Je te sauverai
by RanxShin59
Summary: Après une énième dispute, Astrid s'enfuit avec Tempête. Au coucher du soleil, elle n'est toujours pas revenue, ce qui inquiète Harold. Elles finissent par revenir, mais Tempête rate son atterrissage et s'écroule. Harold voit qu'elle est terriblement blessée et qu'Astrid est inconsciente. Harold découvre aussi un message de Viggo : l'oeil de dragon contre la vie d'Astrid. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody !**

 **Je vous présente donc le premier chapitre de cette fic "Je te sauverai". Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres, il y aura vu que je ne suis encore qu'au début, mais ça ne devrait pas être une fic très longue, surement autour de 6-7 chapitres en fonction de mon imagination et inspiration ;)**

 **Cette fic se passe pendant la saison 3 partie 2 alors si certains n'ont pas vu la série, ATTENTION RISQUE DE SPOIL. Elle se passe juste après qu'Harold découvre le secret d'Astrid à savoir qu'elle et Ingrid complote en secret et qu'Ingrid est une espionne chez les chasseurs. Dans la série, j'ai trouvé leur dispute trop courte, et ça ma frustrée car c'est la première fois (il me semble) qu'on les voit se disputer comme ça, et j'aime bien car ça donne une autre facette de leur relation. Alors, j'ai décidé d'allonger ça et d'écrire une fic sur ça.**

 **Par la même occasion, je ne reprends pas les épisodes après l'épisode où Harold découvre le double jeu d'Ingrid par Astrid (je ne sais plus le combien c'est). Mais les héros sont au courant qu'il y a un méchant pire que Ryker: Viggo. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré comme la série, mais ont entendu des échos sur ce type dangereux.**

 **Donc cette fic sera du Hiccstrid (on ne change pas une fan d'Hiccstrid :p) et du Krokmou X Tempête (j'adore leur relation et vu que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à les écrire dans ma première fic "S'attaquer aux faiblesses du chef de Berk et de son Alpha... Très mauvaise idée!" dans cette fic, j'ai décidé qu'il y allait avoir une relation Krokmou x Tempête. Voilà :p).**

 **Il va aussi avoir une forte présence d'Ingrid (cette fille je l'aimais pas avant mais dans cette partie de saison, je l'ai juste kiffé ! Et Sonne au vent est juste trop cool !) Et Dagur aussi d'ailleurs. (je vais aussi profiter de cette fic pour développer leur relation fraternelle, car j'adore ce que Dagur a fait pour Ingrid à la fin de saison, ce qui fait que jadore encore plus Dagur !)**

 **Voilà je pense c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire sur cette fic (à part mais qu'est ce que je peux être bavarde quand je m'y mets :p)**

 **Sinon une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Disputes et conséquences**_

Depuis qu'Harold a appris le secret d'Astrid, c'est à dire qu'elle est au courant pour Ingrid et de son infiltration, il s'irrite plus rapidement et notamment envers Astrid. Il lui en veut beaucoup de lui avoir caché ça. Il considère qu'ils sont une équipe alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Il lui fait confiance plus à quiconque – si on ne compte pas Krokmou, mais c'est différent – alors pourquoi avoir gardé le secret ? Elle ne lui fait pas assez confiance ? Oui. Harold est blessé et vexé par le geste d'Astrid. Terriblement. Et la jeune fille le voit, c'est alors que depuis, elle fait tout pour essayer de se rattraper, en commençant par s'excuser un millier de fois. Mais autant donner des ordres à un mille tonnerre sauvage. Le jeune homme ne veut rien entendre. C'est qu'il peut être borné parfois. Un vrai viking.

* * *

C'est alors, quelques jours après qu'il a appris la vérité, le soleil à peine levé, Astrid essaye une énième fois de s'excuser et d'essayer de retrouver la relation qu'elle avait avec lui, avant cet événement.

« Écoutes Harold. Sincèrement, je regrette de ne t'avoir rien dit. Mais j'ai promis à Ingrid de garder le secret. »

« Oh et donc tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me cacher ça ? Tu crois que je ne peux cacher un secret ? Moi !? »

« Mais non ce n'est pas ça mais ... »

« Mais quoi ? Vas y ! Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as caché la vérité ! »

« Mais Harold ... »

« Non Astrid ! On était censé être une équipe ! Comment as tu osé ?! »

Cette fois, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Astrid. À son tour, elle s'énerve sur le jeune homme.

« Toi comment oses tu ? Parlons en « d'être censé une équipe » ! Tu veux que je t'énumère tous les coups en douce que tu as fait pour soi disant nous protéger ?! »

« Comment ça soi disant ? C'était pour vous protéger ! Et l'histoire n'est pas là ! Toi tu as juste agi en douce ! Tu as été égoïste ! Terriblement égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne ! Tu as mis tout le monde en danger et tu aurais pu tuer l'un des nôtres à cause de ton attitude ! » s'emporte Harold plus qu'il ne l'a imaginé.

Astrid le regarde choquée, n'en revenant pas de ses propos. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il la voit. Même le reste de la bande et leurs dragons – notamment Krokmou – qui assistent à leur dispute, n'en reviennent pas. Harold a bien vu qu'il est allé trop loin cette fois, et regrette ses paroles, car il sait que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il ne se démonte pas devant Astrid. Il a eu tort.

« Ok. Si tu le prends comme ça. » dit elle doucement aux bords des larmes.

Maintenant il regrette. Et alors qu'il allait se rattraper, la jeune fille court vers sa dragonne et s'envole à toute vitesse, sans qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, ni qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste. Il soupire. Puis, il lève les yeux vers les autres, humains comme dragons, - qui ont regardé Astrid s'enfuir dans les airs – et ceux ci le regarde méchamment – même Krokmou. Harold les regarde sceptique.

« Quoi ? »

« Ok je me lance » dit Kranedur en regardant les autres. « Tu ne crois pas que tu y allais un peu fort, Harold ? »

Comme simple réponse, le jeune homme détourne le regard, mécontent.

« Ok Harold ! » commence Rustik en ayant marre. « Pourquoi est ce que tu te comportes comme ça avec Astrid ? »

« Tu es sérieux là ? » demande Harold en le regardant méchamment. « Elle nous a carrément menti ! »

« Moi j'admire ce qu'elle a fait ! » dit Kognedur en regardant son frère.

« Ouais moi aussi ! C'était trop cool ! » lui répond Kranedur avant qu'ils se donnent un coup de tête.

Devant ce geste habituel des jumeaux, Harold lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, alors Varek prend la parole.

« Je comprends très bien Harold. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? D'accord, elle nous a rien dit pour Ingrid, et tu es sans doute vexé qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit, alors que vous vous dites tout, mais tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Depuis qu'on a su la vérité, elle a essayé de se faire pardonner et elle s'est excusée un millier de fois. Alors pourquoi tu lui en veux encore ? »

« Et puis elle n'a pas tort ! Toi aussi tu as fait tes coups en douce ! Alors tu es mal placé pour la juger comme ça ! » s'oblige à intervenir Rustik tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! » s'indigne Harold.

« En quoi ? » demande toute la bande.

« C'est juste … euh … »

Mais Harold l'admet. Il est à court d'arguments.

« Harold admets le ! Elle t'a vexé de ne t'avoir rien dit et tu lui fais payer ! Venant de toi ça m'étonne mais je suis fier que tu sois devenu comme ça ! » ricane Rustik.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » s'énerve Harold.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Elle a déjà tout fait pour se faire pardonner et toi tu la rejettes comme si elle avait tué ton dragon ! » crie Rustik en pointant du doigt la furie nocturne.

« C'est ce que vous pensez tous ? » demande-t-il en regardant ses amis, sèchement.

« Oui ! » crient-ils à l'unisson.

Puis, essayant de chercher du réconfort vers son meilleur ami, la furie nocturne, il voit plutôt son dragon le regardant d'un air de reproche.

« Alors toi aussi tu penses pareil ? » s'indigne-t-il en s'adressant à Krokmou.

Comme simple réponse, le reptile pousse un grognement tout en détournant la tête pour affirmer.

« Roh vous m'énervez ! Laissez tomber ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! » finit il par dire en partant furieux.

« Il est vexé » affirme Kranedur.

« Ouais il l'est » confirme Kognedur.

« Il l'est carrément. » témoigne Rustik.

Tandis que Varek soupire.

« J'espère quand même qu'Astrid va bien, après ce qu'Harold lui a dit. »

« Oh elle est partie se calmer quelque part. C'est Astrid. » dit Rustik sous l'approbation des autres, qui commencent à se disperser.

« Oui mais là, je les ai jamais vu se disputer de la sorte. Et elle avait l'air d'aller mal. J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle … Bouledogre, je pense qu'il faut aller parler à Harold pour lui faire retrouver la raison. » dit il en parlant à sa dragonne.

Justement, le concerné, lui, s'est assis devant sa hutte, regardant l'horizon et en pensant à ce que ses amis ont dit. Est ce qu'il a vraiment exagéré ? Il est tellement vexé par toute cette histoire qu'il ne sait plus. Mais Varek a raison sur un point : il a été un peu fort cette fois. Il l'a bien remarqué, surtout en voyant les perles de larmes au coin de ses yeux – malgré qu'elle a essayé de les dissimuler. De plus, il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit. Plus que quiconque, il sait qu'elle n'est pas égoïste. Mais ses mots ont dépassé ses pensées. Oui. Il a été trop loin cette fois. Mais il est tellement vexé que ça lui a échappé. Non. Cette fois ça n'explique pas son attitude. Pour que même ses amis, et encore plus que son dragon s'en mêlent, ça prouve qu'il a plus que dépassé les bornes. Au retour d'Astrid, il faudra qu'il s'excuse et qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Bien qu'il est en colère contre Astrid, ces disputes incessantes le font aussi mal qu'Astrid. Mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais, surtout qu'il est particulièrement en colère contre elle, donc il ne fait plus attention à ses émotions et ses sentiments. Il le regrettera. Il le regrette déjà. Oui. Il faut vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion.

« Je suis un idiot. » murmure-t-il.

* * *

La journée passe lentement pour tout le monde. Varek a essayé de discuter avec Harold, mais celui ci lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Même Krokmou tient ses distances avec lui – déjà pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs – pour le laisser seul faire le point. Les humains sont décidément bien compliqués.

Pendant toute la journée, personne n'a revu Astrid depuis le matin. Ça n'a l'air t'inquiéter personne, hormis Varek et Krokmou. Même Harold n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Enfin c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître. Alors lorsque le soleil commence à se coucher, Varek décide d'aller le voir.

« Harold. Le soleil commence à se coucher et Astrid n'est toujours pas de retour. »

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, et continue à regarder l'horizon.

« Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? » tente Varek.

« Elle est sans doute partie s'isoler quelque part et n'a pas vu l'heure passée. » dit Harold sans grand enthousiasme.

Varek soupire par tant d'entêtement de la part du jeune homme et décide de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Car il y a une chose qu'il sait : si même Harold ne s'inquiète pas pour Astrid, c'est qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Harold est peut être énervé contre Astrid, mais il ne cessera jamais de s'inquiéter pour elle, même s'il prétend le contraire. Varek n'est pas dupe. Il voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que le secret d'Astrid l'a tellement blessé. Alors peut être que Varek s'inquiète trop.

* * *

Mais voilà, maintenant le soleil est presque couché et la jeune fille n'est pas toujours revenue. Ni elle, ni sa dragonne. Et maintenant Varek n'est plus le seul à s'inquiéter. Même la bande commence à se faire du soucis. La dernière fois qu'Astrid a disparu aussi longtemps, elle a failli se noyer et sa dragonne capturée. Et s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Même Krokmou s'inquiéte de plus en plus. C'est pourquoi, il pousse un gémissement inquiet en directement de l'horizon, tandis qu'Harold n'a pas toujours bougé de sa place, mais il a une expression grave sur le visage, si bien qu'on ne peut voir s'il est inquiet ou non.

Mais la bande décide toute de même d'intervenir et de secouer Harold.

« Harold ! Le soleil est presque couché et Astrid n'est toujours pas de retour ! Il s'est peut être passé quelque chose comme la dernière fois ! » dit Varek.

Harold soupire à cette remarque.

« Bon Harold je sais que tu es en colère contre elle, mais là ... » commence Rustik avant de ne se faire interrompre par Harold.

« On part sur le champ. » dit il autoritairement.

« Quoi ? » demande perdue toute la bande.

Même Krokmou le regarde curieusement. Puis, Harold se lève doucement et leur dit toujours sur un ton autoritaire en les fixant.

« On part à sa recherche immédiatement. »

Alors que Varek souffle de soulagement qu'il ait enfin pris la décision, Krokmou se frotte contre son dresseur, tout aussi soulagé.

« En faite, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible » dit tout d'un coup Kranedur.

Les autres le regarde confus, avant qu'Harold ne fronce les sourcils mécontent.

« Et pourquoi ça Krane ? »

« Elle arrive. » dit il en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

Tout le monde se retourne pour, en effet, apercevoir Tempête revenir vers l'île. Harold souffle de soulagement à sa vue. Même s'il est en colère contre elle, depuis ce matin, il est inquiet qu'elle soit partie aussi longtemps, surtout par sa faute.

« Bon je suppose qu'on n'a plus à s'inquiéter » dit Rustik en commençant à partir, suivi des jumeaux.

Mais tout d'un coup, Varek plisse les yeux, croyant avoir vu quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Hé Harold ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Tempête ».

Le jeune homme regarde son ami, curieusement avant de se retourner vers la dragonne. Et en effet, il voit que Tempête a l'air d'avoir du mal à voler. Il fronce les sourcils inquiet. Il espère vraiment qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé. Ça serait le comble, car tout est de sa faute.

« Peut être qu'elle est fatiguée ? » dit Kognedur, qui est revenu vers les deux jeunes hommes avec les autres, en entendant la phrase de Varek.

« Tu as déjà vu Tempête être fatiguée ? »

« Euuuuh ... c'est une question piège ? Ouais parce que les questions pièges ce n'est pas cool ! » réfléchissent les jumeaux.

« Non Varek a raison. Quelque chose cloche. Rejoignons les aux écuries. Elle est sur le point d'atterrir. » dit calmement Harold, bien qu'il soit particulièrement inquiet.

Mais alors que les jeunes commencent à descendre, Tempête ralentit son vol pour atterrir, mais à peine, pose-t-elle une patte sur le sol, qu'elle se loupe et fait plusieurs rouler boulets, jusqu'à se cogner lourdement contre le mur des écuries, son dos contre le mur, la tête en bas et la queue en l'air. Puis tout aussi violemment, son corps tombe sur le côté gauche pour atterrir cette fois complètement avec violence sur le sol.

À la vue de cette atterrissage disons raté – ce qui n'arrive jamais à Tempête – les autres se sont figés sur place, choqués, Harold et Krokmou plus que quiconque. C'est alors qu'après avoir crier le prénom de la jeune fille, ils se précipitent tous vers la dragonne, Harold et Krokmou les précédant.

Arrivés près de la dragonne, ils se pétrifient tous sur place, encore plus choqués qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Devant eux, Tempête est complètement affaiblie et couverte de blessures – ce qui explique son atterrissage raté. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il n'y a nulle présence d'Astrid.

« Tempête ! » hurle Harold en s'approchant d'elle, Krokmou sur ses talons.

« Tempête ! Tempête ! Par Odin que s'est il passé ? »

Entendant son nom et la voix du jeune homme, la dragonne ouvre les yeux à moitié et gémit.

« Du calme ma belle. Du calme. Tempête, Astrid n'est pas avec toi ? » panique complètement Harold.

Comprenant qu'il cherche sa dresseuse, Tempête, avec un effort titanesque, soulève ses ailes, pour y laisser découvrir le corps de la jeune femme entre ses pattes. À sa vue, Harold passe par plusieurs émotions : le soulagement puis l'inquiétude. Astrid est peut être là, mais couverte de blessures, de sang, de bleus, comme sa dragonne. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle est inconsciente.

« Astrid ! » hurle le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras, ce qui permet à Tempête de reposer ses ailes et sa tête sur le sol.

« Astrid ! Astrid ! Astriiiid ! » panique complètement Harold.

Puis, il penche son oreille vers son cœur et avec une pointe de soulagement, il constate que son cœur bat. Il bat faiblement, mais il bat.

« Vite ! Allez me chercher la boite de soins ! Il faut les soigner tout de suite ! » ordonne-t-il à ses amis, où ceux ci se précipitent immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, Krokmou, lui, regarde la dragonne tristement. Et pendant qu'elle a soulevé ses ailes pour montrer Astrid, et qu'elle les a rabaissé, il a cru voir quelque chose sur la dragonne. Il s'approche donc de « cette chose » et en l'ayant vu, il grogne furieux. Puis, il alerte son humain, encore préoccupé par l'humaine femelle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand ? » demande Harold, voyant son dragon s'agiter devant le ventre de la dragonne.

Il pose alors Astrid sur le sol délicatement – ne voulant pas aggraver ses blessures – s'approche vers l'endroit où indique Krokmou et se fige sur place. En dessous des ailes, sur le ventre de la dragonne, se trouve une flèche. La pauvre dragonne ! Elle a volé tout du long avec ça dans le ventre, en plus de ses blessures. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche sur cette flèche. On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de message accrochée dessus. Il l'inspecte avant de dire à Tempête : « Je suis désolé ma grande, ça risque de faire mal ».

Il pose sa main droite sur le corps de la dragonne, puis avec sa main gauche, il prend la flèche et tire un grand coup sec pour la sortir du reptile, ce qui fait hurler de douleur Tempête, qui lève la tête pour après la reposer violemment sur le sol. Puis, le jeune homme arrache un morceau de tissu de sa tunique, pour le poser sur la blessure, qu'a commis la flèche et ainsi éviter qu'elle ne perd d'avantage de sang. Après cela fait, il inspecte à nouveau la flèche, et il trouve curieux que la pointe de flèche n'est pas faite en racine de dragons, signature des chasseurs de dragons. Il aurait pourtant juré que ce sont eux les responsables de tout ça. Ce que lui fait rapidement remarquer Varek qui est resté avec lui.

« C'est curieux ! La pointe de flèche n'est pas en racine de dragons. »

« Ce ne sont peut être pas les chasseurs les responsables » lui répond calmement Harold tout en déliant le message.

« Alors qui ? Qui aurait pu faire ça ? » s'inquiète Varek.

« Je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir » dit il en déroulant le parchemin.

Et pendant que les autres reviennent précipitamment, Harold lit le message. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se froncent et il semble de plus en plus énervé. Après la fin de la lecture, furieux, il chiffonne le parchemin sèchement, tout en serrant les poings, ce qui surprend tout le monde, même Krokmou.

« Harold ? » ose demande Varek.

Harold ne dit rien quelques secondes avant de montrer un visage extrêmement grave et de rage. Personne ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Tout le monde prend peur à son expression, y compris Krokmou. Ils comprennent rapidement que l'heure est très grave, pour qu'Harold, celui qui est le maître du sang froid et de maitrise de ses émotions - sauf en ce moment avec Astrid - soit aussi furieux.

Puis, il grogne de rage:

« Viggo. »

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 _ **Quelle sera la réaction d'Harold face à tout ça ? Que compte-t-il faire ? Quelles sont les sentiments et les émotions d'Harold face à ça ?**_

 **Vous le serez dans le chapitre 2 :)**

 **A bientot !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic. C'est un chapitre assez court je trouve mais dans ce chapitre, on y voit principalement les émotions d'Harold face à ça donc on avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire, mais j'avais envie de dédier un chapitre pour voir ce qu'Harold ressent et montrer une autre facette de lui qu'on ne retrouve pas souvent ;)**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Moi en tout cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire :)**

 **Ah oui au faite, j'ai oublié de vous dire : J'ai prévu un ou plusieurs morts dans cette fic, histoire d'ajouter du drame :p**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**Sweetylya : mdr merci pour ta review x) pour ma rythme de publication, je vais essayer un chapitre par weekend donc faut patienter la semaine :p Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ca me fait plaisir ^^ pour l'avenir du Hiccstrid, on ne le saura qu'à la fin de cette fic (bah oui pas drole sinon :p). il faut bien du piment et du drame (Oui Monsieur qui aime le drame :p) pour ... bah ... pimenter l'histoire et la relation entre les persos :p Donc la patience est une vertu :p**_

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Quand la rage prend le dessus**_

Tout de suite après, Astrid et Tempête ont été prises en charge par Harold et les autres. Ils y ont passé une bonne partie de la nuit, surtout parce qu'Harold a été incapable de se concentrer, tellement il est enragé. Il veut pourtant soigner plus que tout Astrid, mais à chaque fois qu'il voit une blessure sur le corps de la jeune fille, il enrage en pensant tout ce qu'elle a pu subir par les chasseurs de dragons et notamment Ryker et Viggo. Il enrage aussi car il est dans l'ignorance totale. Il ne peut que deviner ce qu'elle a subi comme torture en voyant ses blessures. Et son imagination n'a plus de limites dans ces cas là. Il enrage car Ryker et sans doute Viggo, ont osé la toucher et la blesser. Il enrage car si elle est dans cet état, c'est entièrement de sa faute, déjà à cause de sa stupidité et de son ego, et de plus, Viggo essaye de l'atteindre par le biais d'Astrid. Et ça marche parfaitement. Il se sert d'elle pour le détruire. Astrid l'a mis en garde contre Viggo, mais étant encore trop furieux contre elle, il a fait la sourde oreille, et maintenant Astrid est là, allongée, mortellement blessée et inconsciente. Par Thor qu'est ce qu'il s'en veut. Qu'est ce qu'il regrette. Il enrage d'avoir été aussi stupide. S'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Astrid, ils n'en seraient pas là. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il enrage contre sa propre faiblesse. Astrid avait besoin de lui, et lui où était il ? Il ne l'a même pas protégé. Bien sûr qu'elle peut se défendre seule. Mais depuis cette histoire avec Ryker, où elle a failli se faire tuer, il s'est juré que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Elle est belle sa promesse ! Oui. Harold enrage. Il enrage vraiment plus que jamais.

Mais il y a aussi une question qui l'inquiète. Pourquoi Viggo s'en est pris à Astrid juste pour l'atteindre, lui ? Comment se fait il que Viggo soit au courant du lien entre Harold et Astrid ? Non c'est impossible, ils ne sont qu'amis. Certes ils sont très proches, et il se préoccupe plus de la sécurité d'Astrid que quiconque, mais quelque chose ne va pas. C'est comme si Viggo a décerné le point faible d'Harold, en ne l'ayant même pas rencontré. Comment a-t-il su ? Bien sûr le jeune homme sait au fond de lui, le pourquoi Astrid est son point faible et pourquoi Viggo se sert d'elle pour l'atteindre. Mais, personne n'est au courant de ses sentiments. Pas même la jeune concernée. Alors comment a-t-il su qu'en attaquant Astrid, il allait détruire Harold ? Ça l'enrage d'être autant dans l'ignorance, lui qui sait avoir le contrôle de tout d'habitude. Sauf d'Astrid faut le dire. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle compte pour lui ? Mais comment Viggo l'a-t-il su alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés ?

Ces questions, Harold se les ai posé toute la nuit. Après avoir finalement laissé faire ses amis pour les soins des blessées – voyant qu'il est incapable de se concentrer vu l'état d'Astrid – la bande l'a ordonné de partir se calmer plus loin, pendant qu'elle s'occupe des soins. Bien sûr au début, il a refusé, car ce n'est pas son genre de perdre le contrôle, mais même Krokmou l'a attiré à l'extérieur. Et en voyant le regard suppliant de son dragon, il est parti hurler sa rage plus loin, sur le bord d'une falaise. Ainsi, après avoir hurler de rage un bon coup et s'être défoulé sur des troncs d'arbres, les poings en sang – ce qui ne lui ressemble vraiment mais vraiment pas – il s'est écroulé et s'est m'y à réfléchir. La jeune fille a le don de le rendre dingue, dans tous les sens du terme. Et il n'a aucun contrôle sur ça, sur ses sentiments, sur ses émotions. Comme en ce moment, quand il a été énervé contre elle, car elle a blessé son ego. Comme en ce moment, quand il s'est défoulé, alors qu'il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, car elle est dans un sale état, et qu'il n'a pas été là pour la protéger. Elle lui fait découvrir toutes sortes d'émotions qu'il n'a même pas soupçonné chez lui. Et il ignore également qu'il peut avoir une telle rage en lui. Enfin jusque maintenant.

Puis, il revoit la journée. Le matin quand ils se sont disputés. La phrase de trop qu'il a dit. Les larmes qui menacent au coin des yeux d'Astrid. Le fait qu'on ne l'a pas vu de la journée. Son retour catastrophique. L'atterrissage raté de Tempête. L'état grave d'Astrid et Tempête. Et enfin le message de Viggo. À ce souvenir, Harold fronce les sourcils, sa colère et sa rage étant revenues. Viggo lui paiera. Ça il se le jure.

« Viggo… Je te retrouverai et je te le ferai payer. Tu regretteras le jour où tu lui as fait ça. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains et je m'assurais que tu souffriras atrocement, toi et les tiens. » grogne-t-il.

Jamais Harold n'a prononcé de telles paroles. Mais aussi jamais il n'a connu autant de rage envers une personne. Alvin, Dagur, à côté c'était de la rigolade. Maintenant, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Non maintenant entre Viggo et Harold c'est une question de vengeance. Harold ne laissera certainement pas passer ça. S'il faut changer de tactique soit. Il emploiera la manière brutale pour obtenir sa vengeance. Harold ne fait même plus attention à ses pensées meurtrières de vengeance. Sa rage a pris le dessus sur son esprit, et celle ci ne pourra s'atténuer qu'une fois Viggo mort.

Puis, une fois, son désir de meurtre de vengeance déterminé, il se calme un peu en soufflant, et réfléchit aux fameuses questions : Pourquoi Astrid ? Comment Viggo a-t-il su que cela allait le détruire ?

Ces questions, il se les ai interrogé le reste de la nuit, jusqu'au lever du soleil, sans vraiment n'avoir trouvé une réponse convenable.

* * *

Ainsi, le soleil se lève doucement et Harold est toujours dans la même position. Seul. Son dragon est resté auprès de Tempête trop préoccupé par son état. De toute façon, Harold voulait être seul pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Il ferme les yeux quelques instants profitant des premiers rayons de soleil et repense à Astrid. Puis, il rouvre les yeux avec une expression triste. Ces derniers temps, ils n'ont fait que se disputer par sa faute, alors qu'elle, elle a tout fait pour se faire pardonner. Mais lui, il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il ferme les yeux à nouveau, accompagnée d'une petite larme qui coule sur son visage. Il pense qu'il a vraiment agi comme le roi des imbéciles. Pire que les jumeaux, Rustik et leurs dragons réunis. Vraiment le pire. Il rouvre les yeux et imagine le visage d'Astrid lui souriant. Il veut la revoir. Il veut revoir Astrid. Il veut revoir son sourire. Il veut retrouver leur lien, leur relation. Il veut se faire pardonner par sa stupidité. Il veut juste la revoir. Elle lui manque. Terriblement. Ça en est assez. Cette situation en est assez.

Alors il fronce les sourcils, déterminé, puis se lève tout en regardant l'horizon en soupirant. Il regarde l'état de ses mains, déchire du tissu de sa tunique, pour après l'enrouler autour de ses plaies. Et d'un pas décidé, il se dirige tout d'abord vers l'écurie, où se trouve Tempête et les autres dragons à son chevet.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive à destination. Son dragon l'ayant entendu et flairé, lève la tête vers lui, à la fois triste et curieux. Comme simple réponse, Harold caresse la tête de son dragon et se dirige vers la dragonne, qui semble dormir à poings fermés. Puis, il constate ses blessures, qui sont conséquentes, et les soins apportés. C'est sans doute l'œuvre de Varek, mais la dragonne a bien été prise en charge. Mais malgré tout, la dragonne a l'air de souffrir. Peut être que ce sont ses blessures qui lui font mal ? Mais il semble y avoir autre chose, car elle a du mal à respirer … enfin elle respire étrangement fort. Il ira en discuter avec Varek pour voir son diagnostic. Il caresse doucement la dragonne en la regardant tristement.

« Je suis désolée Tempête. »

La dragonne inconsciemment semble gémir dans son sommeil. Alors Krokmou s'approche de la dragonne et frotte son museau contre le sien. Puis, il pose sa tête devant celle de Tempête en gémissant tristement.

Voyant qu'il est de trop, Harold s'éclipse des écuries pour aller retrouver Astrid.

* * *

Peu de temps après, il arrive dans la hutte où sont Astrid et les autres. Ceux ci sont étonnés de le voir, ayant vu son état lorsque la jeune fille est arrivée la veille. Mais voyant son air grave, et triste, personne ne fait de commentaires, et ils le laissent passer pour qu'il puisse voir Astrid. Mais celui ci ne franchit pas la porte et reste à l'extérieur.

« Comment elle va ? » demande faiblement Harold.

Ses amis se regardant tristement et Varek s'approche de lui :

« Ce n'est pas la joie. Ses blessures sont assez importantes. On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour la soigner. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. »

« Je vois ... »

« Harold Je ... » commence Varek

« Rustik, les jumeaux. Faites le tour de l'île. Partez en éclaireur. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils ne se cachent pas dans le coin » dit il fermement.

« Entendu » disent les concernés en sortant sans objection cette fois.

« Varek, c'est toi qui a soigné Tempête ? »

« Oui. »

« Ton diagnostic ? »

« Grave. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle a fait pour voler jusqu'ici avec Astrid. Et étrange à la fois. »

« Étrange ? »

« Oui. Elle devrait déjà avoir des signes d'un rétablissement quelconque vu ce que je lui ai donné comme traitement, mais son état ne semble pas s'améliorer et je remarque qu'elle a du mal à respirer. »

« Tu l'avais donc remarqué ... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien. Tu ne peux donc rien faire ? »

« Non. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis dans le flou total. »

« Ok. »

Varek hésite quelques instants avant de lui demander : « Harold tu veux que je te laisse seul avec Astrid ? »

Le jeune homme le regarde surpris.

« J'irai m'occuper de Tempête ... »

Harold, voyant où il veut en venir, sourit avant de dire : « S'il te plaît. »

Alors Varek s'éclipse rapidement, laissant seul Harold et Astrid dans la chambre. Le jeune homme reste silencieux et immobile quelques minutes, tout en regardant Astrid tristement. Puis, il décide enfin à bouger et s'approche du lit. Il voit alors enfin tous les soins qui lui ont été administrés. Varek dit vrai. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Alors, il prend une chaise, et s'assoit à côté du lit. Ensuite, il lui prend la main et la serre fort, tout en fermant les yeux et des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux non intentionnellement.

« Astrid … Je suis tellement désolé. »

* * *

Lorsque Varek est de retour dans la hutte, quelques heures plus tard, il voit Harold, s'étant endormi, la tête sur le lit, posée sur ses bras, et une main tenant toujours celle d'Astrid. Voyant cette scène, il préfère les laisser seuls et de revenir plus tard, car il se dit qu'en plus, qu'avec tout ça, Harold n'a pas dû dormir. Alors il le laisse se reposer. Mais vu l'état d'Astrid, le jeune homme peut il vraiment se reposer ?

A SUIVRE

* * *

 **Bon je l'ai dit il est court. (en plus il n'était pas prévu mais je me suis emballée et finalement ça a fait un chapitre ;) ) Mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimé quand même ^^ Le prochain devrait être plus long, surtout qu'on avance dans l'histoire ;)**

 _ **Qu'est-il arrivé à Astrid et Tempête ? Que disait le message laissé par Viggo pour qu'Harold soit aussi enragé ? Que veut Viggo réellement ? Quel est son plan ? Que va faire Harold ? Éprouve-t-il toujours ce désir de vengeance au point de vouloir tuer Viggo ? Ses sentiments vont-ils évoluer ? Quel avenir auront Astrid et Tempête ?**_

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on a une apparition d'Ingrid et Sonne au vent, suivi d'un conflit entre elle et Harold. On y découvre donc le message de Viggo et ce qui est arrivé à Astrid :p et donc la réaction d'Harold (je sens que je vais le rendre enragé dans cette fic ! J'aime ça :p)**

 **Bref je vous dis à bientot ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooo,**

 **C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente ce chapitre. Et ... wow ! il est long ! 10 pages word ! J'étais inspirée ! On va dire que ça va rattraper le chapitre précédent qui était deux fois plus court XD Bref ce chapitre je l'adore ! Et je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !**

 **Au programme : action, drama ( ou comme on dit ... DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD), angoisse, sentiments, amour, amitié, bref que du bonheur !**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_

 _Sweetylya : De rien ^^ C'est normal ! c'est moi qui doit de te remercier d'être là pour lire cette histoire et me laisser une review ^^ en tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ^_^ pour l'avenir d'Astrid tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ... en partie x) Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! x)_

 _Nomie : Non je ne compte pas faire comme tu le proposes. Cette fic est une fic dramatique, qui remet en cause le héros, que je fais à ma sauce. Et comme bon nombre de mes lecteurs, il y a une attente pour le Hiccstrid, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Il y aura bien du Hiccstrid tout au long de l'histoire, mais pas dont tu vois les choses. Encore une fois c'est une fic dramatique, et tout n'est pas tout rose et tout bon. _

**Et encore merci pour vos views (on a dépassé les 345 views alors qu'il n'y a que 2 (enfin 3 avec celui là) chapitres ! Merci beaucoup ! :D ), vos reviews (je ne pensais pas que le chapitre précédent allait autant plaire ^^), vos follows qui me font chaud au coeur. Vous êtes les plus cool, mes chers lecteurs adorés !**

 **Bref ! Bonne lecture ! x) (et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ;) )**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Empoisonnées**_

24 heures sont passées depuis le retour d'Astrid. Malheureusement, il n'y a eu aucune amélioration de son état, ni de sa dragonne, ce qui inquiète tout le monde. Harold est resté la journée avec elle, voulant être là quand elle se réveillera – ce qu'il espère pour bientôt. Lorsqu'il s'est endormi plus tôt, il n'a fait que des cauchemars, rêvant de Viggo et de son message. Résultat, il a très mal dormi, et son inquiétude vis à vis de son amie s'est amplifiée.

Mais, peut-on vraiment dire « amie » après cette explosion de sentiments et d'émotions qui ressent en lui ?

Le reste de la bande s'est tenu à l'écart d'Harold, le reste de la journée, préférant le laisser seul avec Astrid. Mais à presque 24 heures d'angoisse, la bande rejoint Harold, avec une question bien en tête. Étant celui qui a le plus de tact, c'est Varek qui pose cette fameuse question.

« Harold ... » commence-t-il hésitant.

Le fils de Stoik lève la tête, mais sans se retourner vers eux. Néanmoins, il les regarde du coin de l'œil, attendant la question.

« Qu'est ce … Qu'est ce que le message disait ? »

Harold ferme les yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur Astrid. Il garde le silence une minute avant de dire :

« La vie d'Astrid contre l'œil de dragons. » finit il par dire en essayant de rester calme... En essayant.

Les autres restent muets, choqués.

« La … la vie d'Astrid ? Comment ça ? » ose demander Varek choqué.

Comme simple réponse, Harold lui tend le message chiffonné, dû à sa colère. Varek le déplie et le lit à voix haute.

« Mon cher Harold Haddock troisième du nom, ça va être un véritable plaisir de faire un jeu avec toi. Mon cher frère, Ryker, m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes amis. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré une de tes amies. Très mignonne. Et elle a du caractère. J'aime ça. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui Astrid. En plus d'être mignonne, elle a un très joli prénom. Sacré veinard ! Mais malheureusement pour elle, comme pour toi, nous avons des opinions sur le monde qui sont différentes. (Sauf en matière de fille. Là j'avoue qu'on a les mêmes goûts. Vraiment très mignonne ta copine). Donc je disais que nous pouvons pas, hélas, nous entendre sur certains points, alors je te propose un petit jeu. Oh et pendant que j'y suis, j'ai appris que cette chère Astrid est précieuse à tes yeux. Je dois dire que je trouve ça très intéressant. D'où l'idée de ce petit jeu. Mais trêves de bavardages. Je t'explique le jeu : un échange. Oui, je te propose un échange : tu me donnes l'œil de dragons contre la vie de ta copine. Oh et j'ai oublié la vie de son dragon. Mais ça c'est moins important. Alors, Harold Haddock Troisième du nom, vas tu accepter de jouer ? La vie d'Astrid et de son dragon contre l'œil du dragons. Tu as 3 jours. Ne traîne pas trop à répondre. Sinon, tu peux lui dire adieu. Au plaisir de jouer avec toi. Signé Viggo. »

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Varek se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tandis que les autres ont compris pourquoi Harold est devenu fou de rage. Mais il reste des questions sans réponses, ce que ne va pas tarder à signaler Rustik.

« Mais … Mais je ne comprends pas. Astrid est de retour parmi nous et elle est vivante. Alors pourquoi il dit ça ? »

« Peut être qu'elle s'est échappée avec Tempête ? » propose Kognedur.

« Non. La flèche était bien plantée dans le ventre de Tempête pour être sûr d'avoir le message. Viggo a laissé s'échapper exprès Astrid et Tempête. » affirme Harold calmement, mais avec une voix furieuse.

« Mais … Pourquoi ? Et comment être sûr que Tempête allait bien arriver à destination ? » redemande Rustik.

« Je l'ignore. »

« De plus, pourquoi il dit que tu as 3 jours pour apporter l'œil de dragons contre la vie d'Astrid, alors qu'il a fait en sorte qu'on ait le message ? » continue Varek.

« Viggo a autre chose en tête. En effet comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas clair. Quelque chose cloche. »

Mais alors qu'ils sont en pleine réflexion, Astrid commence à remuer et à se réveiller doucement. Harold et les autres arrêtent tout mouvement pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la jeune viking. Astrid gémit de douleur, avant de commencer à ouvrir les paupières doucement. Mais elle les referme illico, encore affaiblie. Finalement, après avoir commencé à bouger le reste de son corps, elle rouvre ses yeux à moitié et tourne la tête pour y découvrir Harold et le reste de la bande à son chevet. En parlant du jeune homme, celui ci esquisse un sourire de soulagement – son premier sourire depuis un bout de temps.

« Astrid. »

« Harold … Que ... Que s'est il passé ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Tu es revenue avec Tempête inconsciente. On t'a soigné et ça fait presque une journée que tu es inconsciente. Je suis soulagé de te voir ouvrir les yeux. » dit il ému au bord des larmes par toutes ces émotions.

« Quoi ... » demande-t-elle doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand, terrifiée. « Oh non Tempête ! » crie-t-elle en se relevant brusquement, ce qui a surpris tout le monde, qui la regarde confus.

Mais malheureusement pour la jeune fille, à cause de ce geste, une puissante douleur lui fait hurler à la mort, et elle s'effondre sur le lit, en grimaçant. Harold panique et essaye de la calmer – et de se calmer par la même occasion.

« Astrid ! Doucement ! Tu es gravement blessée ! Ne fais pas de gestes brusques ! »

Astrid le regarde avec une expression de souffrance sur son visage. Elle se tient l'abdomen par réflexe pour calmer ses douleurs. Harold y voit même des larmes au coin des yeux, c'est dire à tel point elle souffre.

« Astrid, je t'en supplie, calme toi ! » panique toujours autant Harold.

Il n'a jamais vu la jeune fille souffrir comme ça, et il en est terrifié.

« Non Harold tu ne comprends pas ... » dit elle en grimaçant d'autant plus.

Puis, elle souffle plusieurs fois, essayant d'atténuer le douleur, avant de le regarder avec un regard suppliant, les larmes commençant à s'échapper de ses yeux. Oui. Harold ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Et il en est vraiment terrorisé.

« Tempête … Tu … tu dois soigner ... »

« Hé hé doucement. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On s'est déjà occupé d'elle. » dit il plus doucement et en essayant d'avoir un air confiant, bien que ses yeux terrifiés le trahissent.

Astrid secoue la tête rapidement tout en continuant à grimaçant. Puis, elle souffle à nouveau pour essayer de parler distinctement.

« Elle a été empoisonnée. » dit elle en pleurant.

Est ce des larmes de souffrance ou de tristesse pour sa dragonne ? Peut être les deux à la fois. Nul ne le sait.

Harold et les autres la regardent d'un air choqué. Varek plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, tellement il est sous le choc, alors que les jumeaux se regardent terrifiés. Cette fois c'est bon. Tout le monde dans la chambre est effrayé.

« Quo … Quoi ? » n'en revient pas Harold.

« Les fleurs … bleus … de laurier … rose » dit difficilement Astrid.

Les autres la regardent encore plus choqués qu'ils ne sont déjà. C'est Harold qui réagit le premier.

« Comment … comment ça les fleurs bleus de laurier rose ? Tu veux dire ces mêmes fleurs qui ont rendu malades nos dragons sur Berk, il y a quelques années ? »

Astrid le regarde, les yeux à moitié ouverts et lui répond : « Oui… Tu te souviens … ces fleurs sont ... »

« Oui je sais un poison pour nos dragons. Mais, on n'a vu aucune de ces fleurs à proximité de Tempête. Elle a été touchée avec ces fleurs ? »

Astrid regarde le plafond avant de fermer les yeux.

« Pire. C'est dans son sang. »

Harold la regarde confus, ne comprenant pas.

« Comment ça ? »

Astrid souffle plusieurs fois encore pour atténuer sa douleur.

« Viggo a pris la fleur … avec sa substance … pour la transformer en un liquide ... qu'il a injecté dans Tempête... Ainsi … le poison filtre dans son sang ... et la fleur la tue plus rapidement ... que si elle été en contact direct …. avec la fleur ». dit très difficilement Astrid en ayant du mal à respirer.

Harold et la bande la regarde avec des gros yeux surpris et effrayés.

« Mais … Mais il peut faire ça ?! » s'exclame Varek paniqué.

« C'est le chef des chasseurs de dragons. Je suppose que oui » râle Rustik sur Varek.

« Mais … Mais c'est extrêmement grave ! »

« Varek boucle la ! Tu m'empêches de penser ! » s'énerve Rustik.

Ainsi, ils commencent à se disputer en haussant la voix. Astrid essaye de répliquer, mais ses douleurs l'en empêchent et elle s'écroule à nouveau sur le lit, en grimaçant. Quant à Harold, il est resté silencieux, mais il bouille de rage à l'intérieur. Il serre les poings tellement fort que ses phalanges commencent à prendre une couleur blanche.

Soudain, il s'énerve pour de bon :

« BOUCLEZ LA ! »

Surpris, tout le monde se tait dans la pièce. Cela fait deux fois qu'ils voient Harold perdre son sang froid comme ça. Et les deux fois en 24 heures. Astrid est aussi surprise de ce ton. Elle n'a jamais vu Harold réagir comme ça. Même si la bande peut parfois être lourde, il n'a jamais perdu son sang froid. Il n'y a de quoi surprendre tout le monde. Même le jeune homme le remarque bien. Il a encore perdu son sang froid. Mais lorsqu'il a entendu ses amis se chamailler pour des débilités, dans la chambre d'Astrid, alors que l'heure est grave, il a pété un plomb. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, et il n'aime pas se sentir comme ça. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il n'arrive plus à être maître de ses émotions, depuis qu'il a reçu le message de Viggo et ça le rend malade. Voulant se calmer, il souffle pour reprendre son sang froid, et regarde tendrement Astrid.

« On s'occupe de ça Astrid. Dans le message, il a dit qu'on avait 3 jours. Je suppose que c'est ça qu'il voulait dire. On va trouver l'antidote et on va la soigner. Je te le promets. » dit plus calmement en prenant sa main pour la rassurer.

Mais Astrid le regarde avec peine.

« Alors ... Alors tu as vu le message ? »

« Oui il … il était avec Tempête. » hésite-t-il à dire.

Astrid tourne la tête pour regarder la plafond et elle sourit. Harold la regarde confus.

« Elle a donc réussi ... Elle a réussi ... à revenir ... malgré qu'elle a ... une flèche dans son ventre ... et du poison ... dans son sang ... Sans oublier ... moi ... comme fardeau ... »

« Astrid ... » dit il en touchant son épaule pour la consoler.

Mais Astrid lui coupe la parole et le regarde tristement : « Harold ... Le délai de 3 jours ... n'est pas ... pour elle... »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... dans combien de temps ... le poison la tuera ... Viggo ne l'a pas ... mentionné ... Il a juste dit ... que ... ça la tuera ... plus rapidement. » dit elle difficilement en regardant le plafond.

Harold, à ces paroles, ne sait pas quoi dire. Les autres ont préféré aussi garder le silence. Mais, soudain, ils sont interrompus par un vilaine toux d'Astrid. Les autres réagissent tout de suite.

« ASTRID! »

Dans sa toux, elle finit par cracher du sang.

« Astrid tiens bon ! » hurle Harold.

Après sa toux fini, elle souffle bruyamment, ayant du mal à respirer.

« Allez chercher la boite de soins ! Vite ! »

Mais en même temps qu'Harold ordonne ça, à ses amis, Astrid attrape son poignet, ce qui fait retourner Harold précipitamment vers elle, en panique. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, bien qu'elle souffre atrocement.

« Les 3 jours ... sont ... pour moi »

Harold attrape sa main, qui agrippe son poignet pour se rassurer.

« Astrid ... Qu'est ... »

La jeune fille ferme les yeux, avale difficilement sa salive, souffle pour calmer sa douleur et rouvre les yeux vers Harold les larmes aux yeux.

« Viggo ... m'a ... empoisonné. »

Harold la regarde effondré en entendant ses propos. Il a commencé à deviner depuis un moment, mais le fait que ce soit Astrid qui lui confirme, l'anéanti tout simplement. C'est comme si, en attendant ses paroles, Astrid lui confirme que ce n'est pas une illusion, mais bien la réalité. Le jeune homme serre les poings sur ses genoux, ne trouvant pas les mots.

« Astrid … je ... »

« Harold … Si tu as lu le message … tu sais ce qu'il veut … Ne fais pas de bêtises ... » dit elle faiblement, en prenant sa main.

Le regard d'Harold change immédiatement. Ses sourcils se froncent et son regard est déterminé.

« Astrid. Je te sauverai. Toi et Tempête. Je vous sauverai. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir. »

« Moi non plus. »

Harold la regarde confus, mais avant qu'il n'a pu dire un mot, Astrid a une nouvelle toux terrifiante, qui lui fait cracher du sang. Et avant que quiconque n'a pu réagir, elle s'évanouit.

« ASTRID ! » crie Harold en s'approchant de son visage.

Une fois qu'il a vérifié qu'elle respire encore, il souffle d'un demi soulagement. Puis, il pose son front contre le sien, en fermant fortement les yeux. Après, il se relève et regarde anéanti Astrid avant de se retourner vers les autres avec un expression grave.

« Kogne, Krane, allez retrouver Gueulefor à Berk pour demander s'il a encore une antidote à la fleur bleu de laurier rose. S'il n'en a plus, allez en chercher avec lui au plus vite, et revenez à toute vitesse ici. »

« Entendu Harold » disent en chœur les jumeaux.

« Et pas de bêtises en route ! On ne sait pas combien de temps Tempête va survivre encore ! » s'oblige à rajouter Harold férocement.

Voyant le regard de braise d'Harold de sa colère continue, les jumeaux acquiescent sagement. Puis, ils s'enfuient pour retrouver leur dragon au plus vite et ainsi accomplir leur mission.

« Rustik, tu vas aussi à Berk. »

Celui ci le regarde confus, mais le laisse continuer.

« Vas retrouver Gothi. Explique la situation. Il faut qu'on découvre quel poison Viggo lui a injecté. »

« Mais comment tu veux qu'on identifie le poison ? » demande Rustik.

« Explique lui qu'elle n'a que 3 jours à vivre et que c'est un poison extrêmement douloureux. Explique lui ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Tous dans les moindres détails. On aura peut être un indice. »

« Entendu Harold » dit il déterminé avant de partir en courant à son tour.

« Varek, toi tu vas rester ici pour t'occuper d'Astrid et Tempête en attendant les autres. »

« Entendu Harold. Mais et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas rencontrer Viggo tout seul ? » s'inquiète énormément Varek.

Harold ne dit rien, se retourne vers Astrid, toujours évanouie, se penche vers son front afin de le baiser, tout en fermant les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir avant que je te dise tout ce que je dois te dire, Astrid. »

Puis, il relève la tête et se tourne vers Varek, furieux.

« Non. Je ne vais pas tomber dans son piège. »

« Tu avais l'air plutôt furieux, je croyais que ... »

« Je le suis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieux. Mais je sais ce qu'il fait. Et ma priorité est Astrid et Tempête. Si on peut trouver une solution, on la fera. »

« Mais le message disait 3 jours. Et une journée est déjà passée... »

« Oui je sais. Il nous reste 48 heures. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Mais aucun cas, je me laisserai prendre au jeu de Viggo. Viggo me le paiera, mais c'est lui qui sera pris dans mon propre jeu. »

« Harold ... »

« Varek, prends soin d'elle. » dit il fermement en commençant à partir d'un pas déterminé.

« Mais … et toi ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

* * *

Plus tard, Harold arrive vers les écuries pour retrouver Krokmou. Le dragon est toujours à la même place que la dernière fois où ils se sont croisés, à la différence qu'il semble agiter. En effet, avoir vu Pet et Prout, ainsi Krochefer partir avec leurs dragonniers, l'a rendu nerveux. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe et ça l'inquiète. Mais, il est encore plus inquiet par l'état de la belle dragonne. C'est alors, qu'il sent et entend son dragonnier arriver, et il se lève plus agité que jamais.

« Krokmou que t'arrive-t-il ? » demande Harold en caressant la tête de son dragon.

Comme pour lui répondre, Krokmou tourne la tête vers Tempête, avant de le regarder à nouveau avec des yeux tristes.

« Je comprends mon grand ... » dit Harold tristement.

Le jeune viking sait que Krokmou et Tempête sont assez proches. Et Krokmou peut être assez sentimentale quand il s'y met. C'est pourquoi annoncer cette nouvelle – très mauvaise nouvelle – est assez difficile.

« Krokmou … euh … il faut que je te dise un truc. »

Le dragon noir le regarde confus et penche la tête sur le côté.

« Astrid s'est réveillée. »

À l'entente de ça, Krokmou sautille de joie tout autour d'Harold. Celui ci a maintenant du mal à le calmer.

« Krok… Krokmou ! Arrête ! Calme toi ! Elle est très mal au point ! » réussit il à dire en attrapant la tête de son dragon pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

À cause des paroles d'Harold, Krokmou stoppe immédiatement son enthousiasme, baisse les oreilles, et affiche un air triste.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ... » continue Harold en lâchant la tête du dragon.

Krokmou le regarde avec interrogation, attendant la suite.

« Astrid a pu nous dire, ce qu'il leur est arrivé … en partie. »

La furie nocturne lève la tête en grognant, ses yeux changeant d'expression, sentant que la suite n'allait pas le plaire.

« Krokmou … Je sais pourquoi Tempête est aussi mal » hésite-t-il à dire devant l'imprévisibilité de la furie nocturne.

Le dragon baisse les oreilles et attend la suite avec impatience. Son dresseur est en train de jouer avec ses nerfs, et s'il n'aurait pas été son meilleur ami, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Tempête a été empoisonnée. »

Krokmou s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. C'est pourquoi il regarde Harold avec de gros yeux surpris, avant d'abaisser sa tête et ses oreilles tristement.

« Hé mon grand. Je sais que tu es triste et ce n'est sans doute pas la nouvelle que tu voulais entendre. » dit Harold en prenant la tête de son dragon dans les mains pour qu'il le regarde.

Son dragon émet un gémissement triste en sa direction pour confirmer ses propos.

« Mais écoute moi bien Krokmou. Astrid et Tempête ont besoin de nous. Tempête a besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on se dépêche pour aller les sauver, sinon il sera trop tard. Elles vont mourir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Astrid mourir. Pas toi ? »

En entendant ces paroles, Krokmou reprend une expression déterminée en grognant. Puis, il se dégage de l'emprise des mains d'Harold, et pousse un rugissement pour confirmer les propos d'Harold.

« Ça c'est mon dragon ! Écoutes Krokmou, il faut qu'on trouve les antidotes. Il nous reste 48 heures ! Passé ce délai, elles mourront. »

Krokmou grogne férocement.

« Oui je sais. Toi et moi on est d'accord. Hors de question que ça arrive ! Donc, on a du pain sur la planche ! Il faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite ! Mais avant tout, il faut rencontrer une personne qui est en partie responsable de tout ça ! »

Krokmou le regarde confus, mais toujours avec ce regard féroce.

« Tu comprendras le moment venu. Allez on y va. »

Mais soudain, l'expression de Krokmou change pour avoir une expression inquiète, et il recule d'un pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand ? Tu étais enthousiaste il y a une minute »

Pour lui répondre, Krokmou se retourne vers Tempête, toujours avec cette même expression inquiète. Harold comprend à ce moment là où il veut en venir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai demandé à Varek de veiller sur Astrid et Tempête. Et je suis sûr que Bouledogre veillera sur elle, n'est ce pas ? » demande-t-il au gronk, qui est à côté de la dragonne blessée.

Comme simple réponse, Bouledogre grogne pour rassurer Krokmou. Mais celui ci regarde toujours Tempête tristement.

« Krokmou, elle ne sera jamais seule et au moindre problème, on sera prévenu. Mais nous, il faut qu'on passe à l'action avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Le dragon noir s'approche de Tempête, lui fait une petite léchouille au niveau du museau, et se retourne vers Harold avec la même expression déterminée que toute à l'heure. Harold sourit aussi déterminé que son dragon et ensembles, ils s'envolent à toute vitesse, vers une destination bien précise.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit est bien tombée, et Harold et Krokmou atterrissent sur le plus gros rocher parmi la dizaine se trouvant en plein milieu de la mer. Après cela, Harold regarde à l'horizon, guettant l'arrivée de son interlocuteur, d'un air grave.

Soudain, un dragonnier arrive et s'apprête à atterrir à l'opposé de sa place. À sa vue, Harold fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Il descend de Krokmou, mais reste à côté de lui. Le dragonnier finit par atterrir.

« Je suis surprise que tu voulais me voir, Harold. »

Le dragonnier, ou plutôt la dragonnière enlève son masque et baisse sa capuche, révélant sa chevelure noire et ses yeux verts.

« Ingrid. » gronde presque Harold.

En effet, la dragonnière qui se tient juste en face de lui n'est d'autre qu'Ingrid et sa dragonne Sonne au vent. Ingrid descend de la dragonne et se rapproche d'Harold doucement.

« Je prends un très gros risque en venant te voir. Mais j'ai compris que l'heure était grave. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harold serre les poings et fronce encore plus les sourcils, sa colère commençant à revenir. Il s'approche aussi d'Ingrid, Krokmou le suivant de près. Voyant le comportement d'Harold, Ingrid s'interroge.

« Que se passe-t-il Harold ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? »

« Tu me poses vraiment la question ? »

Ingrid le regarde confuse. Les deux jeunes s'arrêtent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, leurs dragons se plaçant à côté d'eux.

« Harold, qu'est ce ... »

« Comment tu as osé !? » lui coupe la parole Harold.

« Oser quoi ? »

« Je croyais qu'Astrid était ton amie ! »

« Mais oui c'est mon amie ! Mais ... »

« Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, Ingrid ?! »

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ! La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Astrid, elle m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour mon secret et que tu n'étais pas ravi de savoir qu'on ne t'a rien dit ! Elle m'a même dit que tu lui en voulais ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi furieux ! Écoutes Harold je suis désolée, mais ... »

« Oui je sais tu joues les espionnes chez Viggo ! Ces enfoirés de chasseurs de dragons ! Astrid t'as fait confiance et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies ?! »

« Quoi ?! Mais enfin Harold qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à Astrid ! »

« Ah ouais vraiment ? »

« Mais enfin ça ne va pas la tête ! Astrid est mon amie ! »

« Tu n'as peut être rien fait mais tu n'as pas agi donc tu es responsable ! »

« Mais agi à quoi ? »

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Ingrid ! » coupe encore une fois Harold, en n'écoutant pas Ingrid.

« Mais ma faute à quoi ? Je ne comprends rien ! »

« Je suis sûr que ton chef Viggo est ravi de ce plan ! »

« Mais quel plan ? De quoi tu parles ? » crie Ingrid.

« Astrid a été empoisonnée ! » hurle Harold.

En entendant ça, Ingrid se calme illico en le regardant d'un air choqué.

Entre temps, alors que le ton monte entre les deux vikings, les dragons ont commencé à grogner l'un à l'autre et à devenir de plus en plus menaçants, voyant leur humain s'énerver sur l'autre.

Puis, après la nouvelle digérée, Ingrid semble reprendre la parole.

« Quo … Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi ! »

« Mais je t'assures Harold que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » dit elle inquiète par ce qu'elle entend.

« C'est ça ouais ! Viggo s'en est pris à Astrid et Tempête, il les a torturé à mort avant de les empoisonner et les renvoyer avec un message pour faire un échange : l'antidote contre l'œil de dragons. Toi qui est toujours avec eux, tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas courant ? Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

« Que … Quoi … Un … Un échange ? Mais ... »

« Tu es bonne comédienne Ingrid. Je comprends comment tu as pu berner Dagur et Ryker. »

« Harold, je te promets, je te jure que je l'ignorais ! Si … Si j'avais été au courant, j'aurai sorti Astrid de ce piège et lui éviter tout ça ! Je t'en supplie crois moi ! »

« Comment je pourrais te croire ?! Tu m'as trahi ! Et pire que tout, tu as trahi Astrid ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas trahi ! Je … Je n'étais pas au courant de ce plan ! »

« Ah ouais ? Pour quelqu'un qui espionne les chasseurs, comment je pourrais le croire ? »

« Harold, je sais que les faits sont contre moi, mais je t'assure que si j'avais été au courant de ça, je l'aurai empêcher ! »

Harold secoue la tête doucement, en la regardant avec fureur.

« Je ne te fais plus confiance Ingrid. Que tu sois une espionne ou non, ne change rien. Tu es mon ennemie. Tu travailles avec Viggo. Et lui et tous ceux qui travaillent avec lui me le paieront. »

« Harold tu n'envisages pas ... »

Comme simple réponse, Harold lui fait un regard meurtrier. Ingrid voit bien qu'il est enragé par cette histoire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup connu Harold, mais il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça et cet Harold lui fait peur. Elle se demande dans quel état est Astrid pour qu'il soit comme ça.

« N'essaie même plus de t'approcher de nous ou tu le paieras, Ingrid. » termine-t-il avec férocité en se retournant vers Krokmou – qui grogne tout aussi férocement – pour monter sur la selle.

Ingrid, avant que tout soit définitivement fini, essaye une dernière approche. Elle s'approche de lui pour essayer de le convaincre de son innocence.

« Harold je t'en supplie ... »

Mais malheureusement pour elle, pour Krokmou, elle s'est un peu trop approchée de son dresseur – qui est aussi furieux que peut l'être Harold et qui la considère dorénavant comme une menace. Alors, en un saut, il se met entre Harold et Ingrid et pousse un terrible rugissement terrifiant. À cause de ça, Harold se retourne brusquement en sortant son épée, prêt à l'affrontement. Quant à Ingrid, elle perd l'équilibre et se retrouve par terre, terrifiée, devant une furie nocturne qui s'approche dangereusement d'elle. En voyant ça, Sonne au vent n'a pas perdu de temps, et à son tour attaque Krokmou avec une lancée d'épines pour l'éloigner de sa maîtresse. Avant que Krokmou ne soit touché, il fait un bond en arrière, et rugit férocement contre Sonne au vent qui s'est mis devant Ingrid pour la protéger, et qui rugit également contre le dragon. La dragonne prépare ses épines pour attaquer tandis que Krokmou prépare son tir plasma. Les deux dragons se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, attendant le moindre signe que la bagarre commence pour de bon. Ingrid, toujours couchée sur le sol, voit sa dragonne et Krokmou qui commence à se battre. Alors, même si elle est toujours terrifiée, elle reprend ses esprits et essaye d'interrompre le combat.

« Sonne au vent non ! Je t'en prie calmes toi ! Harold demande à Krokmou de se calmer aussi ! »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » dit il sèchement derrière Krokmou, toujours une épée en main.

Ingrid le regarde choquée avant de demander : « Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? »

« Krokmou n'aura aucun de mal à battre Sonne au vent. »

Ingrid ouvre la bouche complètement choquée par ces propos, et aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche.

« Mais, Sonne au vent n'en est rien responsable. S'il y a une seule c'est toi. Et vu que Sonne au vent te protégera … Krokmou. »

Le dragon noir ferme la bouche pour ravaler son tir plasma, mais grogne toujours aussi férocement.

« Harold je t'assure ... »

« J'en ai que faire de tes excuses. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Astrid et Tempête sont aux portes de la mort à cause de Viggo et de toi. Et qu'en plus, tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider. Jamais, je ne pourrais te le pardonner. »

Ingrid ne dit rien, mais le regarde tristement.

« Maintenant va t'en ! Avant que je ne change d'avis et que je demande à Krokmou de faire feu ! »

« Harold ... »

Mais Ingrid arrête tout mouvement en voyant Krokmou grogner d'avantage et ouvrir la gueule pour un nouvel tir plasma. Alors, elle se dirige vers Sonne au vent pour la calmer, et une fois fait, elle monte sur sa dragonne. Elle se retourne une dernière fois afin de regarder Harold tristement – qui lui la regarde toujours aussi froid et furieux.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » finit elle par dire avant de s'envoler.

Une fois Ingrid dans les airs, Harold et Krokmou lâche enfin la pression. Le jeune viking range son épée et Krokmou grogne moins. Après, il caresse la tête de la furie nocturne pour la calmer.

« Allez rentrons mon grand. »

Puis, il monte sur Krokmou et décolle pour rentrer à toute vitesse vers leur île.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil déjà levé depuis quelques temps, ils sont de retour à la rive du dragons. Ils atterrissent devant la salle commune espérant trouver les autres. Harold veut les parler au plus vite pour qu'ils agissent rapidement. Mais, Harold trouve ses amis assez agités et en panique, ce qui – à part Varek – ne leur ressemble pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« Harold ! » crient ils tous de surprise.

« Ok. Allez y. C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Euh … je … Rustik doit te parler » dit Varek rapidement avant de s'enfuir.

Harold le suit du regard, confus avant de se retourner vers Rustik.

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Il doit juste être stressé » dit Rustik, en stressant aussi.

« Tu as l'air aussi Rustik. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Euh rien. Je reviens de Berk » dit il précipitamment.

« Je t'écoutes. »

« J'ai passé des heures avec Gothi, énumérant tous les poisons possibles. Malheureusement, malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit, elle ne peut pas savoir quel poison c'est. Il lui faut examiner Astrid. »

« Et donc ? Tu as ramené Gothi ? »

« Oui. C'était prévu » stresse de plus en plus Rustik

« C'était ?! » commence à s'énerver Harold.

« Oui … mais … Varek va t'expliquer ! » finit il par dire en s'enfuyant aussi devant le regard énervé d'Harold.

« Mais c'est quoi leur problème ?! »

* * *

Peu de temps après, Harold et Krokmou finissent par retrouver Varek, Rustik et leurs dragons en train – il semble – de chercher quelque chose.

« Bon vous allez me dire ce qui vous arrive avant que je m'énerve pour de bon ! »

« Harold ! » disent ils surpris encore une fois.

« Oui Harold ! Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Euh rien … Tout va bien. »

« Krokmou. » s'irrite de plus en plus Harold

Krokmou grogne férocement et ouvre sa gueule pour préparer un tir plasma.

« Ok ok ok ! Compris ! » crie Rustik.

« Alors ? » dit Harold en croisant les bras, mécontent.

« Mais sache que c'est la faute à Varek ! »

« Varek ? » demande Harold en le regardant.

« D'accord d'accord. Mais sache que je me suis absenté quelques instants... »

Harold fronce les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je … J'étais partie voir si Astrid avait repris connaissance et ... »

« Et quoi Varek ? » s'énerve de plus en plus Harold, mais en s'inquiétant maintenant.

« Astrid a disparu ! » crie précipitamment Varek.

Harold ne dit plus un mot, le regarde avec des yeux choqués et surpris et décroise ses bras. Puis, après avoir digéré sa phrase, il s'énerve à nouveau, mais cette fois en paniquant.

« Elle a quoi ?! »

« Je suis désolé Harold ! Je l'ai quitté un instant et quand je suis revenue elle n'était plus là ! »

« Elle est allée voir Tempête peut être ! »

« C'est ce que je pensais ... »

« Varek … » s'irrite Harold.

« Tempête a aussi disparu » dit il d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! »

« Je suis désolé ! Avec Bouledogre, on les a quitté quelques instants pour aller chercher de quoi les soigner et à notre retour, elles n'étaient plus là ! Désolé Harold ! »

« Comment elles ont pu t'échapper Varek ?! Elles sont à moitié morte, avec du poison dans leurs corps ! Elles ne devraient même pas pouvoir bouger ! »

« Je sais pas Harold ! Je suis désolé vraiment ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va les ramener Varek ! » dit Harold furieux en partant.

« Où … Où tu vas ? »

« Les retrouver avant qu'elles ne meurent ! Et vous avez intérêts à m'aider à les retrouver ! Rustik, fais le tour de l'île pour essayer de les localiser dans les airs ! Tempête n'a pu voler donc elles n'ont pas pu aller bien loin ! Varek va aux écuries y chercher des indices ! Moi je m'occupe de la chambre d'Astrid ! Dépêchez vous ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Harold et Krokmou, furieux, avec Varek, Rustik et leurs dragons commencent les recherches pour tenter de les retrouver avant la fin du délai.

* * *

Quelque part, à proximité de la base de la rive du dragon, dans une clairière, près d'un lac, se trouve une dragonne couchée. Sur cette dragonne, se trouve une jeune fille couchée. Cette jeune fille semble respirer difficilement en se tenant le ventre à cause de ses blessures. La dragonne derrière elle, semble également respirer difficilement. Néanmoins, le reptile a encore eu la force d'entourer sa maîtresse avec sa queue comme pour la protéger.

« Je suis désolée Tempête ... J'aurai dû te laisser là bas pour que tu es toutes tes chances de survivre ... »

Comme pour lui répondre, la dragonne tourne la tête vers l'humaine et la pousse légèrement, pour réclamer des caresses.

« Je suis désolée mais … Harold, je ne peux pas te laisser te faire tuer ... Il est hors de question que tu fonces tête baissée dans ce piège ... Je préfère encore mourir que de te voir faire cette bêtise ... Je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier pour moi … Parce que … Je … Je ... Je suis désolée Harold. » murmure Astrid à elle même en commençant à verser quelques larmes.

Tempête pousse un petit gémissement dans sa direction pour la consoler. À ce geste, Astrid sourit et caresse la tête de Tempête.

« Je suis désolée aussi pour toi Tempête. À cause de moi, tu te retrouves dans cet état et ... »

Mais Astrid ne termine pas sa phrase, car Tempête frotte sa tête contre la joue de la jeune fille. Celle ci rit et caresse la tête de sa dragonne.

« Ensemble jusqu'à la fin, hein ma belle ? »

Pour répondre, la dragonne émet un gémissement pour acquiescer.

« Mais … Si je t'avais laissé au bon soin d'Harold et Krokmou tu serais ... »

Mais Tempête, encore une fois, lui coupe la parole et la pousse à nouveau avec sa tête.

« Mais Tempête ! »

La dragonne grogne de frustration. Alors Astrid se retourne avec difficulté vers sa dragonne, la regardant confuse.

« Sérieux Tempête ... »

Tempête grogne d'avantage.

« Tempête, Harold peut te guérir et toi avec Krokmou et les autres vous pouvez ... »

Mais avant qu'elle n'a pu finir, Tempête se lève difficilement – sous les yeux surpris de sa dresseuse – prend un morceau de bois dans sa gueule qu'elle a trouvé à proximité, se recouche derrière Astrid avec difficulté et commence à dessiner sur le sol. Astrid regarde ce qu'elle fait curieusement. Au bout d'un moment, d'un long moment – car la dragonne à cause de ses blessures a du mal – Astrid finit par comprendre ce qu'elle fait. Krokmou. C'est Krokmou qu'elle dessine. Du moins, la tête de Krokmou. Soudain, Astrid comprend enfin ce que sa dragonne essaye de lui dire.

« Tu … Tu veux aussi protéger Krokmou … car tu sais qu'il va aussi se jeter tête baissée ... C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne voulais pas rester ... Je me trompe ? »

Pour lui répondre, Tempête frotte sa tête contre la joue d'Astrid, contente que sa dresseuse a enfin compris ce qu'elle ressent. La jeune fille rit avant de dire :

« Toi et Krokmou c'est quelque chose, hein ? »

Tempête grogne en direction d'Astrid.

« Tu as raison ! Je peux parler. Mais avec Harold c'est assez compliqué … surtout en ce moment ... »

Tempête gémit tristement pour consoler Astrid.

« Mais même si en ce moment c'est compliqué entre nous, il est hors de question que je le laisse se faire tuer … Je le protégerai même si je dois en mourir … »

Tempête continue à frotter sa tête contre la joue d'Astrid, ce qui lui fait sourire.

« On restera ensemble jusqu'à la mort ma belle, hein ? » dit elle doucement en posant sa tête contre le flanc de la dragonne, où celle ci pose sa tête près d'Astrid en gémissant.

 _Pardonne moi Harold_ , pense-t-elle en commençant à s'endormir.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! Alors ? Votre verdict ? x) Personnellement, mon passage préféré de ce chapitre reste la confrontation Harold contre Ingrid. J'ai adoré l'écrire ! :D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre (non pas épisode ... Oui humour à deux balles XD) : _Où se cachent Astrid et sa dragonne ? Pourquoi se cachent-elles ? A quel point est la détermination d'Astrid ? Et de Tempête ?_**

 **Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 4 ! x)**

 **Vous l'aurez compris (ou pas XD) le prochain chapitre sera particulièrement centré sur Astrid et Tempête et de leurs sentiments, leurs déterminations. Donc un chapitre plus calme que celui ci, mais toujours aussi riches en émotions :p**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **En ce jour, je vous présente le chapitre 4 x) C'est un chapitre plus calme que le précédent mais toujours avec pleines d'émotions x) J'en suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre ! (surtout que j'ai mis des jours à l'écrire XD). Et il est plus long que prévu x) (j'étais vraiment inspirée ... Même si oui ça m'a pris plusieurs jours ... voire semaines XD)**

 **Alors, dans ce chapitre, on se concentre exclusivement sur Astrid et Tempête, donc on ne voit pas beaucoup Harold, Krokmou et les autres.**

 **Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez x)**

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**D'habitude je réponds à certains par MP, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine donc je vous réponds ici :**

 _DeadlyFury : Déjà merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu sois à fond dedans ma chérie xD Ok ... Tu trouves sex le Harold colérique ... Tu vas aimer la suite XD Pour ce qui d'Astrid et de Tempête, JE NE DIRAIS RIEN ! :p Mais tout au long de la fic, il y aura des indices ... (shut up l'auteur :p) Sinon j'espère continuer à te faire des mini crises cardiaques par la suite :p _

_Sissi1789_ : _Merci beaucoup ! Beaucoup de lecteurs ont aimé ce passage bizarrement :p J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également x)_

 _DarFronzenVI : DRAMAAAAAAAA Pardon. Pour Ingrid, je ne dirais rien :p Ingrid va être mon grand mystère de l'histoire :p quant à Viggo ... (je sais que tu l'attends avec impatience :p) lui ... disons qu'il n'en a pas fini avec Harold. Il compte bien exploiter ses faiblesses encore plus. JE NE DIRAIS RIEN :p _

_Krokmou-Emma : Tu trouves que c'est un salopard ? Attends la suite il fait pire XD Et Harold t'as fait peur ? Attends la suite c'est pire XD (oui le chapitre précédent n'était rien comparé à ce qui attend Harold plus tard :p) Et pour Astrid justement non elle ne sait pas. Elle ignore les sentiments d'Harold donc elle ne sait pas l'impact que ça va être ... mais c'est ça qui est bon ! :D DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! :p _

_Lola697 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ahah pour l'avenir d'Astrid tu verras bien ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ _

_Sweetylya : Merci Beaucoup ^^ contente que le chapitre t'a plu ! Je préfère le terme "sacrifice" que "suicide" dans ces cas là ;) pour le Hiccstrid il y en aura mais Astrid en forme ... :p bref j'espère que la suite te plaira x)_

 _Maevarose : Merci beaucoup pour ta review x) tu peux avoir peur pour le drama qui va arriver ! Mouahahahahahah! Pour le sort d'Astrid, mystère et boule de gomme :p J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi x) _

**Encore merci pour tous vos reviews, vos views (bientôt 600 views ! ), vos MP x)**

 **Merci à ma folle dingue, mon petit psychopathe, deux auteurs entièrement sadiques et dramatiques (comme moi :p Hé ... On forme les 3 mousquetaires du drama :o Pauvre petit Emma ... :p ), et à toi aussi ma petite Emma ... qui se perverti de jour en jour grâce à nous :p**

 **Bref merci à vous d'être là, et merci à mes autres lecteurs qui me suivent encore et encore x)**

 **Sur ce j'ai fini avec ça alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Sentiments et détermination: la décision d'Astrid et de Tempête**_

Quelques temps plus tard, Harold et Krokmou sont arrivés dans la chambre d'Astrid. Mais ce qu'ils voient les clouent sur place. En effet, la chambre est sans dessus dessous. Des meubles ainsi que des armes renversés, des traces de sang sur le sol. C'est comme s'il y a eu lutte dans cette pièce, ce qu'Harold redoute le plus. Soudain, une plus grosse crainte apparaît dans son esprit : et si la disparition d'Astrid et de Tempête est dû à une personne tierce, une personne extérieure ? Ça pourrait expliquer comment elles ont disparu sous les yeux de Varek.

« Krok … Krokmou ... » hésite-t-il en paniquant.

La furie nocturne le regarde confus, attendant la suite. Mais il voit son dresseur tremblant, commençant une crise de panique. Alors pour le rassurer, il passe sa tête sous la main droite d'Harold, qui par réflexe, la caresse. Harold regarde Krokmou en train de le rassurer, il sourit, ferme les yeux en soufflant afin de retrouver la parole et reprendre ses esprits. Puis, il rouvre les yeux avec détermination.

« Krokmou, tu peux dire si tu sens une odeur inconnue, autre que celle d'Astrid, de moi et des autres ? »

Le dragon noir commence à renifler l'air et à s'avancer doucement dans la pièce. Puis, il renifle le sol et fait le tour de la chambre. Une fois finie, il regarde Harold en secouant la tête. Après avoir eu la réponse, Harold souffle de soulagement en fermant les yeux. Au moins, ce n'est pas dû à une tierce personne … A moins, que cette personne n'a réussi à camoufler son odeur. À cette pensée, la panique envahit de nouveau Harold. Krokmou le regarde confus en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Krokmou … Et si … Et si ... »

Voyant la détresse de son meilleur ami humain, le dragon s'approche de lui en gémissant. Mais cette fois, cela ne suffit pas à calmer Harold qui tremble de tous ses membres. Alors Krokmou décide de changer de tactique.

« Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

En effet, le reptile volant a frappé Harold à la tête grâce à sa queue – où celle ci est toujours en l'air.

« Puis je savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé, sale reptile inutile ? » insiste Harold sur chaque mot, en se tenant l'endroit qui a été frappé.

Mais pour simple réponse, Krokmou le fixe intensément en abaissant sa queue.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? »

Le dragon soupire devant l'incompréhension de son dresseur. Alors il se place derrière lui et grâce à sa tête il le pousse, tout en lui jetant des regards de la chambre. Puis, il se positionne près du lit d'Astrid, le montre avec sa tête avant de regarder son dresseur et de s'asseoir, attendant qu'il comprenne, ce qui ne tarde pas. Harold ouvre les yeux en grand, comprenant enfin ce que son dragon essaye de lui dire. Il ferme les yeux à nouveau en soufflant, puis il sourit.

« Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Notre priorité pour l'instant est de retrouver Astrid et Tempête, qu'importe ce qui s'est passé. »

Krokmou, content qu'il a enfin compris, pousse un petit rugissement. Harold finit par rouvrir les yeux, mais avec inquiétude. Et s'il n'y a vraiment pas eu de personne tierce, cela veut aussi dire que c'est Astrid la responsable, et qu'elle a pris l'initiative elle même de partir. Harold ne sait pas si c'est une meilleure option.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » murmure Harold avec inquiétude.

Il s'avance doucement à travers la chambre, regardant de droite à gauche, de haut en bas pour identifier chaque recoin de la pièce. Puis, il remarque ces traces de sang, du lit d'Astrid jusqu'à la sortie. Il s'approche du sang près du lit, se penche, touche le sang et remarque qu'il est encore frais.

Avec un regard dans le vide – sous les yeux surpris de Krokmou – il murmure : « Pourquoi Astrid ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi es tu partie ? Et où es tu allée ? Juste … Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Qu'est ce qui t'es passée par la tête ? Pourquoi ? »

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Cela s'est passé quelques temps avant le retour d'Harold et de Krokmou à la rive du dragon. Astrid est toujours inconsciente, et comme convenu Varek est resté sur place pour s'occuper d'elle.

« Bon sang Astrid … Que s'est il passé ? » murmure-t-il en regardant les blessures de le jeune fille.

Puis, il remarque que celle ci respire difficilement et de la sueur commence à couler sur son front. Alors Varek touche celui ci et il constate qu'elle est brûlante de fièvre.

« Mon dieu ! Tu as beaucoup de fièvre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te chercher de l'eau fraîche et de quoi soigner ces blessures » dit il inquiet avant de s'éclipser de la chambre à toute vitesse.

Mais au même moment, où la porte de la hutte se ferme, Astrid ouvre doucement les yeux, en reprenant doucement connaissance. Au début, elle est confuse, car elle ne reconnaît pas tout de suite la pièce où elle se retrouve. Alors, elle referme les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement. Maintenant, elle sait où elle est : sa chambre. Soudain, des souvenirs lui reviennent. Harold, ses amis, à son chevet, et elle lui expliquant ce que Viggo lui a fait, à elle et à sa dragonne. À ce souvenir, Astrid ouvre en grand les yeux, morte d'inquiétude. Elle pense à Tempête, son état, le poison. Elle veut voir Tempête. Elle se lève précipitamment, mais comme plus tôt, dû à ses douleurs, elle s'écroule sur le lit en grimaçant. Alors, elle tourne la tête pour regarder chaque coin de la pièce. Harold et les autres se sont éclipsés. Est ce que pour la laisser se reposer ou …. Astrid a un mauvais pressentiment. Surtout connaissant Harold. Elle craint qu'il va faire une bêtise. Il faut qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Alors avec tous les efforts dont c'est possible, elle s'assoit doucement – se tenant fermement l'abdomen –, décale ses jambes, les pose sur le sol froid – qui lui donne un frisson étant pieds nus. Puis en s'aidant de ses mains, elle appuie fortement sur le lit avant de se lever. Au bout d'un moment, elle y arrive avec difficulté. Mais à peine, ne fait elle un pas qu'elle s'écroule comme une masse. Elle grimace de douleur, avant d'appuyer sur ses mains pour se relever. Elle arrive à se tenir debout, mais elle perd à nouveau l'équilibre et se retrouve par terre. Elle marmonne des malédictions sur son état de faiblesse, mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas. Elle va y arriver à se tenir debout et à marcher. Alors, elle recommence à se lever grâce à l'appui de ses bras, se tient debout et avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, se tient grâce à un meuble à proximité d'elle. Elle sourit à cette victoire. Alors elle lâche le meuble, mais à la seconde même, elle s'écroule à nouveau, emmenant le meuble dans sa chute. Elle se maudit à nouveau par tant de maladresse de sa part. Alors, cette fois, elle décide de s'aider des murs pour la faire tenir debout et marcher. Elle retente une énième fois, se hisse grâce à ses mains, s'accroupit, et se maintient grâce au mur à proximité. Cette fois, elle a réussi. Elle attend quelques secondes pour être sûr d'avoir son équilibre, et essaye quelques pas doucement. Ceci est très compliqué, mais elle s'agrippe fermement au mur pour éviter de tomber à nouveau – ce qui fait tomber toutes les armes et autres décorations de sa chambre. Mais cette fois, elle y arrive. Alors doucement, mais sûrement, elle arrive près de la porte, l'ouvre, tout en se tenant toujours au mur, et sort de la chambre, laissant des traces de sang, et faisant chutant des meubles sur son passage.

Elle finit par sortir de sa hutte, et elle remarque que le soleil ne se lève qu'à peine. Elle plisse les yeux et met une main devant pour se protéger du soleil. Puis, de sa position, elle voit les écuries, et Varek, ainsi que Bouledogre en sortir. Elle décide donc de se diriger vers eux.

* * *

Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle arrive avec difficulté devant le grand hall, où se trouve Varek et Bouledogre, où celui ci parle à sa dragonne. Elle est sur le point de les rejoindre quand une phrase de Varek la fait se stopper net.

« Je me demande ce qu'Harold et Krokmou sont partis faire ? Il avait l'air furieux en partant. »

En entendant ça, Astrid se fige et se cache derrière le mur pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas allé voir Viggo ... Non je dis des bêtises ! Harold est plus intelligent que ça … et puis il m'a affirmé qu'il ne va pas entrer dans le piège de Viggo … mais … mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux ! Faut dire qu'Astrid n'a jamais été aussi mal ! Raaaaah Bouledogre ! Est ce que je m'inquiète trop ? »

Pour lui répondre, la gronk le pousse avec son museau, tout en gémissant avec un regard triste.

« Oui moi aussi je suis inquiet pour Astrid. Et Tempête. Mais je suppose dans ces cas là qu'il faut faire confiance à Harold. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises. Quand ça concerne Astrid, il reste difficilement maître de ses émotions. »

A l'entente des paroles de Varek, Astrid lève la tête, yeux surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils, et d'avoir un regard déterminé. Affirmant qu'elle en a suffisamment entendu, le plus discrètement possible, tout en restant cachée, elle s'enfuit vers les écuries, évitant que Varek ne la remarque, ou pire que Bouledogre la sente. Mais sûrement trop préoccupés, ils ne la remarquent pas, et elle se dirige pour voir sa dragonne blessée.

Mais du coup, elle n'a pas pu entendre les dernières paroles de Varek.

« … Bah oui Chouchoutte, je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Ça s'est surtout remarqué dernièrement pour Harold. La façon dont il était en colère contre Astrid, et quand elle est revenue blessée, et sa réaction avec le message de Viggo et surtout qu'il soit mort d'inquiétude et furieux. Bien sûr avant ça, il y avait d'autres signes, comme quand elle avait disparu toute la journée, il avait été mort d'inquiétude toute la journée. Et puis, il se préoccupe d'elle plus que quiconque. Je vois bien qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle. C'est à se demander pourquoi il ne lui a encore rien dit… J'espère qu'il ne va pas le regretter … Ils sont tellement compliqués ces deux là …C'est tellement évident qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre … Enfin sauf peut être pour les jumeaux et Rustik … Mais pour les sains d'esprit c'est tellement évident ...C'est à se demander ce qu'ils attendent … » dit il en soufflant de désespoir sur les dernières phrases.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Astrid, tout en s'agrippant au mur, arrive enfin aux écuries.

« Tempête » murmure-t-elle, épuisée.

La dragonne sent une odeur familière, alors elle ouvre à moitié les yeux. Puis, en entendant cette voix, elle les ouvre entièrement. Ainsi, elle voit sa maîtresse arrivant vers elle en chancelant. Heureuse, elle lève la tête précipitamment tout en poussant un petit cri. Aussi heureuse que sa dragonne a réagi, la jeune viking sourit et se précipite vers elle, en oubliant ses blessures. Mais voilà, Astrid est bien trop affaiblie pour faire ça, et la réalité l'a rattrape, car elle tombe lourdement sur le sol avec fracas et douleurs. Voyant la scène, Tempête panique et se lève précipitamment pour la rejoindre, mais elle s'écroule également, la réalité l'a rattrapant aussi. Mais, déterminée, Tempête se relève en grognant de frustration, mais cette fois, plus doucement. Ainsi, elle s'avance vers Astrid doucement mais sûrement. Quant à la jeune fille, ayant vu la détermination de sa dragonne, sourit tristement. Elle éprouve plusieurs sentiments: la joie de voir sa dragonne. Le soulagement qu'elle puisse encore bouger. La tristesse qu'elle soit autant blessée et affaiblie. La culpabilité de la voir comme ça par sa faute.

Tempête finit par arriver à la tête d'Astrid, et elle frotte son museau contre sa joue doucement. Astrid rigole à ce geste, et essaye de se relever avec ses mains. Voyant la difficulté de sa maîtresse, Tempête l'aide avec sa tête, et au bout de quelques temps, Astrid est enfin debout, mais toujours appuyée contre Tempête, histoire de garder son équilibre. La viking caresse la tête de la dragonne en la regardant avec tendresse. Puis, son regard change pour avoir une expression triste et remplie de culpabilité. Alors elle agrippe fermement la tête de Tempête, tout en fermant les yeux fortement, pose son front sur la tête du reptile et commence à verser des larmes. La dragonne la laisse faire, voyant la détresse de sa dresseuse.

« Oh Tempête … je suis désolée … Tout ça … c'est ma faute ... Si … Si on … C'est de ma faute … si tu es blessée ... Pardonne moi Tempête ! »

La dragonne n'a toujours pas bougé, mais pousse un gémissement de tristesse comme réponse à Astrid.

« Je … je suis tellement désolée. » finit elle par dire les larmes aux yeux en la regardant.

Puis, Astrid tourne la tête pour voir le soleil se lever toujours plus haut.

 _Il faut … que ... je me dépêche_ , pense-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers Tempête, déterminée.

« Tempête ... Harold … va te soigner ... et … ça va aller ... D'accord ? »

La dragonne la regarde confuse.

« Tu vas … t'en sortir ... sans moi, hein ? » pleure à nouveau Astrid en s'accrochant à la tête du reptile.

Tempête regarde Astrid de plus en plus confuse et inquiète.

« Je suis désolée Tempête … On dirait … que ... notre chemin ensemble … s'arrête ici. »

Le reptile la regarde maintenant paniquée en grognant.

« Il faut que … j'y aille … Tempête ... Il faut que … je disparaisse ... Il ne faut pas … qu'Harold ... me retrouve … Car si je suis … dans les parages ... il va tout faire … pour essayer … de me sauver ... et il va se faire tuer … par Viggo ... Tu étais là avec moi ... Tu sais que l'antidote … n'est juste qu'un appât … pour attirer Harold ... Il n'y a pas d'antidote ... Mais il va se jeter … la tête la première dedans … et Viggo va le tuer ... Je ne peux pas … permettre ça ... Je ne le permettrai pas ... Alors ... je dois disparaître ... Je sais … qu'il va essayer de me retrouver ... Et c'est le but ... Gagner du temps … jusqu'au délai … La fin du délai ... L'empêcher … d'aller courir vers Viggo ... Ma vie … ne vaut pas … la sienne … Je ne peux pas … le laisser mourir ... Jamais ... Alors je dois partir ... Mais toi ... tu vas rester en vie ... Il y a un antidote ... pour toi ... Harold va le trouver ... Tu vas guérir … et ... continuer à vivre ... Tu vas survivre Tempête ... Peut être sans moi ... mais tu vas vivre… » dit elle – toujours avec difficulté avec le poison qui circule dans ses veines – avec émotion sous le regard de plus en plus paniqué de Tempête.

Elle garde le silence quelques secondes en fermant les yeux avant de dire doucement : « Pardonne moi … Tempête ... Sache … qu'avec Harold ... tu es … la meilleure chose … qui me soit arrivée … dans ma vie ... Je ne t'oublierai jamais ... Même au Valhalla ... Je t'aime très fort. »

Puis, après un dernier gros câlin avec Tempête, elle se détache doucement du reptile et commence à partir. Mais, à peine fait elle ça, qu'elle tombe, ayant perdue l'équilibre qu'exerce sa dragonne. Celle ci se penche vers elle pour l'aider, mais Astrid la repousse gentiment et elle se relève – certes avec difficulté. Elle commence ainsi quelques pas, tout en chancelant dangereusement.

« Adieu Tempête. » termine-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire, en pleurant.

Mais qui a dit que la dragonne serait d'accord avec ça ? En effet, tout d'un coup, la dragonne en un bond, se retrouve en face d'Astrid, mécontente, et désireuse d'accompagner sa maîtresse.

« Tempête ... qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande la viking avant de comprendre.

« Non tu restes ici ... Tu dois rester ici … Tu ne peux pas … m'accompagner ... Tu ne vas pas y survivre sinon. »

Comme simple réponse – et têtue comme elle est – la dragonne se couche aux pieds d'Astrid et lui montre son dos avec sa tête pour lui faire passer le message.

« Tu veux que … je monte sur ton dos ? Ça ne va pas … ou quoi ? Tu es trop blessée ... Non … En plus … tu restes ici ! »

Tempête, mécontente, se place alors à la droite d'Astrid – qui la regarde confuse – se couche à ses pieds, et soudain, avec sa tête, elle pousse Astrid sur son dos. Et vu le peu d'équilibre dont la jeune fille dispose, celle ci s'écroule à moitié sur le flanc de la dragonne, en poussant un cri de surprise. Mais Tempête n'en a pas fini, car elle continue à pousser Astrid avec sa tête, et ainsi l'aide à monter sur son dos – malgré la réticence d'Astrid. Une fois la viking sur son dos, Tempête se relève et se dirige doucement, mais sûrement vers la sortie.

« Mais enfin … Tempête qu'est ce que … tu fais ?! Ça ne va pas … ou quoi ?! Arrêtes ça ! »

Comme simple réponse, la dragonne rugit comme pour la gronder, ce qui fait taire immédiatement Astrid, qui soudain comprend.

« Tu veux … m'accompagner ? Mais … Tempête tu as plus … de chances de survivre … sans moi ... »

Tempête la regarde blasée avant de l'ignorer et de commencer à marcher doucement.

« D'accord … j'ai compris … Mais vu ton état … tu ne peux pas … voler ... »

La dragonne la regarde en grognant.

« Tu as raison … je n'aurai pas été ... bien loin vu mon état … Attends une minute ! C'est pour ça … que tu as réagi … comme ça ! Car tu savais que … je n'allais pas réussir… à aller bien loin, n'est ce pas ? »

Le reptile rugit de plaisir.

« C'est toi la meilleure » dit elle en souriant, tout en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

« D'accord Tempête ... Le soleil est bien … levé ... il faut disparaître … avant le retour d'Harold … Mais tu ne peux pas … voler ... alors où est ce qu'on peut ... »

Soudain, la dragonne s'active et marche – difficilement – vers le bord de la piste d'atterrissage et de décollage devant les écuries.

« Tu as une idée ? » demande-t-elle alors qu'elles sont au bout de la piste.

Tempête rugit pour répondre, avant de déployer ses ailes et de sauter.

« L'atterrissage … va être brutal » marmonne Astrid.

Et en effet, une fois qu'elles aient atterri lourdement tout en brisant des branches – où les arbres ont amorti leur chute – Tempête se dirige vers un endroit particulier. En chemin, Astrid semble reconnaître l'endroit, et elle sourit. Elle sait où sa dragonne l'emmène. C'est un endroit secret qu'elle a découvert récemment avec Tempête. Elle a voulu y emmener Harold, mais c'est à ce moment que leurs disputes incessantes ont commencé. Alors elle n'a jamais pu lui montrer. Mais maintenant cela tombe bien, car ça en fait la cachette parfaite. Et on peut y accéder par vol, mais aussi à pieds.

* * *

Entre temps, Varek et Bouledogre retournent voir les blessées pour les soigner, sans n'avoir remarqué ce qu'il se passe sous leur nez. Varek entre dans la chambre d'Astrid, espérant qu'elle se soit réveillée.

« Astrid c'est moi, je suis venu pour ... »

Mais Varek ne finit pas sa phrase, car il remarque que la blessée n'est plus dans son lit. Ni nul part dans la pièce.

« Astrid ? » cherche-t-il dans toute la chambre, avant de vraiment prendre conscience qu'il est tout seul.

« Oh la merde… ASTRID ! Bon sang, Harold va me tuer ! » panique Varek, en se précipitant dehors.

« Bouledogre ! » hurle le viking, affolé.

Mais avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'aux écuries, le jeune homme et quelque chose se rentrent dedans avec violence. Après avoir repris ses esprits en secouant la tête, il remarque que « la chose » dans laquelle il est entré dedans n'est d'autre que sa dragonne Bouledogre, qui pour une raison qu'il ignore à l'air légèrement en panique. Puis, il se souvient de la disparition d'Astrid.

« Oh bon sang Bouledogre c'est une catastrophe ! Astrid a disparu ! »

Bouledogre le regarde encore plus inquiète et en panique, et le pousse avec sa tête pour lui dire de la suivre.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un soucis » se met à courir Varek en la suivant.

Arrivé près des écuries, il comprend qu'il doit avoir un problème avec Tempête. Mais en arrivant devant le box vide, il comprend que c'est pire que ça. Tempête a, elle aussi, disparu !

« Ok … Harold … mais maintenant aussi Krokmou … vont vraiment me tuer … nous tuer ... »

* * *

Mais alors, qu'ils ressortent dépités de l'écurie, Rustik sur Krochefer viennent d'atterrir près d'eux. Vu qu'ils voient Varek et son gronk avec une mauvaise mine, Rustik se demande ce qu'il se passe encore.

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu tires Varek ? »

Le jeune homme, voyant enfin que Rustik est en face de lui, reprend espoir.

« Rustik tu tombes bien ! Il faut que tu m'aides, avant le retour d'Harold ! »

« Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Astrid et Tempête ont disparu » dit il doucement avec honte et culpabilité.

« ELLES ONT QUOI ?! » hurle Rustik.

« Pas besoin d'hurler ! Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! »

« C'est ton problème Varek ! Tu ne devais pas les surveiller ? »

« Ca sera aussi le tien quand Harold va rentrer et qu'il va remarquer leurs absences. Il va péter un câble sur tout le monde. »

Rustik ne dit rien quelques secondes, puis soupirent résigné, car Varek a raison.

« OK très bien ! » dit il en descendant de son dragon.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que Varek remarque Gothi sur son gronk.

« Rustik ? Pourquoi Gothi est ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais pour faire court, elle est venue pour s'occuper d'Astrid … et quelle surprise quand on revient, Astrid n'est plus là !» lui répond-t-il en criant sur les derniers mots.

« Ok … bah raison de plus de les retrouver ! »

« Avant qu'Harold ne soit au courant » rajoute Rustik.

« Oui... » lui répond Varek d'une toute petite voix.

C'est ainsi que Varek, Rustik, leurs dragons, mais également Gothi et son dragon – qui n'est pas venue à la base pour ça, mais tant qu'elle est là, autant faire quelque chose – partent à la recherche des fugitives blessées, espérant les trouver avec le retour d'Harold et de Krokmou, ainsi éviter leurs fureurs.

* * *

Pour revenir à celles ci justement, après plusieurs longues minutes de marches difficiles pour Tempête, elles arrivent devant de gros rochers dans la mer. Devant le plus gros rocher, se trouve des plus petits faisant un passage terrestre entre la plage et la mer. Avant qu'elles ne traversent, Tempête regarde sa maîtresse, attendant son accord. Astrid la regarde tristement avant de se retourner vers leur base, encore plus triste. Après avoir soufflée une dernière fois, elle fait un signe de la tête à Tempête, qui saute les rochers avant d'arriver devant le plus gros. Elles avancent doucement et s'aventurent dans ce qui ressemble à une caverne, et ainsi disparaissent dans les ténèbres, au même moment où Harold et Krokmou sont de retour – mais ça nul ne l'a su.

Astrid et Tempête s'enfoncent encore plus dans l'obscurité pendant de longues, très longues minutes, avant d'y retrouver la lumière, et d'y découvrir une magnifique clairière fleurie, avec un lac et un cratère au plafond, permettant d'y voir le ciel. Tempête finit par se coucher près du lac, permettant à Astrid de descendre – même si elle s'écroule comme une masse, étant trop affaiblie. Puis, elle se relève et se pose contre le flanc de la dragonne.

« Merci Tempête ... de m'avoir emmener ... jusque-là … Mais maintenant … si tu veux rentrer pour ... »

Mais Astrid ne finit pas sa phrase, car Tempête pose sa tête contre le flanc de sa dresseuse pour lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle reste avec elle. Astrid sourit à ce geste et caresse sa tête.

 _Merci_ _Tempête_ , pense Astrid émue par la fidélité et la loyauté de sa dragonne.

« Au moins … si on meurt … on mourra avec une belle vue » dit elle avec amusement – malgré la situation critique dont elles se trouvent – tout en admirant le ciel que lui offre le cratère de la caverne secrète. Sa caverne secrète à elle et à sa dragonne. La caverne secrète, lieu où sa vie de viking va prendre fin. Lieu de sa mort.

 _Si j'avais su que … ça allait finir comme ça ... j'aurai fait … les choses différemment … Pardonne moi Harold_ , pense-t-elle tristement en tenant son abdomen, du sang coulant sur ses mains.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harold et Krokmou sont revenus et ont constaté qu'Astrid et Tempête ont disparu. Et c'est avec inquiétude et colère, qu'ils sont partis à leur recherche, en commençant par chercher des indices dans la hutte d'Astrid.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre x) Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 _ **Harold et Krokmou vont ils réussir à les retrouver ? Quelles sont les sentiments et la détermination d'Harold face à ça ? Et pour Krokmou ? Rustik étant revenu, est ce que les jumeaux ont pu accomplir leur mission et rapporter un antidote pour Tempête ?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre x)**

* * *

Alors j'ai deux annonces à faire :

\- La première: je lance un vote : dans un chapitre de cette fic, je voulais écrire un flash back pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Viggo et Astrid en détails. Mais alors très très en détails :p Dites moi ce que vous en pensez x) (Merci à mes amours pour leurs avis sur la question déjà x) )

\- La seconde, plus une mauvaise nouvelle (Je sens que ça ne va pas plaire à certains ... :p): Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette annonce. Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le chapitre 5. En effet, j'arrive dans une période compliquée : Partiels, Concours, et rédaction de mon mémoire de recherche. Avec tout ça, je n'aurai absolument plus le temps d'écrire. Surtout que je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le chapitre 5. Mais une fois tout ça finie je reviendrais en forme pour vous poster la suite x) Mais il faut savoir que ça ne sera pas avant juin :/ Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce désagrément. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la patience est une vertu ... Alors patience mes chers lecteurs/lectrices :)

* * *

 **Sur ce je vous dis à une prochaine et j'espère vous faire patienter avec ce chapitre. Bye bye x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **I'm back ! Ça fait du bien :D Alors Vous allez bien ? :)**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos petits messages ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Ensuite encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour publier la suite. J'espère que vous avez bien patienté :p**

 **Je sais qu'à certains j'avais dit que je posterais la suite en juin (enfin la semaine prochaine XD) mais vu que je suis quasi en vacances, que j'ai presque fini tous mes exams, je me suis dis que je vais vous le poster maintenant ^^ de plus ce weekend je pars à Toulouse pour d'autres concours et donc bah ... je serais pas là pour poster XD (je pourrais même pas regarder GOT alors chut :p) Aussi Exceptionnellement du coup je poste ce chapitre ce vendredi. La semaine prochaine pas de chapitre le weekend non plus car je ne suis pas là également du Weekend. (ça risque de fort arriver cet été ^^). Donc le chapitre suivant arrivera au courant de la semaine suivante. (ça va vous suivez toujours ? XD)**

 **On repasse donc aux choses sérieuses ! J'ai 3 chapitres de prêt en comptant celui là. (oui j'ai quand même écris ... Je n'ai pas pu résister :$). Donc on va essayer de reprendre le même rythme de publication avant la pause: un chapitre par Weekend ou le vendredi ou le lundi (mais plutôt le lundi peut etre) si je suis absente le weekend. Mais vu que l'été arrive, comptez un chapitre par semaine publié entre vendredi et lundi en fonction de mon emploi du temps :)**

 **Aussi à partir du 6 juin, je bosse la semaine, mais maintenant, je vais avoir plus le temps d'écrire que cette période traumatisante des examens :)**

 **Bref ! Alors ce chapitre... J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire XD De plus c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre entièrement d'investigation. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait très drôle et c'était assez compliqué. Mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues et c'est entièrement centré sur Harold. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que les passages en italiques reflètent les pensées d'Harold.**

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

Dark FrozenVI: Dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (bonjour quoi xD) Oui le moral est au plus bas et encore ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui les attend notamment pour Harold :p Et oui tu avais vu juste pour moi ... C'est pô juste :p

DeadlyFury: J'en étais sûre que tu voulais ma mort ... Mais attends je t'assure que j'avais de bonnes raisons :p Oui chapitre 4 était calme et celui ci l'est aussi :p on repasse aux choses sérieux plus tard :p Pour le cas des deux blessées, t'as raison de craindre ... MOUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH

Krokmou Emma: Oui on va dire que ça qualifie de mignon. Jusqu'à la mort XD Ah oui tiens je n'avais pas pensé à ça ... Ah bah I'm back en même temps que RTTE :p (ou presque XD) Et oui c'est triste mais c'était rien comparé à plus tard :p

Maevarose: Si tu commences à pleurer maintenant, plus tard ça sera pire XD et tu voudras sans doute me tuer ... XD Mais bon j'espère que tu aimeras la suite x)

Sweetylya: Contente que ça te plaise cette dose de drama et de romance. Il y en aura d'autres des comme ça (car je suis fan aussi de cette dose et le drama :p) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi x) Et pour les retrouvailles ... tu verras bien :p

Mimi : a la base non ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour, mais une histoire dramatique mêlée à de la romance. ^^

Orianesamba: Bienvenue parmi nous :D Ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Pour le destin d'Harold et d'Astrid seul l'avenir nous le dira (il n'y a que moi qui le sait... MOUAHAHAHAHAH) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Cyclonedragons: Bienvenue à toi aussi parmi nous :) Merci pour ta review :) et oui c'était le but qu'elle se fasse agressée par Harold. ca me démangeait de le faire depuis un moment XD J'espère que la suite te plaira. x)

Justme69928: Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Et merci pour ta review ! La suite la voici ! :)

Laurene: Bienvenue à toi également :) Merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai mis un temps à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as dit ça sur la tunique d'Harold XD Mais on va dire que je trouve ça tellement sex qu'Harold arrache sa tunique pour soigner les plaies *_* On a qu'à dire que c'est des petits morceaux de tissus xD Bref J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! :)

 **Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos views, vos reviews, vos follows, ... etc. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui sont arrivés en cours de route x)**

 **Au passage, j'embrasse très fort le clan Emadurly et j'espère que vous avez bien patienté :p L'attente est enfin terminée mes amours x)**

 **Je fais un retour assez calme avec le chapitre 5. Mais don't worry ça ne va pas durer ;)** **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_ _ **Sentiments et détermination : les recherches d'Harold et de Krokmou**_

De retour dans la hutte d'Astrid, Harold et Krokmou commencent les investigations pour tâcher de retrouver la blessée.

Harold s'approche du lit d'Astrid, surtout vers le sang sur le plancher. Il s'agenouille, touche le sang. Il constate qu'il est encore chaud. Alors Astrid n'est pas partie depuis longtemps. Puis, il inspecte le reste de la chambre. Il touche chaque mur, chaque objet, essayant de trouver un indice quelconque. Puis, il reporte son attention sur le sang auprès du lit. Il s'agenouille à nouveau touchant le sang, tout en réfléchissant. Il regarde le lit et à nouveau le sang. Il commence à se faire un schéma dans sa tête. Plus loin, il remarque d'autres traces de sang, mais avec une forme différente. La trace de sang est comme éparpillée, mais il y en a très peu. Il comprend alors qu'Astrid est tombée sur le ventre. Il observe qu'il y a d'autres traces autre que du sang sur le sol. Il ne saurait dire exactement ce que c'est. Mais avec l'intelligence dont il dispose, il comprend qu'Astrid est tombée et a tenté de se relever. Les traces mystérieuses sont sans doute l'œuvre de ses jambes meurtries qui ont essayé de la soutenir, mais étant trop affaiblie, elle s'est écroulée comme une masse. Après ce constat, Harold se relève, s'éloigne du lit en marche arrière, pour essayer d'imaginer la scène.

 _Astrid s'est réveillée. Sans doute elle n'a vu personne, elle a voulu sortir. Elle s'est assise sur son lit. Tout d'abord précipitamment. Mais la blessure était trop grande. Elle s'est écroulée. Elle a retenté plus doucement. Elle a décalé ses jambes. Elle les a posé doucement sur le sol, avant de se lever. Ça explique les gouttes de sang sur et près du lit sur le plancher. Puis, elle a voulu faire un pas, mais trop affaiblie, elle s'est écroulée à plein ventre. Ça explique la trace de sang. Elle a essayé de se relever. Mais elle est retombée aussi tôt. Mais elle a retenté. Ça explique les traces étranges autour du sang. Sûrement les marques de ses coudes et de ses genoux._

Tandis qu'Harold continue à inspecter la chambre, la furie nocturne le regarde étrangement faire, mais est très attentive aux moindres faits et gestes de son humain. S'il y a bien une personne capable de les retrouver c'est bien Harold. Et ça même Krokmou le sait. Alors il le laisse faire. Après avoir inspecté le sang plusieurs fois, le dragon voit son dresseur se lever pour s'approcher des meubles renversés. En effet, Harold, ayant déduit le début de la scène, continue son inspection. Il pense que la chute des meubles va l'aider à comprendre la suite. Alors il ferme les yeux et reprend son schéma. Il s'agenouille devant un meuble, le touche et réfléchit.

 _Astrid a dû être incapable de tenir debout toute seule. Elle est bien trop mal au point pour ça. Après plusieurs tentatives ratées à tenir debout, toute seule, elle aurait voulu trouver un appui. Ce meuble est le meuble le plus proche de là où elle était. Ça du être celui ci auquel elle s'est accrochée le premier. Mais elle a dû rater son coup et emporter le meuble avec elle._

Harold finit par ouvrir les yeux doucement et inspecte près du meuble pour trouver des indices. Et il en trouve. D'autres traces de sang. Mais pas seulement. Des marques d'ongles sur le meuble.

 _Elle s'est bien agrippée au meuble, mais elle est tombée avec. Ces traces de sang … c'est la preuve. Et ces marques d'ongles qui démontrent qu'elle se tenait fortement pour garder l'équilibre, mais que malgré tout ça n'a pas suffit. Elle est tombée à nouveau en emportant le meuble. Ces marques au sol … montrent qu'elle a essayé de se relever, aidée du meuble, mais il n'était plus un appui pour elle, donc elle s'est écroulée à nouveau. Alors elle a dû chercher une autre alternative._

Harold se relève et regarde autour du meuble renversé, avant de regarder le mur. Il s'approche curieusement voyant une marque. Mais, pas n'importe quelle marque. Une marque de main couverte de sang. La main d'Astrid. Harold ouvre les yeux en grand de stupeur.

 _Elle s'est agrippée au mur. Elle a tenté de se relever après plusieurs échecs et voyant qu'elle allait encore tomber, elle s'est agrippé à leur première chose qu'elle pouvait. Et par chance, elle était près du mur à ce moment._

Harold regarde par terre montrant un signe que la jeune fille a perdu l'équilibre à nouveau, mais il n'y trouve que quelques gouttes du sang, comme près du lit, mais moins abondamment. Il regarde à nouveau le mur, touche la marque avec tristesse. Ensuite, il se retourne vers les autres objets tombés au sol. Il déduit d'autres hypothèses.

 _Elle a sans doute gardé l'équilibre grâce au mur et a tenté de faire un pas. Elle n'est pas tombée, s'étant tenue fortement au mur. Elle a continué à marcher de cette manière là. Mais il y avait des objets sur son chemin. Elle a tout de même continué. Néanmoins, avec son passage, les objets accrochés au mur, ont perdu leur équilibre et sont tombés au sol. Est ce que ça l'a blessé d'avantage ? Certainement. Astrid tu es une idiote._

Harold continue ses déductions en avançant doucement, suivant le chemin qu'a pris Astrid quelques temps plus tôt. Il finit par arriver devant la porte, où il trouve du sang sur la poignée et une trace de la main ensanglantée de la jeune fille. Il la touche et continue son chemin.

 _Elle a continué jusqu'à la porte, l'a ouverte et est sortie. Mais pour aller où ?_

Harold s'interroge à cette dernière question en sortant, Krokmou le suivant calmement.

* * *

Puis, le jeune viking continue ses investigations. Il finit par sortir et voit que le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il se demande combien de temps il est resté à l'intérieur de la hutte d'Astrid, car vu la position du soleil, il ne doit être pas loin de midi. Aurait-il trop traîner à réfléchir à l'intérieur ? Il ne se pose pas trop la question, motivé à retrouver Astrid au plus vite. Il se concentre à nouveau alors sur ses hypothèses.

 _Une fois sortie, où est ce qu'elle a pu se diriger ? Elle aurait pu aller n'importe où, en voyant la vue qu'on a d'ici. Non. Son temps est compté et vu son état, elle n'aurait pu aller n'importe où. Mais alors où ?_

Soudain, Harold tourne la tête et voit que de là où il se trouve, on peut y voir les écuries.

 _Tempête. Mais suis je bête ! J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt. Tempête a elle aussi disparu. Donc elle est forcément aller aux écuries. Mais pour y accéder, elle aurait dû passer devant le Grand Hall. Ou elle a contourné ? Ça aurait fait du chemin en plus ainsi de la fatigue. Si je veux en avoir le cœur net, je devrais aller voir, si je ne trouve pas d'indices près du Grand Hall._

Harold se dirige donc vers le Grand Hall. Il aurait cru voir ses amis à l'intérieur, mais il se souvient qu'il les a envoyé partout sur l'île à la recherche d'Astrid et de Tempête. Ça vaut mieux comme ça, car il peut investiguer en toute tranquillité. Il commence à chercher des indices dans le Grand Hall, mais il ne trouve rien. Pas une goutte de sang, pas une trace. Rien. Il grogne de frustration. Il était persuadé qu'Astrid est passée par là. Mais il semblerait qu'elle a évité le Grand Hall. Il se demande pourquoi prendre autant de risques. Ne serait ce pour ne pas se faire voir ? Harold enrage. Bien qu'il sait que son chemin doit continuer jusqu'aux écuries, son instinct lui dit de s'arrêter ici, car il manque quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Ça l'obsède et le fait enrager.

Krokmou voit son dresseur, commençant à perdre son sang froid devant les investigations. Et en une journée et demi, il a vu ce que ça donne un Harold enragé. Il n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Alors la furie nocturne – voyant qu'il bloque – décide de lui donner un coup de main, et de chercher ce que son humain n'a pas pu voir. Il commence à renifler le sol à la recherche d'une odeur. Mais bizarrement, il ne sent pas l'odeur de la jeune fille. Krokmou comprend vite qu'elle n'est pas passée par ici et il sait dorénavant que c'est ça qui fait perdre le sang froid de son maître. Alors le dragon noir essaye de chercher une odeur plus loin, jusqu'à en sortir du Grand Hall. Arrivant près d'un mur, surplombant un peu le bâtiment, Krokmou s'arrête net. Il a enfin une piste. Une odeur. Une odeur de sang. Le sang d'Astrid. Il se dépêche de se diriger vers cet endroit où la piste est de plus en plus fraîche. Puis à un moment, il s'arrête. L'odeur est la plus forte à cet endroit. Il lève la tête du sol et regarde autour de lui, et notamment sur le mur. Là il voit des traces. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux de surprise, il court retrouver son humain pour le prévenir.

* * *

Harold est toujours dans le Grand Hall, lorsqu'il entend le cri de sa furie nocturne. Il se retourne curieusement vers le dragon, qui se dandine sur place essayant de lui dire quelque chose. Il ne comprend pas les gestes de son dragon. Alors Krokmou lui montre la sortie avec sa tête et l'incite à le suivre. Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux en grand, comprenant que son dragon a trouvé quelque chose. Il se dépêche de le suivre jusqu'au fameux endroit. Arrivés sur place, Krokmou se met sur ses deux pattes arrières et montre les traces sur le mur avec ses pattes avants, tout en regardant Harold. Le jeune homme écarquille les yeux et touche les traces avec prudence, comme si elles allaient disparaître à son toucher – tandis que Krokmou se remet sur ses 4 pattes.

« Krokmou tu es un génie. » sourit il.

Le dragon pousse un petit rire, ravi du compliment. Harold sourit devant la réaction de son dragon, avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'examiner les indices trouvés. Comme sur les murs de la hutte d'Astrid, la trace est une trace de main ensanglantée. Il s'agenouille et touche les gouttes de sang par terre. Harold déduit qu'elle est bien passée par là, mais après, il n'y a pas de traces indiquant son passage. La question est pourquoi. Puis, Harold remarque d'autres traces étranges, enfin disons plutôt que l'endroit où elles apparaissant est étrange. Les traces sont toujours cette main ensanglantée, mais elle se retrouve bien trop bas, pour que le mur prouve qu'il a servi d'appui. C'est comme si qu'Astrid s'est appuyée dos contre le mur, ses deux mains la maintenant en équilibre, pour éviter qu'on ne l'aperçoit. Soudain, Harold écarquille les yeux. Il commence à comprendre.

 _Astrid était en route pour se diriger vers le Grand Hall, mais quelque chose l'a stoppé, et elle s'est cachée derrière le mur. J'ai comme un pressentiment qui me dit que cette chose dont laquelle elle s'est cachée, l'a poussé à prendre cette décision de partir. Mais de quoi se cachait-elle ? Qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à partir ?_

Harold ouvre les yeux en grand ayant peut être deviné. Il s'éloigne du mur et aperçoit le Grand Hall. Il comprend que quelque chose s'est passé dans le Grand Hall, ce qui l'a incité à l'éviter, pour sans doute se diriger vers les écuries. Alors Harold décide de suivre les traces et plus loin, il voit en effet, d'autres traces similaires. Même mortellement blessée, Astrid est vraiment douée à être furtive. Harold se demande comme elle a fait ça. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions similaires, et suit le chemin qu'Astrid aurait pu emprunter, selon lui. Il faut qu'il se dépêche.

* * *

Après plusieurs longues minutes, le chemin, qu'a sûrement emprunté Astrid, a conduit Harold, jusque derrière les écuries. Puis, il voit une autre trace de main ensanglantée, qu'ils n'ont pas vu plus tôt, ne vérifiant jamais cette partie là des écuries. Il en était sûr. Elle est bien passée par là pour rejoindre les écuries. Il continue à longer les murs de l'écurie, jusqu'à l'entrée. Varek se retourne pour le voir curieux.

« Harold ? Que fais tu ici ? »

Mais le jeune homme lève la main vers lui pour l'inciter à se taire pour réfléchir convenablement. Ayant vu d'autres traces de sang, il s'agenouille vers celles ci.

 _Astrid est tombée à plat ventre là. Serait ce parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'appui ou …_

Puis, il lève les yeux vers Varek toujours en réfléchissant. Il écarquille les yeux en comprenant. De là où se trouve Varek, se trouvait Tempête.

 _Elle a vu sans doute Tempête, qui la sûrement vu aussi. Oubliant ses blessures un instant, elle a voulu la rejoindre, mais la réalité l'a rattrape aussitôt et elle perd l'équilibre et tombe à plat ventre. Mais il y a d'autres traces aussi._

Regardant Harold curieusement, Varek ose l'interrompre : « Harold ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Varek dis moi. Es tu allé dans le Grand Hall dans la matinée ? » dit il ignorant la question de Varek.

« Euh ... »

« Réponds moi franchement. »

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Avant que je remarque la disparition d'Astrid. J'étais allé lui chercher de l'eau fraîche pour sa fièvre et des torchons pour ses blessures. »

« Elle avait de la fièvre ? » demande surpris Harold.

« Oui. Elle transpirait et j'ai remarqué qu'elle était brûlante. »

 _Elle était brûlante de fièvre et a réussi à faire tout ça ?_

« Qu'as tu dis ou fais lorsque tu y étais ? »

« Dis ou fais ? » ne comprend pas Varek.

« As tu fais quelque chose, ou parler à toi même ou à Bouledogre ? »

« Euh … Je parlais à Bouledogre et mon inquiétude ... » hésite-t-il

« Varek. »

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi et j'espérais que malgré ce que tu m'avais dit, que tu n'allais pas voir Viggo pour chercher l'antidote seul. »

Harold écarquille les yeux, choqué et en comprenant quelque chose.

 _C'est ça ! Astrid a entendu les paroles de Varek et c'est ce qui l'a poussé à partir ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas sa motivation. Elle aurait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans son état. Alors où est elle allée ?_

En pensant à ça, Harold se concentre à nouveau sur les traces au sol. Varek, ne voulant plus l'interrompre, le regarde faire. Il n'a jamais vu Harold comme ça. Si mature, si autoritaire. Il se comporte comme un chef et Varek en est impressionné.

Le fils du chef de Berk se détourne des traces de sang quelques instants, pour y découvrir d'autres traces : une patte de dragon vipère.

 _Tempête a finalement rejoint Astrid. Mais comment ? La poison et ses blessures devraient la neutraliser … Enfin tu me diras comme Astrid. Aussi bornée l'une que l'autre._

Harold relève la tête vers le boxe de Tempête où se tient Varek. Celui ci en voyant qu'Harold le regarde sérieusement, commence à paniquer. L'héritier de Berk se relève – toujours avec ce regard sérieux – et se dirige vers le box. Varek s'écarte de son chemin, le laissant continuer son enquête. Arrivé au box, il s'agenouille et touche le sol. Par chance, les plaies de la dragonne n'avaient plus l'air de saigner. Il y a très peu de traces. Juste une trace prouvant que la dragonne était couchée là. Mais une trace similaire à ce qu'il a découvert plus loin.

 _Se pourrait il que Tempête a essayé une première fois de se relever, mais elle est tombée illico. Il semblerait._

Harold se relève, regarde vers la sortie, recule en imaginant la scène – sous l'œil curieux de Varek.

 _Le regard d'Astrid et de Tempête s'est croisé. Sans doute, elles étaient ravies de se revoir et ont voulu se précipiter. Mais étant trop affaiblies, elles se sont écroulées. Astrid devrait être dans un état pire que Tempête. Alors elle n'a pas dû réussir à se relever. Tempête, elle par contre, vu les traces qu'il y a dans son box, a dû retenter et s'est levée doucement. Jusqu'à Astrid._

Le jeune homme avance jusqu'aux traces de sang, près de la sortie.

 _Tempête a fini par rejoindre Astrid. Mais elle ne s'est pas relevée toute seule. Il n'y a pas les mêmes traces que dans sa hutte. Tempête a dû l'aider et elle lui a gardé son équilibre._

Harold contourne les traces et s'agenouille en remarquant d'autres traces de pattes de Tempête.

 _On dirait qu'elle a sauté. Pourquoi ? Empêcher Astrid de partir ? Possible._

Puis, le jeune homme remarque encore d'autres traces de Tempête, puis une trace qui prouve qu'elle s'est couchée.

 _Tempête est venue près d'Astrid et s'est couchée. Pourquoi ? Et puis ces gouttes de sang … Il y en a de moins en moins comme si qu'Astrid était transportée … Oh mais attends ! Mais bien sûr ! Astrid est montée sur son dos ! Mais vu son état c'est impossible ! Elle ne devrait pas avoir assez de forces ! Mais … Tu me diras tout le chemin qu'elle a accompli semble impossible aussi … A moins que … Que Tempête l'a aidé à monter. Oui c'est sans doute ça. Une fois Astrid sur son dos, elles sont parties de l'écurie. Mais pour aller où ? Tempête ne devrait pas être capable de voler … Mais bornée comme sa maîtresse …_

Réalisant cela, Harold regarde, déterminé, la sortie de l'écurie. Alors il se précipite à l'extérieur.

« Varek suis moi ! » ordonne-t-il.

Son ami en question obéit sans discuter. Il pense vraiment qu'il n'y a qu'Harold qui puisse la retrouver.

* * *

Arrivé au bout de la piste d'atterrissage et de décollage, Harold regarde l'horizon, cherchant un indice.

 _Saloperie ! Si elles se sont envolées, impossible de suivre leurs traces ! Mais comment elles ont pu voler dans l'état de Tempête ? Tu me diras Tempête à voler jusqu'ici, blessée … Mais le poison se propage d'avantage et devrait la clouer au sol !_

« Merde ! » crie Harold, enragé en regardant inconsciemment vers le bas.

Mais, en voyant un détail, il se calme illico et regarde plus attentivement en s'agenouillant. Puis, il se dirige en courant vers Krokmou et l'incite à décoller pour se diriger vers ce détail. Varek sur Bouledogre les suivent. Harold arrête Krokmou en planant vers un arbre, où les branches se sont brisées.

« On dirait que quelque chose est tombé là. » dit Varek.

Harold ne répond pas, mais n'en pense pas moins. Puis, il dirige Krokmou plus bas doucement, pour constater les dégâts qu'a subi l'arbre, avant d'atterrir près de celui ci. Il regarde vers le haut, voyant toutes les branches brisées, ainsi qu'au sol, voyant les dégâts et le buisson qui semble avoir amorti quelque chose. Soudain, il comprend.

 _J'ai compris ! Elles ne se sont pas envolées, étant trop faibles. Tempête a sauté et elles ont chuté. L'arbre et le buisson ont amorti leur chute. Espèce d'imbécile Astrid. Tu veux vraiment te faire tuer ou quoi ?_

Harold descend de Krokmou et s'agenouille pour y voir les traces de Tempête. Il lève les yeux vers la direction qu'elles ont pris.

« Varek va chercher les autres. Moi je suis cette piste. »

« Comment on fait pour vous retrouver ? »

« Krokmou lancera des tirs plasmas dans les airs. Dépêche toi. »

« Oui compris ! » dit Varek avant de décoller avec Bouledogre.

« Krokmou suivons les traces. »

Alors après un grognement, Krokmou reste bien vigilent en suivant son humain. Curieusement, ils arrivent sans trop de mal à repérer les traces laissées par Tempête. Mais ils restent vigilent. Ils ne sont jamais passés par ici. Ils traversent une partie de la forêt où ils ne se sont jamais aventurés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, de piste, ils entendent la mer. Harold trouve curieux alors il se met à courir, jusqu'à se retrouver devant un immense rocher, cachant même le soleil de là où il est.

« C'est une blague ? » n'en revient pas Harold.

Décidément la rive du dragon a encore des choses à faire découvrir. Harold ne savait pas que ce paysage existait avant aujourd'hui. Mais malheureusement, il a pu suivre les traces, car elles sont imprégnées dans la terre. Devant lui, se trouve des rochers et la mer.

« Comment je fais maintenant pour suivre leurs traces ? » s'inquiète Harold.

Krokmou le pousse avec son museau pour le rassurer. Harold se retourne vers son dragon et lui sourit. Puis, il reprend son air sérieux.

« Krokmou lance le signal. »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait, la furie nocturne lance des tirs plasmas dans les airs, permettant d'indiquer leur position à leurs amis.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes – interminables pour Harold – la bande arrive. Mais les jumeaux sont aussi de la partie, alors que Gothi - étant pour les recherches plus tôt - n'est pas parmi eux, ce qui surprend Harold.

« Krane, Kogne, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« On a l'antidote ! » dit Kognedur

« L'antidote on a ! » affirme son jumeau

« C'est vrai ? Super ! On va pouvoir au moins guérir Tempête ! » reprend espoir Harold.

« Harold pourquoi tu nous as attiré ici ? » demande Rustik sceptique.

« J'ai suivi une piste jusque là et … Attends une minute Rustik ? Gothi n'était pas avec toi ? »

« J'ai dû la perdre en chemin... » ment-il

« Va la chercher immédiatement ! Si Astrid et Tempête sont dans le coin, on aura besoin d'elle. »

« Mais Harold ... »

« Maintenant ! » dit le jeune homme autoritairement, si bien que Rustik ne discute pas d'avantage et s'envole.

Puis l'héritier de Berk se retourne vers le rocher et commence à s'avancer prudemment.

« Harold … » essaye d'arrêter Varek.

« Restez près de moi. »

Arrivés près d'un premier petit rocher, Harold l'examine pour voir s'il ne trouve pas d'indices, mais comme il le pensait plus tôt, les traces sont plus difficiles à remarquer avec la roche. Alors il se retourne vers son dragon.

« Krokmou. Dis moi si tu sens quelque chose. »

La furie nocturne le dépasse et commence à renifler la roche. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, reconnaissant l'odeur de la dragonne. Alors, il saute sur un autre rocher et se remet à renifler. Trouvant la même odeur, il suit la piste.

« Il a une piste ! Suivons le ! » ordonne Harold en courant pour rejoindre son dragon.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course et de sauts de rocher en rocher, ils arrivent vers le plus gros. Mais Harold et les autres font une découverte qui les clouent sur place.

« Harold c'est... » commence Varek.

« Ce n'est pas un rocher. C'est une caverne. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. »

« Mais il fait tout noir là dedans ! Comment on va voir ? » demande Kognedur.

« Krokmou va nous guider. Vas y mon grand. »

Le dragon noir passe en premier et utilise ses sons nocturnes pour se repérer et commence à orienter les dragonniers et leurs dragons à travers la caverne obscure.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes – d'angoisse pour Varek – ils voient enfin un bout de lumière.

« Il semblerait qu'il y a une sortie. Allons y. » affirme Harold en courant, distançant les autres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent, la lumière est de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à les éblouir totalement quelques secondes avant de découvrir quelque chose. Harold s'arrête net, choqué par ce qu'il voit.

« Dis moi pas que ce n'est pas vrai ... »

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 5. Vous avez aimé ? Calme oui je sais ! La fin je la trouve un peu bâclée ... Mais bon. J'espère aussi que ça n'a pas été trop calme pour certains (je ne cite personne ;)). Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai pu écrire, mais faut bien passer par ce genre de chapitre pour avancer dans la trame :) Et puis on a qu'à dire que c'était un chapitre pour se remettre en jambes et se rappeler du contexte :p**

 **Breeeeeeeeef on repasse aux choses sérieuses dans le prochain et on continue à avancer dans la trame.**

 _ **Qu'a découvert Harold pour qu'il en soit totalement choqué et qu'il ne puisse plus faire un seul mouvement ?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera dans la semaine du 6 juin :)**

 **A Bientôt.**

 **R.S.59**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien x) MOI CA ÉTÉ LA MERDE ! Enfin la route pour aller au taff ça été la grosse merde -_-' Alors ici et maintenant, je vous poste ce chapitre avant d'aller à mon entrainement de Taekwondo x) (oui je raconte ma life ET ALORS ? xD) c'est un chapitre bien plus dynamique que les derniers ;) De plus il est plutôt sympathique avec quelques révélations et ... quelques émotions ;) Bref j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire ^_^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre 5 et contente de savoir qu'il vous a plu :) Je m'étonnerais toujours de mon talent. Oui mes chevilles vont bien. Merci.**

 **Breeeeeeeef ! Place aux réponses de reviews !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Deadlyfury: JE LE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT TROP CALME POUR TOI ! :p mdr si c'est angoissant maintenant ça va être quoi après xD tu t'es cru dans les enquêtes criminelles ? bah c'était le but chérie ! mouahahahahah

Harold so sex même en Sherlock Chérie ... tu le sais ... en même temps le chapitre était entièrement concentré sur lui donc c'est normal XD OUI JE TE CONNAIS BIEN MAINTENANT XD

MDR j'adore couper les chapitres comme ça ! et je prévois pire pour la suite XDDD deux semaines deux semaines ... ARRÊTES D'EXAGERER ROUQUINE ! le plus dur d'attente est fait :p oui cette phrase ne veut rien dire ET JE M'EN FOUT ! ... j'ai un nouveau surnom ! Youpiiiiiiiiiii xD

L'habitude l'habitude ... tout ça parce que j'ai fait une pause de 3 mois ... non mais allo quoi xD

Sérieux ? Bon bah bon anniv a besta de la rousse ! ET VOICI LE CADEAAAAAAAAU :D OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! FAIS MOI DE LA PUB ! pardon.

Soumise ? tu rêves meuf ! xD

et bah ... LA SUITE LA VOILA CHERIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Sissi1789: lis ce chapitre et tu le sauras :p

Sweetylya: merciiiiiii ! oui moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ... pardon.). J'espère que tu as bien patienté ! Voici la suite !

Dark FrozenVI: Bon ... Vu la review commençons par étapes ... tout d'abord ...

BONJOUR DARAMAK ! On dirait toujours un pokémon mais bon ... XD

XD pas mal la comparaison ! c'est parce qu'Harold est so sex et so intelligent ! (plus que Viggo ? A voir :p)

SAAAAAAAAAAAAANG ! Non mais mec quoi ... Are you serious ? XD

MDRRR Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui se ressemble s'assemble même entre viking et dragon ... PAS DE MAUVAISES PENSEES MERCI ! NON MAIS OH JE VOUS JURE ICI !

... hé ! tu crois qu'il est sérieux ?

"Il a l'air."

Non mais mec quoi ...

"C'est Darky le schyzo je te signale."

Tu n'as pas tort.

breeeeeeeeeeeeeef Oui pauvre Varek. Vaut mieux se tenir a distance d'un Harold pas content :p Harold passe du côté obscur ... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Sinon Rustik ... Bah .. c'est Rustik XD fidèle à lui même ! MDR

Nous allons passer ce passage de "Gothi où t'es", hein quand penses tu ?

"Oui on va passer."

Merci de ton accord. NEXT.

Alors théorie, théorie ... SUSPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSE ! Mince t'as trouvé ! Des koalas bien sûr ! avec une brouette chamoisé à 3 têtes de requin marteau ! Mais c'est bien sûr !

"Ne te fouterais tu pas de sa gueule ?"

JE T'AI PAS SONNE TOI !

Viggo, Viggo, ... ce mec ... ce méchant ... ce psychopathe sociopathe ... my god ... Tu vas tellement jouir quand il va apparaitre *lève les yeux au ciel*

ET JE NE FAIS PAS AUTANT PATIENTER QUE CA D'ABORD ! PEUT ETRE UN PEU ... NON MAIS OH !

Bah tu verras dans ce chapitre Daramak :p BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE

Signé RanxShin59 qui t'emmerde avec mon pseudo imprononçable. Cordialement. :)

Krokmou-emma: Coucouuuuuuuuuu Emmaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oui je suis une petite sadique et fière de l'être ^_^ ET LA SUITE EST PIRE ! MOUAHAHAHAHHAH BONNE LECTURE !

Maevarose: Oui c'est le but. MOUAHAHAHAHAH J'aime vous rendre fous :p LA SUITE LA VOICI !

Lola697: Oui je sais et j'en suis fière. MOUAHAHAHAHAH ahah merci ^^ rolala faut pas attendre longtemps non plus ... enfin moins longtemps :p "scénarios bizarres et impossibles" ... ALORS LA JE NE VOIS PAS DU TOUT DE QUOI TU PARLES ! XD bref bonne lecture !

Cyclonedragons: De rien et merci ^^ Harold en mode Sherlock is so sex. Je le dis ! Oui ça l'est ... J'adore faire ça ! xD ahah surprise et boule de gomme ! BONNE LECTURE !

 **Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent cette fic, vos reviews, ... blablabla xD**

 **J'embrasse trèèèèèèèèèèèès fort le clan Emadurly, bande de petits sadiques psychopathes *kiss***

 **Et sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 6 en cette date du 6/6/6... Vous avez compris ?**

 **"Ta gueule."**

 **D'accord.**

 **Breeeeeeeeef ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : La caverne secrète **_

Astrid et sa dragonne ont fini par s'endormir, à cause de leur état. Mais malgré tout, Tempête réussit à rester aux aguets, surtout vu la faiblesse de sa maîtresse. Pourtant, la dragonne l'a emmené ici pour être justement tranquille, mais c'est un dragon vipère. Toujours aux aguets. Et elle le fait bien.

Soudain, elle entend un bruit. Elle ouvre les yeux, pupilles rétrécies et commence à grogner. Son grognement réveille son humaine.

Astrid ouvre doucement les yeux se demandant ce qui se passe. Elle regarde son environnement, au début confuse, elle finit par se souvenir où elle se trouve. Puis, elle tourne la tête doucement vers sa dragonne, qui regarde la sortie – mais aussi l'entrée de la caverne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tempête ? » demande-t-elle faiblement.

Comme simple réponse, la dragonne grogne d'avantage, et cette fois, sort ses épines, prête à se défendre, elle et son humaine.

« Quelqu'un vient ? Ou quelque chose ? » déduit Astrid.

 _C'est mauvais. Ni moi ni Tempête nous sommes en mesure de nous défendre. Mais je croyais que cette caverne était secrète … à moins que ce ne soit un dragon qui vient souvent ici, sans qu'on ne l'a su …_ Pense-t-elle

Astrid, trop affaiblie et incapable de se défendre, ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour tourner sa tête vers le sommet de la caverne et le cratère lui permettant de voir le ciel.

 _Peut être est ce juste la mort qui arrive plus vite que prévu_ , pense-t-elle.

* * *

Harold n'en croit pas ses yeux. Une caverne, non une clairière fleurie avec un lac au fond d'une caverne, qui était jusqu'ici sombre et glauque. Mais ce qu'il voit, est juste le paradis. Comment ils n'ont pas pu trouver cet endroit avant aujourd'hui ? Il faut dire qu'elle était bien cachée et s'ils n'avaient pas suivi la trace d'Astrid et de Tempête, ils ne l'auraient sans doute jamais trouvé. Harold avance un peu plus encore dans la clairière, admirant – en souriant – chaque recoin, en oubliant presque la raison de sa présence ici. Puis, il regarde vers le lac et essaye de comprendre pourquoi il y a tant de lumière dans cette clairière. Et là son sourire se fane illico, ses raisons de sa présence ici revenant à grandes envolées. Près du lac, il reconnaît aussitôt le corps de Tempête – la dragonne le regardant avec méfiance – et Astrid posée contre son flanc. Il se stoppe choqué par cette scène, alors que le paysage est magnifique.

* * *

Tempête sent les intrus s'approcher de plus en plus, mais ses sens sont troublés à cause du poison, donc elle n'arrive pas à identifier qui ils sont. Mais elle sent des dragons et des humains. Instinctivement, elle approche sa queue – épines sorties – près d'Astrid pour la protéger, car elle sait que sa maîtresse ne pourra pas se défendre. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Mais quitte à mourir, autant mourir en se battant. Les intrus se rapprochent de plus en plus. Elle sent qu'Astrid a du mal à respirer contre son flanc. Elle secoue ses naseaux énergiquement, montrant son état de stress et d'énervement. Maintenant, elle ne sent plus seulement les intrus. Elle commence à y voir des ombres. Elle grogne d'avantage. Les intrus se montrent, enfin à la lumière de la clairière. Tempête écarquille les yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir, eux. Elle se dit que c'est peut être le poison qui lui joue des tours et que c'est impossible. Elle regarde alors les intrus d'un air méfiant. Mais quand elle voit un des intrus se montrer encore plus à la lumière et que son regard rencontre le sien, elle ne doute plus. C'est bien lui. Elle voit que l'intrus la regarde choqué et sans voix. Cette réaction confirme à 100 % que c'est bien lui. Alors la dragonne commence à se détendre.

* * *

Harold voit Tempête le regarder avec méfiance avant de baisser sa garde, voyant que c'est lui l'intrus. Mais lui, il est toujours choqué quelques minutes, avant de se reprendre en main et de se diriger vers la dragonne et sa maîtresse en hurlant, suivi de sa furie nocturne.

« ASTRID ! »

La jeune fille en question ouvre les yeux doucement en entendant son nom, mais surtout sa voix à lui. Elle tourne doucement la tête vers le jeune homme qui court dans sa direction. Harold se précipite vers elle à toute vitesse, avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, alors que Krokmou se précipite vers Tempête. Le reste de la bande, après s'être émerveillés de l'endroit et d'avoir entendu Harold hurler, se dirige plus lentement vers les blessés, se méfiant de l'imprévisibilité du jeune homme. Ils se trouvent donc à quelques mètres d'eux.

Krokmou frotte son museau contre la joue de Tempête pour la saluer, et aussi montrer qu'il était inquiet. Tempête lui rend volontiers cette marque d'affection. Et ils ronronnent oubliant la scène de leurs humains.

« Astrid bon sang ! » panique Harold.

« Harold ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Tu croyais que j'allais rester sans rien faire, après que tu t'es enfuie ? »

« Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »

« J'ai suivi la piste qui m'a emmené directement à cet endroit. Astrid pourquoi tu es partie ? »

La jeune fille ne dit rien, ferme les yeux, tourne la tête vers le ciel et rouvre les yeux doucement.

« Si je dois mourir, ... je veux que je sois ici. »

« Quoi ? Astrid tu ne vas pas mourir ! »

« Harold tais toi et ... regarde. »

Le jeune homme la regarde incrédule, avant de voir qu'elle regarde le ciel. Alors il tourne la tête dans sa direction, et ouvre les yeux, stupéfié. Jusque là, il ne l'a pas vu, mais cette clairière, non cette caverne secrète a un cratère offrant une vue magnifique sur le ciel, et notamment, on peut y voir la course du soleil. La nuit, la vue doit être encore plus magnifique. Il comprend aussi pourquoi il y a tant de lumière ici. Harold s'assoit à côté d'Astrid, émerveillé parce qu'il voit.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Voilà pourquoi ... je suis venue ici. Je ne veux ... pas mourir ... en voyant le plafond de ma hutte... En étant enfermée... Au moins ici, ... je mourrais avec une belle vue ... sur le ciel. »

Harold se retourne précipitamment vers elle entre le choc et l'énervement.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! »

Astrid le regarde en disant : « Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je te sauverai ! Je te soignerai ! Je trouverai l'antidote et je te sauverai ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! »

Astrid le regarde avec peine, pensant à la révélation qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire : « Harold … Je ... »

Mais le jeune homme lui coupe la parole en se retournant précipitamment vers les jumeaux.

« Kogne, Krane, l'antidote que vous avez trouvé ! »

Astrid le regarde curieusement. Kranedur s'approche d'Harold pour lui tendre un flacon. Puis, le jeune homme se tient devant la gueule de Tempête. Alors Astrid comprend et écarquille les yeux.

« Tu as trouvé un antidote pour Tempête ? »

« Oui. Et de la même manière que je vais trouver un antidote pour toi. Tempête ouvre la bouche et avale. »

Avec le peu de force qu'elle dispose, la dragonne obéit. Harold lui verse le contenu du flacon et attend le résultat. Mais au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les effets ne semblent toujours pas arriver. Harold s'inquiète. L'état de Tempête ne s'est pas amélioré du tout. Ça n'a même eu aucun effet. Il regarde le flacon et se retourne vers les jumeaux.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien l'antidote contre les fleurs bleus de laurier rose ? »

« Oui ! On a même vérifié plusieurs fois ! »

« Alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! » s'énerve Harold.

« Parce qu'il te manque un ingrédient. » intervient doucement Astrid en fermant les yeux.

Harold se retourne vers elle avant de la rejoindre.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Viggo a dit ... qu'il l'avait empoissonné ... avec une substance des fleurs bleus de laurier rose et autre chose... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ... Mais je suppose ... que cette autre chose, ... empêche l'antidote du venin ... de l'ébouillantueur ... d'agir. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai … Il nous faut Gothi. Allez voir où en est Rustik avec Gothi. Il nous la faut sur le champ ! » ordonne le fils du chef à ses amis, qui décollent immédiatement.

* * *

Une fois partis, Astrid regarde tristement Harold s'agiter avec énervement. Elle brise le silence.

« Harold. Il faut que je te parle. »

Le jeune homme arrête de se remuer sur place et la regarde inquiet.

« Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver, ... ne va pas voir ... Viggo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il va te tuer ... à la seconde même ... où tu le croiseras. »

« Sauf si c'est moi qui le tue en premier. »

« Harold. C'est un type dangereux. Tu ne peux pas ... agir comme on l'a fait ... pour nos autres ennemis. »

« Astrid. Quoiqu'il m'en coûtera, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir. Je vais trouver l'antidote. Pour vous deux. »

« Harold … Bon sang, c'est pour ça que je suis partie... » dit elle en détournant le regard, exaspérée.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils en entendant ça. Malgré lui, sa colère commence à revenir.

« Tu croyais qu'en disparaissant j'allais abandonner ? »

« Non. Tu es plus borné ... qu'un dragon. Mais, je savais que ... du coup, ... tu allais me chercher et ... de ce fait, ... tu n'allais pas courir... après Viggo. Non seulement ... tu m'as trouvé, ... mais en plus, ... plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru. »

« Rapidement ? J'ai mis la journée à te retrouver ! »

« Oui et il me reste une journée à vivre. » dit elle en le regardant.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » crie-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Harold il faut que tu saches ... »

« Non tais toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix pourtant. »

« On a toujours le choix ! »

« Pas cette fois. »

« Tais toi Astrid ! »

« Harold ... »

« Non tais toi ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu as arrêté de te battre et tu attends la mort ! Tu es plus battante que ça d'habitude ! »

« Je suis réaliste. »

« Non tu as baissé les bras ! »

« Non parce que je sais quelque chose ... d'inévitable. »

« Et c'est quoi hein ? Que tout le monde finit par mourir ! Moi vivant hors de question que je te laisse mourir ! »

« Harold arrêtes un peu. Il y a deux jours... tu voulais m'étriper pour ... ma soi disant trahison. Tu me détestais... pour mon secret ... avec Ingrid. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté ! Au contraire ! Je t'ai toujours aimé ! C'est pour ça que tes secrets m'ont fait aussi mal ! »

Astrid écarquille les yeux, choquée. Est ce qu'elle a bien entendu, ce qu'elle a entendu ?

« Qu'est ce que ... tu viens de dire ? »

« Rien oublie. Ça n'a pas d'importance. » dit il en lui tournant le dos.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, mécontente. Il fait toujours ça quand il s'agit de ce qu'il ressent. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer dernièrement. Mais vu qu'il ne lui reste qu'une journée à vivre, elle ne compte pas lui laisser le dernier mot cette fois. Alors oubliant quelques secondes son état, elle a voulu se précipiter à se relever en s'énervant.

« Comment ça, ... ça n'a pas d'importance ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ... comme ça, ... et dire après ... ça n'a pas d'importance ! Harold espèce de ... »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car une violente douleur la stoppe net, et elle commence à cracher du sang. Harold se retourne inquiet en entendant sa toux. Paniqué, il se dirige précipitamment vers elle.

Mais Tempête a bien vu aussi la toux de sa maîtresse, alors précipitamment, elle dirige sa tête vers la jeune fille, inquiète, suivie de Krokmou.

« Astrid ! » crie il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

La jeune fille repose sa tête sur le flanc de sa dragonne, en soufflant bruyamment pour retrouver sa respiration.

« Ça ... Ça va. Ça va aller. » dit elle en essayant de les rassurer, bien que ça ne marche pas des masses.

Harold, inquiet, la regarde droit dans les yeux, et commence à voir l'étendue de son état. Elle est d'une pâleur à faire peur. On dirait presque qu'elle est morte, si elle ne respirait pas - certes difficilement, mais au moins elle respire. Puis, il voit enfin le sang sur son abdomen à travers sa tunique. Il écarquille les yeux, choqué.

« Astrid … Tes blessures se sont rouvertes ? »

« Peut être bien. » avoue-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ... » s'énerve-t-il en commençant à déchirer ses vêtements pour en faire un pansement.

« Harold ça n'a pas d'importance. » en essayant de l'arrêter bien que ça ne marche pas vu l'entêtement du jeune homme.

« C'est toi maintenant qui me dit ça. »

« Moi j'ai une bonne raison. Je vais mourir ... dans tous les cas. Que ce soit ... par mes blessures,... ou le poison. »

« Astrid ! Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir ! Je trouverai l'antidote ! » affirme-t-il en haussant la voix, tout en soulevant doucement la tunique de la jeune fille, pour arrêter le saignement avec son vêtement déchiré.

« Si seulement c'était possible ... »

« Ta confiance en moi me fait peur. » dit il avec sarcasme.

« Je te confierais ma vie. »

« Et pourtant tu ne le fais pas là. »

« Parce que … Harold tu ne peux pas me sauver. Pas cette fois. »

« Tu veux parier ? En quoi c'est différent des autres fois ? »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de me sauver. »

« Si. Il y a cet antidote. »

« Il n'existe pas. »

Harold la regarde surpris quelques instants, ne comprenant pas, ses mains toujours appuyées sur les blessures de la jeune fille pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'existe pas d'antidote. »

La jeune homme écarquille les yeux, choqué - en même temps sa pression sur les blessures d'Astrid diminue à cause de son choc - alors Astrid continue : « C'est un piège de Viggo. Il n'y a pas d'antidote. Il veut juste t'attirer, ... pour te tuer, ... tuer Krokmou, ... te prendre l'œil de dragon. »

« Non ... »

« C'est ce que ... j'essaye de te dire ... depuis toute à l'heure. Voilà pourquoi ... je suis venue ici ... pour y mourir. Voilà pourquoi je suis ... venue ici pour t'attirer ... partout sauf auprès de Viggo, ... t'occuper. Voilà pourquoi je te dis ...que tu ne peux pas ... me sauver. Il n'y a pas ... d'antidote ... pour moi. Je suis condamnée. »

« Arrêtes … Tais toi ... » dit il doucement en tremblant, yeux fermés.

« Harold. Vois la vérité en face. Tu ne peux plus rien ... pour moi. »

« Hors de question que je t'abandonnes ! » hurle-t-il.

Astrid, au début surprise du ton, reste bouche bée avant de reprendre : « Tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Tu me laisses partir. »

« NON ! » hurle-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu comptes trop pour moi ! Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ! »

« Harold … Si vraiment je comptes pour toi … Tu ne peux faire qu'une chose : sauver Tempête. »

« Ne dis pas ça ... »

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu me trouves ... »

« Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ... » finit il par dire en s'effondrant dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas un abandon. »

« Si ! » hurle-t-il en se relevant brusquement - oubliant la pression qu'il faisait sur les blessures ouvertes de la jeune viking pour arrêter le saignement. « Viggo n'a pas d'antidote ? Fort bien ! Je le trouverai moi même ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Jamais ! Je continuerai à me battre jusqu'à ce que tu sois sauve ! »

« Et comment tu comptes faire ? Il me reste une journée à vivre. »

« Je trouverai. Par tous les moyens. Mais Astrid, mais toi ça bien dans le crâne, JAMAIS, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne te laisserai mourir ! »

Astrid écarquille les yeux face à la détermination du jeune homme. Jamais, elle ne l'a vu aussi … mature, déterminé.

* * *

Mais avant qu'elle ne peut dire un mot, un bruit les attire vers la sortie. Instinctivement, les dragons se mettent à grogner férocement. Krokmou se place devant Tempête, ailes déployées pour la protéger, alors qu'Harold a la main sur la manche de son épée, prêt à se défendre. Soudain, apparaissent Rustik, Varek, les jumeaux, mais aussi Gothi avec leurs dragons. Harold et Krokmou se détendent aussitôt. La furie nocturne se retourne vers la dragonne mourante, se couche près d'elle, et commence à lui lécher ses blessures pour la soigner. La dragonne pose sa tête au sol, laissant le mâle faire. Harold soupire aussi de soulagement en voyant arriver ses amis, mais surtout Gothi. En parlant de la vieille guérisseuse, en descendant de son dragon, elle s'émerveille comme les autres face au paysage qu'elle a devant les yeux, avant qu'Harold ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Alors elle voit Astrid et Tempête, blessées et elle se dirige vers elles. Elle va d'abord voir Astrid. Avec des gestes des mains, elle demande à Harold de coucher Astrid sur le dos. Une fois fait, elle lui demande de reculer pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Il obéit sagement et part rejoindre ses amis. Elle commence à faire le tour de son corps, avant de s'agenouiller pour examiner ses blessures. Elle soulève sa tunique, voyant le sang à travers le vêtement. Elle fronce les sourcils voyant les dégâts. Elle soigne donc les blessures, notamment celles rouvertes. Puis, elle demande à Harold de s'approcher pour l'aider à l'asseoir, pour qu'elle puisse voir les blessures dans son dos. Le jeune homme obéit, mais au fond de lui, il bouille de rage, voyant ses blessures encore une fois. Il avait eu la même réaction lorsqu'elle était revenue, et qu'il avait été incapable de réagir autrement que par la colère. Mais cette fois, il se contrôle surtout en pensant à ce que lui a dit Astrid. Ce n'est plus seulement la colère qu'il ressent. Mais une grande peur et incertitude. Oui parce que même s'il lui a affirmé qu'il trouverait un moyen de la sauver, cette fois, il a vraiment peur de la perdre. Cette peur n'a jamais été aussi grande.

Ensuite, il reçoit le signal pour qu'il puisse la recoucher sur le dos. Il reste à genoux, alors que la vieille femme continue son examen. Soudain, elle se retourne vers la dragonne et fait le même schéma que pour Astrid. Tempête est autant blessée qu'Astrid, et des blessures similaires apparaissent sur tout son corps. Harold à ce moment là, se demande vraiment ce que Viggo a pu leur faire comme tortures. Une fois terminée avec Tempête, ses bandages refaits et blessures soignées, Gothi revient vers Astrid. Elle s'agenouille, sort une aiguille de son sac, la pique au niveau des poumons, puis porte le sang sur l'aiguille à sa bouche. À ce goût, la vieille femme écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Elle recrache aussitôt et termine les soins. Une fois fait, la vieille guérisseuse se relève, suivie d'Harold. Le jeune homme est sceptique quand à la réaction de Gothi.

« Gothi qu'est ce que tu as découvert ? »

La vieille femme commence à marcher vers la bande, prend son bâton et commence à écrire sur le sol. Varek traduit.

« Ses blessures sont très graves. Mais ce qu'elle a dans le sang, l'est encore plus. »

« Tu sais quel est le poison ? » demande Harold avec espoir.

« Malheureusement. » traduit Varek.

« Comme ça malheureusement ? » demande Harold sceptique.

« C'est un poison extrêmement rare et violent. Je pensais que c'était qu'un mythe, mais tous les signes sont là, et ça a le goût. »

« De quoi tu parles Gothi ? » s'inquiète de plus en plus Harold.

Gothi soupire avant de reprendre ses dessins, traduits par Varek : « C'est un poison de manti … Attends quoi ? De manticore ? » crie Varek choqué.

« De manticore ? » demande Harold, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« C'est quoi un madigore ? » demande Kranedur

« Manticore triple buse ! » intervient Rustik.

« La manticore est une créature mystique des profondeurs de l'océan. La légende raconte que la manticore des mers et le scorpion des mers se battent continuellement en duel, provoquant les raz de marées. » informe Varek.

« Mais ce sont des légendes ? » demande Harold.

« Je le pensais ... » s'inquiète Varek

« Gothi … Ce sont bien des légendes... » s'inquiète Harold.

La vieille femme recommence à écrire sur le sol.

« Lors de ma formation de guérisseuse, j'ai eu info sur les poisons de manticore et de scorpion des mers. Bien sûr tout le monde pensait que c'était que légendes. Mais il y a des histoires sur les poisons de manticore et de scorpion des mers. Il est dit que si un être vivant, humain comme dragon, est touché par le venin d'un manticore, seul le venin du scorpion des mers peut lui sauver la vie. Et inversement. »

« Alors il suffit de trouver un scorpion des mers ? » reprend espoir Harold, devant le regard peiné des autres.

Gothi secoue la tête avant de continuer ses dessins : « Ce sont des légendes. Et même s'ils existaient, on a aucune idée de savoir où ils sont. Et Astrid n'a pas assez de temps pour ça. »

« Astrid a été empoissonnée par un venin de manticore. Donc ce ne sont pas des légendes ! »

« Mais il ne lui reste pas assez de temps pour trouver l'antidote. »

« Gothi tu peux forcément faire quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie ! »

La guérisseuse secoue la tête doucement avant de lui répondre : « La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est d'atténuer la douleur. Elle mourra demain au coucher du soleil au plus tard. Soit elle mourra du poison, soit de ses blessures. » traduit mal à l'aise Varek.

« Non Gothi ... »

« Je suis désolée. Je suis impuissante. »

Harold la regarde complètement abattu, avant que Krokmou pousse un gémissement dans leur direction. Le jeune homme regarde Tempête et écarquille les yeux. Il se retourne vers la guérisseuse.

« Et Tempête ? Pourquoi l'antidote n'a pas marché ? »

« Il semblerait qu'elle a autre chose dans son sang qui bloque l'effet de l'antidote. Je n'ai pas pu trouver ce que c'était. »

« Elle ne va pas mourir ? » s'inquiète Varek.

La vieille femme secoue la tête pour affirmer son incertitude.

* * *

« Tu doit trouver un moyen Harold. »

Tout le monde se retourne à cette voix. C'est Astrid qui vient de parler. Avec difficulté, elle essaye de s'asseoir pour se poser contre le flanc de sa dragonne.

« Astrid ! » crie Harold en se dirigeant vers elle avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

« Il y a un moyen de la sauver ... elle. Tu dois le trouver. »

« Je vais trouver un moyen de vous sauver toutes les deux. »

« Tu as entendu Gothi. Et c'est qu'elle a dit, ... confirme que ... Viggo disait la vérité. »

« Que veux tu dire ? Tu étais au courant ? »

Astrid hoche la tête doucement.

« Que le venin de manticore ... était dans mon sang. Et que ... la seule façon de me ... sauver était le venin du ... scorpion des mers, qu'il n'a pas. »

« Il aurait pu mentir. »

« C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? »

Harold ne dit rien, mais fronce les sourcils, déterminé. Il se relève et se retourne vers ses amis.

« Très bien les gars. On a très peu de temps devant nous, alors on se dépêche. Varek. Tu vas réunir tous les gronks de l'île et des environs. Trouves un moyen de les faire obéir par toi ou Bouledogre. »

« Mais Harold ... »

« Ne discutes pas ! Kogne, Krane. Avec Rustik, vous allez me construire des pièges et des armes les plus explosifs possibles. Qu'ils soient imposants ou discrets. Je veux de tout et le plus possible. »

« Génial ! » hurle les jumeaux en se frappant la tête, alors que Rustik se frappe les poings aussi enthousiaste.

« Vous avez jusqu'au lever du soleil, demain matin. »

« Entendu ! » hurlent-t-ils tous à la fois, avant de disparaître de la caverne.

« Gothi, toi trouve un moyen pour Astrid et Tempête. S'il te plaît. »

La guérisseuse soupire avant d'hocher la tête et de partir à son tour avec son dragon, hors de la caverne, ne laissant plus qu'Harold, Astrid, Krokmou et Tempête.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle le regarde incrédule, ne l'ayant jamais vu comme ça.

« Harold ? Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? »

Le jeune homme se retourne vers elle, déterminé comme jamais.

« La guerre. »

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Alors avez vous bien deviné la raison du choc de notre cher viking, avant de lire ce chapitre ? :p Et sinon qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre ? x)**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai modifié l'histoire de la manticore (et je suis même pas sûre qu'un scorpion des mers existe XD). Il me fallait des venins terriblement douloureux et violents XD ... Et pas d'antidote :$ Sinon Qu'en pensez vous de cette légende ?**

 **Vous vous attendez à une déclaration ? Ahahahahahah ! Et bah noooooon :p J'en prépare une mais bien plus dramatique et émotionnelle à vous faire pleurer comme des madeleines :p (Oh ça rime ... pas fait exprès XD)**

 **Et il y a un passage où j'ai trop rigolé en pensant à toi Emma :p A toi de le trouver :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre suivant, nous quittons nos héros pour retrouver notre chère Ingrid et Sonne au vent ... et nous rencontrons notre cher Viggo :p (et là j'entends à des kilomètres certaines personnes hurler son nom :p)**

 ** _Que va faire Ingrid après la discussion musclée avec Harold ? Va-t-elle retrouver son frère et les chasseurs ?_**

 **Bref vous saurez tout ça dans le chapitre 7 qui arrivera soit ce weekend soit la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Kiss ! A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Comment allez vous ? :)**

 **Alors ... Ce chapitre ... Oh God ! Qu'est ce que j'en suis fière ! :D J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire un truc de dingue ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser à écrire la suite avec Viggo :D**

 **Aussi dans ce chapitre, vous aurez un avant goût des tortures qu'a infligé Viggo sur Astrid :p et** **nous accélérons toujours un peu plus dans la trame.**

 **Bref j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

Maevarose : MDRRRR alors a la fin de cette histoire, soit je t'aurai tué, soit c'est toi qui va me tuer XD Pour ce qui est des déclarations ... hmmm ... il va en avoir une promis. Mais prépare les mouchoirs XD Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid ... Justement on en parle dans ce chapitre alors je dis rien :p Bah purée ... si tu trouves déjà mes fins de chapitres horribles ça va être quoi après XD

Sweetylya : mdr tu serais pas maso toi ?! XD Harold n'ose pas encore on va dire :p Et si Astrid se fait vraiment empoissonnée dans la série je rigole XDDD ALORS JE TIENS A DIRE QUE JE TROUVE SO SEX HAROLD ARRACHANT SA TUNIQUE POUR SOIGNER SA BIEN AIMÉE. NA ! :p Non mais c'est la dernière fois. Normalement XD et puis s'il pouvait se retrouver torse nu ... *_* bref. Pas d'Hiccstrid dans celui là mais la rencontre d'Ingrid et notre cher Viggo :)

Lola697: Ah bah non c'est beaucoup trop facile sinon xD Oui tu as bien deviné :p mais il va être surtout devenir colérique par la suite. MOUAHAHAHAHHAH Voilà t'as tout compris ! XD Si seulement Harold savait ... XD La suite la voici :)

Orianesamba: ne t'en fais pas pour ça ;)

Chapitre 5 : Oui je suis une sadique psychopathe et fière de l'être ! Mais ça c'est juste la partie visible de l'iceberg de mon sadisme :p

Chapitre 6: Et encore ! tu n'as rien vu ! Ce côté là va s'amplifier par la suite :p la guerre arrive bientôt ! héhéhé :p

Dark FrozenVI: my god ... ça va être quoi quand tu vas lire ce chapitre avec l'apparition de Viggo XD

Ah bah sympa pour Astrid et Tempête.

"Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta bouche sur ce coup là."

Oui t'as raison. Alors ... DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :p

Ouais sale enculé ! Parle mieux sinon ça va chier !

breeeeeeeeeeeeef ! Ah bah ... leur sort ... ça ... on ne le saura pas tout de suite XD d'abord la guerre :p Mais avant Ingrid vs Viggo ! MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Cyclonedragons: Ouais moi aussi ! Avec une furie nocturne il peut tout faire :p Ah bah ... de rien XD La suite la voici :)

 **Un grand merci à vous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ! On a dépassé les 2000 views ! Yeeeeeeah :D Merci d'être là et de continuer à me suivre ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre qui est plus sombre que les autres ! Moi en tout cas je l'adore :D**

 **Un gros bisou à mes amours emadurlyiens ! Et aussi aux dragonites :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Choisir son camp**_

Plusieurs heures plus tôt, le soleil pas encore levé, nous retrouvons Ingrid chevauchant Sonne au vent, après son entrevu musclé avec Harold. Elle repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer avec le jeune homme. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Elle en a presque eu peur. Elle a vraiment cru qu'Harold ou même Krokmou allait la tuer, elle ou Sonne au vent. Astrid doit vraiment être très mal au point pour qu'il réagisse avec une telle rage. Ingrid n'est pas dupe. Elle a très bien remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Et la réaction violente d'Harold – lui qui est d'ordinaire calme et maître de son sang froid – est une autre preuve des sentiments du jeune homme.

Puis, elle repense à ce que lui a dit Harold. Astrid serait revenue à la Rive du Dragon avec Tempête, à moitié morte. Mais surtout elle aurait été empoisonnée par Viggo et est objet d'un chantage pour récupérer l'œil de dragon contre un antidote. Ingrid ne comprend pas.

 _Pourquoi Viggo aurait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été tenu au courant de ce sale plan ? Pourtant, J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer suffisamment dans le groupe des chasseurs pour avoir la moindre information, que je vendais à Astrid. Et Astrid … Comment s'est elle fait capturée ? Astrid est forte. Tempête est rapide. Bon certes, elles se sont déjà fait capturer, mais Astrid a appris de ses erreurs et elle fait très attention depuis. Mais alors comment ? Mais surtout pourquoi Viggo a fait ça ? Ce n'est pas logique. Quoique … Si Viggo veut détruire Harold, la meilleure façon c'est de s'en prendre à Astrid. Mais Harold n'a jamais rencontré Viggo, ni même aucun de la bande. Alors comment a-t-il su qu'en capturant Astrid, la torturant et la rendant à Harold mourante, cela allait toucher Harold. Quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose ne va pas._

Ingrid réfléchit à toutes ces interrogations, activement sur Sonne au vent, alors que le soleil commence à se lever.

Soudain sa dragonne pousse un grognement. La jeune femme lève les yeux pour voir ce qui l'a fait réagir : le bateau de Ryker.

« Je suppose qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, Sonne au vent. »

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes plus tard, Ingrid et Sonne au vent arrivent sur le pont du bateau. Ils atterrissent en douceur, l'air de rien, et la jeune femme descend de sa dragonne, alors que Ryker et Dagur l'a rejoignent.

« Où étais tu passé, Ingrid ? » demande Ryker d'un air grave.

« Me promener avec Sonne au vent. J'ai le droit non ? »

« Aussi tôt ? »

« Je ne trouvais plus le sommeil. »

« Des excuses. Toujours des excuses. Vous êtes vraiment toutes pareilles, vous la gente féminine. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là, Ryker ? » demande énervée Ingrid en fronçant les sourcils, pensant tout de suite à Astrid.

« Rien. Nous rentrons à la base. »

« Comment ça la base ? »

« Viggo nous attend. Nous rentrons. » dit il avant de s'éclipser.

Ingrid fronce encore plus les sourcils. Elle est persuadée qu'il est dans le plan diabolique de Viggo, même qu'il est de mèche. Ça ne peut qu'expliquer le pourquoi Astrid ait été prise pour cible. Ryker a rencontré plusieurs fois Harold et Astrid, et il les a même vu combattre ensemble. Mais même avec ça, comment Viggo a-t-il su ? Par Ryker ? Sans doute. Mais alors comment Ryker a-t-il su ? Comment a-t-il su les sentiments d'Harold pour Astrid ? Car la seule explication du pourquoi Astrid a été choisi pour un chantage, c'est que les frères chasseurs ont découvert les sentiments d'Harold pour Astrid. C'est pour cela qu'Astrid a été capturée, torturée, empoisonnée et objet d'un chantage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'ont découvert. La question reste à savoir comment ? Elle veut en avoir le cœur net. Mais avant qu'elle n'a pu faire un mouvement, Dagur l'attrape par le bras. Là elle écarquille les yeux. Et si c'était Dagur qui a vendu la mèche. Après tout, son frère combat Harold et Astrid depuis des années. Il l'a peut être remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Non … Dagur n'est pas assez intelligent et observateur pour remarquer ce genre de choses … Quoique. Ingrid a été plusieurs fois surprise par son frère. Dagur serait-il de mèche avec Viggo ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir averti ? Car elles étaient amies avant ? Même si elles le sont toujours, mais ça personne ne le sait chez les chasseurs. Alors à qui la faute ? Ryker ? Dagur ? Ou elle a loupé quelque chose d'autre ? Elle fronce les sourcils à ces interrogations, alors que son frère prend la parole.

« Où étais tu sœurette ? »

« C'est un interrogatoire mon frère ? »

« Ça dépend. Si tu me contraries. » rit il sadiquement.

« Je suis juste allée faire un tour. Détends toi. »

« En plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Attention sœurette ! Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je finirai par le savoir. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on me contrarie. »

« Voyons mon frère. On est une famille, non ? Pourquoi je chercherai à te contrarier ? On est ensemble jusqu'au bout. » sourit elle sadiquement.

Dagur la regarde suspicieusement avant d'éclater de rire. Ingrid le regarde méfiante vu l'imprévisibilité de son frère biologique.

« Tu dis vrai sœurette. C'est pour ça que je n'aimerai pas que tu me trahisses. »

« Jamais Dagur. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste. Je n'ai aucune raison de te trahir. Ryker te monte contre moi. Il faut se méfier de lui. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Dois je te rappeler qui a eu l'idée de travailler avec les chasseurs pour avoir ce que NOUS, nous désirons ? »

« Non mon frère. Pas besoin. C'est sans doute, la meilleure idée que tu n'as jamais eu. C'est pour cela que nous devons rester souder, et en tant voulu, nous combattrons ensemble. »

« Bien évidemment, sœurette. » termine Dagur en prenant dans ses bras Ingrid.

« Alors comme ça, nous allons rencontrer enfin Viggo. » dit Ingrid après la fin du câlin.

« Il était temps. On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. » lui répond-t-il avant d'éclater dans un rire diabolique, tandis qu'Ingrid sourit, en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Je ne te le fais pas dire_ , pense-t-elle en se disant que la coïncidence était parfaite pour chercher des explications sur ce qui s'est passé entre Viggo et Astrid, mais surtout le plan de Viggo contre Harold.

* * *

Le bateau de Ryker a mis la journée à arriver au repaire des chasseurs de dragons, si bien que lorsqu'ils accostent le soleil se couche. Ingrid se tient derrière son frère, méfiante à regarder les alentours. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et le fait de voir des dragons innocents enchaînés, tels des esclaves pour le compte des chasseurs, la rend malade. Certes, elle a espionné les chasseurs durant de nombreux mois, mais ce n'est pas pourtant qu'elle aimait particulièrement voir les dragons maltraités par les chasseurs. C'est aussi pour cela, qu'elle s'est empressée à dire son secret à Astrid, car elle savait qu'Astrid allait trouver un moyen d'aider les dragons avec le reste de la bande, tout en gardant le secret de son double jeu.

Ryker, suivis de près par Dagur et un peu plus loin d'Ingrid s'avancent doucement vers un grand bâtiment à ce qui semblerait être le QG des chasseurs et l'endroit où se trouve Viggo. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent, Ingrid fronce les sourcils de plus en plus méfiante et stressée. Son mauvais pressentiment ne cesse de grandir. Et le fait que Sonne au vent grogne de plus en plus inquiète derrière elle, ne l'aide guère.

« Je sais ma belle. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivent devant une grande porte. Mais avant qu'ils ne rentrent, Ryker se retourne vers Ingrid.

« Ton lézard reste dehors. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis, mets la à l'écart. »

Ingrid le regarde méchamment avant de se retourner vers sa dragonne. Elle lui caresse la tête, et l'emmène plus loin. Sonne au vent, ayant compris, qu'elles allaient être séparées, grogne d'inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Tout va bien se passer pour moi. Toi tu restes à l'extérieur. Mais fais attention surtout. On est chez les chasseurs ici. »

* * *

Après une dernière caresse sur le museau du reptile, et un dernier coup d'œil pour voir sa dragonne s'envoler pour se cacher des humains, Ingrid retourne vers Ryker et Dagur et ensembles, ils s'apprêtent à rencontrer Viggo.

Ils traversent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver au bout du bâtiment, et d'y découvrir une porte plus ornée que celles qu'ils ont croisé plus tôt. Ingrid en conclut que cela doit être le bureau de Viggo, surtout qu'il y a des chasseurs qui gardent l'entrée.

Ainsi, après avoir reconnu le frère de Viggo, les gardes ouvrent les portes, les laissent passer et referment les portes derrière eux. Le mauvais pressentiment d'Ingrid ne s'est pas arrangé. Elle voit enfin le bureau de Viggo. Finalement, la pièce est assez simple, mais complexe à la fois. Il y a des crânes de dragon au dessus du bureau. Celui ci est simple, mais il y a divers objets étranges posés dessus. À l'entente du bruit de la porte, qui s'ouvre, puis se ferme, Viggo lève les yeux et sourit en voyant son frère arrivé. Il se lève de son bureau et s'apprête à saluer Ryker par une poignet de bras.

« Mon frère ! Le voyage a-t-il été bon ? »

« Long comme toujours. »

Puis, le chef des chasseurs se retournent vers les accompagnants de Ryker.

« Oh et je suppose que c'est eux ? »

« Oui Viggo. »

« Dagur et Ingrid des Par-en-vrille. Ou je devrais dire les dérangés ? » rigole le chef des chasseurs.

Alors Dagur sourit de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le chef des chasseurs – malgré la remarque de Viggo –, Ingrid le regarde plus méfiante que jamais. À la minute, où leurs regards se sont croisés, elle a eu des frissons dans tous les muscles de son corps. Cet homme lui donne la chair de poule. Pour autant, physiquement il n'est pas effrayant. Il est même plutôt mignon, si on aime les mecs âgés, ténébreux avec le regard sadique et psychopathe. C'est justement ce regard de sadique qu'il l'a pétrifié sur place. Alvin, Dagur, à côté ce n'est rien. Viggo, lui, à un simple regard, lui fout les jetons. Et pour rien n'arranger, son mauvais pressentiment s'agrandit.

« Ingrid, je suppose ? » dit Viggo en la regardant de haut en bas, avec ce même regard.

La jeune femme avale difficilement sa salive, pour cacher sa peur grandissante.

« Plutôt mignonne... » commence-t-il en s'avançant vers Ingrid pour toucher son visage avant d'être interrompu.

« Hé doucement ! C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles ! » s'énerve Dagur en s'interposant entre Viggo et Ingrid.

« Calmes toi Dagur. Je ne vais pas la manger. Je constate juste un fait. » dit il calmement, ce qui détend Dagur. « Il n'y a pas de mal à dire qu'une jeune femme est mignonne. » rigole toujours Viggo. « Bon pas aussi mignonne que cette blondinette, mais les brunes comme toi, sont déjà plus mon genre. »

Ingrid réagit à cette remarque.

 _Blondinette ?,_ pense-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais à sa surprise, Dagur réagit aussi.

« Blondinette ? »

« Oh oui ! J'ai rencontré une de vos amis. Ou ancienne amie maintenant ? Une jeune femme très mignonne, blonde, yeux bleus tels des saphirs. Très combative et une dure à cuire. Elle a avec elle une dragonne vipère bleu ciel. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, le reptile est de la même couleur que les beaux yeux bleus de sa dragonnière. C'est amusant. Mais comment elle s'appelait déjà cette fille ? » fait mime de réfléchir Viggo.

À l'entente de cette description, Ingrid agrandit de plus en plus ses yeux, et reste sans voix. Mais c'est son frère qui réagit en quatrième vitesse.

« Astrid ?! »

« Oui voilà ! Astrid ! En plus d'être superbe mignonne, elle a un très joli prénom. » se marre Viggo satisfait.

« Tu … Tu as rencontré Astrid ?! » pose Ingrid, bien qu'elle sait la réponse. Mais la façon dont il l'a dit, l'effraie encore plus.

« Oh oui. Et je me suis bien amusé avec. » rigole Viggo.

« Qu'est ce … Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »

« Ça t'intéresse Ingrid ? » sourit il moqueur.

« Je … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'avais l'intention de vous le dire façon. Car d'ici demain, les choses vont se mettre à bouger et l'œil de dragon sera à nous. » rigole-t-il toujours autant.

« L'œil de dragon ? Comment ça ? Il n'est pas entre les mains d'Harold ? » demande Dagur.

« Je pense qu'Harold Haddock a autre chose à penser que garder l'œil de dragon. » rigole diaboliquement Viggo.

Ingrid fronce encore plus les sourcils, sa colère prenant le pas sur la peur.

« Pourquoi tu insinues ça Viggo ? » demande-t-elle.

« J'ai lancé un petit jeu avec ce cher Harold Haddock. Et d'ici demain, j'aurai gagné. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Viggo sourit sadiquement avant de répondre : « Je lui ai laissé un présent. Un présent qui lui fera perdre la tête et tous ses moyens. Sa faiblesse est sa vulnérabilité. Et sa vulnérabilité va s'imposer de plus en plus, jusqu'à le détruire complètement. Une fois anéanti, je n'aurai pas de mal à prendre l'œil de dragon et éliminer les dragonniers, ainsi que de capturer leurs dragons pour les vendre à des bouchers au plus haut prix. Sauf la furie nocturne. Pour elle, je lui réserve un sort bien pire. Mais après cette histoire, on n'entendra plus jamais parler d'Harold Haddock et de sa bande, qui se mettent sur notre chemin. »

« Minute ! Pas si vite ! Harold et sa furie nocturne sont à moi ! Tu n'as pas ... » commence à s'énerver Dagur, ne voulant pas qu'on lui vole ses trophées.

Mais sa sœur le stoppe tout de suite – même si elle sent sa colère monter – en mettant un bras devant son frère, l'incitant à ne pas continuer. Dagur la regarde sceptique, avant de reporter son attention sur Viggo, qui le regarde toujours avec ce même sourire sadique victorieux.

« Et ? Tu as découvert la faiblesse d'Harold, je suppose ? » demande Ingrid.

Viggo agrandit son sourire avant de dire : « Tu n'as pas deviné Ingrid ? »

« Astrid. »

« BINGO. Cette chère et tendre Astrid. Délicieuse Astrid. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait Viggo ! »

« C'est étrange. Il semblerait que ça te mette en colère. » dit il en posant ses doigts sur son menton, pour faire mine de réfléchir.

Ingrid le regarde avec des yeux surpris et choqués, avant de se reprendre en main.

« Non … Euh … J'aimerais juste qu'on me tienne au courant. Je déteste rester dans l'ignorance. »

« Oui c'est tout à ton honneur. » dit il faisant toujours autant semblant d'être compréhensif. « Alors comment te dire ça … J'ai rencontré cette chère Astrid. Une fille fougueuse. Mais mignonne dans son genre. Quel veinard cet Harold ! Et disons que … en attendant que la véritable partie du jeu commence … Hmmm comment dire … J'ai fait passé le temps. Et elle a été une belle distraction. Hmmm » fait il en se léchant les lèvres. « Un vrai délice. »

Ingrid ouvre la bouche, effrayée. Maintenant, elle craint vraiment le pire.

« Tu veux des détails peut être ? » continue Viggo toujours sadiquement en regardant Ingrid.

« Je ... »

Ingrid ne sait plus. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, ni ce qu'elle doit faire. Rien que les quelques phrases de Viggo lui font terriblement peur. Mais pas pour elle. Non pour Astrid. Mais elle est trop curieuse, et elle est venue pour des réponses.

Voyant qu'Ingrid est prête à tout entendre, le chef des chasseurs sort quelque chose de sa poche pour le poser sur son bureau. À sa vue, Ingrid écarquille les yeux de peur. C'est le bandeau en cuir d'Astrid. Mais pas seulement. Il y a des traces de sang dessus. Énormément de traces de sang. Ingrid essaye de garder son sang froid, mais vu ce qu'elle voit, elle a vraiment dû mal de ne pas crier de frayeur. Même Dagur semble sous le choc, ce qui n'arrange pas son cas à elle.

« Mais c'est ... »

« Oui. Tout à fait. Son bandeau. Je me suis dit qu'elle n'en avait bientôt plus besoin. Et puis, lorsqu'Harold viendra me rencontrer, je lui rendrai comme un souvenir. »

Ingrid le regarde horrifiée, alors que Viggo s'amuse avec le bandeau de son amie.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de traces de sang. C'est sans doute lorsque je l'ai frappé. »

« Tu … Tu l'as frappé ? »

« Torturer serait un mot plus adéquat, n'est ce pas Ryker ? » dit il en se regardant son frère.

Ingrid et Dagur se retournent vers celui ci, surpris. C'est Ingrid, qui réagit la première, furieuse.

« Tu étais au courant ?! »

Comme simple réponse, Ryker détourne le regard, en l'ignorant complètement, ce qui a don d'énerver Ingrid d'avantage. Mais la question de son frère, la calme illico.

« Viggo, tu as torturé Astrid ?! »

« Ouais ! Elle était coriace la petite. Malgré qu'elle a été fouettée, frappée, électrocutée, marquée au fer chaud tel un animal, encore frappée, à nouveau fouettée, même agressée sexuellement, pour finir par être empoisonnée, elle a gardé son mental d'acier. Quoique. Après que je l'ai agressé sexuellement, elle a commencé à se briser. C'était amusant à voir. Mais, ce n'était pas encore assez à mon goût. Il faut le dire. Elle est vraiment incroyable cette blondinette. J'avoue que c'est assez admiratif. Même en frappant, fouettant et marquant au fer chaud son reptile devant elle, pour finir par l'empoisonner aux fleurs bleus de laurier rose, mélangé à un autre venin, elle n'a pas sourcillé. Enfin si. Mais, son mental n'a jamais disparu. Ou presque. C'est très admirable. Mais peut être que quelques heures de plus, et j'aurai réussi à la briser entièrement. Tant pis. J'aurai tout le plaisir de voir Harold se briser en apprenant la nouvelle. De lui raconter comment j'ai fait hurler à la mort sa chère et tendre ... Oh je sens que ça va être divin. Voir se tortiller Astrid telle une proie était jouissif. Voir cette coriace viking pleurer pour toutes les souffrances était vraiment jouissif. L'entendre hurler à la mort était encore plus jouissif. Surtout quand je lui ai injecté le venin de manticore. Je me souviens encore de son hurlement de douleur, à vous déchirer les cordes vocales, quand je lui ai injecté le poison. J'en rigole encore. Je me suis vraiment bien amusé. Mais par dessus tout, je me régale d'avance de la souffrance d'Harold. Le voir se briser en mille morceaux, après la découverte de toutes les tortures qu'elle a pu subir. Olalala tout ça va être un véritable délice. Ça va être tellement jouissif. » se lèche les lèvres Viggo, plus sadiquement fou furieux que jamais.

« Le venin de quoi ? » demande Dagur incrédule - resté sur le poison qu'a injecté Viggo sur Astrid, n'écoutant pas la suite de son discours - alors que sa sœur est restée scotchée depuis que Viggo a dit qu'il avait agressé sexuellement Astrid.

« Le venin de manticore. Le poison le plus douloureux et le plus mortel qu'il puisse exister. La victime agonise pendant 3 jours avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et bien sûr, il n'existe aucun antidote. »

Ingrid réagit enfin à l'entente des derniers mots. Mais son état de choc ne s'améliore pas pour autant. Certes, elle voulait savoir la vérité, mais là c'est pire ce que tout elle a pu imaginer. Et par dessus tout, elle se demande si Harold est au courant de tout ça. Sans doute non. Mais lorsqu'il va le découvrir, il va pire que péter un plomb.

« Donc Astrid .. va mourir ? » tente Dagur, qui bizarrement, est assez sous le choc.

« Oui. Dans tous les cas. Sauf si par un miracle décidé par les Dieux, Harold arrive à gagner. Mais cela j'en doute. Car quoiqu'il fasse, il court à sa perte. Astrid mourra au plus tard demain soir. Soit des blessures que je lui ai infligé. Soit du poison. Mais elle mourra. Et Harold mourra avec elle. Alors dans tous les cas, j'ai gagné. Ah oui et j'ai failli oublié ! La dragonne d'Astrid mourra aussi. C'est indéniable. Et dans les mêmes atroces souffrances que sa dragonnière. C'est inévitable. Harold a sans doute chercher un moyen de trouver un antidote contre les fleurs bleus de laurier rose. Mais il remarquera très vite que le venin de l'ébouillantueur ne sera pas suffisant pour sauver la dragonne. De plus, même si c'est un reptile de plusieurs centaines de kilos, elle ne survivra pas à ses blessures et encore moins au poison. Surtout si le lézard a ramené sa chère et tendre maîtresse auprès du prince charmant. C'est indéniable. Astrid et sa dragonne mourront demain au coucher du soleil et Harold ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher ça. Donc après leur mort, Harold Haddock se sera éteint et sera plongé dans les ténèbres du désespoir. Et la partie sera finie. GAME OVER. » ricane Viggo diaboliquement, toujours en s'amusant avec le bandeau en cuir d'Astrid, tandis que, sous le choc, Ingrid et Dagur se regardent, n'en revenant pas.

Dagur combat certes Harold depuis des années, mais jamais, il n'a employé de telles manières. Quant à Ingrid, c'est juste impensable qu'elle puisse imaginer cela.

Après avoir fini de rire, Viggo reprend son sérieux.

« Donc voilà maintenant ce qu'il va se passer. Harold va voler droit dans la gueule du loup pour essayer de sauver sa chère et tendre amoureuse. Il va certainement arrivé demain dans la journée, où nous l'attendrons. L'échange avec l'œil de dragon sera fait. Mais il voudra sans doute me tuer … non me torturer avant de me tuer, pour ce que j'ai fait à la femme de sa vie. Et il aura mis des plans en place pour essayer de nous surprendre. Mais nous allons l'attendre de pieds fermes. La partie se termine demain, au coucher du soleil, au plus tard. Demain, Astrid mourra. Demain, Harold Haddock mourra de désespoir et sera emporté par le néant pour l'éternité. Et ce sera la fin de l'ère des dragonniers. La fin d'Harold Haddock. »

* * *

Plus tard, Ingrid sort du bureau de Viggo toujours autant sous le choc. Quand elle finit par sortir à l'extérieur, elle se tient à l'estomac, mais ne tenant plus, elle vomit ses tripes, dû à l'horreur qu'a dit Viggo. Puis, toujours autant sous le choc, elle appelle sa dragonne, Sonne au vent. Une fois la dragonne arrivée, celle ci voit sa maîtresse, mal au point, et elle commence à paniquer. Ingrid essaye de la rassurer en lui caressant la tête.

« Sonne au vent … J'ai … J'ai découvert ce qui était arrivé à Astrid … C'est pire ce que tout j'ai pu imaginer … Viggo … Viggo est un monstre … Non … Un salopard ! Comment … Comment quelqu'un est il capable de faire une telle chose ? Oh Astrid … Je suis tellement désolée ! Harold … c'est sûr que si tu l'apprends … Jamais, tu ne pourras me le pardonner … Et Viggo a raison ... Si Astrid meurt, tu mourras de désespoir avec elle ... Mais ... S'il n'y a pas d'antidote ... Astrid est condamnée … Je ... Je suis tellement désolée ! » pleure la jeune femme sur la tête de sa dragonne, qui ronronne de tristesse essayant de la consoler.

Mais soudain, Ingrid, le visage recouvert de larmes, ouvre les yeux, déterminée.

« Harold … Tu vas tomber droit dans un piège. Si je ne peux pas sauver Astrid, je peux au moins te sauver toi. Ainsi que tous les autres ! Je peux éviter que Viggo plante son épée dans ton cœur, déjà assez meurtri comme ça par la perte d'Astrid. Viggo a raison. Tu vas essayer de te venger, mais il n'attend que ça. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de te venger, car moi aussi, j'ai bien envie que tu lui plantes ton épée dans le cœur de ce salopard... Non ... Ce fils de pute n'a pas de cœur ... Comme on dit, pour tuer un serpent, il faut lui couper la tête ... Harold, coupe lui la tête à ce fils de chien ! Non ... Je ne dois pas laisser ma haine m'envahir ... Mais Harold, ta haine à toi va être incommensurable. Elle va obscurcir ton jugement ... et tu vas perdre tes moyens ... Surtout s'il te met à raconter ce qu'il a fait à Astrid ... S'il te raconte qu'il la ... Qu'il lui a ... C'est horrible ce qu'il lui a fait ... Il va te briser en mille morceaux lorsque tu vas apprendre ça ... et tu sombreras ... Tu seras complètement anéanti. Ou rempli d'une haine indéfinissable, qui te fera perdre la raison. Ou les deux à fois. Et après t'avoir détruit au summum du possible et anéanti toute ta volonté, il va te tuer ... Non ... Il va t'achever après t'avoir briser bien comme il faut ... C'est indéniable ... C'est si cruel ... C'est tellement horrible ... C'est inévitable ... Non ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, peu importe ta rancune envers moi ... Il est temps. »

Puis, déterminée comme jamais, elle regarde sa dragonne droit dans les yeux - qui la regarde curieuse, mais en même temps avec détermination vu le regard de braise de sa maîtresse - ayant pris sa décision.

« Sonne au vent. Il est temps de choisir notre camp. Notre vrai camp. La guerre va bientôt commencer. Il est temps qu'on y ajoute notre grain de sel. Viggo nous le paiera. Harold va vouloir le tuer. Non. Le faire bien souffrir comme il le faut, avant de le tuer. Et je compte bien l'aider. A la fin de cette histoire, quelqu'un mourra. Et ce sera Viggo. »

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **TADAM ! Alors alors ? :) Vous aimez Viggo ? Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Dites moi tout ! :) Et que pensez vous que va faire Ingrid ? :p**

 **Alors prochain chapitre, nous ralentissons un peu pour un chapitre plus calme avant l'arrivée de l'action. (D'ailleurs ça sera surement le dernier chapitre calme XD) En effet, nous retournons voir nos héros, et surtout Harold et Astrid dans la caverne. Attention chapitre romantique Hiccstrid en vue ! (du moins je vais essayer vu que ce n'est pas mon fort XD) Disons que cela va être la romance dramatique avant la grande bataille :D (oui l'affrontement Harold / Viggo approche à grands pas :D ) ... Bon le chapitre je le commence à peine (on sent l'inspiration XD) mais il devrait être là la semaine prochaine :)**

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer entre Harold et Astrid ? Comment va réagir Astrid après la déclaration de guerre d'Harold ? Astrid étant mourante, leur relation sentimentale va-t-elle s'améliorer entre eux ?**_

 **Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Plusieurs annonces à faire aussi ! Non pas d'inquiétude pas de pause ! *lève les yeux au ciel***

 **Alors je prévois de faire d'autres morts. Il y en aura 2 de plus minimum. Préparez vos mouchoirs XD**

 **Aussi cette fic sera de plus en plus plus sombre au fil des chapitres et surtout de plus en plus violente. (OUI JE M'ÉLOIGNE DE LA SÉRIE SUR CE COUP LA. ET ALORS ? xD) Alors du coup soit je vais la transformer en rating M, soit je préviendrais des passages violents pouvant choquer les plus jeunes (ne connaissant pas la tranche d'âge des lecteurs). J'aviserai au moment venu. En tout cas voilà !**

 **Enfin, nous arrivons à la moitié de cette fic. Donc je pense qu'elle se terminera au bout d'une quinzaine de chapitres. Peut être. Sauf si je suis inspirée et que ce sera plus long XD (ce qui risque fort d'arriver ...). On va dire entre 15 et 20 chapitres peut être bien.**

 **Et dernière annonce: j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que la fin ça sera une bad end. *part se planquer des lecteurs en furie* MAIS JE VOUS N'AIME QUAND MÊME VOUS SAVEZ HEIN ? Ne me tuez pas tout de suite. Mais c'est Viggo le méchant en même temps. MAIS JE VOUS JURE QU'HAROLD SERA SO BADASS ET SEXY. ET QU'IL VA SE BATTRE COMME UN DEMON POUR ESSAYER DE SAUVER L'AMOUR DE SA VIE ! ça compense non ? :$ :p**

* * *

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeef ! A bientôt ! :)**

 **R.S.59**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuur !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Ça va mieux ? Vous êtes moins traumatisés du chapitre précédent ? xD Sinon bah ... celui là devrait vous calmer XD**

 **N'empêche vous avez eu EXAC-TE-MENT la réaction que j'attendais MDR sadique moi ? J'ignore absolument de quoi vous parlez :p Mais il était cool le chapitre 7 voyons :p Et vous deux les sadiques ! Vous avez également eu la réaction que je m'attendais XD Bande de tarés sadiques. x)**

 **breeeeeeef !**

 **Comme promis, un chapitre concentré exclusivement sur de la romance Hiccstrid. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais ce n'est qu'un détail :p**

 **Alors ... VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT J'AI GALÉRÉ A L'ECRIRE xD Oui j'étais trop pas inspirée :| Donc ça a donné ... ce truc bizarre XD Malgré tout j'étais explosée de rire en l'écrivant XD Mais no panic ! Y a du Hiccstrid, y a de la romance ... beaucoup d'humour XD (Merci Krokmou XD) et ... du drama**

 **...**

 **Oui j'ai bien dit du drama.**

 **...**

 **Encore.**

 **...**

 **OUI JE L'ADMETS JE N'AI PAS PU M'EN EMPÊCHER ! Bon c'est très léger et ça dure qu'une phrase ... ou deux ... ou trois ... ou plus ? xD** **MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT TRÈS LÉGER PAR RAPPORT A D'HABITUDE ! Et puis, j'ai envie de dire ... vous commencez à me connaitre ... s'il n'y a pas de drama ce n'est pas moi. Je me sens nue. :|**

 **MAIS NO SOUCIIIIIIIS ! Le comique et l'amour sont les thèmes principaux ! Et l'attirance sexuelle ... Oups pardon. XD**

 **Breeeeeeeeeef place aux reviews !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Timothe : Bien le bonjour à toi jeune lecteur silencieux qui me suit depuis le début et qui a une requête. (Pardon xD) Pour Astrid et Tempête, je ne peux rien dire. Wait and see comme on dit. Et oui la bataille approche à grands pas ! Bonne lecture !

Dark FrozenVI: alalala ... S'il y en a bien un qui allait être ravi c'est bien ce type là (avec sa femme :p) mais tu sais que ta review ne rentre pas en entier en une seule fois, espèce de petit malade XD et n'empêche ... Je l'avais dit que tu allais kiffer Viggo *lève les yeux au ciel*

Ok. A noter: plus c'est drama et horrible, plus ce cher Darky meurt de rire, alors que les gens "normaux" sont traumatisés. A noter :p

"Viggo Grinporne" my god ... tu m'as tué XD Bah écoute ... il n'est pas pudique XD et toi non plus :| ça m'étonne pas tiens que t'as pris ton pied XD

Théories intéressantes mon cher Darky. Hélas, je ne peux rien dire, puisque la vérité éclate bientôt. MAIS je peux te dire que tu chauffes :p (pas de mauvaises interprétations merci :|)

Ouais j'avoue que j'explose de rire aussi en écrivant cette scène du rentre dedans XD (toi qui voulait du Viggo x Ingrid *lève les yeux au ciel*) mais c'était plus pour montrer le côté protecteur de son frangin Dagur ;)

Ah bah ... de rien XD et ravie de t'avoir fait mourir de rire mec XDDDD

Bien cordialement, ta cousine emadurlyienne :)

Krokmou-Emma : Yo Emma ! Tu disparais lors des chapitres calmes et réapparait lors des chapitres 200% drama. Coincidence ? Je ne pense pas :p Petite sadique va. T'as bien résumé la situation. Harold va vouloir bien se venger comme il faut. La question c'est ... y arrivera-t-il ? :p mais il sera quand même badass et sexy. C'est une fatalité ça :p Pour Astrid, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais tu t'approches de la vérité ;) et oui j'y suis allée fort ... En même temps tu me connais XD

Façon en trainant avec nous, ton innocence a pratiquement disparu *lève les yeux au ciel* :p

BONNE LECTURE !

Sweetylya : C'est ce qu'on dit hein :p Ok je dis pas. XD Et tu hais Viggo ? Tant mieux. C'est recherché cette haine :p Ahah ! Le sort d'Astrid est entre mes mains. Wait and see :p Ouais ! Hiccstrid ici et maintenant ! Profite en :p

Lola697: Ah bah voilà j'ai fait beugué les lecteurs :p Olalala ... La réaction d'Harold va être ... épique ? Explosive ? Proportionnelle à l'horreur ? XD Et oui il va le savoir ! Et oui Viggo va prendre un malin plaisir à lui raconter XD Et oui Harold va passer du côté obscur ... MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Pour la bad end je verrais au moment venu ;)

Ah bah ça tu verras dans ce chapitre :p Bonne lecture !

Maevarose : mais nooooooooooooooooooon ! Reste parmi nous ! Tout va bien XD C'est juste ... Ouais d'accord c'est horrible XD Mais dis toi qu'il y a toujours des conséquences aux actes. Et là ... IL VA EN AVOIR ! MOUAHAHHAHAHAH

Noooooooooooooon meurs pas ! Attends de finir la fic. #LaSalope. Je rigole bien sur XD Ce n'est pas si horrible ... Si ? XD

Le but d'achever les lecteurs ? hmmm *réfléchit* passer par toutes sortes d'émotions serait plus adéquat :p

Faut pas avoir peur de moi voyons ^_^ DRAMA IS LIFE. Mais Harold is so badass et vengeur x)

Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre et profite en :p

Deadlyfury: Oh my god. Une review qui rentre pas en entier en une seule fois. Comme c'est étonnant :p Procédons par étapes.

JE VAIS BIEN MA CHERIE ! et toi tu t'es fait bobo en tombant ? XD Ce chapitre a des effets ... bizarres et ... diversifiés sur les gens XD

Et voilà. Elle va faire une crise cardiaque sur Viggo. Je suis désolée Harold. Elle te trahit. Elle souhaite même ta mort. C'est tellement triste. #Infidélité

NON MAIS MEUF ! ARE YOU SERIOUS ? XDDDDD Tu t'es cru dans GOT ? :| :p

Ouais j'ai compris. Tu veux que tout le monde meurt. Sauf Viggo.

"Je pense qu'elle se croit réellement dans GOT."

Ouais je te le fais pas dire, Brunette.

"Faudrait peut être qu'on la prévienne ?"

T'en fais pas. Elle se demmerde.

En tout cas, c'est qu'elle l'aime notre Viggo taré. Elle le surkiffe même. ça m'étonne pas tiens.

Et voilà. La bipolaire de retour. Elle veut des morts mais elle va chialer. Elle est bizarre cette fille.

"Tu peux parler."

TA GUEULE TOI !

Attends ! La seule fanfiction où y a des morts et une bad end ? Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible ça XD

Ah bah bravo ! Madame a la flemme.

"Euuuuh tu sais que tu as un retard de lectures de fics ?"

TA GUEEEEUUUUUUUULE ! JE T'AI PAS SONNE !

Ok. Alors la meuf lit un truc déprimant mais elle rit. c'est normaaaaaaaal.

"Dois je te rappeler que tu as explosé de rire en écrivant cette scène ?"

MAIS BORDEL JE T'AI PAS SONNE TOI ! FOUS LE CAMP !

Oui bon d'accord, je l'admets, j'étais pliée de rire en écrivant donc je te comprends ma chérie XD

OK. La meuf a vraiment un grain. C'est censé être horrible et elle, elle trouve ça drôle. Quelle famille je vous jure :p Non mais purée ... ça va être quoi pendant le chapitre du flash back XD

Bah ... ouais du vomi. Comme Sam dans GOT xD J'ai trouvé ça plus dégueulasse que ... bah tous les autres trucs XD

C'est qu'elle est contente la rousse quoi XD

Non mais là ... On va devenir les personnes à abattre du fandom Dragons à ce rythme XD Lorsque quelqu'un nous aperçoit, HOP il voudra nous tuer :p

... ça c'était dégueulassement pas sexy ma chérie XD #MauvaiseImageEnTêteMaintenant NON MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME AVEC CETTE VOLONTE DE VIGGO SAUTE SUR INGRID xD Ok je ferme ma bouche sur ce coup là. xD

WTF Kognedur ?! Tu veux que Viggo se tape Kognedur maintenant ? XD A noter.

Euuuuuh ... On peut détourner cette règle du nombre morts, madame ? CAR LA CA VA JUSTE PAS LE FAIRE xD

Pfiou ! Quelle réponse digne de la review xD breeeeeeeef bonne lecture sale folle furieuse de DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Orianesamba: Ah bah voilà ! Une addicte de drama ! Tu vas aimer le reste alors XD

ouais j'ai adoré l'écrire aussi fou furieux XD

MOUAHAHHAHAHAHAH et les morts peuvent etre aussi bien des humains que des dragons :p

disons que ... vu la tournure de la trame, la bad end serait plus appropriée et logique XD On verra a ce moment je n'y suis pas encore ;)

comme promis, Hiccstrid en masse ! Bonne lecture !

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, qui commentent cette histoire. Restez encore avec moi jusqu'au bout ! N'ayez pas peur du drama :p**

 **Gros bisous au clan Emadurly ! Et à ceux du forum !**

 **Bonne lecture les dragonites !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Sentiments au clair de lune**_

Au même moment de la décision d'Ingrid, nous retournons voir nos dragonniers, et plus particulièrement, Harold et Astrid, dans la caverne, lorsqu'Harold déclare la guerre à Viggo.

À l'entente de sa déclaration, Astrid écarquille les yeux de stupeur, croyant avoir mal entendu. Mais le regard de braise du jeune homme, lui porte tout à croire qu'elle a bel et bien entendu.

« Attends quoi ?! Comment ça la guerre ? »

Harold la fixe intensément d'un tel regard de braise, que cela déstabilise Astrid qui ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Elle commence à rougir vu comment il la fixe et elle le regarde, inquiète des événements qui surviennent.

Après un échange de regard de plusieurs longues minutes, Harold détourne le regard et s'éloigne de la jeune fille pour se diriger vers son dragon. La furie nocturne – toujours couchée près de la dragonne blessée – le regarde curieusement avant de voir son dresseur prendre quelque chose du sac sur son dos. En voyant cette « chose », Krokmou le regarde de plus en plus curieusement. Quant à Astrid, elle le regarde sceptique. Après avoir pris un objet, Harold revient vers Astrid et lui montre « la chose ».

« Tu l'as dit toi même Astrid. On ne peut pas combattre Viggo comme on a combattu Alvin ou Dagur. Il va falloir employer les grands moyens. On n'a plus 15 ans. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Si c'est la guerre que veut Viggo et bien la guerre ce sera. »

Astrid, impressionnée par ce que devient Harold, s'appuie sur le flanc de sa dragonne pour se reposer.

« Cela ne te ressemble pas. » affirme-t-elle en souriant légèrement. « Tu es plutôt du genre pacifiste. »

« Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas tolérer. »

Astrid le regarde tendrement en souriant, alors qu'Harold continue : « Il y a des batailles qu'on ne peut pas résoudre par la diplomatie. On n'est plus des enfants. Et puis … Viggo a dépassé les bornes. Il m'a pris quelque chose qui m'est cher, et pour ça il va le payer. Cet objet … L'œil de dragon. Il t'a empoisonné pour le récupérer. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça. »

« Si seulement il s'était contenté du poison. » dit faiblement Astrid en tremblant repensant à de mauvais souvenirs.

Sentant les tremblements de sa maîtresse et se rappelant également des tortures qu'elles ont subi, Tempête se rapproche d'Astrid pour la réconforter. La jeune fille voyant le réconfort de sa dragonne caresse sa tête où celle ci pose sa grosse tête reptilienne sur ses genoux.

Mais Harold a aussi vu le changement dans sa voix et ses tremblements, ce qui ne lui plaît guère.

« Que veux tu dire par là ? »

« Rien. » dit elle sèchement en détournant le regard.

Voyant qu'elle ne veut pas en parler, Harold n'insiste pas. Il ne peut qu'imaginer les horreurs qu'elles ont pu subir. Et sa rage revient. Alors, il se concentre sur l'œil de dragon.

« Il s'est donné tellement de mal … pour l'œil de dragon. »

« Ouais ... »

« Ça été sa première erreur. »

Astrid le regarde sceptique, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

« Et qu'elle a été son autre erreur ? »

« S'en prendre à toi. S'en prendre à Tempête. T'avoir torturée et empoissonnée. D'avoir torturée et empoisonnée Tempête. Et oser me faire du chantage. Ça été sa plus grosse erreur. Comme si je pouvais laisser passer ça ! »

« Tu sais que c'est un piège. »

« Oui. C'est pourquoi je lui en prépare un aussi. Et il regrettera le jour où il a posé un doigt sur toi ou Tempête. »

« Que comptes tu faire ? »

« Fais moi confiance. Juste. Je lui prépare une surprise, qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier et il regrettera amèrement ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te pousse à faire ça ? »

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Astrid. Je sais que j'ai été exécrable ces derniers temps et qu'on s'est disputés souvent. Mais tu ne peux savoir à quel point je m'en veux de mon attitude. Mais tu comptes énormément pour moi. Et le fait de seulement m'imaginer qu'il a posé les doigts sur toi, me rend fou de rage. Et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Il a déclaré la guerre. Il va le payer. »

Le sourire d'Astrid s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, voyant à quel point son ami a mûri.

« Tu déclencherais une guerre pour moi ? »

« Je déclencherais une guerre mondiale s'il le fallait. » dit il en lui souriant.

La jeune fille rougit à cette déclaration, mais garde son sourire. Harold, quant à lui, regarde intensément Astrid, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se regardent avec désir, sans faire un geste, sans parler. Mais leurs cœurs battent fort à l'unisson, voulant une seule chose. La même chose. Mais aucun des deux ne bouge et ils se continuent à se fixer.

Krokmou et Tempête voient la scène sous leurs yeux. Ils les regardent à tour de rôle, comprenant ce qui se passe. Alors ils sourient de leurs lèvres reptiliennes. Mais voyant que cela risque d'être long à ce rythme, Tempête regarde Krokmou, avec des yeux suppliants d'intervenir. La furie nocturne la regarde et hoche la tête pour confirmer. Il se lève en silence et se déplace vers son humain. Harold, tellement captivé par l'échange de regard, ne fait même pas attention qu'un reptile de plusieurs centaines de kilos s'approche de lui et arrive derrière lui.

D'un coup, Krokmou pousse Harold avec sa tête pour l'approcher de la jeune fille blessée. Mais le jeune homme, tellement en transe, sur le coup de la surprise, perd l'équilibre et s'écrase de tout son long, à plat ventre. Les deux dragons ouvre les yeux surpris, le plan n'ayant pas vraiment marché comme prévu.

Harold se relève difficilement, énervé et tourne la tête doucement vers son dragon. Voyant la gaffe, Krokmou s'assoit et regarde ailleurs, l'air de rien. Quant à Tempête, voulant se faire toute petite aussi, réclame une caresse à Astrid, qui reprend ses esprits aussi, après l'échange avec Harold et le geste de Krokmou.

« Krok … MOU ! »

Le dragon noir regarde toujours ailleurs feignant l'innocence.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris !? » s'énerve Harold en se relevant furieux, alors que son dragon l'ignore complètement en se grattant les oreilles.

« Espèce de ... »

Mais avant de pouvoir insulter son dragon plus longtemps, Astrid pouffe de rire devant la scène comique. Il faut dire, on dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute. Et tandis qu'Astrid en rit, sa dragonne, elle, regarde la scène d'un air amusé.

À l'entente de son rire, Harold arrête tout mouvement et se retourne brusquement vers les blessées. En voyant Astrid se retenant d'éclater de rire, et Tempête amusée par la situation, il oublie la raison de son énervement sur son dragon et sourit, plus qu'heureux, de voir Astrid – qui était pessimiste de la situation jusque là – rire comme ça. Il regarde son dragon, qui lui sourit tout aussi content que l'ambiance devienne moins déprimante.

Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. En effet, à force de rire, les douleurs d'Astrid reviennent et elle se plie de douleur en grimaçant. À ce geste, Harold et Krokmou perdent vite le sourire aussi et se précipitent vers elle.

« Astrid est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va, ça va. Je pense que ... quand je parle ... ou je ris ... ça fait mal. »

« Ok alors … calme toi et repose toi. Je m'occupe du reste. »

La jeune fille hoche la tête doucement aux bords des larmes de douleur avant de reposer sa tête sur le flanc de sa dragonne, qui la regarde inquiète et peinée. Une fois que la jeune fille a fermé les yeux et commence à s'endormir, Harold regarde son dragon, puis l'œil de dragon – tombé par terre à cause de sa chute. Il le ramasse et le regarde sous tous les angles. Soudain, il écarquille les yeux, ayant trouvé une idée de génie. Il se précipite à l'extérieur de la caverne devant l'air inquiet de Krokmou.

« Krokmou je reviens tout de suite. Surveille les. » crie-t-il avant de sortir de la clairière.

Au début, le dragon noir penche la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça, car il sait qu'Harold n'abandonnera jamais Astrid, surtout dans cet état. Alors il se retourne vers les deux blessées et se couche à côté d'Astrid, permettant sa chaleur et la chaleur Tempête, de couvrir la viking blessée et la protéger de tout danger. La furie nocturne soulève son aile et entoure en même temps Astrid et Tempête en signe de protection.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Astrid commence à se réveiller tout doucement des douleurs revenant. Mais, trop affaiblie, elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Malgré tout, ses sens reviennent petit à petit. Son odorat. Son ouïe. Son toucher. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle commence à se souvenir de son environnement. Elle sent la respiration de Tempête sous elle. Elle sent ses écailles chaudes. C'est bon signe. Cela veut dire que sa dragonne vit encore. Et qu'elle aussi. Elle décide finalement par ouvrir les yeux. Au début, elle ne voit absolument rien. Tout est totalement noir. Pas une lumière. Pas une forme. Rien. Le néant complet.

 _Il manquerait plus que je devienne aveugle_ , pense-t-elle sous le coup de la plaisanterie, même si cela ne l'amuse pas du tout.

Elle ferme à nouveau les yeux pour les ouvrir à nouveau plus doucement. Cette fois c'est différent. Elle voit un petit bout de lumière. Mais c'est très faible. Elle tourne la tête vers ce qu'elle croit sa dragonne, et voit une forme floue.

 _Le poison doit commencer à brouiller mes sens. Mais … Mes autres sens ont l'air d'aller bien pourtant…_ pense-t-elle inquiète.

Elle secoue la tête, niant le fait que sa vue est brouillée. Elle tourne la tête vers le ciel et voit des points de lumière. Elle ferme les yeux priant pour que sa vue retrouve son état normal. Et elle attend. Elle attend. Et après s'être calmée, elle ouvre les yeux, résignée.

 _Toute façon, je vais mourir, alors à quoi bon lutter. J'aurai juste aimé avoir une belle vue avant la fin._ , pense-t-elle le pessimiste revenu.

Alors, elle regarde le ciel et se frotte les yeux. Et bizarrement, sa vision devient plus nette.

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Je recommence à revoir normalement ! Mais … Je vois … A cause du poison, ma vue a plus de mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il doit faire nuit. Je suis vraiment une imbécile première. La reine des idiotes. Je suis tellement déprimée que je vois le pire partout … Faut dire … Avec ce qui m'est arrivée …_ pense-t-elle en tremblant.

Mais les tremblements de la jeune viking ont eu raison de réveiller sa dragonne, qui approche sa tête pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Sa vue étant revenue, Astrid voit sa meilleure amie inquiète, essayant de la consoler.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle. Tout va bien. » affirme-t-elle peu convaincue en caressant sa dragonne.

Tempête ronronne d'inquiétude et se laisse caresser, pour finir par poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Astrid. Le jeune fille sourit à la réaction de sa dragonne et regarde le ciel. Son sourire s'agrandit. Comme elle le pensait, la nuit, la vue est magnifique. On peut voir les étoiles bien lumineuses et la lune reflète sur le lac. C'est un paysage tout à fait paradisiaque.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment de contemplation, elle remarque enfin qu'Harold n'est plus là. Elle perd son sourire, inquiète.

« Tempête, il est où Harold ? »

La dragonne ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour montrer l'héritier à sa maîtresse. Astrid suit du regard et voit le jeune homme, assis plus loin avec Krokmou en train de fabriquer quelque chose. Elle le regarde curieusement se demandant ce qu'il trafique encore.

« Harold ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune homme, entendant la voix faible d'Astrid, lève la tête pour remarquer que la jeune femme s'est réveillée et qu'elle le regarde confuse.

« Astrid ! Tu es réveillée ! » dit il en posant ce qu'il fait et en se levant pour la rejoindre, sous le regard de Krokmou.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » dit elle amusée.

Harold la regarde surpris et se retourne vers sa nouvelle invention.

« Oh ça ! Une nouvelle invention. Ou plutôt une surprise pour Viggo. » lui répond-t-il en souriant.

Voyant qu'elle veut en savoir plus, Harold se penche pour ramasser l'objet et s'approche d'Astrid pour lui montrer. La jeune viking écarquille les yeux de surprise.

« Mais … on dirait ... l'œil de dragon ! »

« Presque. Une copie plutôt. Avec une petite surprise en plus. » lui dit il fièrement.

Astrid regarde l'objet puis Harold et à nouveau l'objet d'un air plus que surprise et impressionnée. Puis, elle sourit tendrement.

« Tu es un inventeur de génie Harold. »

Harold rougit et se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gênée, ce qui fait sourire Astrid par son embarras avant qu'elle ne se recouche contre le flanc de sa dragonne. Puis, il y a eu un moment de silence gênant pour Harold, qui ne sait plus quoi dire. C'est Astrid qui reprend la parole.

« Je voulais te le montrer. »

Harold la regarde confus ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Mais Astrid continue alors il garde le silence.

« Un jour, ... par hasard, ... j'ai découvert cet endroit ... avec Tempête. On faisait ... notre ronde habituelle, ... lorsqu'on a vu ... un terreur terrible ... se diriger vers un coin ... inexploré. On avait décidé ... de le suivre. Et c'est en le suivant ... qu'on a découvert la caverne. Au début, ... il faisait tout sombre et ... je croyais que c'était un cul de sac. Mais ... Tempête m'a guidé et ... nous a conduit dans la clairière. J'ai trouvé ... cet endroit magnifique, ... surtout avec le cratère qui nous offre ... la course du soleil. Je m'étais dit que ... tu seras ravi de découvrir cet endroit. Mais .. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. C'est là que ... nos disputes ont commencé … Ce n'était pas vraiment adéquat … Et puis, ça a finit par devenir une cachette … que tu as découvert rapidement ... » murmure-t-elle tristement sur la fin de son discours.

Harold a écouté jusqu'au bout ses paroles, mais à ses derniers mots, il s'est senti vraiment mal de son comportement. Il baisse les yeux honteux, regrettant amèrement ses actes. Krokmou le regarde avec peine, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'en veut énormément. Il s'approche de lui voulant le consoler, mais Harold lui fait un geste de la main pour le stopper. Alors le dragon noir s'assoit et regarde la scène tristement. Harold, toujours avec un regard de peine et de culpabilité regarde sa nouvelle invention. Puis, il lève la tête toujours avec le même air pour regarder Astrid et Tempête couchée devant le lac. Il regarde ensuite le ciel étoilé avant de poser par terre sa nouvelle invention et de s'approcher d'Astrid. Doucement, il s'assoit à côté d'elle, qui le regarde surprise. Puis, il se pose contre le flanc de Tempête évitant ses blessures, qui regarde tout aussi curieusement l'humain. Il finit par sourire.

« Tu as raison. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. Et ce ciel. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau. Pourtant j'en ai vu des ciels étoilés. Mais je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose de plus. J'aurai … c'est vrai. J'aurai été enthousiaste de découvrir cet endroit … avec toi. Alors je suis désolé Astrid. Je suis désolé pour tout. J'ai été le roi des imbéciles. »

« Ça c'est sûr. » sourit elle, où Harold répond par un sourire également.

« Quand tout ça sera fini, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Tu pourras même me frapper en me traitant de tous les noms. » rigole-t-il.

Astrid agrandit son sourire, mais le perd vite en pensant que c'est sans doute la dernière nuit qu'elle va passer avec Harold. Alors elle prend une décision.

« Harold. Il faut que je te parle. »

Le jeune homme la regarde lui laissant le temps de continuer.

« Il faut que tu saches que … J'ai un truc à te dire … Que je n'ai jamais osé mais … Enfin … Harold je ... »

« N'en dis pas plus. »

Astrid le regarde curieusement et énervée qu'il lui a coupé son élan, déjà assez dur comme ça.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se parlait. Je ne veux pas d'un adieu. »

« Harold, ce n'était pas un adieu. »

« Peu importe. Ça sonnait comme un adieu. Et je ne peux pas Astrid. »

La jeune fille soupire résignée, son élan étant parti de toute façon.

« Tu as raison, tu es vraiment un idiot fini. » boude-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit un adieu. » continue-t-il ce qui énerve encore plus Astrid. « Car j'ai des choses à te dire. Des choses importantes que j'ai sur le cœur. »

« Et pourquoi tu me le dis pas alors ? » demande-t-elle en levant un sourcil, sceptique.

« Parce que si je t'avoue tout maintenant, ça sera fini. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse. Jamais. »

« On n'est pas éternels Harold. »

« Peut être. Mais personne ne mourra demain. »

« Tu n'es pas un dieu. Tu ne peux pas décider ça. » rigole-t-elle.

« Non je suis le maître des dragons. À quoi ça sert d'avoir une furie nocturne, si on ne peut pas sauver ceux qu'on aime. » dit il amusé.

Astrid rigole à sa remarque, ce qui fait sourire également Harold.

Mais ce qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué, c'est qu'au fil de leur conversation, ils ont rapproché leurs têtes petit à petit. C'est lorsqu'ils se regardent, qu'ils ont remarqué qu'ils sont vraiment proches. Mais aucun des deux ne semble vouloir s'éloigner. Il y a ce même regard passionné qui les anime. Et ils semblent attirer l'un vers l'autre. Si bien qu'au lieu de s'éloigner, ils s'approchent encore de plus en plus, jusqu'à se frôler. Harold commence à fermer les yeux et à s'approcher doucement des lèvres d'Astrid. La jeune fille accompagne le mouvement et ferme les yeux. Ils sont à un millimètre des lèvres de l'un de l'autre.

Mais soudain, ils entendent un grognement heureux, alors oubliant ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils se tournent vers ce bruit. C'est tout simplement Krokmou, qui les regarde avec des yeux tendres et amusés et langue pendante, battant la queue et son corps cachant la vue du ciel nocturne.

C'est Harold qui réagit en premier.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu as à nous regarder comme ça ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors que le dragon noir penche la tête sur le côté, toujours avec la même bouille.

« Il a l'air … heureux ? » dit Astrid en levant un sourcil.

« Ouais ... » répond Harold en regardant Astrid qui le regarde aussi.

Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'ils remarquent réellement tous les deux qu'ils sont proches l'un de l'autre. Un peu trop proches même. Alors ils font tous les deux un bond, gênés et rouge tomate en détournant le regard.

« Je … euh … je ... » bégaye Harold.

« On oublie hein ? » demande Astrid aussi gênée.

« Ouais ouais d'accord. »

Krokmou les regarde confus, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'est passé, alors que Tempête – qui regardait la scène impatiente également – plaque une aile devant ses yeux, désespérée et exaspérée. Puis, elle regarde le dragon noir, blasée avant de donner un coup de queue derrière sa tête – Krokmou étant assez proche –, pour le punir d'avoir interrompu ce moment magique et romantique. Après le coup reçu, la furie nocturne se frotte la tête en regardant Tempête confus, qui elle détourne la tête en boudant. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Krokmou s'approche d'elle en poussant des gémissements. Mais la dragonne l'ignore toujours. Alors la furie nocturne se place devant elle, l'avant de son corps couché, et son derrière en l'air, tout en battant la queue, avec des yeux suppliants.

Devant cette scène, Harold et Astrid – leurs gênes diminuant – rigolent du comportement de leurs dragons. Puis, ils se regardent et rougissent en détournant le regard.

« Je … En tout cas, c'est vrai que … la vue est magnifique. » dit il finalement en regardant le ciel.

« Oui. » répond Astrid en suivant le mouvement d'Harold.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit bien avancée, le plan se mettant en place pour les deux camps ennemis, nous pouvons voir, que dans une caverne, se trouve une clairière, éclairée par les étoiles et la lune. Et dans cette clairière se trouve deux dragons et deux humains dormant à poings fermés. Une dragonne vipère bleu ciel. Sur la dragonne, sont appuyés deux humains. Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille blessée, dormant inconsciemment sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Si on voit de plus près, on peut voir les deux jeunes se tenir la main. Et enfin, nous avons une furie nocturne de l'autre côté, formant un cercle chaud et protecteur avec la dragonne vipère. Le dragon mâle entoure ceux qu'il aime avec son aile pour les couver et les protéger, tout en entourant sa queue avec celle du reptile femelle, imitant ainsi leurs humains.

* * *

Malheureusement, cette vue paisible va vite disparaître, pour laisser un paysage d'horreur et de guerre.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Héééé voilààààà ! Vous avez aimé ? ça change du chapitre précédent hein ? XD Oui je suis une sale sadique (et fière de l'être :p) pour avoir interrompu comme ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais la faute à Krokmou d'abord ! Oui je sais c'est frustrant je sais. Et de rien :p**

 **Alors, chapitre 9, place à l'action ! Le plan se met en place. Harold prépare son armée. Oui oui armée.**

 _ **Il ne reste qu'une journée avant la fin du délai. Il ne reste qu'une journée avant qu'Astrid et Tempête ne meurent. Il est temps de passer à l'action. Que va faire Harold ? Quel est son plan ? Où en sont les autres de la bande ?**_

 **Petite annonce, nous allons revoir d'anciens dragons, dont le Skrill (je préfère le nom anglais que français :p), le Secoueur Catastrophique, les terreurs nocturnes avec Smidvarg bien sûr, les dragons sauvages qui ont été maltraités par les chasseurs et l'armorwing (je ne connais pas son nom français alors je reprends l'anglais XD). Et peut être le chant funeste à voir.**

 **Je vous l'avais dit qu'Harold prépare une armée :| XD**

 **Breeeeeeef ! En fonction de l'inspiration, soit c'est au chapitre 9 que nous allons avoir une première confrontation Harold / Viggo (et le flash back :p) soit le chapitre 10. D'ailleurs, vu que la majorité a été traumatisé (XD), je préviendrais pour le flash back ... ça risque d'être violent XD Mais je pense que ça sera plus pour le chapitre 10 :)**

 **Le chapitre 9 devrait être relativement calme encore mais Harold et la bande sont sur le pied de guerre cette fois ;)**

 **Par contre, le prochain devrait arriver plus tard. Déjà de un, ... Je ne l'ai pas encore écris XD (Oui pas bien pas bien *lève les yeux au ciel). De deux, je vais avoir une grosse semaine, donc peu de temps pour écrire. Donc il sera ... en retard ! PARDON ! XD Mais promis, il sera là la semaine prochaine, lundi grand max ! ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures x)**

 **R.S.59**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooooooooo !**

 **Vous allez bien ? x)**

* * *

 **Vous avez vu les nouveaux épisodes sont sortis ! ENFIIIIIIIIIIN ! *_* C'ETAIT TROP BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! Tout ce Hiccstrid *_* Tout ce drama *_* C'était époustouflant *_* Mais ... il faut attendre 6 mois maintenant pour avoir la suite *dépression***

* * *

 **Sinon ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ... et frustré XD J'étais pliée de rire en lisant vos commentaires ! xD J'arrive à vous faire détester n'importe qui ! J'adore ça :p**

 **Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois, le chapitre étant trop long ;) Je réponds en général : ravie que vous avez été frustrés à la coupure du baiser XD Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez à nouveau adorer Krokmou par la suite XD**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous en avez profité car on repasse dans le drama et l'action :p Surtout qu'à cause (ou grâce :p) a l'épisode 9 de GOT, j'ai eu pleins d'idées pour la guerre :p Et comptez une mort de plus ... ce qui nous fait ... une dizaine au total ? *fuis* Mais si ça peut vous rassurez les nouveaux épisodes de RTTE m'ont aussi donné pleins d'idées :D**

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ... Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! Un truc de dingue ! (y a quand même 12 pages word xD) Et y a même pas de Viggo ... ni de violence encore XD Non mais vraiment, j'en suis particulièrement fière ! :D Donc vous l'avez compris, un long chapitre en perspective :D**

* * *

 **Ah oui et aussi je remarque ... qu'il va bientôt avoir une guerre entre les lecteurs pro mort Astrid et les anti mort Astrid ... MY GOD xD Je crains ne pas pouvoir satisfaire tout le monde ... XD A voir qui se verra satisfait :p VOUS VERREZ PAR VOUS MÊME :p**

* * *

 **Bon en tout cas, profitez de ce chapitre x) Le prochain ça sera la première confrontation avec Viggo et le fameux flash back ! ( et à mon avis je transformerai cette fic en M vu toutes les idées que j'ai eu XD)**

 **Aussi je vous conseille d'écouter Evanescence My immortal à partir de 2.20min (lisez pas trop vite XD) jusqu'à 3.19min Je vous indiquerez en gras le passage. ;)**

* * *

 **Sinon j'embrasse très fort le clan Emadurly, ainsi que les autres dragonites.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent, vos reviews, tout ça tout ça x)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : L'armée d'Harold**_

 **COMMENCEZ LA MUSIQUE A 2.20 min**

« Astrid ! Astrid ! Réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonnes pas ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! J'ai besoin de toi ! ASTRID ! »

Dans une clairière, on y trouve un jeune homme du nom d'Harold, essayant de réveiller, une jeune fille, mortellement blessée, du nom d'Astrid. Plus loin, un dragon noir – une furie nocturne – imite son dresseur en essayant de réveiller une dragonne vipère bleu ciel, mortellement blessée également.

Harold a pris dans ses bras le corps inerte de la jolie viking et la secoue tout en l'appelant pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Astrid ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne meurs pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je ... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Astrid ... Parce que Je … Parce que Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou et ça depuis toujours. Pitié ! Astrid … Ne pars pas … Ne me laisse pas ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON » hurle le jeune homme en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

 **STOP MUSIQUE (j'espère à 3.19 ... sinon bah tant pis xD)**

* * *

« ASTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ! » hurle Harold en sueur, en sursautant.

Le jeune homme respire bruyamment et confus. Il regarde son environnement, et il a complètement changé. Il ne comprend pas. Il se demande ce qui se passe. Il y a un instant, il tenait dans ses bras le corps d'Astrid et maintenant il … Soudain, une illumination vient dans son esprit : Astrid. Il la cherche du regard en paniquant, jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur la belle endormie à côté de lui. Il remarque que rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Depuis qu'ils se sont endormis. Il soupire de soulagement en se frottant le visage, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passe.

 _Par Thor. Un cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien … Tout va … Non rien ne va. C'était horrible. Ça avait l'air tellement vrai._ Pense Harold en panique.

Son agitation a eu don de réveiller Krokmou, qui se demande ce qui se passe et s'inquiète.

 _Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Astrid va aller mieux._ , pense-t-il en la regardant avec une angoisse non dissimulée.

Voyant son humain se mettre à paniquer comme plus tôt, la furie nocturne le pousse légèrement avec son museau, voulant le rassurer. Harold regarde son dragon et sourit à caressant sa tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. C'était juste un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. » essaye de se rassurer le fils du chef.

Harold souffle plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle et ferme les yeux en s'appuyant contre le flanc de Tempête. Il met la main sur son cœur et sent que celui ci bat à une vitesse anormalement vite. Ce cauchemar l'a plus horrifié qui ne l'aurait cru. Il repense au corps inerte d'Astrid. Le fait qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. Il sent des tremblements émanant de tout son corps. Il angoisse. Plus que jamais. Et si Astrid avait raison ? Et si cette fois, il ne gagnait pas ? Il perdrait alors plus que l'œil de dragon. Il perdrait tout ce qu'il aime. Il perdrait Astrid. Il perdrait Tempête. Il pourrait perdre Krokmou. Ses amis. Cette fois, l'issue du combat n'a jamais été aussi grave. Si jamais il se trompe, si jamais il est faible, il perdra tout. Il perdra la personne qui l'aime le plus dans ce monde. Il perdra son meilleur ami. Il perdra ses amis. Il perdra absolument tout. Et pour Harold, ça c'est pire que la mort. Et il est sûr et certain que Viggo n'attend que ça. La mort n'est qu'une facilité. La souffrance est bien pire. Et Viggo s'en délectera de sa souffrance. Ce salopard de psychopathe sadique va s'en réjouir. Et Harold ne peut pas tolérer ça. Il ne peut pas tolérer qu'on touche à ses amis, et encore moins à Astrid. Il va lui faire payer, il se le jure. Même s'il doit affronter mille démons des enfers. Il tuera Viggo.

Après cette réflexion faite, le jeune homme regarde au loin, sourcils froncés, avec un air sérieux et grave. Sa détermination d'en finir avec Viggo est revenue. Il n'échouera pas. Il ne peut pas. C'est impensable.

* * *

Après cela, il regarde Astrid tristement et il repense à son cauchemar qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Ne voulant pas que son angoisse reprenne possession de ses moyens, il tente de la réveiller.

« Astrid ! Hé Astrid réveille toi ! Astrid ? »

Il commence à la secouer un peu, stressant. Il touche son visage et remarque qu'elle a chaud. Il touche alors son front et sent qu'elle est brûlante de fièvre. Il commence alors à paniquer.

« Astrid ! Astrid ! Je t'en supplie ! RÉVEILLE TOI ! ASTRID ! »

La jeune fille réagit enfin. Elle fronce les sourcils mécontente. Harold soupire de soulagement, tandis qu'Astrid ouvre les yeux doucement, confuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit elle faiblement.

« Tu ne te réveillais pas et tu es brûlante de fièvre. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« Je vais … bien » dit elle doucement en refermant les yeux.

« Hé oh Astrid reste avec moi ! » s'inquiète Harold de l'état de faiblesse de la viking.

« Mais … je suis si fatiguée ... » répond-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Non non non ! Astrid ! »

Harold prend son visage en ses mains, pour forcer la jeune fille à le regarder. Mais l'état de faiblesse est telle qu'Astrid n'a même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors, vaincu, Harold repose la tête de la jeune fille sur le sol, en la regardant, angoissé.

Mais lorsqu'il lève la tête, il remarque son dragon essayant de réveiller Tempête. La furie nocturne pousse avec son museau, la tête de Tempête, tout en gémissant d'inquiétude. Mais la dragonne ne donne aucune réponse.

Avec tout cette agitation, Harold n'a pas remarqué l'état d'angoisse de son dragon. Il écarquille les yeux, ayant peur pour Tempête aussi. La dragonne ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller non plus, et sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, comme si l'heure était proche. Mais pas seulement pour Tempête. Non l'heure est presque venue pour les deux. Astrid et Tempête sont en train de mourir.

 _L'heure est grave. Il faut qu'on se dépêche._ Pense-t-il.

* * *

Au même moment qu'il pense ça, Harold et Krokmou entendent un bruit suspect. Tendus comme jamais, ils se retournent rapidement en position d'attaque. Krokmou grogne férocement en sortant ses crocs, tout en déployant ses ailes pour protéger les mourantes de tout projectile. Quant à Harold, il a la main sur son pommeau d'épée, prêt à bondir. Ils entendent les intrus se rapprocher de plus en plus près de leur position. Leur état de stress augmente de plus en plus. Ils commencent à voir une ombre s'approcher d'eux. Elle a l'air énorme. Harold sort tout doucement son arme de son fourreau, alors que Krokmou prépare un tir plasma, plus nerveux que jamais.

Mais lorsqu'ils voient qui sont les intrus, ils les regardent surpris, la pression relâchée. C'est Gothi et son gronk qui reviennent. Ils se posent à quelques mètres d'eux. Harold range son arme, et Krokmou, soulagé, se retourne vers Tempête, pour essayer de la réveiller. La jeune homme s'approche de la vieille guérisseuse, confus.

« Gothi ? Que fais tu là ? »

La vieille femme descend de son dragon et regarde l'héritier d'un air blasé. Elle lui répond en dessinant.

« Oui je sais que j'avais dit jusqu'au lever du soleil mais ... »

Soudain, Harold écarquille les yeux comprenant. Il se retourne vers le lac et notamment le cratère de la caverne et voit que le soleil se lève.

« Oh bonté divine ! Le soleil se lève déjà ! » s'exclame-t-il alors que la guérisseuse soupire.

« Gothi ! Tu vas prendre soin d'Astrid et de Tempête, d'accord ? Il est temps qu'on mette en place notre plan ! »

La vieille femme hoche la tête, avant de s'approcher d'Astrid et de sa dragonne, pour abaisser les douleurs des deux mourantes.

« Krokmou ! Il est temps de réunir notre armée ! »

Le dragon noir regarde Tempête inconsciente et Harold à tour de rôle. Puis, il rugit, déterminé, en direction d'Harold, avant de faire une léchouille sur le museau de Tempête et de se diriger vers son dresseur. Ils s'envolent tous les deux hors de la caverne, pour rejoindre les autres, mais surtout préparer la guerre.

Après leur départ, la vieille guérisseuse soupire, sachant pertinemment comment cela va se finir. Elle est guérisseuse. Il n'y a pas de miracles. Astrid et Tempête mourront. Mais vu l'état du fils du chef, vaut mieux garder ça pour soit.

* * *

Harold et Krokmou finissent par sortir de la caverne à toute vitesse et se dirige vers le QG, où doivent être ses amis. Un quart de seconde, il regarde derrière lui, stressé et inquiet de l'état d'Astrid et de Tempête. Puis, il voit que le soleil offre ses premiers rayons. Ils doivent se dépêcher. Déterminé, il fronce les sourcils avec un air grave en fonçant vers la base.

Peu avant d'atterrir, il remarque une forte agitation. Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux sont sur place et il semblerait … excités ? Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a beaucoup plus de dragons. Des gronk pour être précis. Une quantité phénoménale. Harold écarquille les yeux de surprise et lui et son dragon se regardent surpris avant d'atterrir non loin de leurs amis.

À leur atterrissage, la bande remarque sa présence et accoure vers lui. Le jeune homme descend de sa furie nocturne en les regardant avec surprise.

« Harold ! Viens voir ! On a créé des truc ENORMEEEEEEE » s'exclament Kranedur avec l'affirmation de sa sœur jumelle.

L'héritier de Berk regarde à tour de rôle ses amis et voit les jumeaux plus excités que jamais, Rustik avec un air fier – mais pas cet air de macho, mais bien une vraie fierté – et Varek est aussi heureux. Il sourit. Ses amis ont l'air de se donner beaucoup de mal à cette guerre. Alors, il est grand temps.

« Krane, Kogne, rejoignez moi dans l'arène d'entraînement. On va voir vos inventions. » dit il en souriant.

À cette affirmation, les jumeaux sourient encore plus fiers et excités et se dirigent à toute vitesse vers le lieu en question. Puis Harold se tourne vers Rustik.

« Rustik, qu'as tu préparé ? »

« Tu vas rester sur le cul, mon pauvre Harold. Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive. Des armes entièrement fabriquées avec du gel de cauchemar. »

« Parfait. Rejoins moi dans l'arène de combat. »

A son tour, Rustik part fier suivi par son dragon.

Enfin, Harold se retourne vers Varek, qui a … comment dire … sa propre armée derrière lui.

« Bon Varek … tu m'expliques ? Qu'est ce que le secoueur catastrophique fait ici ? »

« Je pensais qu'il allait pouvoir nous être utile. Tu m'as demandé de ramener des renforts de gronk, parce qu'ils sont immunisés contre les flèches des chasseurs, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors, comme tu me l'as demandé, avec Bouledogre, on est allés chercher des gronk en renfort, et puis on a pensé à aller sur l'île du secoueur catastrophique. Si les gronk sont immunisés contre la racine, le secoueur catastrophique doit l'être aussi. Et j'ai aussi pensé qu'il pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité. Il est quand même incroyable ce dragon ! »

« Et tu as réussi à le convaincre ? Lui ainsi que tous ces gronks ? »

« Pour tout te dire, au début, je ne savais pas trop comment faire, mais … il semblerait que le secoueur catastrophique aime bien Bouledogre. Donc il l'a suivi, et je ne sais pas comment … mais tous les gronks nous ont suivi aussi. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est Bouledogre qui a convaincu le secoueur catastrophique de vous suivre et que celui ci a convaincu tous les gronks ? »

« Euh … oui il semblerait. Vu qu'on est allés voir le secoueur catastrophique en premier, tous les gronks des alentours nous ont suivi. Ça … Ça te gène ? » demande Vark, stressé.

« Si ça me gène ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est une idée de génie Varek ! Obtenir l'aide du secoueur catastrophique, c'est vraiment génial ! Et tous ces gronks … il n'y en a combien ? »

« Une vingtaine. Voire plus. »

« Parfait. Ça me donne une idée. Bien joué. Et ils obéissent aux ordres ? »

« Affirmatif ! On s'est entraînés plusieurs fois ! »

« Super ! Rejoignons les autres maintenant. Il est temps que je vous explique le plan. » dit il en partant dans la direction de Rustik.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harold, Varek suivis de Krokmou et Bouledogre se dirigent vers l'arène de combat, où Rustik montre fièrement ses armes. Mais, pas seulement. Il a aussi fabriqué des armures dignes de ce nom. Harold examine le tout avec un vif intérêt, en souriant, fier de ses amis. Soudain, une idée lui vient.

« Varek, combien de temps te faut il pour préparer du fer de gronk ? »

« Hmmm ... Si je compte tous les gronks maintenant présents … Une heure ou deux à tout casser. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Rustik tes armes sont géniales. Et le design de tes armures aussi. Maintenant, il faut les solidifier. Varek, Rustik, préparez nous des armures en fer de gronk. Pour nos dragons. »

« Wow wow wow ! » s'exclame Rustik en agitant les bras n'en revenant pas. « Tu veux dire que tu approuves ces armures et tu veux qu'on les améliore ? »

« Tout à fait Rustik. »

« Wow wow wow ! Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Harold ? » dit Rustik amusé en croisant les bras.

Le jeune homme le fixe en levant un sourcil, avec un sourire malgré tout. Rustik comprend très bien que c'est sa réponse et il agrandit son sourire.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Et alors qu'Harold repart pour aller voir les jumeaux, Rustik prend la parole.

« J'aime bien ce que tu es devenu Harold. Tu es moins ennuyant. » se moque-t-il.

Harold se retourne en souriant avant de reprendre son chemin, suivi de Krokmou.

« Il ne rigole plus. » affirme Varek.

« C'est ça qui est amusant. »

« Je pense que Viggo a fait une énorme erreur en s'attaquant à Astrid. »

« Si ça peut permettre de voir Harold ténébreux » rigole Rustik.

Mais cette remarque n'a fait rire que lui, car Varek, Bouledogre et même Krochefer le regarde méchamment.

« Quoi ? C'était une blague ! »

Varek soupire avant de dire : « Bon allez. On a des armures dignes de ce nom à fabriquer. Chouchoutte. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde. »

Sa dragonne rugit pour affirmer son accord.

* * *

Plus tard, Harold rejoint les jumeaux avec leur dragon. Le jeune homme n'en revient pas de tout ce qu'ils ont pu fabriquer en si peu de temps. Les jumeaux, fièrement, montrent une à une leurs armes les plus explosives possibles. Harold sourit et approuve, ce qui – à leur tour – laissent sans voix les jumeaux.

« Krane, Kogne. Vous allez faire une dernière chose. À ce moment même, Rustik et Varek construisent des armures en fer de gronk. Une fois qu'ils auront fini, vous allez me tester vos inventions sur les armures. »

« Attends t'es sérieux ? » s'exclame Kranedur, choqué.

« Très sérieux. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va Harold ? » s'inquiète Kognedur.

Harold ignore sa question et continue : « On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il nous reste très peu de temps pour nous préparer. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Quand vous aurez fini, je vous exposerai le plan. En attendant, il faut finaliser notre offensive et notre défensive. »

Alors, qu'Harold et Krokmou s'envolent au loin, les jumeaux le regardent inquiets.

« Il a du arriver quelque chose à Astrid cette nuit. » affirme Kognedur.

« Ouais. » confirme son jumeau.

* * *

Dans le ciel, Harold et Krokmou prennent une direction bien précise.

« Krokmou. Il est temps de composer notre armée. Et je sais exactement où aller. »

* * *

Plus tard, le duo se pose sur une île, regardant les alentours. Krokmou semble tendu, sa première expérience sur cette île s'étant mal passée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Soudain, ils se font entourés par des dizaines de dragons sauvages, peu accueillants. Krokmou réagit en conséquence en grognant. Mais Harold le rassure en posant sa main sur sa tête. Pour autant, Krokmou semble toujours aussi tendu. Tout d'un coup, le cercle de dragons sauvages se divise pour laisser passer un dragon vipère sauvage, qui semble être le chef : Garbalafre. Harold se souvient de sa rencontre avec ce dragon. Lui, ainsi que ceux ici présents ont été maltraités par des chasseurs – un peu comme Tempête aujourd'hui – et depuis ils se méfient des humains. Mais avec un stratagème, Harold a réussi à gagner leur confiance. Néanmoins, leurs réactions peuvent rester imprévisibles. Garbalafre s'arrête à plusieurs mètres d'Harold, ses naseaux s'agitant énergiquement.

« Je sais. Tu voulais sans doute jamais me revoir. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es chef. Tu protèges les tiens ici. Tu les protèges des chasseurs. Et j'ai besoin de protéger les miens. »

Les paroles d'Harold semblent calmer le chef des dragons. Alors le jeune homme continue. Il sort de sa poche un tissu plein de sang et le jette devant le dragon, qui se met en position d'attaque, méfiant. Après Harold recule d'un pas voulant montrer son attitude inoffensive. Garbalafre se calme et se met à renifler le tissu. À cette odeur, il grogne d'avantage en regardant l'humain.

« Elle s'appelle Tempête. C'est une dragonne vipère. Une amie très proche. Et une amie encore plus proche pour Krokmou. » dit il calmement en caressant la tête de son dragon.

Puis, il continue : « Elle a des ennuis. De très graves ennuis. Elle s'est fait capturée par les chasseurs. Elle s'est fait torturée à mort puis empoissonnée. Elle mourra au coucher du soleil, si je n'agis pas. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je n'arriverai pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu as déjà affronté les chasseurs. Tu as sauvé tous ces dragons. Aide moi à sauver cette dragonne et je te promets que plus jamais un chasseur ne te fera du mal. Je te promets de mettre un terme aux agissements des chasseurs. Je ne te le demande pas pour moi. Je te le demande pour Tempête. Pour cette dragonne qui a été maltraitée. Je te demande pour sauver les tiens. »

Garbalafre le scrute du regard, voyant la sincérité de l'humain. Puis, il renifle à nouveau le tissu et fait une grimace sentant toute la douleur de la dragonne. Il regarde maintenant Krokmou et pousse un rugissement. La furie nocturne lève la tête et s'approche de lui doucement. Il pousse de petits rugissements. Le chef des dragons lui répond. Harold comprend qu'ils communiquent et que Krokmou le convainc. Arrivé à un mètre du dragon vipère, Krokmou se prosterne. Garbalafre le regarde avant de regarder Harold, resté en arrière. Puis, il ramasse le bout de tissu et doucement s'approche du jeune homme. Celui ci commence à être stresser, car si le dragon essaye de le tuer, il ne pourra pas se défendre. Mais Krokmou – après s'être relevé – reste à sa place, donc c'est que ça doit être bon signe. Garbalafre reste à un mètre d'Harold et lui tend le morceau de tissu. Délicatement, le jeune homme le reprend. Une fois fait, le dragon recule d'un pas et se prosterne devant Harold. À ce geste, tous les dragons imitent leur chef et se prosternent devant Harold. Le jeune homme les regarde tous à tour de rôle et comprend. Le chef des dragons a accepté. Lui et tous les dragons viendront les aider.

« Merci Garbalafre. »

Le dragon se relève et regarde Harold attentivement. Alors le maître des dragons fait une chose qui noue son lien avec ce dragon à jamais. Il approche sa main du museau du vipère. Au début, celui ci semble tendu et grogne. Alors Harold ferme les yeux et détourne le regard, attendant. Voyant l'humain pacifiste, Garbalafre se calme et s'approche de la main. Il la renifle doucement, avant de fermer les yeux et se poser son museau contre la paume. Harold sourit et se permet de le regarder. Le dragon rouvre les yeux et s'éloigne.

« Je te promets de mettre un terme à tout ça, Garbalafre. »

Pour lui répondre, le chef des dragons rugit, accompagné par tous les dragons de l'île. Harold les regarde tous avec remerciement. Puis, tout ensembles, ils repartent de l'île, vers la prochaine destination.

* * *

Alors qu'ils survolent les îles avec les dragons sauvages, Harold et Krokmou aperçoivent de la fumée noire sur une certaine île. Ils la reconnaissent, c'est cette île où ils ont rencontré l'armorwing. Le duo se regarde inquiet avant de se diriger vers le lieu en question, après avoir demandé aux dragons de les suivre. Prudemment, ils approchent là où la fumée est plus importante. Ils atterrissent en douceur – toujours suivis par les autres dragons – et s'approchent d'une grosse masse. Lorsqu'ils sont à quelques mètres, Harold ouvre les yeux de stupeur. C'est l'armorwing dans un sale état. Le dragon – sentant une présence – ouvre les yeux et se met à grogner.

« Et là tout doux mon beau. Tu nous reconnais ? » dit Harold en s'approchant doucement du dragon.

Petit à petit, il approche sa main du dragon et celui ci, le reconnaissant, le laisse faire et ferme les yeux. Après le contact sur son museau, la confiance est établie. Alors Harold caresse doucement sa tête.

« Mon dieu que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Un rugissement de dragon interpelle Harold qui se retourne. C'est Garbalafre qui semble avoir découvert quelque chose. Harold lâche la tête du dragon et se dirige vers le dragon vipère. Il s'agenouille et découvre des traces. Il les reconnaît entre mille. Il fronce les sourcils en colère.

« Les chasseurs. »

Le jeune homme se retourne inquiet vers le dragon.

« J'aurai du m'en douter. »

Garbalafre grogne sur les traces. Harold le regarde et le dragon le regarde aussi. D'un commun accord, ils sont déterminés à en finir. Harold finit par revenir vers l'armorwing.

« Ce sont les chasseurs, n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça. Ils le paieront. Repose toi Iron maiden. Je peux t'appeler Iron maiden ? » sourit Harold en caressant sa tête.

Le dragon rugit pour confirmer et commence à se lever. Harold ne comprend pas sa réaction, et suit du regard Iron maiden qui se dirige vers les autres dragons sauvages. Puis, il se retourne vers Harold et rugit.

« Je … je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre là. »

Krokmou et les autres dragons ayant compris, regardent Harold prêts à s'envoler, imités par Iron maiden. À ce moment Harold comprend et il désapprouve.

« Non non non ! Tu restes là ! Tu as été blessé ! »

L'armorwing rugit de colère, alors qu'Harold comprend pourquoi il veut se joindre à eux.

« Je vois. Tu veux te venger et on t'offre l'occasion. Mais, ça va être très dangereux. »

Tout d'un coup, le dragon se dirige vers sa tanière, devant le regard confus d'Harold et des dragons. Il en ressort quelques secondes plus tard avec des coquilles d'oeuf et les pose aux pieds d'Harold, d'un regard triste. Le jeune homme écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Il comprend enfin la raison du dragon.

« Par Thor tout puissant … les chasseurs t'ont attaqué, car ils voulaient tes bébés ! Ils te les ont pris c'est ça ? »

L'armorwing hoche la tête pour confirmer, tristement.

« Mais … et la maman ? »

L'armorwing secoue la tête en baissant la tête. Harold comprend et sa colère ne devient que plus grandissante. Les dragons aussi ont compris et ils grognent de fureur encore plus.

« Ils l'ont tué … D'accord. Viens avec nous. Et je te promets que tu obtiendras vengeance. On va retrouver tes petits. Et ils paieront. »

Iron Maiden regarde Harold avec reconnaissance. Quant au jeune homme, il est de plus en plus déterminé à en finir avec ces chasseurs.

Avec son armée de dragons derrière lui, Harold repart vers la rive, l'heure approchant à grand pas.

* * *

Mais jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Harold s'en rend vraiment compte maintenant. En effet, sur le chemin, une tempête approche. Et elle a l'air violente.

« Il manquait plus que ça. »

Krokmou, mais aussi les autres dragons ont l'air de s'agiter, n'aimant pas cette tempête. Harold s'arrête et leur fait face.

« Ok. Tout va bien se passer les enfants. Ça va aller. On arrivera bientôt à la maison. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Garbalafre imite Harold en se retournant vers les autres dragons et rugit doucement pour les rassurer. Une fois être sûr que tout le monde est rassuré – un peu – Harold se remet en chemin et ils volent droit vers la tempête. Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure, la tempête devient de plus en plus violente et les éclairs de plus en plus présents. Pendant que Krokmou essaye de diriger tout le groupe à travers l'orage, Harold, lui, avec Garbalafre, s'assurent que tous les dragons suivent le rythme et ne se perdent pas.

Soudain, un puissant éclair frôle de peu Krokmou, ce qui le fait paniquer et il a failli faire tomber son dresseur, qui hurle de surprise. Du coup, tous les dragons paniquent. Seule l'autorité de Garbalafre arrive à garder une discipline chez les dragons. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Harold calme à son tour Krokmou et il s'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« Tout doux mon grand. Tout doux. Il n'est pas passé loin celui là. »

Krokmou grogne d'inquiétude. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais alors vraiment pas. Tout d'un coup, son grognement change en passant de l'inquiétude à l'énervement. Harold, ayant remarqué le changement, comprend qu'il y a quelque chose dans les nuages noirs. Et il semblerait que Garbalafre et les autres dragons l'ont aussi remarqué, car l'énervement a dépassé leur crainte.

Harold reste sur ses gardes. Après un rugissement de Garbalafre, les dragons se mettent en formation défensive et forme un cercle dans les cieux.

Soudain, une ombre profile dans les nuages, à la gauche d'Harold. Celui ci la suit du regard, mais l'ombre disparaît aussitôt. Elle réapparaît à sa droite, puis disparaît. Le même schéma se poursuit plusieurs fois. L'ombre est trop rapide, Harold n'arrive pas à la suivre. Heureusement que Krokmou est le dragon le plus rapide qu'il connaisse. Et qu'il est de son côté. Justement, la furie nocturne commence en avoir marre de ce petit manège, surtout lorsque le temps presse. Alors il lance des tirs plasmas. Garbalafre et les autres dragons, prenant ça pour un assaut, l'imitent, tout en gardant leur formation.

Au bout d'un moment, les dragons stoppent leurs attaques, toujours dans cette tempête. Mais bizarrement, celle ci a l'air de se calmer. Mais les dragons n'en sont pas moins stressés pour autant.

Subitement, l'ombre en question se trouve au dessus de leurs têtes et semble s'approcher. Harold et Krokmou, ainsi que tous les dragons lèvent leurs têtes, plus méfiants que jamais. Les dragons préparent un tir au cas où. L'ombre se rapproche encore, et au fur et à mesure, l'orage se calme, ce qui rend perplexe Harold.

Encore quelques secondes, et ils pourront voir ce qui les attaque. L'ombre a l'air énorme. Harold fronce les sourcils, prêt, alors que Krokmou ouvre la gueule, son tir en place.

Un rayon de soleil perce les nuages. Harold remarque alors que c'est un dragon. Mais lorsque celui ci apparaît clairement, il écarquille les yeux de surprise et choqué. Krokmou lui referme la bouche, mais le regarde toujours aussi méfiant et menaçant. Les autres dragons ont également la même réaction.

« Toi !? »

En effet, devant Harold, devant Krokmou, devant tous les dragons, se trouve le Skrill. Mais pas n'importe quel Skrill. Le Skrill qu'ils ont déjà affronté plus d'une fois. Celui qui a été piégé dans la glace. Celui qu'ils ont enfermé quelques années plus tôt. Celui qui s'est libéré. Celui qui a voulu se venger d'Harold. Celui qui a été capturé par les chasseurs. Celui qui a failli être tué par les chasseurs. Celui qu'Harold et Krokmou ont sauvé et donné sa liberté. Ce même Skrill se trouve là devant eux, leur tendant une embuscade et semble amusé – ce qui irrite Krokmou.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ?! »

Pour simple réponse, le Skrill rugit et la tempête disparaît. Harold regarde au alentour le ciel, et comprend que l'orage n'est que le fait du dragon. Il regarde à nouveau le Skrill et remarque que celui ci semble s'amuser avec sa furie nocturne en le provoquant. Et la réaction menaçante de Krokmou en est une preuve.

« Ok. Tu as envie de t'amuser avec Krokmou ? Mais là tu vois ce n'est franchement pas le moment. »

Le Skrill regarde maintenant attentivement Harold, prêt à l'écoute. Alors le jeune viking continue.

« Il faut qu'on rentre à notre base. Nos amis nous attendent. Je sais que tu t'en fiches sûrement, mais nous n'avons pas le temps avec toi. Il faut qu'on retrouve les chasseurs, qu'on leur prenne quelque chose et qu'on s'en débarrasse à tout jamais. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Bizarrement, le Skrill a été très à l'écoute des paroles d'Harold, et lorsque le jeune homme a prononcé le mot « chasseurs », il semble que le dragon s'est mis en colère, car il a rugit férocement et des éclairs apparaissent dans le ciel, ce qui effraient les dragons.

« Ok ok je sais tu ne les aimes pas non plus. Surtout après ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de nous tuer, NOUS, alors qu'on essaye de se débarrasser des chasseurs. » essaye de calmer le jeu Harold.

Curieusement, le Skrill semble écouter Harold et se calme, le ciel retrouvant sa normalité. Harold se rassure alors.

« Donc, il faut qu'on y aille. Il faut qu'on se prépare. On ne te veut aucun mal. »

Le Skrill semble les scruter les uns après les autres. Harold, Krokmou, Garbalafre, les dragons, l'armorwing et à nouveau Harold. Puis, il tourne autour d'eux devant la nervosité des autres dragons pour finir par se placer à la droite de Krokmou et Harold. Celui ci le regarde surpris et il se souvient d'un truc : ce Skrill est très rancunier. Il a voulu le tuer lui et Krokmou pour l'avoir enfermé. Alors imaginez un peu, lorsqu'on essaye de le tuer. Harold écarquille les yeux.

« Tu veux nous accompagner ? Tu veux donner une bonne leçon à ces hommes ? Te débarrasser d'eux ? »

Le Skrill grogne d'affirmation en le regardant. Harold sourit alors que Krokmou le regarde toujours aussi méfiant.

« Après tout pourquoi pas. Ça ne peut que nous être bénéfique. Entendu. Mais il va falloir que tu suives le plan, Lightning. »

Krokmou lui donne un coup d'oreille sur la tête de son dresseur de sa mauvaise idée déjà de l'emmener avec eux, mais surtout de lui donner un nom.

« Aie ! Mais quoi ? Il faut bien que je lui donne un nom ! Je ne vais pas l'appeler sans arrêt le Skrill ! Et puis, il peut nous être utile ! »

Krokmou grogne n'aimant pas cette idée. Mais Harold l'ignore.

« Alors Lightning ça te plaît ? »

Le Skrill rugit pour confirmer.

« Tu es prêt à suivre le plan à la lettre, si tu nous accompagnes ? Et bien sûr une fois que tout sera fini, tu seras libre et on n'aura plus rien à faire en commun. Ça te va ? »

Lightning grogne et commence à s'éloigner pour faire comprendre ses attentions.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » sourit Harold en ordonnant à Krokmou de rentrer – qui lui n'aime vraiment pas l'idée – suivis des autres dragons.

Avec ça, Harold a réussi à rallier à sa cause, toute une horde de dragons sauvages, un armorwing et un skrill, qui ont tous un compte à rendre avec les chasseurs. Ensembles, ils rentrent à la rive du dragon, pour se préparer à la guerre.

* * *

Deux heures sont passés depuis qu'Harold est parti. Les autres ont terminé leurs préparatifs et l'attendent impatiemment maintenant.

« Bordel mais il est où encore ?! » râle Rustik.

« Il est peut être allé voir Astrid ? » propose Kranedur.

« Non j'y suis allé et il n'y avait que Gothi. » intervient Varek.

« Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, mais c'est QUOI BORDEL ? »

« Bah on lui posera la question. » dit Kranedur.

« Ah oui mais il n'est pas là, tête de mouton ! »

« C'est toi la tête de mouton ! Il est juste là ! »

Rustik lève la tête et voit en effet Harold revenir. Mais, vu qu'il ne revient pas seul, il s'inquiète un peu.

« Mais qu'est ce … Des choses le suivent, je ne rêve pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Des dragons. » dit Varek, impressionné par le nombre.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore le nouvel Harold. » rigole Kranedur en croisant les bras.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mon cher frère. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le Harold ténébreux apparaîtra dans ce monde. »

« Je dirais même plus un Harold passé du côté obscur ! »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Mais fermez là ! » s'irrite Rustik, au moment où Harold atterrit non loin.

Ses amis s'approchent de lui, prudemment.

« Harold ? C'est quoi tout ça ? » ose demande Varek.

« Les renforts. Ou notre armée. Comme vous voulez. »

« NOTRE ARMÉE ?! Trop coooool ! » s'exclame les jumeaux.

« Harold tu nous expliques ? Pourquoi … le Skrill ... » s'inquiète Varek, devant le regard perçant du dragon.

« C'est une longue histoire. Pour résumé, j'étais parti chercher du renfort du côté de Garbalafre et des dragons sauvages, qui ont été maltraités par les chasseurs. Ils ont accepté de nous suivre. Sur le chemin, nous avons croisé Iron maiden, qui a perdu sa famille à cause des chasseurs. Alors, il a voulu nous suivre. Et puis, nous avons rencontré Lightning, qui voulait nous provoquer et lorsque j'ai essayé de lui expliquer la situation, il a voulu nous accompagner. »

« Attends je rêve ? Tu as donné des noms à cet armorwing et au skrill ? » s'indigne Rustik.

« Bah c'est quand même plus pratique, s'ils ont des noms, Rustik. »

« Oui enfin ces dragons ont essayé de nous tuer ! Et plus particulièrement ce skrill ! »

« Nous avons des ennemis communs. Les ennemis de ennemis sont nos amis. »

« C'est comme … une trêve ? » demande Varek.

« En quelque sorte. Ils vont nous aider le temps de cette guerre et chacun repartira chez soit à la fin. »

« Enfin … avoir un Skrill de notre côté c'est quand même géant ! » s'amuse Kranedur.

« Ça c'est sûr ! Ça va être encore plus explosif ! » répond sa sœur.

« C'est une mauvaise idée. » boude Rustik.

Harold l'ignore et continue : « Vous avez terminé de vos côtés ? »

Le regard de fierté s'illumine dans chacun de ses amis.

« Ah oui ! C'était génial! » s'exclament les jumeaux.

« Les armures sont prêtes ? »

« Prêtes à mettre sur chaque dragon ! » dit fièrement Rustik en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, la tête haute.

« Et les explosions ? »

« Pas une égratignure Harold ! Et pourtant les inventions des jumeaux sont vraiment explosives ! » intervient Varek, tout aussi fier.

« Parfait. Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites si on les essayait ? » sourit fièrement le fils du chef.

« OUAIS ! » s'exclament en cœur ses amis.

* * *

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Harold admire le travail de ses amis. Leurs dragons, maintenant équipés de superbes armures, ont fière allure. Ils ont fait de l'excellent travail. Il ne peut pas être plus fier d'eux. Ils sont prêts. Ils sont prêts pour cette guerre. Plus qu'à leur expliquer le plan. Mais pour l'heure, il regarde l'allure de son dragon.

Krokmou regarde dans tous les sens son armure en fer de gronk fièrement. L'armure protège sa tête, ses pattes, son flanc, sa queue et une partie de ses ailes. Sur sa tête, il porte un casque gris partant du haut de son crâne – avec une ouverture pour ses oreilles – jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. Après le casque part sur le côté, protégeant ses joues reptiliennes et s'arrêtant à sa gueule. Sur le casque, il y a un dessin de furie nocturne, comme sur le bouclier de son dresseur. Au niveau de ses pattes, il porte des jambières noires et rouges recouvrant une bonne partie de ses jambes et s'arrêtant juste avant ses griffes, lui laissant une très bonne marge de manœuvre. Pour le flanc, il a un plastron du même sorte qu'avant, sauf que celui ci est plus léger et il est plus libre de ses mouvements. Le plastron de couleur rouge recouvre tout son ventre, ainsi que son dos, relié à sa selle. Sur le plastron est aussi relié les protections pour sa queue, car celle ci tout en évitant le mécanisme de sa queue, la couvre entièrement, jusqu'à s'arrêter au gouvernail. Et enfin, l'avant de ses ailes est protégé par une fine protection de couleur rouge, laissant ses marges de manœuvres à son maximum.

Krokmou se regarde sur toutes les formes et est heureux de sentir que l'armure ne l'empêche pas de bouger, tellement elle est légère – mais solide – mais aussi, car le fer de gronk ne l'irrite pas la peau. Après, il sautille vers son dresseur, heureux, qui est aussi assorti à lui et aussi protégé. Mais cette fois, en plus, il possède des armes en fer de gronk – en plus de son bouclier. Harold et Krokmou sont assortis. On peut dire que le duo est plus unis que jamais.

« Tu as fière allure mon grand. » sourit le jeune homme.

Le dragon pousse des cris de contentement avant de se retourner vers les autres dragons. Harold l'imite et voit chacun de ses amis, équipés et protégés, mais surtout assortis avec leur dragon.

* * *

Les jumeaux terminent leurs derniers équipements pendant que Prout et Pet, les regardent, excités. Comme Krokmou – ainsi que les autres dragons – l'armure protège la tête, le flanc, une partie des ailes, les pattes et la queue. Le dragon a un casque pour chaque tête, gris, avec une ouverture pour la corne. Le casque part du front jusqu'aux yeux, avant de partir sur le côté, pour couvrir les joues jusqu'à la gueule. Sur le haut du casque, se trouve une lame aiguisée capable de trancher n'importe quoi. À l'arrière du casque – près de leurs cornes – des longues cornes affûtées ont été rajoutées, donnant un air plus féroce à leurs dragons – d'après Rustik. Leur long cou est aussi protégé par une protection de couleur noire – toujours en permettant le libre mouvement du dragon – attachée aux selles de leurs dragonniers, qui sont elles aussi renforcées. Le plastron de couleur jaune et noire recouvre tout leur corps, avec des piques un peu partout, donnant toujours un air plus féroce au dragon. Au début de la queue, se trouve des armes des jumeaux, qui sert aussi d'offensive comme de défensive. Après les armes, la protection en noir et jaune continue, jusqu'au bout de la queue, avant la séparation en deux, toujours avec des piques – formant ainsi des armes en plus, en cas de coup de queue du dragon. Pour terminer, comme pour Krokmou, les pattes sont protégés par des jambières de couleur jaune et noire, s'arrêtant jusqu'aux griffes. Sur les jambières – comme sur toute l'armure – des piques aiguisées sont apparentes. Et enfin, l'avant des ailes est protégé par une fine protection, donnant une marge de manœuvre élevée, de couleur noir et jaune, comme le reste de l'armure.

Les jumeaux sont aussi bien équipés et armés que leur dragon. Ensembles, ils forment un sacré groupe de danger public. Mais ce danger rien que pour les chasseurs.

* * *

Harold sourit en les regardant, avant de tourner son intérêt pour Rustik et Krochefer. Si la situation n'était pas dramatique, Harold aurait soupiré face à l'attitude prétentieuse de Rustik. Mais il admet, qu'il a fait de l'excellent boulot avec ces armures. Alors, il regarde amusé la scène devant ses yeux.

Rustik a les poings sur les hanches, la tête bien haute, le torse pompé et un regard de … prétentieux. C'est Rustik. Mais il est fier de son travail. Que ce soit des armures ou des armes. Les chasseurs ne comprendront pas ce qui leur arrive. Mais par contre, ils vont comprendre ce que ça coûte de chercher le grand Rustik.

Krochefer, lui, regarde son dresseur d'un air amusé, mais il est aussi excité par la suite des opérations. Le duo est autant assorti que peuvent l'être les autres dragonniers et leurs dragons. Et Krochefer a autant fier allure et est autant féroce qu'en temps normal.

Son armure à lui est de couleur jaune, rouge et orange. Il a un casque partant de derrière sa tête jusqu'à ses yeux. Il y a une ouverture pour ses cornes sur la tête. Le casque continue jusqu'à sa gueule, couvrant ses joues. Son cou est également protégé par une armure de couleur jaune, rouge et orange. Des piques sortent de tous les côtés, défiant quiconque de s'approcher de ce cauchemar monstrueux. L'armure est maintenue par la selle, qui elle, est armée jusqu'aux dents, montrant la personnalité de son dresseur. Son plastron recouvre tout son ventre ainsi que son dos, ainsi protégeant une bonne partie de son corps – le cauchemar étant un dragon assez grand. Le plastron est gris, mais avec des flammes tout du long de couleur rouge et jaune. Ses pattes arrières sont protégées par des jambières de couleur jaune et orange s'arrêtant jusqu'aux griffes, avec des piques dessus, de la même corpulence que les longues griffes du dragon. Pour finir, sa queue et ses ailes sont protégées par une fine protection de couleur rouge, avec des flammes oranges et jaunes. La queue est entièrement protégée, comparée aux ailes, qui n'ont que l'avant – comme les autres armures.

* * *

Harold et Krokmou se regardent en souriant, avant de porter son attention sur Varek et Bouledogre. Eux aussi sont bien équipés. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont les plus inoffensifs du groupe, qu'il faut les sous estimer. Au contraire. Ils sont même lourdement armés. Lorsqu'Harold les observe, il voit Varek ajuster les dernières réglages sur l'armure de Bouledogre.

L'armure de Bouledogre est de couleur verte et orange. Étant un dragon plus petit, l'armure est moindre, mais elle est toute aussi équipée que les autres dragons. Son casque part du haut de son crâne jusqu'à sa gueule, recouvrant exclusivement les joues – les yeux étant trop haut sur le crâne. Une ouverture a été faite pour ses oreilles. Mais une extension a été créé sous sa mâchoire,– en prenant compte de la longueur lorsqu'elle ouvre sa gueule au maximum – reliée par des sangles extensibles accrochées au casque, protégeant au maximum sa tête. Le reste de son corps est protégé par le plastron, partant de son cou, jusqu'au bout de la queue, en n'oubliant pas le flanc. Le plastron est de couleur orange et verte, avec des dessins dessus, représentant le gronk – sur le flanc. L'armure sur sa queue – de couleur noire – est accompagnée de piques aiguisées, – à l'image d'une énorme massue lourde et aiguisée – ainsi permettant plus de violence en cas de coup de queue. Pour finir, ses 4 pattes sont protégées par des jambières oranges et vertes, s'arrêtant jusqu'en bas. Ses ailes étant trop petites, celles ci ne possèdent pas de protection, car cela risque de la déstabiliser. Néanmoins, avant sa queue, elle possède deux gros sacs de chaque côté, transportant toute sorte d'armes possibles.

Tout ceci avec aussi pour objectif de permettre à la dragonne de garder les meilleures marges de manœuvre possibles pour le combat à venir. Bouledogre est d'attaque et prête au combat.

Et comme les autres, son dresseur est assorti à elle, formant une magnifique équipe.

* * *

Bizarrement, l'attitude de Varek et de Bouledogre ne semblent pas être l'inquiétude et la crainte. Au contraire, comme les autres, ils semblent excités et impatients d'essayer leurs nouvelles armes et armures, voir ce que donnent la coopération avec les dragons sauvages. Mais surtout, ils ne désirent qu'une seule chose commune : se venger. Se venger des chasseurs. Leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Astrid et Tempête et se débarrasser d'eux une bonne fois pour toute. Ils veulent en finir. Tous. Sans exception. Ce n'est pas qu'Harold qui ressent ça. Mais bien tous ses amis, sans exception. Vikings comme dragons. Harold le remarque bien et il ne peut que sourire fier mais surtout reconnaissant du soutien de ses amis.

* * *

Une fois cela fait, que tout le monde est prêt – alors que les dragons en renforts les ont regardé avec curiosité face à leurs armures – la bande se réunit auprès d'Harold attendant la suite des opérations. Celui ci hoche la tête pour les remercier, d'être déjà là pour lui, mais aussi de s'être donné autant de mal pour cette guerre qu'il déclenche – bien que ses amis lui rappellent que c'est Viggo qui l'a déclenché.

Après un dernier sourire de reconnaissance, Harold sort une carte de sa poche, la pose au sol et montre le plan. Vikings comme dragons se penchent sur la carte, très attentifs.

« Le point de rendez vous est sans doute là. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demande Rustik.

« C'est là qu'on a trouvé l'œil de dragon la première fois. C'est là que cet objet a été laissé. Ils viendront le chercher là. »

« D'accord Harold mais … c'est un cimetière de bateau, infesté d'anguilles géantes. » dit Varek.

À l'entente du mot « anguille », tous les dragons présents reculent d'un pas, apeurés.

« Je sais Varek. C'est pourquoi l'échange ne se fera pas là. Si on veut pouvoir utiliser tous nos atouts, et toutes nos cartes, on va devoir le faire sur la terre ferme, surtout avec le secoueur catastrophique et le skrill. Alors, on va les attirer sur cette île. Elle se trouve à proximité du cimetière. Et elle est parfaite pour dissimuler les dragons en masse, avant l'attaque. »

« Je vois ! » s'exclame Varek.

« Et donc c'est quoi le plan ? On explose tout ? » s'excite Kranedur, avec l'acquiescement de sa sœur.

« Pas tout de suite. On explosera à un signal. Donc on les attire là. Ils accostent sur la terre ferme et nous on se pose. Les dragons sont cachés là, là et là » dit il en montrant sur la carte. « Viggo va sûrement nous faire son discours … blablabla et … sans doute … » hésite-t-il à dire sentant la colère monter.

« Sans doute ? » demande les autres curieux.

Harold ferme les yeux pour essayer de se calmer et dit : « Il va sans doute prendre un malin plaisir à nous … à me raconter … ce qu'il lui a fait. Ce qu'il a fait à Astrid et Tempête. Histoire que je perde mon sang froid définitivement. Et que je perde. »

Les autres, sachant pertinemment que Viggo va vouloir faire ça, ne disent rien et regardent Harold tristement.

« Doooonc … on ne le laisse pas faire ? » tente Rustik.

« Non. On le laisse faire. »

Les autres le regardent surpris, ne comprenant pas.

« On le laisse raconter son discours. On lui fait baisser sa garde et lorsqu'il croira que je serais totalement anéanti psychologiquement, on fera l'échange. Une fois qu'il aura l'œil de dragon, là on passe à l'attaque. »

« Attends ! Tu vas lui donner l'œil de dragon ? » s'inquiète Varek.

« Bah il a dit l'œil de dragon contre la vie d'Astrid, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix ! » dit Rustik.

« Pas tout à fait. » répond Harold en sortant le « faux » œil de dragon.

Les autres ne comprennent pas tout de suite, la copie étant parfaite.

« Il aura ça. Il croira que c'est l'œil, mais il va avoir une certaine surprise. »

La bande écarquille les yeux ayant compris.

« Attends ! C'est une copie ? » s'exclame Rustik

« Oui. »

« Purée je ne l'aurai pas reconnu ! » disent les jumeaux impressionnés.

« Une surprise ? Quel genre de surprise ? »

« Du genre qui laisse des marques à vie. »

Ses amis le regardent impressionnés et sourient, prêts à passer à l'action.

« Ok. Quel est le plan ? » demande Rustik sournoisement, suivis des autres.

Harold regarde ses amis à tour de rôle et leur explique.

* * *

Après le plan expliqué, la bande approuve totalement. Les jumeaux trouvent cela tellement cool, Rustik a hâte de tout démolir, et Varek veut voir les gronk en action.

« Par contre ça va être quoi le signal ? » demande Varek tout d'un coup.

« Je l'ignore. Il faudrait quelque chose de surprenant et d'inattendu qui laisse les chasseurs sur le cul. Une idée ? »

« RUSTIK ! OUAIS OUAIS ! »

Les autres le regardent blasés avant de l'ignorer.

« Autre chose ? »

« J'ai une idée ! » intervient Kranedur.

« On t'écoute. »

« Quelque chose de surprenant et d'inattendu, hein ? J'ai le signal idéal. » ricane Kranedur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il dit ce fameux signal, les autres le regardent surpris, mais sourient pour acquiescer.

« Très bien. Vous avez des questions ? »

« Juste une. On commence quand ? » s'impatiente Rustik en se frottant les mains.

« Immédiatement. Préparez vous. Nous partons sur le champ. »

« OUAIS ! » hurlent-ils tous en cœur.

« Que la guerre commence. » termine Harold en prenant un air grave.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Purée mais il est trop bien ce chapitre ! Oui je me lance des fleurs ET ALORS ? xD**

 **Bon relativement calme encore hein ? :P c'est fini le calme ! la suite est dramaaaaaaaaaaa :D**

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment adoré écrire le passage entre Harold / Krokmou et les dragons sauvages. Surtout quand la confiance a été établie ! Je trouve tellement beau *_* Le maitre des dragons a encore frappé !**

 **Petite indication : j'ai baptisé les dragons car ça sera plus simple XD Pour le chef des dragons, dans le jeu "l'envol de berk" il s'appelle comme ça, donc j'ai repris son nom. Et l'armorwing et le skrill, j'ai repris les noms que j'ai donné a mes dragons dans le jeu "School of dragons" XD**

 **Aussi, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne prends absolument pas la notion du temps entre chaque île. Je suis le maître du temps, je fais ce que je veux. :p**

 **Ensuite, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais au fur et à mesure, je commençais à devenir à court d'idées pour les armures, donc la description devenait de plus en plus faible ... XD mais si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, tant mieux :p**

 **Et enfin, dernière chose à dire, à partir de maintenant, je vais vous conseiller des musiques (en plus souvent les musiques inspirent :p) en écou** **tant en même temps. Celles qui reviendront le plus sont Evanescence et Audiomachine ;) Histoire de mettre encore plus d'action ... et d'émotion x)**

* * *

 **Bref ! Chapitre prochain : _il ne reste que quelques heures avant la fin du délai. L'état d'Astrid et de Tempête est très grave. Harold et ses amis n'ont plus de temps à perdre. Alors que Gothi va veiller sur les blessées jusqu'à la mort, Harold part en guerre pour sauver celle qu'il aime. (_ OH c'est trop beau dis comme ça *_*) _. Il va enfin rencontrer le bourreau d'Astrid. Et le faire payer. Mais comme rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, son plan va-t-il être suivi à la lettre ? Après lui avoir raconté toutes les tortures qu'Astrid et Tempête ont subi, Harold et Krokmou pourront-ils garder leur sang froid et ne pas foncer tête baissée dans un piège mortel, tendu par Viggo lui même ?_**

 **Alors vous l'aurez compris, chapitre prochain, rencontre Harold / Viggo et flash back sur les tortures (je sais que vous attendez que ça les emadurlyiens *lève les yeux au ciel*).**

 **Autrement dit, war is coming :D YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *_***

 **Pardon.**

 **Par contre mauvaise nouvelle, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je me suis blessée à la main et elle me fait un mal de chien. Du coup, je ne vais plus pouvoir écrire. Alors le prochain chapitre j'ignore quand il sera écrit et publié. Toutes mes excuses.**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et je vous retrouverai pour THE chapitre de tortures, de violence, de DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **Bye bye !**

 **R.S.59**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooooooooooooo les gens !**

 **Après deux chapitres de ma fic "Maltraitance", me revoilà avec "Je te sauverai" et ce fameux chapitre flash back. Je sais que vous l'attendez, bande de petits psychopathes. Bah vous n'allez pas être déçus ... 24 pages word, rien que ça XD Plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais d'idées ... OMG xD**

* * *

 **Bon vu qu'il est déjà long, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Et je ne réponds pas non plus aux reviews dans ce chapitre, sinon on va arriver à 20 000 mots XD. Mais sachez que vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent, les favoris, ... etc.**

* * *

 **Aussi, comme convenu, je transforme cette fic en rating M, vu la violence de ce chapitre. Le langage devient aussi plus vulgaire. Mais c'est surtout la violence. Y a du sang, des décapitations et autres tortures pouvant choquer.**

 **Alors je tiens à mettre en garde aussi. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Vu qu'il est long, je vous conseille, de vous poser tranquillement ... et de ne pas avoir manger avant XD**

 **Aussi, sachez pour ceux qui connaissent Game of thrones, je me suis imaginée Viggo en Ramsey, donc je me suis inspirée de ce sadique de Ramsey XD**

* * *

 **Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Moi je l'adore ! Et je sais que les psychopathes l'aimeront aussi :p**

 **J'informe aussi qu'il y a plusieurs musiques tout le long du chapitre. Je les ai mis en gras.**

 **J'embrasse fort les Emadurlyiens ! Et un grand merci à mon cousin le diable pour son aide ! 3**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Le piège de Viggo**_

Harold regarde ses amis se préparer. Ils sont fin prêts. Prêts à en découdre avec les chasseurs. Prêts à se venger et à faire payer Viggo pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Le jeune homme sourit avec reconnaissance, puis il regarde son dragon. Mais bizarrement, la furie nocturne ne partage pas son enthousiasme. En effet, Krokmou fixe l'horizon d'un air inquiet. Harold regarde dans la même direction et comprend. Son dragon dévisage le lieu de la caverne secrète. Il s'inquiète pour Tempête. Il ne peut que comprendre cela, son inquiétude pour Astrid amplifiée. Son sourire se fane aussitôt. Il voudrait aller la voir une dernière fois. Il a comme un pressentiment qui ne la reverra jamais. Il secoue la tête voulant effacer ses pensées pessimistes avant de froncer les sourcils, mécontent. Il va la sauver. Ils se reverront. Il le jure. Malgré tout, une boule dans l'estomac demeure, son pressentiment toujours présent. Et il ne peut empêcher un soupir de s'échapper.

C'est ce que ses amis ont remarqué. Après avoir fini de se préparer, ils se sont approchés d'Harold et l'ont vu regarder le lieu de la caverne, comprenant qu'il veut s'y précipiter pour aller voir une dernière fois Astrid. Ils se regardent et hochent la tête d'un commun accord. C'est Varek qui prend l'initiative.

« Va la voir Harold. »

Le jeune homme se retourne vers son ami en le regardant curieusement.

« Va voir Astrid. »

Harold ouvre les yeux en grand avant de les fermer en fronçant les sourcils, refusant.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps. Le temps presse. »

« Non Harold. Le soleil se lève à peine. Le temps est précieux. Encore plus, le temps qu'on passe avec ceux qu'on aime. Surtout dans les moments les plus dramatiques. Je sais de quoi je parle. Va la voir Harold. Une dernière fois. »

« Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on se verra, Varek. »

« Avant de partir en guerre, si. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Et tu seras surtout tête en l'air. Tu ne penseras qu'à elle. » intervient Rustik moqueur.

« Ouais comme Rustik quoi. » se moque Kranedur, où Rustik hoche la tête pour affirmer avant de comprendre l'insulte.

« Quoi ?! Répètes ça un peu tête de yak ! »

Pendant que Rustik et les jumeaux se chamaillent – et qu'Harold les regarde avec des gros yeux surpris – Varek s'approche de son ami et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Va la voir Harold. Va lui dire au revoir. »

« Ce n'est pas un adieu. »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « au revoir » Harold. Va la voir. Ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie. » sourit Varek.

Le jeune homme ouvre en grand les yeux, ému. Puis, il regarde le reste de ses amis, qui ont fini de se chamailler et qui hochent la tête pour confirmer les dires de Varek. Vaincu, il sourit à chacun de ses amis.

« Merci. »

« On va t'attendre ici. » termine Varek en s'éloignant, pendant qu'Harold se précipite vers Krokmou, qui est aussi heureux d'aller revoir une dernière fois Tempête.

« Je ne serais pas long. » dit il en décollant à toute vitesse.

« Prend ton temps. » murmure Varek.

« Si Astrid meurt, il sera dévasté. » intervient avec tristesse Kognedur.

« Qui ne le sera pas à sa place. » répond Varek.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Harold et Krokmou arrivent à toute vitesse à la caverne, à la fois heureux et anxieux de voir les mourantes. Harold descend rapidement de son dragon en hurlant le nom de la jeune fille. Gothi assise près de son corps, le regarde avec peine. Le jeune homme ouvre en grand les yeux de peur, craignant que quelque chose s'est produit entre temps. La vieille guérisseuse se lève difficilement et s'avance vers l'héritier en faisant un signe qu'il peut l'approcher. Harold ne se fait pas prier et s'agenouille aux côtés d'Astrid, la prend dans ses bras, en l'appelant.

« Astrid ! Astrid ! Je t'en supplie tiens bon ! »

A force, la jeune fille finit par se réveiller et ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir au dessus d'elle, un Harold terriblement inquiet. Elle sourit, heureuse de le voir une dernière fois.

« Harold ... »

« Hey ! Ça va aller d'accord ? »

« Je te croyais … déjà parti. »

« Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire au revoir. » sourit il malgré lui tristement.

Comme simple réponse, la jeune fille mourante sourit et pose sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Harold la regarde atrocement inquiet.

« Tiens bon Astrid. Je vais te ramener l'antidote. Je vais te sauver. Tu survivras à ça. Vous survivrez à ça. Toutes les deux. Toi et Tempête. »

« Ne fais pas … de bêtises … Harold Haddock. Cette fois ... je ne pourrais pas … être là … pour te sauver les fesses. » sourit elle malgré la douleur.

« Parce que tu dois souvent me sauver les fesses ? » sourit il à son tour.

« Tu as un don … pour t'attirer les ennuis. Tout … comme moi. Je … te connais. » finit elle par dire en le regardant.

Mais soudain, ses sourcils se froncent remarquant un changement chez Harold. Elle le regarde de haut en bas avant de finir par comprendre.

« Tu as … une nouvelle armure ? »

Harold rit avant de lui répondre tendrement.

« Une amélioration on va dire. C'est plus Krokmou qui a un grand changement. » dit il en levant les yeux vers son dragon, qui fait les yeux doux à la dragonne mourante.

Astrid suit le regard du jeune homme pour y découvrir en effet, la nouvelle armure de la furie nocturne. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Mais elle perd vite le sourire se souvenant pourquoi le dragon noir a une nouvelle armure. Harold et Krokmou partent en guerre. Ils partent en guerre pour la sauver, elle et sa dragonne. Alors elle décide d'y contribuer à sa manière. Elle met sa main derrière son cou pour enlever le pendentif à dents de dragon qu'elle porte toujours. Harold la regarde confus. Puis, la jeune fille prend une des mains d'Harold et pose le pendentif dans la paume de sa main. Le jeune homme regarde attentivement le pendentif et remarque quelque chose.

« Une dent de dragon vipère. »

« Pas n'importe quelle … dent de dragon vipère. Un dent de … Tempête. La première dent … qu'elle a perdu … à l'âge adulte. Tu sais, … au début qu'on faisait … équipe, Tempête était … une dragonne adolescente. Et … lorsqu'elle a commencé à … devenir adulte, elle a … perdu ses dents d'adolescence pour … en laisser des plus … robustes. Ceci est … sa première dent … tombée. Je l'ai gardé … comme un souvenir. Un souvenir … que nos vies ... ont changé. Qu'elles … sont liées à jamais et … que je ne pourrais … en aucun cas … oublier le lien qui … nous unit. C'est … pour cela que j'ai … pris sa dent et je … l'ai fait en … pendentif. Pour ne … jamais oublier. Alors je veux ... te la donner. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Pas question ! C'est ton souvenir ! Un souvenir très précieux ! Je ne peux pas ! » s'exclame Harold en voulant lui rendre.

Mais Astrid le repousse avec sa main.

« C'est un cadeau … Harold. Pour que ... tu ne m'oublies pas. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier ... »

« Un souvenir. Un souvenir … de moi. Comme ça, c'est … comme si … j'étais près de toi. Je suis près de toi. »

Harold la regarde les larmes aux yeux, la bouche entrouverte, plus ému que jamais. Il regarde le pendentif d'Astrid attentivement, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Garde le. Je serais … près de toi. Je serais … dans ton cœur … à jamais. »

Le jeune homme la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, tout en serrant le pendentif dans sa main. Puis, il s'approche du visage d'Astrid, les larmes au coin des yeux. Il remarque qu'Astrid aussi a les larmes qui menacent de couler.

« Astrid. Tu es et tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. A tout jamais et au-delà de la mort. »

A ces paroles, Astrid ferme les yeux et pose sa tête au creux du cou de son ami, cherchant à ravaler des sanglots. Harold ferme les yeux aussi ne voulant pas craquer.

Ils finissent par se décaler, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux – certes avec des larmes qui menacent de couler à tout moment. Puis, Harold fronce les sourcils ne cherchant plus à se retenir. Il s'approche encore du visage d'Astrid. Vu son état, la jeune fille ne cherche même pas à riposter. Elle encourage même Harold à continuer.

A quelques millimètres du visage d'Astrid, le jeune homme murmure : « A tout jamais dans mon cœur. »

Puis, il ferme la distance et pose ses lèvres délicatement sur celles d'Astrid tout en fermant les yeux. Astrid l'imite par la même occasion, tout en commençant à verser quelques larmes. Voyant qu'elle ne le rejette pas, le jeune homme continue dans sa lancée en approfondissant le baiser, où la jeune fille lui répond immédiatement.

Leur premier vrai baiser. Harold tout comme Astrid ne l'ont pas imaginé comme cela. Pas quand Astrid est aux portes de la mort et le désespoir a envahi leurs cœurs. Mais mieux vaut ça, qu'une vie de regret. Ce baiser est un baiser timide mais témoigne de tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harold rompt le baiser en souriant tendrement et en rouvrant les yeux. Astrid lui répond par le même sourire. Puis, le jeune homme regarde le pendentif et à nouveau sa bien aimée.

« J'en prendrais grand soin. Et à mon retour, lorsque je t'aurai sauvé, je te le rendrai. Comme une promesse. »

Comme simple réponse, Astrid sourit en fermant les yeux doucement. Harold sent qu'elle est en train de perdre à nouveau connaissance dû au poison et ses blessures. Alors il la serre fort dans ses bras une dernière fois, tout en baisant son front.

« Attends moi. Je reviendrais pour toi. Toujours. Je te le promets. »

Puis, il repose sa tête délicatement sur le sol, se relève et regarde son dragon. La furie nocturne frotte son front sur celui de la dragonne inconsciente, désespéré. Le jeune homme le regarde tristement. Il sait que Krokmou et Tempête sont proches. Même très proches. Alors le voir comme ça, le brise le cœur.

* * *

 **Spirit - Sonne le clairon -** **0.57**

Du côté des dragons, avant le baiser des humains, alors qu'Harold se précipite vers l'humaine mourante, Krokmou s'approche doucement de la dragonne vipère en reniflant l'air. C'est un dragon. Il sent ces choses là. Il sent la mort. Et la mort est présente autour de la dragonne. Elle est même au dessus d'elle. Alors, tout en gémissant tristement, il s'approche encore de la dragonne, qui est inconsciente. Arrivé à un mètre d'elle, il se couche en faisant les grands yeux tristes. Il gémit encore voulant la faire réagir. N'ayant qu'aucune réaction, il bouge son museau avec sa tête. Mais toujours aucune réaction. Alors, il lève la tête, plus triste et déprimé que jamais, en la regardant. Si un dragon pouvait pleurer, cela ferait longtemps que la furie nocturne aurait versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Vaincu par l'inconscience de la dragonne chère à son cœur, il pousse un rugissement de désespoir, avant de poser son front sur celui de Tempête, abattu par le chagrin. Il frotte son front énergiquement, voulant lui faire un dernier câlin. Lui dire au revoir une dernière fois.

 **Stop musique**

Alors que Krokmou continue de frotter son front contre celui de Tempête, désespéré, Harold le regarde toujours avec peine. Voulant consoler son dragon et le remotiver, il s'approche de lui doucement, Krokmou pouvant être imprévisible. Alors doucement mais sûrement, il pose sa main contre la tête du dragon. La furie nocturne n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'est. Il reconnaît cette chaleur, cette odeur. Ils sont assez proches, assez liés pour se reconnaître sans se regarder. Mais Krokmou finit quand même par regarder son dresseur, plus anéanti que jamais. Et d'un commun accord, Harold et Krokmou s'approchent pour que le jeune homme serre le cou de son dragon assez fort pour un câlin, alors que le dragon entoure avec son cou l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils se comprennent plus que jamais, vivant la même épreuve à leur façon.

Puis, Harold se sépare du cou de son dragon et le regarde avec peine en souriant. Il prend sa tête pour que le dragon le regarde bien dans les yeux.

« Je te promets qu'on va la sauver. On va les sauver toutes les deux. »

La furie nocturne ferme les yeux et en les rouvrant il retrouve la même détermination que plus tôt. Harold agrandit son sourire à ce geste. Ensuite, il s'approche de Gothi pour lui demander de bien veiller sur elles, en leur absence, alors que Krokmou fait une dernière léchouille sur le museau de Tempête, pour un dernier au revoir.

Ils repartent ainsi de la caverne pour rejoindre leurs amis et leur armée de dragons, prêts à la guerre cette fois.

Mais y reviendront-ils gagnants ou perdants ? D'ailleurs, y reviendront-ils tout court ?

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, après un vol très, mais alors particulièrement silencieux pour toute la bande, surtout vu l'humeur d'Harold et son air grave, ils passent par cette fameuse île – la clé de leur plan – pour y déposer leurs renforts de dragons et que ceux ci attendent le signal. En parlant de renforts, lorsqu'Harold est revenu, d'autres dragons ont voulu se joindre à l'armée. Le jeune homme est au début surpris, mais le chef du nouveau groupe reptiliens a semblé insisté, alors il n'y a pas vu d'objection. Il a ainsi pu améliorer d'autant plus leur offensif et défensif. Tout est bon à prendre dans cette guerre contre Viggo. Mais Harold espère qu'aucun dragon ne sera blessé par cette guerre, qui finalement ne concerne que lui et Viggo. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, ce sont les grands moyens qu'il faut utiliser. Alors soit. Le jeune homme prie que les dieux soient de leurs côtés. Mais c'est la guerre. Tout le monde ne peut en sortir indemne, non ?

Ils se dirigent ensuite vers le cimetière des bateaux, où Viggo et son armada devraient les attendre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harold et ses amis finissent par apercevoir le cimetière, mais surtout l'armada de Viggo. Il fronce les sourcils, sa colère grossissant. Ses poings se ferment sur sa selle, si bien que Krokmou sent la colère de son cavalier monter. Il gémit d'inquiétude. Harold regarde son dragon et caresse sa tête pour le rassurer. Ils s'approchent du plus imposant des navires, qui soupçonne être celui de Viggo.

* * *

« Viggo. Ils approchent. »

« Parfait. Que la fête commence. »

* * *

« Harold ? »

« On s'en tient au plan. Restez en position. » dit il autoritairement en s'approchant du pont.

Il se pose sur la proue avant du navire, Krokmou, un jet de plasma en place au cas où, et l'épée d'Harold sortie de son fourreau.

« Harold Haddock troisième du nom. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » s'exclame Viggo en ouvrant en grand les bras, voulant le saluer.

« Tout le déplaisir est pour moi. » grogne le jeune homme.

« Sérieux Harold ? Tu me blesses là. »

« Et je m'en fous royalement. »

« Je comprends. Tu veux vite en finir. Et ton temps est compté. Je comprends. »

Harold ne dit rien, mais il sent sa colère grossir. Il scrute chaque personne présente sur le bateau. Au plus près, Viggo. S'il voulait, il pourrait le tuer sur le champ avec un tir de Krokmou, mais ce serait déraisonnable tant qu'il n'a pas l'antidote. Derrière se trouve Ryker, Dagur et … Ingrid. Harold fronce encore plus les sourcils, furieux, en la voyant. À son regard, Ingrid l'évite, se sentant énormément coupable de la situation d'Astrid. Pendant qu'Harold fixe chaque personne du navire avec haine, Viggo décide de continuer.

« Alors … Si nous commençons ? »

Harold finit par regarder le bourreau de celle qu'il aime. Il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un avec autant de haine. Mais il ne dit rien.

« Tu es là pour les antidotes et moi l'œil de dragon. Alors allons y. »

« Tu me prends pour un débile Viggo ? Cet endroit est un cimetière de bateaux, infesté d'anguilles géantes carnivores, qui terrifient nos dragons. Tu as toutes les possibilités pour nous piéger. »

« Tu veux retarder l'échange ? Mais ton temps est compté, mon cher Harold. » sourit sadiquement le chef des chasseurs.

« C'est toi qui voulait jouer ? Alors jouons. Mais jouons dans un terrain neutre sur la terre ferme. Ou nous pourrons descendre de nos dragons et toi de ton navire. Réglons ça à terre. »

« Tu m'intéresses. Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

Pour simple réponse Harold – toujours en le regardant furieux – fait décoller Krokmou et s'éloigne. Viggo comprend où il veut en venir.

« Suivez les. »

« Mais Viggo ... » intervient Ryker.

« Suivez les j'ai dit. Le jeu ne fait que commencer. » sourit il diaboliquement.

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harold et la bande emmènent les chasseurs et leur armada sur une certaine île. Ils planent quelques instants au dessus de la plage, laissant le temps aux chasseurs d'accoster. Une fois, Viggo, suivis de Ryker, Dagur et Ingrid – accompagnée de Sonne au vent – sur la terre ferme, Harold décide d'atterrir. Ses amis l'imitent mais restent à quelques mètres derrière, selon le plan. Harold descend doucement de Krokmou, toujours en gardant à l'œil Viggo. Le chef des chasseurs – toujours en souriant sadiquement – s'approche d'Harold. Celui ci l'imite et ils se retrouvent bientôt en face à face à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

« L'œil de dragon, cher Harold. » dit Viggo en tendant le bras.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Je veux voir les antidotes d'abord. »

« Tu es un garçon intelligent, je ne le nie pas. » dit Viggo en sortant un petit sac de sa poche de pantalon.

À la vue de ce sac, Harold fronce les sourcils. Mais en même temps, le jeune homme sort l'œil de dragon. Mais est ce le vrai ou la copie ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

Viggo agrandit son sourire et ouvre le sac. Il fouille à l'intérieur et sort deux fioles remplies d'un liquide bleue. Dagur et Ingrid se regardent ne comprenant pas. Viggo leur avait pourtant dit qu'il n'existait pas d'antidotes. Alors pourquoi avoir menti ? C'était un test ou un piège ? Quelque chose leur dit qu'ils ne tarderont pas à le savoir.

« Les fameuses antidotes au poison de manticore. »

« Alors tu en avais bien des antidotes, espèce de salopard. » grogne Harold.

« Oh je vois que cette chère Astrid t'a fait passé le message. » rigole Viggo.

« Je t'interdis parler d'elle ! » s'énerve Harold.

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien elle le sujet de l'échange.» rigole Viggo alors qu'Harold serre les poings de colère, sentant son sang froid disparaître.

Voyant qu'Harold s'énerve, Viggo continue sa torture psychologique : « D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ? Elle doit être à l'agonie là ? »

« Espèce de fumier. »

« Oh oui certainement ! Mais revenons à Astrid. Est ce qu'elle t'a raconté notre petit entrevue ? C'était vraiment divin. Enfin pour moi. Elle, elle a plus … comment dire … souffert. » rigole Viggo se délectant de la souffrance d'Harold.

« Je te promets Viggo qu'à la fin de tout ça, je vais te tuer. » grogne-t-il de fureur.

« Oh c'est marrant ça. Astrid n'a pas arrêté de me le dire. À chaque fois. Et elle a même continué après que je l'ai baisé comme une chienne. » rigole Viggo sachant pertinemment la réaction future d'Harold.

Celui ci justement ouvre les yeux choqué, en entendant ça. Ses amis derrière qui ne loupent pas une miette de l'échange, sont aussi choqués que lui.

« Tu … Tu as fais quoi ? »

« Baisé. Baisé comme une chienne. Après tout, c'est là qu'est sa place, non ? Une putain qui faut baiser jusqu'au sang. Ça te choque si je te dis ça ? » rigole Viggo alors qu'Harold sent sa perte de contrôle.

Il serre de plus en plus ses poings si bien qu'ils deviennent blancs.

« Viggo … espèce de sale connard de merdeux de fils de pute … QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?! » hurle de rage Harold.

« Je me suis juste amusé avec elle. Attendant notre petit jeu. Tu veux savoir hein ? Tu brûles d'envie de le savoir. Ta chère et tendre blondinette ne t'a rien dit. Alors moi je vais te le dire. Que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour moi. Et Astrid un pion qu'on se sert et qu'on se débarrasse, une fois le but accompli. Et le but mon cher Harold, c'est toi. C'est ton anéantissement. La petite Astrid est ta faiblesse. Ta plus grande faiblesse. Il suffisait de l'exploiter. Et quoi de mieux que de la torture jusqu'au sang pour ça. » sourit sadiquement Viggo, s'apprêtant à raconter les horreurs qu'a subi Astrid, devant un Harold plus enragé que jamais.

Après ça, ce n'est pas sûr qu'Harold Haddock puisse garder son sang froid.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Après sa dispute avec Harold, Astrid est partie se défouler en s'éloignant de la rive du dragon avec Tempête. La jeune fille a demandé à sa dragonne de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'île, ne voulant plus croiser Harold. Alors, obéissant et sentant le besoin vital de la viking, la belle dragonne vipère, fonce à toute vitesse vers l'horizon, en un lieu inconnu.

Au bout d'une heure, Tempête ralentit le rythme, presque en planant dans les nuages, laissant à sa maîtresse le soin de profiter de la sensation du vent faible sur sa peau. Astrid ferme les yeux pour amplifier cette sensation sur sa peau. Mais elle n'est pas zen pour autant. En effet, elle repense à la dispute avec Harold. Ses poings se serrent et elle se met à hurler, tout en commençant à verser quelques larmes – bien que cela ne lui ressemble pas. Son cri soudain a eu don de faire sursauter sa dragonne, mais elle se reprend vite et regarde du coin de l'œil sa maîtresse d'un air triste.

« Harold espèce d'idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Tu es le roi des imbéciles au pays des emmerdeurs ! »

Tempête gémit de tristesse en sa direction pour essayer de consoler la jeune fille. Celle ci l'entend. Alors elle ouvre les yeux et regarde sa dragonne avec un sourire. Elle se met à caresser sa tête doucement.

« Heureusement que je t'ai toi, hein Tempête. »

La dragonne rugit pour acquiescer ces dires.

Mais soudain, toujours camouflées dans les nuages, Tempête se fige et prend un air féroce, ce qui rend perplexe Astrid. La dragonne fait une dérive vers la gauche à toute vitesse, en faisant hurler de surprise sa dragonnière. Mais il semble qu'elle n'a pas été assez rapide – ce qui est un comble vu sa réputation de vive et de rapide – car une énorme chaîne en fer de gronk, l'entoure, elle et la viking, les piégeant dans les airs toutes les deux.

« Qu'est ce que ... »

Mais Astrid, piégée entre la lourde chaîne l'oppressant et le corps de Tempête, n'a pas le temps de réagir, que la chaîne, les attire toutes les deux vers le bas. La jeune viking ferme les yeux attendant le choc et lorsqu'elles atterrissent avec fracas sur le sol dur, la jeune fille hurle de douleur accompagnée, par le cri de douleur de Tempête – qui a le plus morflée par la chute. Une fois au sol, et toujours maintenues par les fortes chaînes, Astrid rouvre les yeux doucement. Elle voit alors plusieurs hommes l'encerclant, mais surtout la menaçant, elle et sa dragonne, avec des armes dangereuses. Mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quels hommes. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille : les chasseurs de dragons. Astrid fronce les sourcils et grogne de rage – accompagnée par sa dragonne.

Tout d'un coup, les chasseurs se séparent pour laisser passer deux hommes, avec une importante corpulence. Le premier, elle le reconnaît, c'est Ryker. Mais le deuxième, elle ne le reconnaît pas. Il est moins corpulent que Ryker, a les cheveux courts et noirs, une barbe et un regard accompagné d'un mauvais sourire de psychopathe. Cet homme s'approche de plus en plus des prisonnières, alors que Ryker s'est arrêté en chemin.

« Bien le bonjour Astrid. Je me présente. Je suis Viggo Grimborn. Enchanté. »

A ce nom, les yeux d'Astrid s'agrandissent de frayeur. Alors c'est donc lui ce fameux Viggo, dont lui parlait Ingrid. Ce terrifiant chef des chasseurs, Viggo Grimborn. Mais soudain, elle se souvient qu'il l'a appelé par son prénom, ce qui l'interpelle.

« Comment sais tu qui je suis ? » demande avec rage en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ryker, mon cher frère, ici présent, m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. De toi ainsi que de tes amis et notamment ce cher Harold Haddock. » répond Viggo avec un sourire de sadique.

Astrid fronce encore plus les sourcils mécontente.

« Relâche moi immédiatement ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

A ces paroles, Viggo éclate de rire. Surprise, Astrid ouvre en grand les yeux, méfiante. Agissant tels des moutons, les autres chasseurs se mettent à éclater de rire – sauf Ryker. Mais un regard de tueur de la part de Viggo a suffi à les calmer illico.

« Que je te relâche ? Je ne crois pas non. Je t'ai cherché. Je t'ai trouvé. Je t'ai attrapé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Jouer avec toi. » sourit il sadiquement.

Astrid, ne comprenant pas, lève un sourcil, sceptique. Alors Viggo agrandit son sourire et finit par dire : « Tu comprendras au moment venu, Astrid. Nous rentrons. » ordonne-t-il à ses hommes.

« Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Au QG. » sourit il sadiquement en la regardant.

Alors que Viggo s'éloigne, Astrid le regarde d'un air inquiet, surtout en sentant le stress de sa dragonne – qui est amplifié lorsque les hommes de Viggo se rapprochent d'eux pour les enfermer quelque part sur le navire.

Astrid n'aime pas ça. Mais vraiment pas. Elle a un très mauvais, mais alors un très très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Astrid et Tempête ont été emmenées dans des cellules différentes. Bien entendu, la jeune fille et la dragonne se sont débattues comme des guerrières, mais Tempête est enchaînée jusqu'au bout des os, et le moindre mouvement la blesse. Quant à Astrid, bien qu'ayant les mains liées et les pieds maintenus par des lourdes chaînes, elle se débat autant que possible, ce qui lui a fallu des coups de poings de la part des chasseurs, qui l'emmènent dans une cellule. Une fois, la porte de la nouvelle prison de la jeune fille ouverte, les hommes de Viggo la poussent violemment et elle tombe avec fracas sur le sol. Mais téméraire comme elle est, Astrid se relève très vite pour courir vers la porte. Néanmoins, c'est trop tard. Les chasseurs ont fermé la porte à double clé, et la jeune fille ne peut que rager en s'agrippant aux barreaux. À sa réaction, les hommes de Viggo se moquent ouvertement d'elle, en s'éloignant. Bien entendu, Astrid répond au quart de tour en les insultant de tous les noms, accompagnées de menaces. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se fatigue et finit par glisser le long de la porte, désespérée, se demandant comment elle en est arrivée là.

* * *

Peu de temps après, alors qu'Astrid s'est recroquevillé au fond de sa cage – après tentée de mille façons de sortir – elle entend des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Elle lève la tête en regardant ses nouveaux visiteurs d'un air plus menaçant que jamais. Au bout d'un moment, elle voit plusieurs chasseurs venir dans sa direction. Elle ne bouge pas attendant le bon moment, mais elle les regarde toujours avec ce même air féroce. Les chasseurs ouvrent la porte et ils s'écartent pour laisser passer Viggo – qui a toujours ce même sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. Astrid et Viggo s'échangent un même regard de défi, jusqu'à ce que Viggo claque des doigts. À ce geste, un autre chasseur s'avance et jette des vêtements devant Astrid. La jeune fille regarde les vêtements – de couleur chair – puis à nouveau Viggo d'un air féroce.

« C'est pour quoi faire ? »

« Mets les. » ordonne Viggo.

« Tu peux rêver. »

« Crois moi tu vas les mettre. »

« Jamais. »

« Ne jamais dire jamais ma chère Astrid. »

« Va en enfer. »

« Je crains qu'on ne le soit déjà. Et toi en premier. Mets les. »

« Va chier. »

Viggo agrandit son sourire avant de claquer à nouveau les doigts. Des chasseurs commencent à s'approcher dangereusement de la jeune fille.

« J'en étais sûr que tu allais me répondre ça. Alors je te propose quelque chose. Soit tu les mets toute seule, comme une gentille fille bien sage. Soit je demande à mes hommes de les mettre. Et bien sûr, avant cela, ils pourront profiter de ton joli corps. S'ils devront te baiser un par un, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais à la fin, tu les mettras ces vêtements. À toi de voir. La manière douce ou la manière forte ? »

« Qu'ils essayent de me toucher et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'ils feront. » répond au tac au tac Astrid, n'ayant pas peur de la menace de Viggo.

Mais c'est mal connaître Viggo. Bien entendu, à la réponse d'Astrid, son sourire s'agrandit et d'un signe de tête, il autorise à ses hommes de passer à l'acte. Au fur et à mesure, qu'ils avancent, Astrid se relève précipitamment – étant toujours assise – en position de combat. Ils approchent de plus en plus dangereusement, et Astrid commence à reculer, mais elle se trouve vite dos au mur. Soudain, elle se fait saisir par l'arrière, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle ne l'a pas vu venir, se concentrant sur les hommes en face d'elle. Elle tourne la tête précipitamment vers son agresseur, apeurée, et essaye de bouger pour se dégager, mais le chasseur l'a tient fermement. Puis, un des chasseurs commence à lui arracher son haut. Astrid se débat comme elle peut, en hurlant, mais c'est peine perdue. Ensuite, un autre chasseur agrippe ses jambes pour la forcer à se coucher et la maintient. De ce fait, elle a un chasseur la maintenant par les pieds et un autre par les bras, pendant que d'autres s'approchent d'elle, et commence à lui arracher ses vêtements. Et alors que un des chasseurs commence à lui enlever sa jupe, un autre baisse son pantalon et se met au dessus d'elle. Astrid le regarde terrifiée. Elle dénie le fait qu'il va vraiment abuser d'elle. Mais, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Et bientôt elle n'a plus de bas pour se protéger du viol. Elle se débat comme elle peut, mais c'est carrément peine perdue. Alors avant que l'inévitable soit commis, elle se rend.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bon tu as gagné Viggo ! Stop ! Arrête ! Je les mettrais ! Je les mettrais ! Stop ! » supplie de désespoir Astrid.

Viggo agrandit son sourire de victoire et claque les doigts pour que ses hommes arrêtent. Tous lui obéissent, sauf un. Justement, celui qui est sur le train de la pénétrer. Il continue sa lancée sous le regard paniqué d'Astrid. Viggo fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai dit d'arrêter Oscar. »

« Ça ne sera pas long Patron. Juste le temps de baiser cette chienne et la calmer pour de bon. » dit le chasseur, inconscient du danger qui émane de Viggo, tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de l'inévitable.

À sa réponse, Viggo soupire et s'approche du chasseur indiscipliné. Alors que le chasseur est sur le point de la pénétrer comme un sauvage, Astrid hurle en essayant de se défendre. Mais malgré tout, les autres chasseurs la maintiennent toujours fermement.

Mais soudain, une lame vient transpercer la tête du violeur. Tout le monde – Astrid comme les chasseurs – regarde la scène avec horreur.

« J'ai dit stop. » dit calmement Viggo, en tournant la lame dans la tête du pauvre chasseur, maintenant transpercée.

Puis, d'un coup très rapide, il enlève la lame de son épée de la tête du chasseur et le décapite sous les yeux d'horreur d'Astrid, qui se retrouve avec du sang de l'homme décapité. La tête roule sur le côté et la sang a giclé de partout autour des protagonistes de la pièce. Le reste du corps de du chasseur tombe sur Astrid, qui nauséeuse par cette scène recule précipitamment pour l'éviter. Puis, Viggo essuie le sang de sa lame sur le corps du mort.

« Je hais les indisciplinés. »

Astrid le regarde horrifiée et morte de peur. Jamais elle n'a vu une personne aussi dangereuse que Viggo lui même. Après avoir fini d'essuyer son épée, il la range dans son fourreau et regarde Astrid en souriant.

« Bon où on en était ? Ah oui ! Les vêtements. » dit il en jetant les vêtements sur Astrid, qui ne bouge plus paralysée par la peur.

Puis, Viggo ordonne à ses hommes de sortir le temps de laisser à la jeune fille de se changer. Mais avant qu'il ne sort lui même, il se retourne une dernière fois vers Astrid.

« Ah oui j'ai failli oublié ! Cela risque d'être compliqué de te changer avec ces chaînes. » dit il en s'avançant vers elle, et lui enlever les chaînes qui maintiennent ses mains et ses pieds.

Astrid est tellement sous le choc, qu'elle n'a pas même cherché à s'échapper à partir du moment où elle n'a plus été enchaînée.

Une fois fait, Viggo sort de la cage, ferme la porte à clé et s'éloigne.

Astrid met un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarde ses mains, recouvertes de sang du défunt et tout ce sang sur elle. Puis, elle regarde le cadavre et la tête découpée du mort. Là elle a vraiment peur. Sa peur n'a jamais été aussi grande. Alors sans tarder, et avant que Viggo revienne, elle met ses nouveaux vêtements, telle une esclave. L'esclave de Viggo.

* * *

Peu de temps après, juste au moment où elle a fini de se changer, Astrid entend les chasseurs revenir. Elle se retourne donc méfiante – surtout après ce qui vient de se passer dans sa cage. Les hommes de Viggo entrent à nouveau et s'approchent d'elle pour l'enchaîner à nouveau. Mais Astrid – le choc passé – a retrouvé son esprit combatif et commence à donner un coup de poing à l'estomac d'un des chasseurs, suivi par d'un coup de pied à un autre. Malheureusement, ils sont plus nombreux qu'elle, et elle se fait rapidement malmener par les chasseurs. Ils l'ont frappé au ventre à la tête, lui donnent des coups de pieds. Lorsqu'ils ont jugé que c'est suffisant, ils lui mettent des chaînes aux mains et aux pieds et la relève avec brutalité, avant de l'emmener hors de la cage.

Bien évidemment, sur le chemin, elle s'est à nouveau débattue pour essayer de s'échapper, et bien évidemment, elle s'est fait tabasser avec sauvagerie par les chasseurs. Au bout d'un certain temps, les chasseurs l'emmènent vers ce qui semblerait être le QG principal de leur base. Ils ouvrent la porte et la poussent avec violence, si bien qu'elle en tombe par terre. Elle relève la tête pour y découvrir un bureau et en relevant un peu plus, elle aperçoit Viggo derrière ce bureau. Celui ci fait un signe de tête et les chasseurs s'en vont en fermant la porte. Astrid se relève petit à petit, tout en regardant avec méfiance Viggo. Le chef des chasseurs, lui, la regarde de haut en bas, surpris en apercevant le sang et les hématomes sur son visage et son corps. Puis, il sourit.

« Ah ce que je vois, la route jusqu'ici a été sportive. » se moque-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Viggo ? »

Viggo ne dit rien, mais se lève de son bureau pour se mettre en face d'Astrid, qui elle, le regarde la tête haute, malgré les hématomes qui commencent à se former sur son visage. Viggo la regarde toujours de haut en bas et sourit.

« Cette tenue te va bien Astrid. »

A cette réflexion, la jeune fille fronce les sourcils presqu'en grognant. En effet, maintenant la jeune fille n'a plus sa tenue habituelle, à savoir sa tunique, sa jupe à piques, ses bas, et ses épaulettes. Dorénavant, elle porte deux tenues simples. Un débardeur et une jupe lui arrêtant au dessus des genoux. L'ensemble est en lin et de couleur chair, comme les tenues des esclaves. Malgré tout Astrid a gardé sa tresse et son bandeau en cuir.

Viggo finit par s'avancer et à tourner autour d'Astrid pour l'admirer sur tous les angles – ce qui irrite profondément Astrid qu'on la regarde comme un objet sexuel. Après avoir fini sa contemplation, Viggo retourne en face d'Astrid, pose ses doigts sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir et agrandit son sourire. Alors la jeune fille repose sa question de manière plus sèche.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Viggo ? »

Comme sorti de sa contemplation, Viggo lui répond : « Oh juste des informations. »

« Tu peux crever pour que je dise quoique ce soit. »

« Oh ils disent tous ça au début. Après ils finissent par avouer en suppliant que ça se finisse. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas me torturer jusqu'à la mort ? »

« Voyons Astrid. Tu me prends pour qui ? Un sadique ? » s'amuse Viggo.

« Oh le pire des salopards serait plus adapté à la situation. » provoque Astrid.

Mais la jeune fille ne fait pas longtemps la maligne, lorsqu'elle se prend un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac de la part de Viggo. Ce coup là lui fait craché du sang et elle se plie en deux, tout en se tenant le ventre de douleur. Elle relève la tête plus haineuse que jamais.

« Ça risque d'être amusant Astrid. » continue Viggo en lui donnant un coup de pied à la tête qui la propulse avec violence contre le mur.

La jeune fille ouvre un œil difficilement voyant approcher son bourreau.

« Mais crois moi. Les informations je les aurai. »

« Je préfère mourir. » dit elle difficilement, tout en essayant de se relever.

« Ça va arriver. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord je vais m'amuser avec toi. » dit Viggo en l'agrippant par la gorge pour que la jeune fille le regarde. Il la scrute attentivement, et remarque son bandeau. Toujours en l'agrippant à la gorge d'une seule main, il lui arrache le bandeau avec l'autre, du sang déjà apparent dessus.

« C'est joli ça. Mais je vais le prendre. Je devrais le donner à Harold plus tard. » sourit il.

Astrid grogne d'avantage aux paroles de Viggo. Puis, le chef des chasseurs s'éloigne d'un mètre d'elle, avant de la contempler, ce qui permet à la jeune fille de respirer à nouveau. Mais, aussitôt, il revient vers elle, en l'agrippant par les cheveux.

« Voyons voir ce que tu ressembles sans ta coiffure. Je suis sûr que tu dois être sublime, les cheveux détachés. » dit il en déliant la tresse, sous l'impuissance d'Astrid.

Une fois fait, les cheveux défaits d'Astrid – commençant à prendre une teinte rougeâtre par le sang – tombent sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Viggo applaudit.

« Mais oui ! Là tu ressembles vraiment à une esclave. À une esclave sexuelle. Une sale putain. »

Furieuse, Astrid fonce sur lui, pour lui en mettre une, mais Viggo riposte aussitôt en la frappant à la tête, la repoussant contre le mur et la cognant au passage. Et aussitôt Viggo l'agrippe à nouveau par la gorge pour l'admirer sur tous les angles, en souriant sadiquement. Puis, il la relâche et recule d'un mètre.

« Alors ? J'aimerai savoir. Comment toi et ton maudit reptile volant, êtes vous venus à voler mon œil de dragon ? »

Astrid écarquille les yeux à sa question. Mais pas pour le vol de l'œil de dragon. Non. Lorsque Viggo a parlé du maudit reptile volant. Une chose lui revient. Viggo détient aussi Tempête. Et qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire comme tortures. La colère semble envahir son corps. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Où est ma dragonne ?! » hurle-t-elle en courant vers Viggo, voulant lui en mettre une.

Mais Viggo plus rapide, la repousse en lui mettant un coup de poing au visage et Astrid se retrouve à nouveau propulser contre le mur, le nez en sang – sans doute cassé.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. Alors ? Au sujet de l'œil de dragon ? »

Astrid ouvre doucement les yeux et se relève difficilement. Mais elle en a que faire des questions de Viggo. Tout ce qui l'importe maintenant c'est Tempête. Alors elle retente le coup, mais se fait vite remise à sa place par Viggo.

« Où est ma dragonne ?! » répète-t-elle en se relevant difficilement.

« Et bien tu es une coriace toi. Après tout ce que tu viens de prendre, tu te relèves encore, avec toujours et encore la même question. Mais les questions c'est moi qui les pose. L'œil de dragon ? Où est il ? »

« Où est ma dragonne ?! » dit elle avant de se prendre un autre coup par Viggo.

Mais Astrid se relève encore, toujours en le défiant. Viggo la regarde, son sourire élargit.

« Ok. Autre question alors. Je sais qu'il y a un traître parmi les chasseurs. Et je sais que tu sais qui il est. Dis moi qui c'est. »

A l'entente du mot « traître », Astrid se fige et elle écarquille les yeux. Viggo sourit voyant qu'il a vu juste. Mais Astrid change vite d'expression, pour reprendre son air féroce et ainsi garder le secret. Et elle continue de répéter la même phrase, pour changer de sujet.

« Rends moi ma dragonne ! »

Viggo lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui donne un coup de poing au visage. La jeune fille s'écroule à ses pieds, si bien qu'une fois à terre, Viggo l'écrase avec son pied, ce qui fait hurler de douleur la jeune viking.

« Je sais que tu sais qui est le traître. Ton visage t'a trahi. Alors qui me trahit ? »

« Va en enfer. »

« Mauvaise réponse. » dit il en l'agrippant par les cheveux pour la jeter contre le mur.

« Alors Astrid. Dernière chance. Qui est le traître ? »

La jeune fille se relève doucement – très doucement vu la douleur – le regarde avec haine, avant de lui cracher dessus et de demander où est Tempête. N'en pouvant plus, Viggo soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de donner un autre coup de pied à l'estomac d'Astrid – qui se plie en deux sous le coup de la douleur – et il enchaîne avec un coup à la tête, qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et tombe. Puis, le chef des chasseurs s'approche et enchaîne les coups de pieds au ventre sous les cris de douleurs de la jeune fille.

« Où est ta dragonne ? » dit il en donnant un coup de pieds. « Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche, vous les dragonniers. » continue-t-il en enchaînant un autre coup. « Ce lien qui vous unit avec ces reptiles. Je vais le détruire. »

Et alors qu'il allait encore la frapper au visage, son pied s'arrête à un millimètre du visage d'Astrid, une idée émanant de son esprit tordu. Puis, il repose son pied sur le sol, en rigolant sadiquement.

« Ah mais ça c'est une idée de génie ! Ma chère Astrid, nous allons pimenter le jeu. »

La jeune fille – toujours couchée à cause des coups qu'elle a pris – ouvre un œil – l'autre, elle n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir à cause des coups. Elle se demande encore ce que Viggo va lui faire.

* * *

Une heure est passée depuis son entrevu avec Viggo. Entre temps, Viggo a ordonné à ses hommes de ramener Astrid dans sa cage. Il ne faut pas oublier en plus, que le cadavre du chasseur est toujours là, et que l'odeur commence à être insupportable. Mais Astrid en a que faire. Pour l'instant, elle essuie son propre sang et essaye d'analyser les dégâts. Elle voit beaucoup d'hématomes sur ses bras, mais notamment son abdomen. Elle touche ses côtes, et vu la douleur, elle pense qu'elle a une côté fêlée voire brisée. Puis, elle touche son visage. Elle ne peut plus ouvrir son œil droit. Un énorme coquard est en train de se former. Sans oublier son nez qui est sans doute cassé. Elle se dit que ça pourrait être pire tout en soupirant. Et à son avis, le pire est à venir vu l'enthousiasme de Viggo sur sa nouvelle idée.

* * *

Après cela, des hommes reviennent la chercher et vu les douleurs, elle ne cherche même plus à se défendre et se laisse emmener auprès de Viggo. Mais bizarrement et curieusement, les chasseurs ne l'emmènent pas dans le bureau de Viggo. En effet, ils lui font traverser une partie de la base, pour l'emmener à ce qui semblerait une arène. Astrid écarquille les yeux de stupeur, voyant la taille de la porte et elle ouvre la bouche, lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Les hommes la font entrer et l'emmènent au milieu de l'arène. Ils lui enlèvent ses chaînes, mais la menacent de leurs armes, si bien qu'elle ne tente rien. Une fois seule dans l'arène, Astrid regarde au alentour, et aperçoit petit à petit les chasseurs s'installer dans les gradins. Elle fronce les sourcils, furieuse.

« Génial. Je vais servir d'animaux de cirque à divertir ces hommes de pierre sans cervelle. »

Puis, elle regarde en face d'elle, et aperçoit une estrade et Viggo accompagné de Ryker s'installent. Viggo prend la parole :

« Bienvenue dans l'arène de combat, ma chère Astrid. »

« Qu'est ce que je fais là Viggo ? »

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Tu vas nous divertir dans un combat à mort. »

Astrid soupire avant de demander : « Qui dois je combattre ? »

Viggo agrandit son sourire avant de lui répondre : « Quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. »

 **Bullet for my valentine – The Last Fight –** **toute la musique** **( à répéter si la musique se finit)**

Puis, il lève la main, et une porte énorme s'ouvre en face d'Astrid. Celle ci regarde attentivement dans cette direction et fronce les sourcils, prête à se battre. Elle entend un cri de dragon.

 _Un dragon ? Il manquait plus que ça. Quel pauvre dragon se retrouve dans cette galère ?_ Pense-t-elle.

Mais plus le dragon s'approche, plus cela semble familier à Astrid, qui fronce les sourcils perplexe. C'est lorsque le reptile apparaît clairement dans l'arène, qu'Astrid écarquille les yeux d'horreur. En effet, en face d'elle, ne se trouve que sa dragonne Tempête, encore enchaînée, mais cette fois avec des blessures, montrant qu'elle a été battue.

« Tempête ?! »

A son nom, la dragonne se calme illico et regarde dans la direction de cette voix. À la vue de sa maîtresse, la dragonne retrouve sa joie en poussant des cris et en battant la queue. Astrid est aussi heureuse de la voir et veut s'y précipiter, mais des hommes l'en empêchent en la menaçant avec leurs armes. Soudain, Astrid se rappelle de leurs présences ici et comprend. Viggo veut qu'elle combatte Tempête. Furieuse, elle s'adresse à Viggo.

« Tu te fous moi ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais tuer mon dragon ! »

« J'en suis sûr. C'est soit toi, soit le dragon. » dit il en faisant un autre geste de la main.

A ce geste, les hommes qui maintiennent les chaînes de Tempête la libèrent. Une fois, les chaînes tombées, Tempête se secoue et s'apprête à tuer ses bourreaux, ceux qui l'ont maltraité. Avec sa queue, elle en propulse un sur un mur, avant de lancer des épines sur un autre. Avec sa gueule, elle en attrape un par la tête avant de le décapiter. Les hommes fuient devant la fureur du dragon et se mettent derrière d'autres chasseurs qui menacent la dragonne avec des armes. À la vue de cela, la colère de Tempête s'amplifie et elle attaque les autres hommes en leur crachant du feu. Mais des lances ont réussi à atteindre Tempête qui hurle de douleur. Astrid regarde la scène impuissante, car Tempête se fait vite dépasser par le nombre des chasseurs.

« Tempête arrêtes ! Je t'en supplie ! »

A la voix de sa maîtresse, la dragonne se calme et regarde sa dresseuse d'un air triste. Alors obéissant, elle s'éloigne des chasseurs. Les deux amies sont sur le point de se rejoindre, mais des chasseurs leur barrent la route en les menaçant avec des lances. Cela a pour conséquence d'amplifier la colère du reptile, mais avec l'échange de regard avec Astrid, Tempête ne tente rien.

« Et bien c'est qu'elle a de la hargne cette dragonne. Tant mieux. Ça va nous offrir un bon spectacle. »

Astrid grogne en totale synchronisation avec Tempête à cette remarque. Puis, des hommes jettent une épée et un bouclier aux pieds d'Astrid. Celle ci regarde les objets avec haine avant de regarder les chasseurs, puis Viggo.

« Si tu crois que je vais tuer ma dragonne, tu peux rêver ! »

« Oh tu le feras. Par la manière forte ou douce. Voyons à quel point votre lien est puissant. » finit il en s'asseyant sur son siège et en levant la main, pour démarrer le combat.

Mais Astrid se refuse à ce jeu.

« JAMAIS ! »

Viggo sourit, et du coup Astrid se fait frapper par derrière par les hommes. Tempête réagit au quart de tour et part attaquer les hommes. Mais elle se fait vite arrêter par les hommes qui la piquent avec leurs lances. Elle hurle de douleur et de désespoir ne pouvant pas aider sa maîtresse.

Astrid s'est relevée en se tenant la tête. Puis, les hommes la force à avancer vers Tempête pour qu'elles s'attaquent. Ça en va de même du côté de Tempête qui grogne.

« Allez tuez vous ! »

« Massacre ! »

« A mort ! »

« On veut voir du sang ! »

« Coupe la tête de ce reptile ! »

« Arrache lui la tête à cette putain ! »

Astrid entend les mille et une insultes en leur direction. Ces hommes sont venus pour voir un massacre, une boucherie, un combat à mort entre un humain et un dragon. Mais ils n'en auront pas.

« Vas y tue moi Viggo qu'on en finisse. Jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne lèverai une arme contre ma dragonne. Je n'ai jamais tué un seul dragon de toute ma vie ! Jamais ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Et encore moins ma propre dragonne ! ALORS TUE MOI ! »

A ces paroles, Tempête bat la queue frénétiquement, fière d'être la dragonne de cette humaine. Mais les chasseurs la forcent toujours à attaquer sa maîtresse, alors Tempête prend aussi une décision. Malgré les armes qui la blessent, elle s'en fiche. Elle attaque les chasseurs. Les hommes de Viggo, déboussolés par ce changement, sont vite désorganisés. Astrid sourit et attaque les hommes – même si cela lui a fallu d'autres blessures conséquentes. Et vu que les hommes qui l'encerclent sont autant déboussolés, ils sont eux aussi maladroits.

 **Fin musique**

A cette scène, Viggo agrandit son sourire et lève la main, pour que les combats cessent. Il se lève et s'approche du rebord de son gradin.

« A vrai dire je m'y attendais un peu. Votre lien est puissant, il n'y a pas de doute. Et on peut dire que vous faites une sacré paire. »

Puis, un homme de Viggo s'approche pour lui donner un arc et plusieurs flèches. Celui ci les prend et vise Astrid. La seule fille écarquille les yeux de peur. Les autres chasseurs s'enfuient en voyant cette scène.

« Enfin ne me regarde pas comme ça ma chère Astrid. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te tuer plusieurs fois. Dommage. Notre entrevu aura été de courte durée. J'aurai aimé m'amuser plus avec toi. Adieu. »

Viggo tend son arc et tire sur Astrid. La jeune fille ne bouge pas, tétanisée. Mais soudain, une masse bleue fonce sur elle, et la pousse loin de la flèche. Astrid atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle secoue la tête, pour se remettre du choc et écarquille les yeux en voyant qui s'est intercepté.

« Tempête non ! » hurle-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa dragonne.

La dragonne est couchée sur le flanc, s'étant prise la flèche à la place d'Astrid au cou et hurle de douleur.

« Comme c'est étonnant. Votre lien est tellement puissant que la dragonne s'est interceptée pour te sauver. » ricane Viggo.

« Tu le savais qu'elle allait faire ça ! »

« Évidemment. »

« Tiens bon Tempête je t'en supplie ! » commence à pleurer Astrid en tenant la tête de sa dragonne.

Tempête la regarde avec des yeux tristes et désolée.

« Non ... »

Mais soudain, les yeux de Tempête changent et prennent une couleur rouge, tel un démon. Astrid écarquille les yeux, surprise. La dragonne se relève subitement – en oubliant les douleurs – tout en se secouant la tête.

« Tempête ? » demande Astrid inquiète.

Mais la dragonne ne l'écoute plus et commence à hurler, toujours en se secouant la tête. Alors Astrid comprend que Viggo en est le responsable.

« Espèce de salaud ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

« Oh le responsable ce n'est pas moi. C'est la fleur de dragon. »

« La fleur de dragon ? »

« Une fleur qui fait perdre complètement les moyens à un dragon. Une fois la fleur injectée dans le sang du dragon, elle a pour effet d'échanger les personnalités du dragon. Autrement dit, le dragon perd toute notion de la réalité. Le reptile est calme avec les gens qu'il hait. Et inversement. »

« Il devient agressif avec les gens qu'il aime ... » comprend Astrid.

« T'as tout compris Astrid. »

« Mais … Mais … tu m'as visé moi ! »

« Oui mais j'en étais sûr que ton dragon allait s'interposer. Alors la flèche avait des substances de fleur de dragon sur la pointe. De ce fait, j'ai injecté la fleur dans le corps de ton dragon. Finalement, on dirait que c'est votre lien puissant qui va te détruire. Vous détruire. »

« Ça ne va jamais marcher ! »

« J'ai hâte que tu me prouves ça. » sourit il en s'asseyant à nouveau.

Astrid regarde avec férocité Viggo avant de reporter son attention sur sa dragonne d'un air plus inquiète.

 **Bullet for my valentine – Your betrayal –** **1.20** **( à répéter** **toute la musique** **si elle se finit)**

« Tempête ? Ça va aller ma belle hein ? On va lui montrer de quoi on est capable. »

Astrid approche doucement sa main du museau de Tempête qui s'est calmée, et la regarde.

Mais soudain, les pupilles du dragon se rétrécissent et elle essaye d'attraper la main d'Astrid. La jeune fille, apeurée, recule vivement. Mais avec la fleur de dragon dans le sang, Tempête a perdu complètement le sens de la réalité et elle poursuit Astrid comme si c'est un ennemi qu'il faut dévorer. La jeune fille recule d'autant plus, mais en voyant la dragonne foncer vers elle à toute vitesse, elle se retourne pour courir. Malgré tout, elle essaye toujours de ressaisir sa dragonne.

« Tempête reprends toi ! »

Mais la dragonne ne l'écoute plus et saute sur Astrid. La viking l'ayant vu venir fait une roulade sur le côté et se met en position de combat. Tempête frotte le sol avec sa patte avant de charger. Astrid se remet à courir et continue à la raisonner en l'appelant. Mais au bout d'un moment, de plusieurs roulades sur le côté et de coups de morsures évités, elle remarque que cela ne sert à rien.

« Tempête STOP ! » hurle Astrid en affrontant le reptile.

Mais la dragonne ne s'arrête et alors qu'elle allait arracher la tête d'Astrid, celle ci glisse sous la dragonne, pour se retrouver derrière elle. Mais Tempête, rapide, donne un coup de queue, qui propulse Astrid plus loin. La jeune fille se tient le ventre, ayant eu mal. Puis, elle voit la dragonne s'approcher dangereusement. Elle fronce les sourcils, ayant pris sa décision.

« OK tu veux jouer à ça. C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE ! »

Furieuse, la dragonne se met à cracher du feu sur Astrid. Mais la jeune fille a saisi rapidement un bouclier à proximité et s'est mise derrière pour se protéger. Une fois finie, elle regarde le bouclier en souriant.

« Le bouclier, notre arme la plus efficace hein ? »

Mais Tempête s'apprête à attraper Astrid, alors instinctivement, la jeune viking donne un coup de bouclier dans la gueule du reptile, qui recule sous le choc – d'autant que le bouclier s'est brisé en même temps.

« Désolé ma belle. »

Pour autant, cela n'a pas calmé la dragonne qui est repartie à la charge. Astrid fait une roue, tout en saisissant une épée et un autre bouclier à proximité. Voyant, qu'elle a dévié sa trajectoire, le reptile incontrôlable la suit et repart à la charge. Elle enchaîne coup de morsure, coup de queue et feu. Astrid répond en enchaînant bouclier et épée contre queue ou dents. Un combat acharné commence. Astrid se retrouve repoussée plusieurs fois, tout comme Tempête, mais à chaque fois, l'une comme l'autre reparte à la charge dans ce combat à mort.

Quant à Viggo, lui il se délecte de ce spectacle. Tout se passe exactement comme il l'a prévu. Et ses hommes, lui dans les gradins s'amusent en voyant ce combat et tout ce sang, tels des barbares sans cervelles.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, Astrid et Tempête commencent à s'essouffler. Alors Tempête tente une autre approche. Elle fait un croche pied avec sa queue, ce qui fait trébucher Astrid en arrière. La dragonne en profite pour bondir sur elle. Mais Astrid, rapide, fait une roulade en arrière, et donne avec toute sa force un coup de bouclier sur la tête de sa dragonne, qui s'écroule sur le sol. Mais, elle n'en a pas fini. En effet, il semblerait qu'au fur et à mesure du combat, Astrid a perdu toute notion de la réalité et qu'elle se bat pour sa survie, sa dragonne ou pas. Alors une fois Tempête au sol, et trop fatiguée pour se relever rapidement, Astrid réagit immédiatement et approche dangereusement son épée de la tête de Tempête pour la lui couper.

 **Fin musique**

Mais soudain, les yeux de Tempête changent pendant un quart de secondes pour retrouver sa normalité et faire un air triste et désolé. Ce changement a pour réflexe de faire retrouver les esprits d'Astrid qui se stoppe à quelques centimètres de la tête de sa dragonne. Elle souffle bruyamment par la fatigue et l'adrénaline. Puis, elle recule. Elle abaisse son épée et la regarde.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'allais faire ... »

Elle regarde à nouveau sa dragonne, qui a retrouvé les yeux rouges de démon. Astrid fronce les sourcils et jette loin l'épée. Le reptile regarde l'épée volée avant de reporter son attention sur l'humaine. Astrid s'agenouille en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tempête si tu veux me tuer, tue moi. Mais réfléchis. Tu veux vraiment me tuer ? On a vécu tellement de bons moments ensembles. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. »

Comme simple réponse, la dragonne bondit sur ses pattes avant de se foncer sur Astrid qui se laisse faire. Elle écrase avec sa patte le corps d'Astrid, tout en approchant dangereusement sa gueule de la tête de la jeune fille, en grognant.

« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on a fait équipe ? C'est la première fois que je t'ai chevauché. On avait vaincu la morte verte avec les autres. Enfin on avait aidé Harold et c'est lui et Krokmou qui l'ont vaincu. Et puis, il y a eu l'académie. Alvin. Dagur. La course de dragons. Les nouveaux dragons. Le hurlement mortel. Le skrill. On avait eu chaud avec celui là. Les vols matinaux. Les vols nocturnes. Les vols avec Harold et Krokmou. Les courses avec ces deux là. Qu'est ce qu'on rigolait à chaque fois. Il y avait aussi Ingrid. Et dire qu'au début j'étais jalouse d'elle. Puis, on l'a revu et toi et Sonne au vent vous vous entendez bien. Un peu comme moi et Ingrid. C'est assez marrant. Tous ces moments. Je ne pourrais les oublier. On a ri, on a pleuré, on en a bavé mais par Thor, qu'est ce qu'on s'est amusés. Alors vas y Tempête. Je ne pars pas avec des regrets. Vu que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de toute ma vie depuis que tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es ma meilleure amie Tempête. Et tu le resteras même après la mort. Je t'aime fort. » termine-t-elle en fermant les yeux, attendant l'attaque décisive du dragon.

Après le discours de l'humaine, Tempête ouvre en grand sa gueule pour décapiter sa tête, mais elle s'arrête au dernier moment, ses yeux retrouvant sa normalité quelques instants. Elle se secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis, elle regarde l'humaine et des flash back commencent à émerger dans son esprit. Leur premier vol. le combat avec la morte verte. Les courses avec Krokmou. Les repas au poulet. Les moments câlins. Les caresses. Les grattouilles. Les desserts. Les vols matinaux. Les vols nocturnes. Les aventures. Les nouvelles îles. Les nouveaux dragons. L'humaine toujours à ses côtés et partageant maintenant sa vie. Cette humaine, qui est devenue sa meilleure amie. Tempête secoue à nouveau la tête et regarde Astrid qui a toujours les yeux fermés. La dragonne fronce les sourcils et ouvre à nouveau la gueule pour tuer Astrid.

Astrid attend le coup arrivé patiemment, attendant qu'on vienne la chercher pour le Valhalla. Mais contre tout attente, au lieu d'avoir la tête arrachée, elle reçoit mille et une léchouilles de sa dragonne. Elle ouvre les yeux de surprise et rigole en voulant repousser la tête de la dragonne.

« Tempête non stop arrête ! »

Mais la dragonne continue sa torture de léchouilles, trop heureuse. À cette scène, Viggo, perplexe, fronce les sourcils.

Au bout d'un moment, Tempête arrête et regarde sa maîtresse heureuse – tout en enlevant sa patte du ventre d'Astrid, ce qui permet à celle ci de s'asseoir. Astrid prend la tête de sa dragonne et remarque qu'elle est redevenue elle même. Alors elle saisit sa tête pour lui faire un gros câlin, où la dragonne rend volontiers en ronronnant de plaisir. Puis, elles se regardent dans les yeux.

« Je savais que toi et moi on pouvait le faire. »

La dragonne rugit pour acquiescer.

 **Audiomachine – Guardians at the gate – 0.35**

Astrid et Tempête sentent une agitation au sein du public mécontent. Mais justement, en ayant retrouvé leur lien et leur complicité, Astrid se dit qu'il est temps de sortir.

« Hé ma belle ? Ça te dit maintenant qu'on se tire de cet endroit ? » chuchote-t-elle à sa dragonne.

La dragonne grogne pour confirmer ces dires.

Donc, alors que des hommes de Viggo, voulant encore du combat à mort, s'approchent pour les maltraiter avec leurs armes, Tempête, prenant un air féroce, se retourne brusquement pour attaquer les hommes. Elle en attrape un par la tête et lui arrache. Puis, elle crache du feu sur les autres. Astrid voulant accompagnée sa dragonne, prend une épée et part à la charge, tuant tous les hommes sur son passage. Certes, d'habitude, elle n'est pas comme ça, mais là c'est elle et sa dragonne contre eux. C'est une question de survie. Alors comme sa dragonne, elle décapite, transperce les corps, enchaîne les coups d'épées, alors que Tempête enchaîne le feu, les coups de queue, les décapitations, les lancées d'épines, tuant tous ceux qui veulent lui faire du mal, elle et sa maîtresse. Par conséquence, de plus en plus d'hommes essayent de les maîtriser, mais féroces comme elles sont devenues, il y a peu de chances qu'ils réussissent cette fois.

Soudain, Astrid regarde vers le ciel, cherchant une alternative pour s'échapper en volant. Pendant que sa dragonne leur fait un chemin vers la liberté, Astrid, elle, observe attentivement l'arène pour percevoir une faille, leur permettant de s'échapper. Tout d'un coup, elle écarquille les yeux, en voyant une. Elle pense que ça peut le faire.

« Tempête attaque par là ! »

La dragonne ne comprend pas tout de suite où elle veut en venir, mais obéit, pensant que sa maîtresse a un plan. Alors pendant que Tempête est en train de faire effondrer les fondations de l'arène, Astrid, elle reprend le flambeau de Tempête, c'est à dire éliminer les obstacles sur leur route.

Tout d'un coup, une énorme explosion retend, faisant tomber tout le monde par terre. Astrid lève la tête et sourit en voyant les fondations se briser, mais surtout, un échappatoire vers le haut.

« Bien joué ma grande ! Il est temps de se casser d'ici ! » dit il en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers sa dragonne et de sauter sur son dos.

Des hommes essayent de leur barrer le passage, mais ils sont vite reçus par une dragonne leur arrachant la tête ou toute autre membre.

 **Audiomachine - Beyond Good And Evil – 0.40**

Une fois Astrid sur son dos, Tempête ne perd pas de temps et décolle à toute vitesse, vers leur liberté. Une fois dans les airs, les hommes de Viggo ne peuvent plus les atteindre, ce qui les enragent. Ils essayent d'envoyer leurs lances, mais Tempête les esquive avec facilité. Cela enrage encore plus les chasseurs. Astrid rit de sa victoire et ordonne à sa dragonne de voler le plus vite possible.

Quant à Viggo et Ryker qui ont observé toute la scène, regardent les fugitives s'enfuir.

« Elles ont réussi à s'échapper. » affirme Ryker.

« Oh vraiment ? » répond Viggo, pas vraiment inquiet de la situation.

Puis, il prend son arc et une flèche et vise les deux fugitives.

« Allez Tempête ! Vas y ma grande ! Plus haut ma belle ! »

Tempête bat les ailes le plus vite possible, voulant s'échapper avec sa maîtresse. Elles sont presque arrivées au sommet de l'arène et Astrid sourit de victoire.

Mais soudain, une flèche vient fondre l'air. Astrid ouvre les yeux d'horreur, et cesse de respirer quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte en état de choc. Puis, elle baisse les yeux et voit une flèche transpercée son flanc droit. Elle touche la plaie, et voit le sang, tout en commençant à perdre connaissance sur sa dragonne. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur son dos.

Tempête sentant que quelque chose ne va pas, tourne légèrement la tête vers sa dresseuse et voit celle ci mal au point. Elle s'arrête en plein vol, en poussant un cri d'horreur. Mais Astrid – qui est encore légèrement consciente – s'agrippe aux écailles de sa dragonne et murmure :

« Non. Fonce Tempête. Emmène nous loin. Vas y ! »

Sentant l'urgence, la dragonne ne perd pas de temps et reprend son vol à toute vitesse. Elle évite encore les projectiles et s'apprête à sortir de l'arène.

 **Audiomachine – Fire and honor –** **1.00**

Mais, une autre flèche vient fondre l'air. Et c'est au tour de Tempête d'ouvrir les yeux sous le choc. Une flèche vient d'atterrir sous son flanc. Elle essaye de tenir, mais elle sent ses forces l'abandonner. Pourtant toutes les deux étaient si prêts du but, si prêts de leur liberté. N'ayant plus la force de voler, la dragonne arrête de battre les ailes et tombe en chute libre avec Astrid. La dragonne n'a même plus la force d'essayer de rattraper sa maîtresse. Elles chutent toutes les deux. Le choc est inévitable. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement. Alors dans un dernier effort, Tempête attrape Astrid avec ses pattes, avant de l'enrouler dans ses ailes. Elles tombent lourdement au sol, avant que la dragonne fasse plusieurs roulades sur le sol, tout en projetant Astrid, qui elle aussi, fait plusieurs roulades.

Après la poussière due à la chute dissipée, on peut apercevoir Tempête couchée sur le flanc, inconsciente et Astrid sur le dos, la main droite près de sa tête, à demi inconsciente.

 **Fin musique**

De sa position, Viggo sourit victorieux alors que Ryker ouvre la bouche stupéfié. Viggo repose son arc et s'adresse à son frère.

« Où as tu vu qu'elles s'échappent mon cher frère ? »

Ryker le regarde sidéré alors que le chef des chasseurs se dirigent maintenant vers les deux anciennes fugitives.

Astrid crache du sang à cause de sa blessure et ouvre les yeux en entendant la voix de Viggo, mais aussi lorsqu'il tape dans ses mains, comme pour l'applaudir.

« Bravo bravo bravo ! C'était incroyable ! Votre lien est vraiment puissant. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as réussi à dissiper les effets de la fleur. Je ne peux que t'applaudir pour cette action. Mais sérieusement, tu as vraiment cru pouvoir m'échapper ? » commence-t-il en s'agenouillant près de son visage. « Sache Astrid que tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper de moi. Tu ne le pourras que si moi je le décide. Mais je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi. Maintenant que j'ai vu ton lien incroyable avec ton dragon, je compte bien l'exploiter pour m'amuser encore plus. Continuons de jouer Astrid. » Termine-t-il en se relevant alors qu'Astrid perd connaissance.

Viggo sourit et s'adresse à ses hommes.

« Très bien emmenez les. »

« Où ? »

« La cellule 666. » sourit en s'éloignant.

Au nom de la cellule, tous se figèrent d'horreur, même Ryker.

« Attends tu es sérieux ? La cellule 666 ! Tu n'envisages quand même pas ... »

« Bien sûr que si mon cher frère. Je vais torturer jusqu'à la mort cette jolie petite blonde, avec son joli petit dragon. Ça va être tellement jouissif. » termine-t-il en sortant de l'arène, sous le regard choqué de son frère.

* * *

Plus tard, nous retrouvons la viking, inconsciente dans cette fameuse cellule 666. Elle est maintenant suspendue par des chaînes, qui l'enchaînes les mains.

Soudain, elle reçoit un seau d'eau glacée en pleine face. Cela a pour conséquence de la réveiller doucement. Elle secoue faiblement la tête pour enlever l'eau sur ses yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils reprenant doucement conscience de son environnement, puis elle ouvre petit à petit les yeux.

« Astrid ! Ravi de te savoir parmi nous. » s'exclame Viggo, le responsable du sceau d'eau glacée.

La jeune fille – particulièrement mal au point – ne lui répond pas, mais regarde son environnement. La pièce est assez grande, les murs sont marrons et il n'y a qu'une porte. Elle remue les mains et sent qu'elle est suspendue. Elle lève la tête pour confirmer ses sensations. Puis, elle regarde Viggo faiblement.

« Où est ce que je suis ? »

« La cellule 666. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » demande-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sachant pertinemment, qu'elle n'est pas là en invitée.

« Oh m'amuser un peu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'es pas seule. » sourit sadiquement le chef des chasseurs.

« Hein ? » s'interroge faiblement la jeune fille.

Pour simple réponse, Viggo lui fait signe de regarder à sa droite derrière elle. La jeune fille obéit et tourne la tête. À cette scène, Astrid reprend vite ses esprits, et écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Tempête est couchée, complètement clouée au sol par de lourdes chaînes, et il semblerait mortellement blessée. Elle ne bouge plus. Elle est complètement immobilisée. Ou alors est ce que parce qu'elle n'a plus la force de faire quoique ce soit ? Dans tous les cas, la dragonne est mal au point, et les chasseurs qui l'encerclent avec leurs armes ne vont pas arranger son cas.

« Tempête ! » hurle de désespoir la viking.

A l'entente de son nom, la dragonne ouvre un œil pour regarder tristement sa maîtresse, puis émet un son faiblement avant de refermer les yeux. À cette scène, Astrid panique et craint le pire pour sa dragonne.

« Relâche la Viggo ! »

« Et en échange de quoi je ferais ça ? » sourit-il.

« Je … Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ... » se résigne Astrid, en baissant la tête, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

Viggo agrandit son sourire.

« Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué. Je te l'avais dit que tu finirais par parler. Ton lien avec ton dragon va té détruire. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ?! » hurle désespérée Astrid.

Viggo, toujours avec son sourire, s'approche doucement d'Astrid, sort un couteau et la menace avec. Il se met derrière elle – où Astrid le suit du regard en panique – puis il appuie sur la peau d'Astrid en faisant le tour d'elle. La jeune fille, sous le coup de la torture, grimace de douleur, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappe de ses épaules. Puis, Viggo revient en face d'elle, et descend le couteau de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine, toujours en laissant des traces avec son couteau, le sang s'échappant de plus en plus. Astrid se retient pour ne pas hurler, mais Viggo est juste en train de la mutiler, alors plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Elle est un pion dans mon jeu. C'est ta faiblesse. Comme toi tu es la faiblesse d'Harold. Et moi les faiblesses, je les exploite. Vu ce que je te prépare, tu vas hurler à la mort. Mais la douleur sera plus grande, lorsque tu entendras ta dragonne hurler à la mort. » répond-t-il tout en continuant son dépeçage sur le corps d'Astrid.

Malgré la douleur, la viking ose lui répondre en ouvrant un œil.

« Espèce de salopard de fils de pute. »

Mais à cette insulte, Viggo stoppe la progression de son couteau, perd son sourire, avant d'en faire un plus carnassier et contre toute attente, au lieu de continuer son petit jeu, il enfonce le couteau dans l'épaule d'Astrid. La jeune fille hurle à la mort, la douleur insupportable. Puis, le chef des chasseurs tourne le couteau dans l'épaule d'Astrid, qui amplifie ses cris de douleurs.

« Tu devrais t'abstenir ce genre de remarque en ma présence, ma chère Astrid. » affirme-t-il en continuant de tourner le couteau dans l'épaule, avant de l'enlever doucement pour durer la souffrance. Une fois, le couteau entièrement sorti, Viggo lèche le sang et Astrid le regarde avec haine.

« Va chier Viggo. »

« Tu n'apprends jamais la leçon hein ? »

La jeune fille pensant qu'il allait encore la frapper, ferme les yeux, mais Viggo ne fait rien de tel. Alors elle se permet d'ouvrir un œil, et voit que Viggo la regarde sadiquement. Soudain, le chef des chasseurs appuie avec force sur son flanc droit. Astrid écarquille les yeux de choc, arrêtant de respirer avant d'hurler de douleur comme jamais.

« Tu n'as pas oublié cette blessure, n'est ce pas ? Si c'est le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de t'en rappeler. Ce n'est pas utile que je te donne des coups de poings. Il suffit juste que j'appuie ... » dit il en appuyant fortement sur la blessure sur son flanc droit, qui fait hurler Astrid, qui en verse des larmes. « … sur cette blessure. Ça fait mal hein ? »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Viggo continue d'appuyer fortement sur la blessure, et Astrid se met à gesticuler, mais elle est tellement bien maintenue, que cela ne sert à rien. Elle ne peut qu'hurler sa douleur, en s'arrachant les cordes vocales. Viggo se délecte de ce son, de ce spectacle. Si bien qu'il continue encore et encore, tout en ricanant.

À la vue de cette scène, Tempête reprend connaissance et regarde sa maîtresse impuissante. Elle essaye de se dégager, mais elle est trop bien immobilisée par les chaînes. Et elle ne se blesse que d'avantage, car si ce n'est pas les chaînes qui la blessent, ce sont les hommes, qui la frappent à coups de bâtons en fer de gronk. Alors elle regarde la scène impuissante. Mais cela lui fend le cœur.

Un fois qu'il considère sa petite torture suffisante, Viggo lâche la pression sur la blessure et recule. Cela permet à Astrid de reprendre son souffle – étant à bout.

« Je vais t'apprendre le respect, Astrid. » dit il tout d'un coup en claquant des doigts.

À ce signal, deux hommes arrivent, mettent Astrid dos à Viggo et lui arrachent le haut, pour dévoiler son dos nu. Astrid n'essaye plus à se défendre, tellement la douleur, de la dernière torture, insoutenable. Néanmoins, elle regarde du coin de l'œil, ce que prépare Viggo. Et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur, lorsqu'elle voit un chasseur donner un fouet à Viggo. Le chef des chasseurs claque par terre une première fois le fouet, pour voir s'il claque bien, puis regarde Astrid. Il voit qu'elle le regarde avec frayeur, et gesticule voulant résister. Alors il agrandit son sourire de sadique.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Astrid. Tu ne seras pas la seule. » ricane-t-il.

Astrid, ayant tout de suite compris, regarde dans la direction de Tempête pour voir un chasseur s'approcher avec un fouet, prêt à frapper sa dragonne. Elle se retourne vers Viggo pour le supplier.

« Non Viggo pitié pas ça! »

Mais le chef des chasseurs ne répond pas et lui donne un premier coup sur son dos, ce qui fait hurler de douleur Astrid, qui s'agrippe à ses chaînes. Au premier coup de fouet de Viggo, le bourreau de Tempête commence également à la fouetter sauvagement, ce qui fait hurler de douleur la pauvre dragonne.

Après la douleur forte passée, Astrid grimace alors que Viggo prend la parole.

« C'est moi qui décide quand est ce que tu parles ou tu me supplies. Et là vois tu, je ne veux entendre que tes cris de douleur. » dit il sadiquement en donnant un autre coup de fouet.

Ainsi, Viggo – avec le chasseur maltraitant Tempête – enchaîne plusieurs coups de fouet. Plus il donne des coups de fouet, plus il donne de la force et plus Astrid hurle. Et plus il aime ça. Ça en va du même côté pour Tempête.

Après 20 puissants coups de fouet, Viggo – commençant légèrement à fatiguer – se stoppe. Il pose le fouet à proximité – ce qui donne le signal au bourreau de Tempête de faire la même chose. Puis, il s'approche d'un bocal et sort quelque chose.

Astrid, entre temps, après la torture du fouet arrêtée, elle reprend son souffle bruyamment, étant très affaiblie. On peut même dire qu'elle cherche son souffle, tellement la douleur est telle. Mais sa souffrance ne fait que commencer. En effet, elle se remet à hurler à la mort, lorsque Viggo lui balance quelque chose sur ses nouvelles blessures causées par les coups de fouet : du sel. Cette épice a pour don à amplifier la douleur, lorsqu'une personne se fait torturer. Et Viggo veut amplifier la douleur d'Astrid. Alors après avoir jeter le sel sur tout son dos et ses blessures, il s'approche d'elle avec son épée, et râpe le sel sur les fraîches plaies, pour l'étaler encore plus sur les nouvelles blessures. Bien entendu, cela fait atrocement souffrir Astrid qui hurle à la mort. De plus, avec la douleur du sel, le râpage par l'épée, lui laisse d'autres marques, et lui donnent d'autres souffrances.

Bien entendu, le bourreau de Tempête imite son patron sur la dragonne, comme il lui a ordonné plus tôt.

Une fois qu'il a considéré que c'est suffisant, Viggo s'éloigne et ordonne aux hommes de retourner Astrid pour qu'elle soit en face. Et ce qui voit le réjouit. En effet, Astrid est complètement abattue, mais pas encore brisée. Viggo compte arranger ça.

« Maintenez la. » ordonne-t-il à deux hommes.

Astrid lève la tête, au bord de l'inconscience, pour voir deux hommes la maintenant pour l'empêcher de bouger. Puis, elle regarde vers Viggo et voit que celui ci sort un fer chaud du feu. Elle écarquille les yeux et panique. Elle gigote, mais elle est trop bien immobilisée par les hommes de Viggo. Le chef des chasseurs la regarde en souriant sadiquement, puis il s'approche d'elle doucement. Un des chasseurs lui arrache son haut dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle hurle de peur en pleurant.

« Tu vois ça ? C'est la marque des chasseurs. Comme ça tu t'en souviendras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Même si elle sera courte. Mais, tu seras marquée à vie et tu ne pourras jamais oublier cette journée. » dit il doucement, avant d'appuyer avec force le fer chaud au dessus de la poitrine d'Astrid.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurle Astrid de douleur.

Viggo, ainsi que les autres chasseurs, ricanent pendant le temps du marquage. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Viggo enlève le fer et voit la marque des chasseurs sur la peau, désormais à vie, d'Astrid. Il sourit à cette vue. Avec un signe de la main du chef, les chasseurs la lâchent, et Astrid peut voir avec horreur l'horrible marque à la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Attends ce n'est pas fini ma chère Astrid. »

La jeune fille le regarde avec peur, se demandant ce qu'il compte faire après ça. Mais sa peur s'affaiblit lorsqu'il voit Viggo faire un signe à un chasseur. Elle sait donc, qu'il ne va plus la toucher pour l'instant. Mais elle comprend aussitôt son plan. Elle tourne la tête horrifiée vers Tempête, et voit un chasseur l'approcher avec un fer chaud sorti du feu, avec comme symbole celui des chasseurs. Astrid se met à gigoter violemment, ignorant la douleur.

« Non pas ça ! Pitié Viggo ! Tout sauf ça ! »

Le chasseur regarde une dernière fois Viggo pour avoir son accord, et après un signe de tête du chef, le chasseur appuie fortement le fer chaud sur le cou de Tempête. La dragonne gigote dans tous les sens en hurlant à la mort.

« Nooooooon ! Tempêteeeeee ! »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le chasseur enlève le fer chaud et sourit en voyant son œuvre. La marque des chasseurs est dorénavant bien présente sur le cou de la dragonne, à jamais. Astrid pleure impuissante devant cette scène. Puis, elle se retourne furieuse vers Viggo.

« Espèce de monstre ! Pourquooooi ? »

Viggo hausse les épaules avant de répondre indifférent : « C'est un animal. Un animal est marqué. Et toi aussi. Tu es plutôt … une putain qu'on marque. »

Astrid grogne de fureur.

« Je vais te tuer Viggo ! »

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. » répond-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête à ses hommes.

Soudain, Astrid se fait à nouveau asperger d'eau glacée – mais aussi Tempête. Elle se secoue la tête, encore plus furieuse.

« C'ÉTAIT EN QUEL HONNEUR ÇA ?! »

Viggo ne lui répond pas tout de suite, mais sort deux bocaux d'un sac. Astrid regarde ces objets d'un air curieux et encore plus, lorsqu'elle voit de la foudre dans ces bocaux. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise, bouche bée.

« Étonnant hein ? Tu sais à quoi sont faits ces bocaux ? En salive de Skrill. Oui bien sûr il faut les tuer pour en avoir suffisamment et créer ces bocaux. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Ainsi, avec la salive, tu peux stocker la foudre. Et pas n'importe quelle foudre. Celle des skrills. Autant te dire que la puissance est supérieure à une foudre ordinaire. Et tu fais une pierre deux coups. Ça rapporte gros. »

Astrid recommence à avoir peur, sentant qu'une telle arme entre les mains de Viggo n'est jamais bon.

« Que … que comptes tu faire avec ça ? »

« Quelle question. M'en servir. Tu crois que je t'ai aspergé d'eau glacée, toi et ton reptile pour quoi ? L'eau amplifie les décharges électriques. De plus, vous êtes enchaînés par des chaînes en métal. Autant dire que la foudre va vite être dirigée vers vous. »

« Attends … ça peut nous tuer ça ... »

« Peut être oui. Peut être que non. À toi de me le prouver. » termine-t-il en balançant un bocal sur la tête d'Astrid.

« Attends ! »

Mais Astrid n'a pas le temps de continuer, car le bocal s'est brisé sur son front, lui faisant hurler et une plaie commence à apparaître. Mais cette douleur n'est rien comparée avec ce qui va suivre. En effet, avec le bocal brisé, la foudre s'y échappe et elle se fait électrocutée. Elle hurle de douleur, en gesticulant dans tous les sens, à cause des effets de la foudre.

Et alors qu'Astrid commence à se faire électrocuter, Viggo lance le deuxième bocal sur la tête de Tempête, qui comme pour sa maîtresse, souffre quand celui ci se brise sur son front, mais encore plus lorsque la foudre s'y libère.

Elles hurlent toutes les deux en gigotant dans tous les sens au fur et à mesure que la foudre imprègne les moindres parcelles, de leurs muscles, de leur sang, de leur os.

Mais étant trempées et enchaînées par des chaînes en métal, la foudre prend de l'ampleur, et elle commence à toucher toute la pièce. De ce fait, pour éviter d'être touchés, Viggo et les chasseurs sortent de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Astrid et Tempête se font toujours électrocutées avec violence et pendant un temps encore, la foudre s'amplifie jusqu'à être à son maximum, et après un dernier hurlement puissant de douleur, une explosion retentit dans la pièce.

Ayant entendu de l'autre côté de la porte, Viggo sait que le danger pour eux est écarté. Il entre dans la cellule 666, et voit les dégâts. Il sourit. Il voit sur le corps d'Astrid – mais aussi de Tempête – des marques de brûlures sur tout leur corps. Et elles sont définitivement inconscientes. Sont elles mortes ? Viggo ne va pas tarder à la savoir.

« Sortez. » ordonne-t-il à ses hommes sèchement, si bien que ceux ci ne se font pas prier et s'enfuient.

Une fois seul, Viggo s'approche doucement d'Astrid pour vérifier que celle ci est vivante ou morte. Mais à un mètre d'elle, la jeune fille se met à tousser. Viggo écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de sourire.

« Et bien et bien. J'avais raison à ton sujet. Tu es coriace Astrid. »

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mais je dois l'admettre. Jouer avec toi était amusant. Faire ce petit jeu avec Harold est amusant. »

Astrid sourit à cette remarque. C'est bien le premier sourire qu'elle lui fait, depuis qu'elle se fait torturer. Viggo fronce les sourcils à ce sourire, perplexe.

« Un jeu avec Harold ? Que tu es stupide. Harold va t'écraser. Tel une merde que tu es. »

Mais à peine dit elle ça, que Viggo l'agrippe par la gorge, la forçant à le regarder.

« Ah oui vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir. Je vais briser ton cher Harold. Le briser en miettes en lui racontant tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Il sera absolument anéanti. Et il ne pourra contre moi. »

« Essayes de le sous estimer et tu perdras plus que la vie. » dit elle avec haine.

« Oh vraiment ? J'aimerai voir ça. Surtout quand je vais lui dire une certaine chose. Astrid, es tu encore vierge ? »

La jeune fille écarquille les yeux de frayeur, comprenant parfaitement où il veut en venir. Viggo sourit à sa réaction.

« Je suppose que oui. Ça va être amusant alors. »

« Non ... »

« Oh que si. » termine-t-il en se détachant d'elle, avant de saisir d'autres chaînes et de l'enchaîner les pieds, pour les attacher au sol, pour éviter qu'elle bouge.

Astrid se débat même elle sait que cette fois elle ne pourra échapper à l'inévitable. Viggo se met en position, baisse son pantalon, arrache la jupe d'Astrid – déjà en sale état – et position son sexe juste devant la partie intime d'Astrid. Puis, il la saisit par la gorge une dernière fois en murmurant sadiquement.

« Et si je raconte à ton cher Harold, ce héros, comment tu as perdu ta virginité, tu crois qu'il sera encore combatif ? »

« Pitié Viggo non ... » supplie Astrid en pleurant.

« Désolé je ne connais pas la pitié. » dit il en la pénétrant brutalement.

Astrid pleure à chaudes larmes en hurlant de douleur. Sa douleur s'amplifie lorsque son hymen s'est brisé violemment, et ses larmes s'intensifient. Voulant profiter au maximum, Viggo met une main sur la bouche d'Astrid, pour l'empêcher d'émettre tout son, et avec l'autre tire ses cheveux en arrière. Puis, il commence à faire des mouvements de va et viens de manière plutôt brutale. De manière étouffée, Astrid pousse des cris de douleurs, pleurant de plus en plus. Viggo accélère la cadence, lâche les cheveux d'Astrid pour venir agripper ses fesses pour enfoncer son sexe plus profondément en elle. Il donne de violents coups de reins sous les cris étouffés d'Astrid. Il continue encore et encore, torturant d'avantage Astrid, jusqu'à se libérer en elle, en un dernier puissant coup de rein. Puis, il ralentit et sort son sexe aussi brutalement dans lequel il est entré, tout en lâchant Astrid. Il reprend son souffle, fier de son œuvre. Quant à Astrid, elle ne bouge plus. Plus d'un pouce. Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Et il commence à s'éloigner. Il rigole sadiquement, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'a brisé.

« Harold va te tuer. » dit une petite voix.

Viggo s'arrête net choqué. Il se retourne et ne voit pas Astrid bouger, alors il hausse les épaules, en pensant que c'est son imagination. Il continue donc son chemin.

« Harold va te tuer. »

Viggo s'arrête à nouveau et se retourne à nouveau vers Astrid, perplexe. Enfin, il voit la jeune fille lever la tête, en le regardant sadiquement, et avec un sourire à faire peur. Le chef des chasseurs la regarde choqué, qu'elle soit autant combative, voire plus hargneuse qu'avant.

« Non. Te tuer sera trop simple, trop facile. Il va t'arracher d'abord les membres un par un. Tes mains qui ont osé me toucher. Et pour finir, il t'arrachera la bite et tes couilles pour les donner au premier dragon sauvage affamé que tu as capturé. Et tu auras tellement bon goût que le dragon voudra dévorer le reste de ton corps pourri. »

« Répètes ça ! » s'irrite Viggo en l'agrippant par la mâchoire.

« Et en plus t'es sourd, faut que je le répètes. Harold VA-TE-TUER. Tu vas souffrir comme une merde avant de crever comme un chien. »

Mais Astrid n'a pas pu le menacer d'avantage que Viggo lui donne un énorme coup de poing au ventre, la faisant cracher du sang. Puis, il relève la tête en l'agrippant par les cheveux et s'approche de son visage.

« Tu as tout faux. Je vais briser ton cher Harold. Et après c'est moi qui va le tuer. Et il ne pourra rien faire contre ça. »

« Tu es un homme mort. » lui crache-t-elle au visage.

Viggo a un mouvement de recul, avant de s'essuyer le visage et de revenir agripper la gorge d'Astrid.

« Et toi une sale putain que je vais baiser jusqu'au sang. »

Puis, dans un mouvement de rage, il arrache le reste de ses vêtements. Sa dignité étant déjà disparue avec son viol, Astrid ne fait même pas attention à ça. Vu qu'elle va encore souffrir, elle préfère garder la tête haute.

« Il va me tuer vraiment ? Je vais te laisser de jolies marques sur ton petit cou, qu'il sera tellement anéanti. » commence-t-il en lui léchant le cou pour se délecter du goût de la peau d'Astrid.

Astrid éloigne le plus possible son cou de sa bouche, mais vu qu'il la maintient par les cheveux, c'est peine perdue. Après avoir lécher tout son cou, il se met à la sucer pour y laisser des marques, histoire de la torturer d'avantage et de montrer à Harold, ce qui lui a fait. Ainsi, après avoir fait sa petite affaire, et avoir laisser plusieurs marques sur sa peau, il l'agrippe par la mâchoire et lui murmure, furieux.

« Je vais te montrer quelle est ta place, sale putain. »

Puis, il la pénètre encore plus violemment que la première fois. Astrid se mord la lèvre pour éviter d'hurler de douleur, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à Viggo. Le chef des chasseurs commence ces coups de reins brutaux, sous les larmes d'Astrid, alors que celle ci à force de se mordre la lèvre, du sang commence à s'en échapper. Mais en plus, cette fois de la pénétration, il commence des attouchements sur sa poitrine, laissant des cris de douleurs étouffés. Il accélère ses coups de reins brutaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que sa victime n'oppose plus de résistance. Il sourit à cette victoire et sort aussi rapidement du sexe d'Astrid. Mais furieux, qu'elle a osé lui résister, il la retourne pour qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il la pénètre à nouveau violemment. Astrid s'agrippe avec force avec ses chaînes pour calmer la douleur. Du sang s'échappe de ses poignets douloureux. Puis, Viggo s'approche de l'oreille d'Astrid et lui murmure : « Je te l'ai dit. Je vais te baiser jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à épuisement, pour te remettre à ta place, sale putain. Tu vas hurler comme une salope que tu es. »

A cette phrase, Astrid le regarde du coin de l'œil avec haine. En réponse à ça, Viggo recommence ses coups de reins sauvagement, tout en maltraitant également la poitrine d'Astrid, qui se retient pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mais vu la brutalité du viol, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Au bout d'un temps, après l'avoir violé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid n'ait plus une once de résistance et de rébellion – ni de conscience d'ailleurs – Viggo décide de se calmer, s'étant bien défouler en la violant avec sauvagerie. Il sort du sexe d'Astrid, l'agrippe le menton, pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Je te l'avais dit que je te baiserai jusqu'au sang, sale putain. »

Puis, il la lâche et Astrid laisse tomber sa tête, n'ayant plus aucune force.

« Sale putain. »

Et au moment où Viggo allait la frapper à l'estomac, un chasseur vient le déranger. Le chef se retourne furieux qu'on l'interrompt.

« J'espère pour ta vie que tu as une bonne raison pour m'interrompre. »

« Le poison est prêt Viggo. »

Le sourire de Viggo s'élargit et regarde Astrid en relevant son menton.

« Ton calvaire va bientôt prendre fin. Enfin, il va s'amplifier à son maximum avant de prendre fin dans 3 jours. »

A l'entente de ça, Astrid ouvre les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Viggo prend alors les fioles que lui tend le chasseur et montre à Astrid.

« Tu vois ceci ? C'est du poison de manticore. Le poison le plus douloureux qui puisse exister. Bien sûr, un poison extrêmement rare et introuvable. Sauf par moi. Et évidemment, il n'y a pas d'antidote. Je t'explique le principe. Tu vas agoniser pendant 3 jours et tu mourras. Seule et sans avenir. Et ton cher Harold ne pourra que pleurer ton corps sans vie. »

Et avant qu'Astrid ne puisse réagir, des hommes de Viggo lui maintiennent sa tête et la force à ouvrir sa bouche. Alors que Viggo s'approche dangereusement dans le but de l'injecter le poison, Astrid essaye de se débattre comme elle peut, mais vu tout ce qu'elle a pris, elle n'a plus aucune force. Viggo finit par lui verser le contenu de la fiole, et lui ferme la bouche pour lui forcer à avaler. Malgré elle, Astrid finit par l'avaler en grimaçant.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. » continue-t-il « Dans cette épreuve, comme toutes les autres, tu ne seras pas seule. Ta chère dragonne va t'accompagner jusqu'à la mort. » dit il en plongeant une flèche dans l'autre fiole pour l'imprégner du poison.

Malgré la douleur qui commence à émaner du poison, Astrid écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

« Ce poison est un poil différent. C'est du poison venu de la substance de la fleur bleue de laurier rose. Et vu ta tête, tu sais exactement que c'est un poison pour les dragons. Mais ça serait trop simple, si ce n'était que ça. En effet, j'ai mélangé ce poison à un autre. Et si tu veux qu'elle survive, ton petit copain devra trouver c'est quoi. Sinon, elle te rejoindra vite dans la mort. » dit il en s'approchant doucement du corps inconscient de Tempête.

Puis, après avoir fini son explication, d'un coup sec, il plante la flèche dans le cou de la dragonne, qui se réveille sous la douleur. Elle se met à gigoter dans tous les sens.

« Oh le poison fait déjà effet. Le poison de manticore ne devrait pas tarder pour toi. »

Et à peine dit il ça, qu'Astrid se met à gigoter en hurlant de douleur.

« Ça commence. Bon je te laisse. Ce fut un plaisir chère Astrid. » termine-t-il avant de sortir, suivi de ses hommes.

Et alors que les chasseurs sont sortis, Astrid et Tempête s'agitent de plus en plus, en hurlant à la mort. On peut même entendre leurs hurlements sur toute l'île.

* * *

Un certain temps après, Astrid sent un courant d'air frais. Voulant comprendre la raison, elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Elle voit flou, mais elle remarque qu'elle n'est plus dans sa cellule. Elle regarde au alentour, remarque qu'elle n'est plus enchaînée mais juste allongée – de toute façon, elle n'a plus de force pour faire quoique ce soit. Et aussi qu'elle a de nouveaux ses propres vêtements sur elle – sauf son bandeau et ses cheveux sont toujours détachés et en sang – ce qu'elle trouve curieux. Puis elle voit Viggo s'avancer vers elle.

« Oh réveillée Astrid ? Impressionnant. J'aurai cru que tu resterais inconsciente. Mais tu m'as épaté tout du long. » termine-t-il en enfonçant une flèche dans le ventre de sa dragonne – à côté d'elle – qui hurle de douleur.

« Qu'est ce que ... »

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'Harold a bien le message. »

« Le message ? »

« Oui ta vie contre l'œil de dragon. »

« Ça ne marchera jamais ton chantage. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » ricane-t-il.

Mais Astrid n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reperd connaissance. Alors Viggo se tourne vers la dragonne, qui elle, est bien consciente, mais encore enchaînée.

« Écoutes moi bien le dragon. Si tu veux sauver ta dresseuse, je te conseille de ne rien tenter, lorsque je vais t'enlever ces chaînes. Et je te conseille de rentrer ramener la chère et tendre Astrid auprès du prince charmant. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut la sauver. Alors la vie de ta maîtresse est entre tes ailes. » termine-t-il en enlevant les chaînes de Tempête.

La dragonne – malgré le peu de force qu'elle dispose – se relève précipitamment prête à se défendre.

« Vas y. Tu as ma parole qu'aucun des chasseurs ne t'attaquera. »

La dragonne rugit férocement.

« Oui je sais la parole d'un chasseur ne vaut rien pour toi. Mais je pense que tu devrais vraiment ramener Astrid à ce cher Harold. Je suis sûre que tu veux la sauver hein ? »

Les pupilles de Tempête se rétrécissent avant qu'elle crache du feu dans la direction de Viggo et des chasseurs, qui esquivent au dernier moment. Puis, la dragonne prend rapidement Astrid entre ses pattes et s'envole à toute vitesse loin de cet enfer.

Comme promis, aucun chasseur n'attaque Tempête et Viggo sourit, alors que Ryker s'approche de lui.

« Adieu Astrid. Ce fut un plaisir de jouer avec toi. Tu as été une belle distraction. La plus belle de toute. Ma distraction préférée. On peut dire que tu étais bonne. Une putain, une salope comme je les aime. »

« Comment tu sais que ça marchera ? La dragonne peut très bien ne pas arriver à destination et chuter avant, les tuant toutes les deux. » demande Ryker en arrivant vers son frère.

« Oui. Mais Harold ira les chercher jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Donc soit elles arrivent à destination et Harold a vite le message. Soit c'est lui qui va les trouver. Mortes ou non. Mais dans les deux cas, il viendra à moi. Et je le tuerai de mes propres mains, après l'avoir fait souffrir bien comme il faut. »

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

A la fin du récit de Viggo, tout le monde est choqué. Non. Choqué le mot est faible. Il n'y a pas de mot pour définir ce qu'ils ressentent. La bande ne bouge plus d'un pouce, trop sous le choc. Ingrid et Dagur ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. Ingrid verse même des larmes, par tout ce qu'a pu subir sa meilleure amie et sa dragonne. Dagur, même s'il est l'adversaire d'Harold, est autant sous le choc. Malgré lui, il a envie de trancher la tête de Viggo. Un monstre comme lui ne devrait pas exister.

Finalement, il n'y a que les chasseurs qui s'amusent de la situation.

Et Harold. Lui … Il ne vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Il ne bouge pas, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, si bien qu'on ne voit pas son expression. Ses poings sont relâchés. Il est d'un calme effrayant. Quand les autres ont commencé à insulter le chef des chasseurs, c'est le seul qui est resté silencieux. Krokmou, à côté c'est l'opposé. On dirait un véritable démon qu'on a réveillé. Il n'a qu'une envie : sauter à la gorge de Viggo et le dévorer tout cru.

Mais lorsque Viggo reprend la parole, là c'est la goutte de trop qui fait déborder le vase déjà trop plein.

« Mais oui. Jusqu'au bout, elle m'a affirmé que t'allait me tuer. Mais j'ai fini par la faire taire cette putain, cette salope de bas étage. » ricane Viggo.

« Je vais te tuer. » murmure Harold pour la première fois.

Tout le monde se tait. La bande sent une pression énorme émanée d'Harold, et ils reculent avec leurs dragons d'un pas de peur. Krokmou regarde aussi son dresseur curieusement, avant de reprendre son air féroce, sachant qu'Harold ne va pas tarder à exploser. Quant à Viggo, lui, fronce les sourcils attendant la suite, et sentant également une certaine pression effrayante.

« Je vais te tuer. » murmure-t-il toujours avant de relever la tête.

On peut maintenant y voir clairement son expression. Dire qu'il est furieux serait un euphémisme. Ses beaux yeux verts sont devenus tellement sombres, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils sont noirs maintenant. Mais tout son visage exprime à quel point, il a envie de meurtre, de vengeance, de sang. Furieux, le mot est faible. C'est pire que ça. Il ne va pas simplement le tuer. Il va le torturer et Viggo va le supplier de l'achever.

Justement le chef des chasseurs sourit à sa réaction et il le provoque.

« Oh vraiment ? Donc tu confirmes les dires de ta putain ? »

Harold sort son épée en hurlant de rage et charge vers Viggo suivi de près par Krokmou. Les autres le voient faire de peur, car ce n'est pas du tout prévu dans le plan. Comme prévu, Harold a perdu ses moyens face aux paroles de Viggo. Et s'ils n'agissent pas, tout leur plan tombe à l'eau, et ils vont tous se faire tuer, Harold et Krokmou en premier.

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » hurle de rage Harold en chargeant, suivi d'un rugissement terrifiant de Krokmou, qui le suit.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 ***fuis* *pars se cacher quelque part attendant la fureur des lecteurs se dissiper***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MAIS POUR MA DÉFENSE, JE VOUS AI ÉCRIS UN BAISER EN DÉBUT DE CHAPITRE ! Et lui il n'était pas prévu. Il ne devrait même pas avoir de baiser tout court dans cette fic, mais je me suis légèrement emballée XD D'ailleurs je me suis légèrement emballée tout le long du chapitre ... :| xD**

 **Bref, vous êtes encore là ? Vous n'êtes pas traumatisés à vie ? XD Parce qu'il y a une suite XD LA GUERRE ! HAROLD VA PETER DES TRONCHES A VIGGO ! Y AURA ENCORE PLUS DE SANG DE VIOLENCE DE DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeef les non traumatisés, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (les autres aussi hein :p)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bis !**

 **R.S.59.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooooooooooooooooo !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Moi ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ET ME REVOILA DE RETOUR POUR CETTE MAGNIFIQUE FIC ! Oui je me lance des fleurs, mais je me sens tellement inspirée pour la guerre un truc de dingue XD De plus vu que je regarde GOT en ce moment, ça n'arrange pas mon cas ... Mais c'est bon pour le drama, les morts et le sadisme tout ça ! MOUAHAHHAHAHAHAH ! Bref ... J'ai dû diviser la guerre car je suis une grosse sadique et car ... non en fait tout simplement je suis une grosse sadique XD Et j'assume. Et je vais encore plus l'assumer par la suite. Et oui je vais sans doute me faire tuer pour ça. Mais bon. Où est l'amusement si on ne peut pas torturer un peu ses lecteurs ? :p**

* * *

 **Alors lors de cette guerre ... vous allez vous tirer les cheveux ... enfin je crois ? XD Et avant que quelqu'un ne fasse la remarque oui, je me suis inspirée de GOT saison 6. En fait surtout de certaines musiques de la saison 6. Enfin pas dans ce chapitre mais par la suite oui. Vous comprendrez le moment venu ;) Et pourquoi vous allez vous tirer les cheveux ? Bah déjà ... Vous avez cru hein que j'allais le dire ? ET BAH NON ! LISEZ ET VOUS VERREZ !**

* * *

 **Alors alors, le chapitre précédent ... WESH VOUS L'AVEZ TOUS KIFFER ! Vous me choquez. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de psychopathes qui n'ont commenté que les tortures. WESH LE BAISER EST PRESQUE PASSE A LA TRAPPE. Presque. Non sérieusement, vous êtes de grands malades. JE VOUS AIME. Si vous aimez le drama, le sang, les tortures, les morts, bah vous allez jouir mes chers. Car plus ça va, plus on avance, plus ça va empirer. A mon plus grand bonheur ... et du votre apparemment. Et au sujet du sort d'Astrid ... VOUS VERREZ BIEN ! Mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la guerre va être dramatiquement jouissive ma bande de psychopathes adorés. :)**

* * *

 **Alors maintenant les reviews. Attention ça risque d'être long vu la taille des reviews XD**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

\- Cyclonedragons : ET C'EST SEULEMENT MAINTENANT QUE TU REVIEWS !? TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? Non ? D'accord. Ouais honte à toi. Un chapitre de psychopathe ? Où ? Où ça ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'était un chapitre des plus sains *innocence* et bah écoute ... Quand je fais quelque chose, je ne le fais pas à moitié XD Même les tortures :p Evidemment que c'est magnifique. C'est poétique. :p Ouais je vois que tu as adoré espèce de petite psychopathe. Seigneur tout puissant, aidez moi je suis entourée de psychopathe XD Ahahahah ! aussi sadique que moi XD No soucis, la confrontation Harold vs Viggo commence à partir de maintenant. Ca va être trèèèèèèèèès sanglant :D

Bonne lecture Cyclone !

\- Solenne: Alors tâchons de répondre sur tes deux reviews XD

Ce chapitre dur ? Nooooooooooooooooon ! tellement gentil ce chapitre :p une grande scène d'amour ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? XD Le drama je suis douée (oui je me lance des fleurs) mais le romantique, je suis aussi douée que Rustik et la drague (ouh l'insulte que je me fais XD) Ouais j'avoue ça reste ma scène préférée aussi. J'ai trouvé ça tellement émouvant comme scène ! Sérieux ?! T'as jamais pleuré dans une fic ? :o ah bah voilà c'est une première. Et je te promets que la suite tu auras vraiment de quoi pleurer vu le drama qui va augmenter au fur et à mesure XD (moi la grosse tête ? trop tard :p)

Bah c'est a toi de voir. Mais si tu t'inscris c'est quand même plus pratique pour parler, car là on peut se répondre que lorsque je publie et que je réponds XD

Ouais mais tu ne t'imagines même pas ! Le précédent était trop long wesh XD là il est plus court je me permets ;)

T'as du retard dans GOT !? :o :o :o MON DIEU MAIS VA VITE RATTRAPER TON RETARD BORDEL ! CETTE SAISON EST DEMENTIELLE ! XD

Alors les épisodes je les ai regardé sur Netflix. Sinon je les ai téléchargé peu de temps après leur sortie sur Zone téléchargement. Tu les trouves facile ;)

Bonne question. Dis toi que j'avais presque oublié ce détail (alors merci XD) Mais il y a un début de réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Ah bah dans la saison 4 Viggo *biiiiiiiiiiiiip spooooooil* (mais quelle sadique *lève les yeux au ciel*)

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que Viggo se tape Ingrid, bordel ?! XD Je vais finir par le faire si ça continue XD

Wesh le sort d'Astrid je ne le dirais à personne ! PERSONNE ! :p

Oui oui je réponds, tu vois ? :p

Nan ça va. je trouve que tu es dans la limite du raisonnable. JE CONNAIS PIRE :p Bah pour réussir à me suivre il faut être un minimum psychopathe ... Je suppose ? XD

Ouais mes exams se sont bien passés merci :)

Hmmm fic 100% comique ... je sais pas. Je suis plus douée pour du 100% drama XD A voir si tu me donnes un sujet XD

pfiou ! Répondu ... c'est bon t'es contente maintenant ? XD

Bonne lecture Solenne !

Bon next!

\- Dark FrozenVI: Mon cousin adorééééééééééééééééééé ! Alors tu l'as aimé ce drama de chapitre de tortures de malade ? :p Pourquoi je pose la question ? Je me le demande. La délicatesse et l'innocence de l'auteur ? c'est quoi ? Ca mange ? :p Mais ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ce chapitre était tellement poétique et magnifique voyons XD Oui bon ok. J'ai peut être "légèrement" exagérée avec les "putains". mais que veux tu j'aime bien ce mot XD oh la crucifixion :o même pas pensé tiens ... Je vais le réserver pour quelqu'un d'autre ! MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAH ! alala la viol. Bah pour un premier viol d'écrit j'ai fait de l'effet on dirait XD Ouais ouais compris. ça fait depuis le début que tu veux qu'elles crèvent ces deux là XD Plus de sang de vierge ? ca va être compliqué. Plus de drama ? of course ça va de soit. Plus de torture ? Oui pas de problème. Plus de sexe ? Hmmm compliqué. Plus de mort ? No soucis ça arrive en masse. Plus de Viggo Grimporne ? No problème il ne va nul part mon petit Viggo chéri ;)

Bonne lecture petit cousin !

\- Deadlyfury: SALUT MA CHERIE ! COMMENT VA MA FOLLE ?! Je dirais qu'elle a aimé le viol cette folle dingue. Bipolaire bonjour. Elle me hais mais elle m'aime. Hmmm ok. Ah bah qui sait. Je vais peut etre candidater aux prochains oscars :p

Elle est folle cette fille. XD Oui je sais toi aussi tu veux qu'elles crèvent. J'ai saisi le message depuis.

Oui. je pense qu'elle l'a aimé ce chapitre XD Elle kiffe Viggo mais Harold ... Tu vas baver, jouir, avoir des orgasmes tout ce que tu veux. Harold va être ndjenfidejdijeijdozjodkz *_*

XD Je ne le nie pas. J'ai pris mon pied XD

Bref bonne lecture a toi et bonjour a roussique et à tes fesses.

\- Krokmou-emma : Bon toi tu es la plus soft que tous ces malades de lecteurs ... si on peut dire XD c'est pas si terrible ... JE REVE OU TU EN REDEMANDES ?! XD Ok. Je vais devoir faire mieux alors ... MOUAHAHAHAHHAHAH t'as deja vu un viol cool toi ? XD au sujet d'Harold no soucis, j'ai tout prévu ... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! DOUBLE MOUHAHAHAHAH

Bonne lecture ma petite Emma :)

\- SansaStark33: Yo Sansa ! Tu me fais une déclaration là ? XD Ok soit. T'es une vraie psychopathe à ce que je vois toi aussi XD

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)

\- Hiccstridinfini: ahahah ! décidément j'ai un don à faire pleurer quand il ne le faut pas ou quoi ? XD Si si il a fait tout ça. c'est pas drole sinon. Et oui j'ai décidé d'en faire la pire ordure possible. réussi ? :p Ah bah tu vas aimer les confrontations Harold vs Viggo :p et pour ton souhait, attend de voir :p

Bonne lecture ! :)

\- Sissi1789: Oui je confirme c'est horrible XD Mais bon. Si c'est pour voir Harold badass moi je me lache ... ;p

Bonne lecture ! :)

\- Orianesamba: ahah merci beaucoup ! Nooooooon ! Toi aussi t'as pleuré ? XD Bah décidement ! Garde tes mouchoirs pour la suite ca va etre piiiiiire XD J'ai explosé de rire à "le flash back était une torture". Pardon XDDDD tinquiete Harold n'a pas fini d'etre so sex et badass. Il va même l'etre de plus en plus :p

PS: je sais plus si avec toi que j'ai eu cette conversation (jespere sinon je n'ai pas l'air conne XD), mais la musique que tu m'as demandé d'intégrer, bah j'ai trouvé une scène où je pouvais le faire. Voilà :)

Bonne lecture a toi Oriane :)

\- Sweetylya: Elle est traumatisée. La meuf qui a écrit un OS en tuant tout le monde de la pire des façons. Dédicace a la pire mort pour Krokmou XD ET TU ME DIS QUE TU ES TRAUMATISÉE ?! XD oui mais y a un baiser Hiccstrid qui n'était pas prévu ... ESTIME TOI HEUREUSE MERDE XD

Allez bonne lecture :)

 **Pfiou sérieux vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est long de tout répondre ... XD BREF.**

* * *

 **Sinon à un grand merci de me suivre toujours autant ! On est presque à 4500 views ! I am Happy :D Merci pour vos reviews, les favorites, les follows, vos MP, et tout ça x)**

 **Aussi j'embrasse fort mes chéris emadurlyiens ! Et gros bisous à vous mes lecteurs et lectrices ! Vous, bandes de gros psychopathes. Ne le niez pas. Le précédent chapitre de tortures vous a tous démasqué. :p**

* * *

 **Au court du chapitre, Je vous conseille d'écouter Linkin Park - Figure 09. J'indiquerais en gras le moment. ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le chapitre le plus "calme" de la guerre x) ... et où il y a le plus de dialogue XD**

 **BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUURE x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : La guerre a commencé**_

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Harold et Krokmou, enragés comme jamais, foncent tête baissée vers l'ennemi, imprudents. Mais à quelques mètres de Viggo et de ses hommes, Harold se fait maîtriser par Rustik et Kranedur, qui le clouent au sol. De même Bouledogre et Krochefer clouent au sol Krokmou. Bien que la maîtrise est difficile car le duo s'agite beaucoup sous le coup de la rage. Tandis que Bouledogre et Krochefer écrasent la furie nocturne pour l'empêcher de bouger, Rustik et Kranedur essayent de calmer le jeune homme.

« LÂCHEZ MOI ! »

« Harold calmes toi ! »

« Que je me calmes ?! Je vais tuer ce fils de pute ! »

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens ! Mais je t'en supplie, calmes toi ! »

« Tu comprends ?! Non tu ne comprends rien ! Si tu comprenais, tu me laisserais massacrer ce connard ! Tu ne sais rien Rustik ! LÂCHE MOI ! »

« HAROLD ! Je sais que tu as envie de tuer ce salopard, ce fils de pute, cette enflure de première catégorie, mais écoutes moi ! Crois moi on comprend ton envie irrésistible de le massacrer, de le découper en petits morceaux ! Crois moi ! Moi même, j'ai bien envie de le torturer, le mutiler, le démembrer, lui couper la bite et les couilles, pour les donner manger à Poulet … Oh et Pet aussi pourquoi pas ? Crois moi. J'ai tout autant d'envie de tortures, de vengeance et toutes autres pensées sombres ! Astrid est mon amie. Et en tant qu'ami, il est de mon devoir, c'est même une fatalité de vouloir se venger et de faire subir les pires tortures inimaginables à ce fils de pute ! Lui faire subir des tortures, pire qu'il lui a fait ! Le faire souffrir 10 fois pire, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie de l'achever. Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les pensées de tortures qui me viennent à l'esprit là ! Et Astrid n'est que mon amie. Alors toi, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu ressens. Je n'ose imaginer tout ce que tu veux l'affliger pour te venger. Toi qui est complètement dingue d'Astrid. Et arrêtes de le nier. On l'a tous remarqué. Alors c'est vrai. On ne comprend peut être pas entièrement ce que tu peux ressentir face à ça. Mais on comprend parfaitement que son sort sera pire que la mort. Qu'il va tellement souffrir que même les dieux auront mal pour lui et vont l'achever. Mais écoutes moi bien Harold ! Si tu fonces tête baissée, avec une telle imprudence, si tu entres dans son jeu, tu ruines notre plan, que tu as toi même concocté et tu vas tous nous faire tuer. Et encore pire ! Tu vas tuer Astrid et Tempête car les chances de les sauver se réduisent à néant. Et je doute que c'est ça que tu veux. Alors ne fonces pas tête baissée, tiens toi au plan et tu l'auras ta vengeance. Une fois Viggo entre nos mains, on te laissera faire ce que tu veux de lui. Du moment que tu nous en laisses un peu. Mais pour l'heure, je t'en supplie, reprends toi ! Car là on fonce droit vers la mort. Et si on tombe, Astrid et Tempête mourront. Alors retrouves tes esprits, maître des dragons. Gardes ta combativité vengeresse, mais conserves tes esprits. Toi plus que quiconque, tu en auras besoin. Alors on se reprend Harold Haddock. » dit Kranedur avec fermeté et … sagesse ?

Harold ne répond pas à son discours et semble même se calmer doucement. Il ne fait même pas de remarques au fait que Kranedur, mais aussi tous ses amis, ont remarqué ses sentiments pour Astrid. Kranedur a raison. À quoi bon le nier. De toute façon, depuis qu'Astrid est revenue mortellement blessée, il n'a même plus cherché à les cacher. Même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ses amis s'en doutaient depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Et si eux l'ont remarqué, pas étonnant que ses ennemis l'ont aperçu. Non. Cela semble impossible. Ses amis, cela fait des années qu'il les côtoie. Les chasseurs, eux, seulement quelques mois. Harold pense qu'il y a autre chose. Et maintenant qu'il y pense, il devient curieux du comment Viggo a découvert ses sentiments. Au moment venu, il l'interrogera.

Il finit par relâcher la pression et se calmer définitivement. Voyant qu'il se calme, Rustik et Kranedur le lâchent petit à petit et ils se relèvent tous les trois. Harold se retourne vers ses amis, d'un air peiné et abattu – ce qui fend le cœur de ses amis.

« Désolé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. On comprend. Gardes ton agressivité pour Viggo. » dit Kranedur.

« Ouais! Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans nous ! » rigole Rustik. « Massacre le. » dit il soudainement d'un air grave.

Harold hoche la tête en souriant avant de se retourner vers son dragon qui est toujours agité, même sous le poids des deux dragons. Il s'approche de la furie nocturne, et pose sa main sur la tête du reptile pour le calmer. À ce contact, Krokmou retrouve son regard normal et se calme.

« Je sais mon grand. Je sais. En temps voulu, je te le laisserai. Tu pourras lui arracher les mains, les jambes, les couilles, tout ce que tu veux. Mais nos amis ont raison. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Comme réponse, Krokmou rugit férocement, avant de regarder son dresseur, peiné – qui lui caresse la tête. Sentant, qu'il est plus calme, Harold fait un signe de tête pour indiquer à Bouledogre et Krochefer de le lâcher – ce qu'ils font illico avant de rejoindre leurs humains, à leurs places initiales.

Puis, Harold et Krokmou se retournent vers le responsable de leur rage, d'un regard haineux.

* * *

Quant à Viggo, lui, s'amuse de la scène et applaudit.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Bravo ! Quelle réaction explosive ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon cher Harold. »

« Ferme là. Tu veux l'œil de dragon ? Donne moi les antidotes ! »

« Quel jeune homme pressé ! Mais je comprends. Ton temps est compté. Ah non que suis je bête ? C'est celui d'Astrid qui est compté ! Ahahahahah ! » ricane Viggo diaboliquement, suivi par les ricanements des chasseurs – excepté Ryker.

Harold grogne de fureur, sentant sa patience disparaître.

« Oh mais ne me regarde pas comme ça Harold. C'était drôle ! »

« Tu le veux oui ou non cet œil de dragon ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais disons, que moi, j'ai tout mon temps. » s'amuse Viggo.

« Oh je vois. Donc je peux te tuer tout de suite, toi et ton armada. Je n'aurai pas la satisfaction de te torturer mais, un homme mort est mort. » sourit sadiquement le maître des dragons - ce qui ne le ressemble pas vraiment.

« Oh mais que vois je ? Vous devenez sombre, Harold Haddock. J'ai hâte de voir ça. On verra qui tombera en premier. Et je crois que la mort de ta chère et tendre blondinette, va te faire tomber en premier. »

« Elle n'est pas morte. »

« Pas encore. Mais elle a combien de temps là ? Jusqu'au coucher du soleil ? Olala pauvre de toi. »

« Ça sera suffisant pour te tuer. »

« Tu m'intéresses là. Très bien, voyons de quoi tu es capable. Procédons à l'échange. »

Et alors qu'Harold fait un pas dans sa direction, Viggo l'arrête d'un signe de la main, ce qui rend perplexe le jeune homme.

« Minute papillon ! Ne nous insultons pas mon cher Harold. Nous sommes assez intelligents l'un et l'autre pour comprendre que si l'un approche, les alliés font feu. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ? » s'impatiente le jeune viking.

Viggo sourit comme pour répondre et lance la sacoche des antidotes à un mètre des pieds d'Harold. Le jeune homme regarde le geste méfiant avant de regarder Viggo méchamment.

« Je t'ai lancé les antidotes à un mètre de toi. Comme ça, tu ne t'approches pas trop de mes hommes et tu ne te mets pas en danger. »

« Et je suppose que tu veux que je lance l'œil de dragon à un mètre de toi, te mettant à l'abri de mes alliés. »

« Tu es un jeune homme intelligent et perspicace Harold. » se moque Viggo en applaudissant.

Le jeune homme grogne de colère à sa remarque, avant de répliquer : « Maintenant que j'ai les antidotes à porter de main, pourquoi je te donnerais l'œil de dragon ? »

« Je vais te le dire Harold. Tu sais ce qui nous différencie ? Tu es un homme de parole. Alors c'est dans ta nature de le faire. Moi ? J'en ai aucune. J'ai dit la vie d'Astrid contre l'œil de dragon. Certes, je te donne les antidotes. Mais rien n'indique qu'elle va survivre. Après, ça va dépendre de toi, bien évidemment. Mais si, Ô grand jamais, elle survit au poison, elle peut toujours crever de ses blessures. Son agonie se poursuivra encore quelques temps, jusqu'à trépasser comme une chienne. Ouais. Non. Au fait, il vaut mieux qu'elle succombe au poison, tu ne crois pas ? Ça lui évitera des souffrances supplémentaires. » rigole Viggo des tortures qu'il inflige à Harold.

« Ferme ta gueule veux tu. Astrid ne mourra pas. Toi par contre, je m'assurais que tu souffriras bien avant de rejoindre les enfers. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » sourit le chef des chasseurs.

« Tu verras. Très bien, tu l'auras ton œil de dragon. »

Hésitant, il tourne l'oeil de dragon dans sa main. Viggo voit son hésitation et s'en amuse.

« Bah alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que je devais le payer ? Tu as l'air hésitant. La vie d'Astrid n'est elle plus assez importante à tes yeux ? »

Harold fronce les sourcils de colère, en même temps qu'il a arrêté de jouer avec l'oeil de dragon.

« Non. Mais comment savoir que ce sont vraiment les antidotes. »

« Tu ne peux pas. Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai aucune parole. Mais tu as du te renseigner. Tu sais que seul le venin du scorpion des mers peuvent les sauver. »

« Les ? » s'interroge Harold.

« Oh ? Est ce que j'ai oublié de te le dire ? Le poison que j'ai mélangé à la fleur bleue de laurier rose, c'est le venin de manticore. » rigole Viggo.

Harold écarquille les yeux d'horreur avant de vite retrouver sa fureur.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Oui je sais c'est un don. Mais c'est incroyable, je t'assure Harold. Un poison qui peut s'appliquer aussi bien aux humains qu'aux dragons. La même douleur. La même agonie. La même mort. »

« Et une durée de survie de trois jours, je suppose. »

« Bravo ! Tu apprends vite Harold ! » se moque ouvertement Viggo faisant grogner de rage Harold.

« T'es vraiment qu'un salopard ! »

« Attention tu vas finir par être à court d'insultes. Même si tout ça est vrai. » rigole le chef des chasseurs.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la fin, il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant. »

« Sur ce coup là, on est d'accord. Alors Harold ? Tic tac. L'heure tourne. L'œil de dragon ou Astrid mourra. Dans d'atroces souffrances en plus. Enfin elle mourra dans d'atroces souffrances dans tous les cas. Mais ça ne sera peut être pas à cause du poison. Ahahahahahah ! Oh j'ai failli oublier ! Sa dragonne aussi ! Sa belle et magnifique dragonne. Sa dragonne qui ne ressemble plus à rien, après que mon bourreau de dragon est passé par là. »

« Tu as un bourreau de dragon ? » dit Harold écœuré.

« Évidemment. Faut bien les mater ces sales bestioles. Donc je disais cette dragonne ne ressemble plus qu'à un bout de viande. Un peu comme sa maîtresse. Ahahahahah ! Mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'un détail. Elle n'est pas importante. Juste une bête de foire, un morceau de viande. Une marchandise à l'abattoir. »

A l'insulte de Tempête, la furie nocturne, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié ces paroles, rugit férocement en faisant un bond d'un mètre, ce qui effraient les chasseurs. Sauf Viggo. Lui, il regarde le dragon noir d'un air amusé.

« Bah dis donc. Il ne supporte pas que j'insulte ce reptile. C'est sa femelle ? »

« Tu vas l'apprendre à tes risques et périls quand il va t'arracher la tête. »

« Ahahahah ! Tu sais que s'il fait ça, elles sont mortes. Toutes les deux. » s'amuse Viggo, ce qui énerve d'autant plus la furie nocturne, qui continue à rugir.

Mais Harold calme Krokmou en caressant sa tête.

« Très bien Viggo. Tu veux l'œil de dragon ? Prends le. » dit Harold pour changer de sujet et passer aux choses sérieuses.

Mais ce que ni Viggo, ni les chasseurs, ni ses amis n'ont vu, c'est qu'avant de lancer l'œil de dragon vers Viggo, Harold a appuyé sur un bouton de l'objet et un bruit métallique s'est déclenché. Harold voit l'œil de dragon tomber au ralenti vers Viggo, attendant la suite.

* * *

Fier de lui et de sa victoire, Viggo ramasse l'œil de dragon en souriant. Mais, il fronce les sourcils. Harold l'ayant remarqué, prend la parole, s'attaquant à l'ego du chef des chasseurs.

« Et maintenant ? On est quittes ? Chacun repart de son côté sans entrave ? »

Viggo se détourne de l'objet quelques instants et sourit à Harold.

« Sans entrave ? Il y aura toujours une entrave. J'ai touché ce qu'il compte le plus pour toi. Alors on ne sera jamais quitte tant que l'un de nous vit. Personne ne pourra vivre, tant que l'autre survit. Mais un marché est un marché. Et je suis un homme d'honneur. Je n'ai peut être pas de paroles, mais un honneur. »

« Un honneur ? Tu n'as aucun honneur. » grogne Harold.

« Le business est le business. Tu étais toi et ta copine sur le chemin de mes affaires. Et les obstacles sur mon chemin, je m'en débarrasses. De la pire façon que possible, dû au dérangement que ça m'a coûté. »

« Enfoiré ! »

« Oui oui je sais. Mais toi comme moi, nous avons ce pourquoi nous sommes venus. Alors nos chemins peuvent se séparer. » rigole Viggo.

 **Linkin park – Figure 09 – 0.30**

Mais un bruit retend de plus en plus fort émanant de l'œil de dragon. Viggo regarde l'objet d'un air suspicieux, en le rapprochant de son visage. Ce qu'il n'a pas vu c'est qu'Harold et les autres ont commencé à reculer discrètement.

Le tic tac émanant de l'œil de dragon se fait de plus en plus fort avant un grand silence. Viggo écarquille les yeux comprenant au dernier moment. Mais trop tard, l'œil de dragon, ou du moins la copie fabriquée par Harold vient d'exploser au visage du chef des chasseurs, le propulsant lui ainsi que les autres chasseurs, plusieurs mètres plus loin, surpris de l'explosion.

Harold profite de la confusion pour courir ramasser les antidotes, tandis que Krokmou, suivi des autres dragons, lancent leur première attaque, déstabilisant d'autant plus les chasseurs, qui se retrouvent vite désarmés.

Puis, Harold, sous la protection de ses amis, revient vite vers Krokmou, monte sur lui et sort son épée, attendant la suite du plan.

 **Stop musique**

La fumée créée par l'explosion se dissipe peu à peu, laissant voir les chasseurs à terre. Ceux qui étaient au plus près, se retrouvent brûlés. Peut être morts. Certains n'ont plus de tête. D'autres, ils leur manquent un autre membre, comme un bras, une jambe ou autre. Au loin, Harold voit Ingrid et Dagur, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits, ayant été sous la protection de Sonne au vent. Harold fronce les sourcils en les voyant, pensant qu'il réglera ça plus tard.

Puis, il entend un gémissement devant lui. Il observe attentivement et voit Ryker se relever doucement, prenant conscience du chaos, créé en deux secondes. Ryker porte son attention sur son frère. Il s'approche précipitamment et le voit brûlé et inconscient. Au moins il n'a pas perdu sa tête ni aucun de ses membres, comme les plus malchanceux de ses hommes. Mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a survécu pour autant. Cela semble impossible ... Il ne peut pas ... Est-il mort ? Non ... Ryker ne peut le croire ... Mais ... Qui peut survivre à ça ? Viggo n'est pas un dieu ... Il n'est pas immortel et encore moins invincible ... Viggo Grimborne serait il tombé ? Tous les hommes finissent par mourir. Viggo est un homme. Pas un dieu. Serait ce la fin ? Ou plutôt serait ce le début de la fin ?

Au fur et à mesure de ces pensées, Ryker reprend du poil de la bête, et sent sa colère grossir. Et même s'il considère que son frère l'a mérité vu toutes les horreurs qu'a subi Astrid, ça reste son frère. Furieux, il se retourne vers Harold.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Ton frère va apprendre à me connaître » répond Harold d'un air grave.

« Pas si je te tue avant ! » hurle-t-il en dégainant son épée avant de foncer vers Harold.

« L'ère des chasseurs est révolue. Je vais vous apprendre ce qui en coûte de vous en prendre à Astrid. »

Voyant Ryker s'approcher de son dresseur, Krokmou lance un tir plasma, ainsi gardant une distance.

« L'ère des chasseurs révolue ? Mon cul ouais ! Après t'avoir tué, ta petite amie va crever et c'est ton espèce qui va disparaître ! » hurle toujours de rage Ryker.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. À tes risques et périls. » dit Harold en pointant son épée vers le ciel.

 **Reprendre musique a 1.15 jusqu'à la fin de la musique.**

Ryker hurle toujours de rage en s'approchant dangereusement d'Harold, suivi des autres chasseurs, qui se sont réveillés. À quelques mètres de lui, Harold pointe son épée vers Ryker tout en hurlant :

« Maintenant ! THORSTONTON !

« Ah enfin ! » s'exclament les jumeaux avant d'hurler à leur tour, suivi du reste de la bande et des rugissements de leurs dragons.

« THORSTONTON ! »

Soudain, les jumeaux lancent toute sorte d'objets qui explosent au contact des chasseurs, les propulsant plus loin, voire pour certains les démembrer ou les tuer sur le coup. Et oui. Les inventions des jumeaux ne sont que des bombes. Les connaissant on devait s'en douter. Ces inventions de génie créent de véritables explosions meurtrières. Les chasseurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, car ce n'est qu'une partie visible de ce qu'ils sont vraiment capables.

Ryker se retrouve propulsé, mais fou furieux, il se relève rapidement. Malheureusement pour lui, les jumeaux, plus rapides, lancent trop de bombes, qui le propulsent encore et encore.

* * *

Plus loin des dragons grognent, sentant les secousses. Un dragon entouré d'éclairs s'envole rapidement vers le lieu en question.

* * *

Revenant au combat opposant les dragonniers contre les chasseurs, Harold et ses amis gagnent du terrain. Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et des éclairs jaillissent. Ryker, à moitié sonné par les explosions, regarde le ciel. Soudain, il aperçoit l'ombre d'un dragon, qu'il connaît bien. Il grogne de frustration.

« Oh non pas lui ! »

Ingrid a aussi vu l'ombre et se couvre sachant pertinemment la suite. Son frère, Dagur, l'imite aussitôt.

Le dragon dans les nuages – qui est bien un Skrill – fonce à toute vitesse vers la bataille, puis avec un puissant rugissement des éclairs jaillissent partout. Il s'arrête juste au dessus des chasseurs et avec un autre rugissement encore plus puissant, il fait tomber la foudre sur ses ennemis, si bien qu'ils ne peuvent échapper aux éclairs et se font carbonisés sur le coup. En plus des bombes des jumeaux, les éclairs provoquent d'énormes dégâts explosifs contre les chasseurs.

La bande commence à s'exciter sur les attaques. Dans quelques instants, ils vont tous passer à l'action. Et ils ont tous hâte d'en découdre avec ces chasseurs et leur faire payer.

Quant au maître des dragons et à sa furie nocturne, ils restent calmes face à ça. D'un air grave et enragés, Harold et Krokmou regardent la scène, alors qu'autour d'eux, les éclairs et les bombes provoquent d'énormes explosions. Cela donne une image de terreur, d'apocalypse, de guerre.

La guerre a commencé.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Oui j'ai osé coupé comme ça. Et encore. Là c'est rien. La suite c'est pire XD**

 **Aloooooooooooooors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé de ce premier chapitre de la guerre ? x) Diteeeeeees moi tooooooooooout :D**

* * *

 **Bon sinon, j'ai un peu réfléchi. Soit la guerre va être divisée en 3 parties, soit en 5, si je suis assez sadique, en coupant au bon moment à chaque fois :p On verra bien, vu que la guerre n'est écrite qu'à 45% de ce que j'ai prévu XD (je vous l'avais dit que j'étais super inspirée pour cette guerre XD)**

* * *

 **Bref ! Prochain chapitre, on continue avec _la guerre et de la baston, toujours plus d'explosions, des dragons qui se déchaînent, et une surprise._ :D**

* * *

 **J'ignore quelle fic sera la prochaine publiée. Soit "Recueil", soit la suite de celle ci, soit "Maltraitance.", soit "Un chef protège les siens". (oui j'en ai beaucoup en même temps ... JE SAIS MERCI XD). Je verrais bien :)**

 **Ah oui aussi, pour l'instant, j'ignore mon rythme de travail dans la semaine vu que je suis récemment rentrée de vacances XD (oui fin septembre je rentre et oui je reprends tard les cours XD). Alors pour l'instant, on reste à un chapitre par semaine :) Mais ça peut évoluer en fonction de mon temps libre ;) (que ce soit un rythme de publication plus court ou plus long XD)**

* * *

 **Bref je vous dis à la prochaine et à bientôt ! x)**

* * *

 **R.S.59.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !**

 **Como esta ? Mi muy bien ! No comment. Je n'ai pas parlé espagnol depuis des années XD Breeeeeeef !**

* * *

 **Voici un chapitre super ... Génial ? Drama ? Jouissif ? Bref un super chapitre où je me suis vraimeeeeeeeeeeent éclatée à écrire XD Je pense que vous allez l'aimer :D**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Deadlyfury: MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Ta réaction est toujours aussi épique XD Mais quelle violence ta review ... Je suis choquée. Ouais on y croit je sais XD Alala mais il faut choisir. Soit Harold, soit Viggo. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux :p Mais Bon Viggo a l'air d'être réservé par Darky déjà (pas taper pas taper XD) Rolala espèce de sadique. La fin sera une belle fin triste XD Bonne lecture !

Dark FrozenVI: Oh encore un adorateur de Viggo. Le pauvre. Il est tellement charismatique que tout le monde le désire :p ahah niveau bataille épique ça arrive. le précédent chapitre c'était juste une intro :p Bonne lecture cousin !

Solenne : ahah merci. Ah bah oui c'est la guerre. Faut bien vous faire pleurer et stresser :p

Oui merci x)

Ahah Dagur on l'aime tous. Comme Viggo :p

Ah bah je laisse l'auteur répondre ;)

T'inquiete ;) dans ... deux ... non ... trois ... euh quatre ... ou ... oh et puis merde ! XD Dans x chapitres la réponse est dévoilée ... je crois XD

Non toi aussi tu le veux ? XD Bordel. Je vais finir par écrire un autre viol XD

Allez bonne lecture Solenne ! x)

Hiccstridinfini: ahah ! énorme tes réactions à chaque fois ! Bonne lecture !

Cyclonedragons: ah ça y est. Une psychopathe est de retour. XD Arrête ! J'ai trop aimé écrire ce discours de Kranedur XD Mouahahahahah ! Valar Morghuris. Comprendra qui pourra XD Donc si je comprends bien ... tu es devenue une pure psychopathe grâce à nous. Je me sens flattée :p Bonne lecture x)

Sweetylya : Sweet chérie ! Toi tu l'aimes pas Viggo. XD j'avoue tes réactions sont à l'opposé du début de cette fic ... Mais où sont donc passé les innocents lecteurs ? Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra niveau drama XD Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Alors il y a plusieurs musiques que je vous conseille si vous le voulez. Les voici dans l'ordre :**

 *** Linkin Park - figure 09**

 *** Fall out boy - The Phoenix**

 *** Audiomachine - Guardians at the gate**

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous l'indiquerais en gras ;)**

* * *

 **Pour ce chapitre, je préviens d'une certaine violence, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Bon ça reste léger par rapport à la suite, mais ça commence à devenir sanglant ... Mouahahhahahahahah ! Mais bon vu les psychopathes qui lisent cette histoire, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour votre santé ... Mais bon ! Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir :p**

* * *

 **Un gros bisoooooooooooous à mes amours ! J'embrasse aussi mes lecteurs et lectrices dragonites.**

 **Merci de me suivre (5000 views dépassé ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH :D) et de me donner votre avis toujours aussi jouissif et ... Hilarant XD Oui oui je suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews XDDD Vos réactions du précédent chapitre ont vraiment été épiques XDDD Et maintenant si je comprends bien ... tout le monde veut la mort d'Astrid. Ok. Bandes de psychopathes. :p**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : La victoire des dragonnier**_ _ **s**_ _ **?**_

La guerre a commencé. Même si pour Harold, la guerre a déjà commencé à partir du moment où Viggo a osé toucher à un seul cheveu d'Astrid. Mais maintenant à l'heure actuelle, la vraie guerre sans aucune pitié, sanglante, meurtrière a commencé. Le chaos est présent. La panique est partout. Mais qu'au niveau des chasseurs. En effet, depuis que leur chef bien aimé ou plutôt leur chef ce tyran, ce psychopathe, ce sadique de Viggo Grimborn a été mis hors combat avec une telle facilité par un gamin unijambiste de 18 ans, les chasseurs sont complètement perdus et plus du tout organisés. Même Ryker n'arrive pas à faire rétablir l'ordre dans ses troupes. Mais pour ces chasseurs sans cervelles, le plan a été simple : prendre l'œil de dragon facilement après que leur chef a bien torturé psychologiquement un gamin unijambiste, qui aurait dû être incapable de se battre. Après cela, les chasseurs auraient massacré les dragonniers et emprisonné leurs dragons pour un sort pire que la mort. Mais en aucun cas c'est dans le plan, que non seulement l'unijambiste a une telle hargne de se battre, à en faire flipper, mais qu'en plus, qu'il crée un objet piégé, mettant hors d'état de nuire, leur chef, qui est censé être l'être le plus ignoble que la terre n'ait jamais connu. Mais surtout l'homme le plus intelligent. À croire qu'ils n'ont pas imaginé une seule seconde, qu'une autre personne pouvait être aussi intelligente que leur chef. Et qu'en plus, en s'attaquant à la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, son intelligence et son esprit combatif ont l'air de s'être décuplés. Non. Les troupes des chasseurs n'ont vraiment pas pensé que cela pouvait se dérouler comme ça. Et en plus, si on ajoute le fait que des jumeaux, complètement déjantés aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ont créés des bombes en si peu de temps, mais surtout en faisant d'importants dégâts, aussi bien au niveau des vies humaines, qu'au niveau matériel. À ce rythme, ils n'auront plus de quoi rentrer. Mais c'est peut être bien ce que veulent les dragonniers. Oui. Les chasseurs les ont sous estimé et en particulier, cet Harold Haddock. Première erreur. La deuxième c'est sans doute de s'en être pris à cette fille. Mais cela ils ne vont l'apprendre que bien plus tard. Alors oui. Le chaos règne dans le camp des chasseurs. Et bien que Ryker sait d'habitude maintenir les troupes, là il est complètement impuissant, sous le regard triomphant d'Harold.

* * *

Justement. En parlant d'Harold, celui ci esquisse un sourire. Puis, il tourne la tête vers ses amis et fait un mouvement de tête leur donnant le signal. Ainsi, ils s'envolent tous d'un coup. Harold se pose avec Krokmou sur le plus gros rocher, observant bien toute la scène. Ses amis atterrissent également derrière lui.

« Tuez les tous. » dit il d'un air grave sans même se retourner.

Ses amis acquiescent en silence avant de décoller. Puis, avec un signal de leurs humains, Bouledogre, Krochefer et Prout et Pet lancent des boules de feu dans le ciel, sous le regard surpris et d'incompréhension des chasseurs.

Voyant un moment de répit dans les attaques des dragons, Ryker reprend du poil de la bête et hurle à ses hommes.

« TUEZ LES TOUS ! »

Ses hommes – ayant eux aussi repris leurs esprits – s'arment de racine de dragon et visent les dragonniers. Malheureusement pour eux, les amis d'Harold ont un soutien de taille : le skrill. Si bien qu'à peine que les chasseurs essayent de tirer sur les dragonniers, des éclairs détruisent les flèches et déstabilisent les appuis des chasseurs. Ryker grogne de frustration, se souvenant que ce dragon est toujours dans le coin.

 **Linkin Park – Figure 09**

Mais soudain, quelque chose de pire les menace. En effet, après les derniers éclairs du skrill abattus sur les chasseurs, le ciel est encore plus sombre que jamais. Est ce l'œuvre du skrill ? D'un autre dragon ? Ou encore de mère nature ? Nul le sait. La seule chose que sait Ryker c'est que cela ne présage rien de bon. En tout cas pour les chasseurs. Alors il essaye de ne pas penser à ça et reporte son attention sur la bande de dragonniers qui plane haut dans le ciel. Mais surtout il remarque Harold Haddock, qui est toujours perché sur son gros rocher avec sa furie nocturne, observant la scène. Sa colère grossit en le voyant. Il n'a pas oublié le sale coup qu'il a fait à son frère. Bon d'accord il l'admet. Viggo a mille fois mérité son sort. Il mérite même un sort pire que la mort. Mais malgré tout Ryker ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être furieux contre Harold Haddock pour avoir osé faire ça à son frère. La famille est la famille comme on dit.

Et alors qu'il pense à des moyens de se venger sur l'héritier de Berk, il n'a pas vu une grosse masse s'écraser sur le sable à quelques mètres de lui. Cette masse envoie une puissante onde de choc, qui l'envoie voler, lui, ainsi que tous les êtres vivants à proximité. Curieusement, Harold et ses amis ont échappé à ça, ce qui semble être fait exprès pour Ryker. Cela semble même un coup des dragonniers. En effet, lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits en se secouant la tête, il voit en face de lui, un énorme dragon. Mais pas n'importe quel dragon. Non. Le secoueur catastrophique.

« Qu'est ce que ... »

Mais Ryker n'a pas eu le temps de réagir que le dragon décolle dans le ciel et curieusement disparaît dans un écran de fumée. Ryker comprend alors pourquoi il a fait si sombre d'un coup. Mais il comprend surtout qu'il va repartir à la charge.

« Oh non ... » panique-t-il en s'enfuyant, laissant ses hommes derrière, qui ne comprennent rien.

Et en effet, une fois encore le secoueur catastrophique chute à nouveau sur le sol avec sa puissante attaque et fait d'énormes dégâts. Les plus chanceux des chasseurs se retrouvent propulsés sur le sol à plusieurs mètres. Les plus malchanceux se retrouvent propulsés contre des rochers, les navires, leur brisant tous les os ou les tuant. Mais le pire reste les chasseurs qui se sont retrouvés écrasés par le dragon colossale, lors de son attaque. Les malheureux chasseurs finissent ainsi leurs vies, écrasés comme un simple insecte, tous leurs os brisés et même bien plus encore.

Une fois que le dragon se relève à nouveau, il se secoue comme un chien pour enlever les tripes des humains qui ornent son corps massif - même si le sang demeure. Puis, il s'envole dans le ciel pour disparaître, où on peut voir sur le sol des restes de chasseurs, c'est à dire plus que des tripes, du sang partout et des bouts d'os par ci par là.

Mais cela n'a pas l'air de choquer les dragonniers, ni les dragons. En effet, après que le secoueur catastrophique retourne se cacher dans le ciel, un énorme grognement se fait entendre. Les chasseurs survivants de la précédente attaque savent que ce n'est pas bon signe et ils essayent de s'enfuir vers les bateaux. Mais si justement, c'est exactement ce qu'attendent les dragonniers ? Voyant un repli vers leurs bateaux, justement, Varek sourit et hurle au dragon :

« VAS Y ÉCRABO ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Écrabo ? » demande Rustik sceptique.

« Bah quoi ? Faut bien que je lui donne un nom. Vu comment il écrabouille, Écrabo je trouve que ça lui correspond. »

« Écrabo, écrabouillage. Écrabouillage, Écrabo ... Écrabo ... Écrabo ... OUAIS VAS Y ÉCRABO, ÉCRABOUILLE TOUT ! » s'excite Kranedur.

Ayant entendu l'ordre du jeune dragonnier, le secoueur catastrophique nouvellement baptisé, Écrabo relance une attaque dévastatrice. Et alors que les chasseurs pensaient qu'il allait attaquer sur le sol, encore une fois, ils se dirigent vers les navires, se croyant à l'abri. Grossière erreur. Varek et Écrabo n'attendent que ça. Et en effet, lorsque les chasseurs sont assez prêts des navires, Écrabo se dirigent à toute vitesse sur un des navires et le détruit sous le choc, envoyant une puissante onde, faisant valdinguer les chasseurs et/ou faisant aplatir les malheureux qui se sont retrouvés à proximité. Écrabo porte en effet bien son nom. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le dragon décolle à nouveau avant de s'attaquer aux autres navires qui ont un peu échappé à sa précédente attaque. Ainsi, sous les yeux fiers de Varek, Écrabo détruit petit à petit chaque navire, aplatissant les chasseurs au passage, qui n'ont aucune chance d'échapper au monstre. Et les racines de dragons ne servent strictement à rien, vu qu'il est immunisé. Harold Haddock avait bien prévenu Ryker. L'ère des chasseurs est révolue. Et cela commence par leur extermination pure et simple. Mais ceci est loin d'être terminé. Le massacre ne fait que commencer.

 **Fin musique.**

Harold sourit en voyant ça. Tout se passe exactement comme il l'a prévu. Comme convenu, avec l'attaque du skrill et du secoueur catastrophique, les chasseurs, pris de court, sont totalement désorganisés et déstabilisés. Même Ryker n'arrive pas à maîtriser ses troupes. Voyant les dégâts du secoueur catastrophique – dégâts qui sont plus impressionnants que prévu – l'héritier de Berk pense qu'il est grand temps de passer à la suite du plan.

« Krokmou. »

La furie nocturne, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il doit faire, lance un tir plasma de signal, juste au dessus de la tête des dragonniers. La bande se retourne vers Harold, où celui ci hoche la tête pour confirmer la suite du plan. Plus excités que jamais, Rustik, les jumeaux, mais aussi Varek, dirigent leurs dragons encore plus haut dans le ciel.

« Allez vas y Krochefer ! Il est temps de tout brûler ! »

« Ouais ! Allons exploser encore plus de trucs ! » s'exclament les jumeaux.

« Vas y Chouchoute ! »

Les dragons – aussi excités que leurs dragonniers – hurlent de joie avant de lancer des boules de feu dans les airs. Une fois fait, ils tournent autour des navires restants des chasseurs. Le secoueur catastrophique a mystérieusement disparu – encore. Ryker, qui pour un miracle a échappé aux attaques du dragon colossale, retrouve ses esprits et regarde les gestes curieux de ses ennemis.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent encore ces gamins ? Ça s'annonce mauvais. Très mauvais. Viggo, espèce de sale enflure. T'as pu t'empêcher de faire le malin hein ? Tu as sous estimé le gamin. Il est maintenant en train d'exterminer tout notre camp. Si je survis à ça, je te jure, que je viendrais te chercher en enfer, pour te tuer à nouveau. » grogne Ryker.

 **Fall out boy – The Phoenix – démarrer à 0.21**

Mais Ryker n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ni de ses hommes plus longtemps, car il entend un énorme rugissement terrifiant. Non. À mieux entendre, on dirait plutôt plusieurs rugissements synchronisés.

« Ce n'est pas bon … Ce n'est pas bon du tout ça ... » murmure Ryker.

Le chasseur essaye de voir où peuvent bien venir ces rugissements. Ils sont tous proches. Forcément. C'est alors qu'il les voit. Il écarquille les yeux d'horreur. C'est pire ce qu'il a pu imaginer. Ce n'est pas que deux ou trois dragons. Non. C'est toute une armée de dragons, fous furieux qui fonce droit vers eux. Et même si les chasseurs étaient organisés, ils n'auront aucun chance.

« Bien joué Viggo. Tu vas causer notre perte à tous. » peste Ryker contre son frère.

Puis, le chasseur tourne la tête pour observer Harold, qui regarde la scène toujours avec ce petit sourire de vainqueur. Ryker rage encore plus en voyant ça.

« Ce gamin … cet enfoiré a tout prévu … Je vais le descendre de son perchoir et lui arracher son cœur. Et ainsi je vais lui faire perdre son maudit sourire ... ».

Mais à peine dit il cela, que des puissants éclairs provoquent d'autres dégâts autour de lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il relève la tête et voit le skrill se mettant en position pour cracher un puissant éclair dans sa direction.

« Wow putain ... » panique Ryker qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Mais trop tard, le skrill attaque et vise Ryker. Le chasseur a réussi à éviter de justesse l'attaque, le faisant propulser dans les airs, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Est ce par chance ? Néanmoins, il sent une douleur au niveau du bras. En effet, on dirait que sa chute a été plutôt douloureuse, car son bras n'est … comment dirait on ? Pas droit ? Tordu ? Difforme ? Pas normal en tout cas.

« Oh putain sale enfoiré de merde de maudit dragon ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! » rage-t-il en se tenant le bras.

Bien que le dragon n'a pas carbonisé sa victime, il a l'air plutôt satisfait du résultat, car il ricane et repart vers le ciel.

« Maudit dragon ! Tu me le paieras ! »

Puis, le chasseur regarde au alentour ses hommes. Et c'est une catastrophe. Lorsqu'ils ne se font par carbonisés, écrabouillés ou autre, ils s'enfuient ou se retrouvent propulsés dans les airs avant de … mourir. Tout simplement. C'est juste ce qu'on appelle un massacre. Et si Ryker ne réagit pas, le génocide va continuer et ils seront tous exterminés jusqu'au dernier. Il hurle de rage un bon coup avant de donner des ordres à ses hommes.

« BATTEZ VOUS BORDEL ! ABATTEZ MOI CE MAUDIT SKRILL ! TUEZ MOI CES ENFOIRÉS DE MERDEUX ! SINON JE VOUS JURE DEVANT LES DIEUX QUE C'EST MOI QUI VA VOUS MASSACRER ! »

Ryker n'a peut être pas le même charisme que Viggo, mais ses menaces sont aussi réelles que celles du chef des chasseurs. Alors morts de peur, les chasseurs reprennent leurs armes, tremblant comme des feuilles, et essayent de se défendre.

À cette image, les jumeaux sourient et regardent Harold, attendant son accord. Vu que celui ci hoche la tête pour acquiescer, les jumeaux hurlent de joie avant de se diriger plus haut vers le ciel en criant :

« SMIDVARG ! »

En réponse, un puissant rugissement retend.

Ryker regarde le ciel inquiet, se demandant quel genre de dragon, ils ont recruté encore.

« Oh non quoi encore !? »

Et alors qu'une masse énorme tombe encore sur les navires et les chasseurs – les terrorisant encore plus – un énorme dragon apparaît en puissant des hurlements terrifiants.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame Ryker, surpris, sachant pertinemment ce que c'est, ayant déjà eu à faire avec ce dragon.

« VAS Y SMIDVARG ! DÉFONCE TOUT ! » hurle tout excité Kranedur.

Le dragon a l'air d'acquiescer, car il se dirige droit vers les chasseurs qui voyant l'énorme dragon, s'enfuient à toutes jambes.

« BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! NE FUYEZ PAS ! CE NE SONT QUE DES TERREURS NOCTURNES ET LEUR ALPHA ! »

Mais autant parler à des sourds. Les chasseurs n'écoutent rien et s'enfuient encore plus loin, sur les yeux amusés des jumeaux et de leur dragon.

« FEU ! » hurle les jumeaux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, d'une totale synchronisation, Smidvarg ordonne et tous les terreurs nocturnes tirent plusieurs boules de feu, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

« Wow ! Bravo Smidvarg ! Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une explosion ! » rigolent les jumeaux.

Heureux, les terreurs nocturnes – toujours sous la forme d'un énorme dragon – remontent vers le ciel, se préparant à une nouvelle attaque.

Ryker grogne encore plus en voyant ça.

« Pas possible ça ! Il faut vraiment tout faire soi même ! » dit il en prenant lui même un arc et une flèche en racine de dragons.

Le chasseur encoche, vise Smidvarg et … lâche l'arc sous le coup de la douleur.

« RAAAAAH espèce de sale enfoiré ! ».

Et oui. Il a complètement oublié que plus tôt le skrill lui a déboîté le bras, l'empêchant de tenir un arc. Il ne peut désormais tenir qu'une épée. Mais encore ... tant que les dragons volent haut, c'est impossible de s'en servir. Autrement dit, il n'est d'aucune utilité. A part hurler sur ses hommes et s'enfuir. Ryker est à son tour hors combat. De ce fait, avec des hommes qui paniquent à tout bout de champ, on peut dire que le massacre va continuer encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Et sans doute, quand il n'y aura plus une once de vie chez les chasseurs, les dragons vont manger leurs carcasses. Ou les laisser pour les oiseaux. La fin est proche.

 **Fin musique**

 **Audiomachine – Guardians at the gate**

Et comme si le désespoir n'est pas assez présent dans le camp des chasseurs, voilà que d'autres explosions assomment voire tuent d'autant plus Ryker et ses hommes. Le frère Grimborn regarde la raison de ces explosions et désespère encore plus. En effet, la horde … Non plutôt l'armée de dragons sauvages s'est rapprochée encore plus des navires et des hommes – pendant que Ryker avait l'esprit ailleurs – et maintenant ils lancent leurs attaques les plus dévastatrices. Des cauchemars, des vipères, des gronk, des hideux et Ryker repère même un armorwing – ce qu'il trouve curieux au premier abord. Il compte une centaine de gronks, voire plus. Plus des dizaines, des dizaines et des dizaines de cauchemars, de vipères et d'hideux. Sans oublier, le skrill et le secoueur catastrophique qui sont toujours dans les parages et qui continuent à s'amuser à carboniser et piétiner tout ce qui bouge. Et aussi la petite armée de terreurs nocturnes, dirigée par les jumeaux et leur alpha, Smidvarg. Il n'y a pas à dire. Harold Haddock a vraiment engagé une véritable armée de reptiles volants, cracheurs de feu. Ryker regrette vraiment d'être là. Et quelque chose le dit que la suite, il va encore plus le regretter.

Il voit les dragons sauvages bien disciplinés – curieusement – voler en formation V, en formation de combat.

Mais soudain, avec un rugissement du dragon en tête, un dragon vipère – Garbalafre – tous les dragons rompent la formation et se dispersent pour faire 10 fois plus de dégâts. Les cauchemars lancent leur feu, détruisant des navires, les vipères lancent leurs épines, transperçant les humains, parfois même en les décapitant, les hideux empoissonnent les hommes avec leurs gaz, suivis d'une explosion provoquée par les dragons qui enflamment le gaz. Les cauchemars s'occupent de détruire les navires avec leurs puissances de feu, aidés par les gronks, qui détruisent les armes des chasseurs. Les vipères et les hideux travaillent en équipe, pour brûler les humains, les tuer, les décapiter, les déchiqueter en mille morceaux, en se mettant à plusieurs, faisant hurler à la mort les humains. Dire que les chasseurs sont en total panique serait faible. Ils n'ont jamais vu des dragons aussi fous furieux, mais surtout aussi coordonnés et ordonnés. Cela ne peut pas être l'œuvre seulement des dragons. Un humain, un stratège est forcément derrière tout ça. Et il a un nom : Harold Haddock, la maître des dragons. Les dragons, les victimes de ces hommes, les animaux maltraités par ces hommes, sont en train de prendre leur revanche. En train de rendre la justice. Ils massacrent aussi bien les humains, que ceux ci qui massacrent leur clan. C'est la bataille ultime pour la survie d'un clan. À la fin, un seul survivra. Et c'est exactement ce qu'a dit Harold Haddock à Viggo Grimborn avant de passer à l'action et de lui envoyer une bombe en pleine tête. Il n'y aura qu'un camp survivant. Et pour l'instant, cela semble mal parti pour les chasseurs.

 **Fin musique**

Harold et Krokmou voient les dragons se défouler sur les chasseurs – qui sont toujours en panique la plus totale, si bien qu'ils se font décapiter ou déchiqueter pour les plus malchanceux. Son plan se passe exactement comme prévu. Le seul danger réside dans Ryker. Mais le fils de Stoik a vu que le Skrill l'a bien amoché avec une de ses attaques, et qu'il est devenu moins menaçant. Néanmoins, il reste le sous chef des chasseurs et même s'il ne peut plus se servir d'un arc, il a toujours une épée et une langue pour ordonner – ou menacer – ses hommes d'abattre les dragons. Alors Harold continue à le surveiller, s'il y a des dérapages. Et pendant ce temps là, deux dragons se posent de chaque côté de Krokmou, comme des gardes du corps. Ces dragons sont Lightning, le skrill et Garbalafre, le chef des dragons sauvages. Ils observent eux aussi la scène du haut du rocher.

Puis, Harold pose sa main sur la tête de Krokmou et fait une pression – qui malgré son casque la sent. La furie nocturne sait que c'est un signal que lui donne son dresseur, alors il tend son corps tout entier, ses pupilles rétrécissent et il pousse un de ses plus terrifiants rugissements qu'il puisse faire. Ce genre de rugissement qui indique que la mort plane au dessus de votre tête. À l'entente de ce rugissement, la bande se retourne et se dirige vers Harold. Les dragons sauvages se replient et rejoignent également les humains. Les chasseurs survivants ne comprennent pas trop ce geste, mais soufflent de soulagement à ce moment de répit. Ryker, lui, sait que c'est loin d'être fini. Harold veut leur extermination, donc il ne va pas s'arrêter là. Non. Il prépare une attaque encore plus grosse, encore plus sanglante, encore plus dévastatrice. Mais, il profite de ce moment pour coordonner ses troupes.

« LEVEZ VOUS BANDE DE MOINS QUE RIEN ! LE PROCHAIN QUE JE VOIS ENCORE FUIR DEVANT DES DRAGONS, JE LUI TRANCHE LA GORGE OK ? TUEZ MOI CES SALOPERIES ! ABATTEZ MOI LES DRAGONS DE CES MORVEUX ! Moi je me chargerai de nous débarrasser des dragonniers en leur tranchant la gorge…. ET JE VOUS PRÉVIENS HAROLD HADDOCK EST A MOI ! MAINTENANT AU PAS DE COURSE, SINON JE VOUS ENVOIE EN ENFER DIRECTEMENT, BANDE DE SALE MERDE ! »

Devant la fureur et les menaces qui servent d'encouragement pour le moins …. charmant, les chasseurs ne discutent pas. Et c'est encore traumatisés et morts de peur, qu'ils s'arment et attendent que les dragons reviennent pour – enfin – passer à l'offensive.

* * *

Quant à Harold et les autres, ils ont vu l'encouragement particulier de Ryker. C'est alors qu'Harold leur donne la suite des instructions, conformément à son plan.

« Varek, tu prends les gronks et Écrabo. Krane, Kogne, les hideux et Smidvarg avec les terreurs nocturnes. Rustik, tu prends les cauchemars et Iron Maiden. Je prends le reste avec Garbalafre et Lightning.

« Entendu ! » s'exclament-ils tous en même temps.

« Équipe C, en opération bouclier. Équipe E, en opération destruction. Équipe R, en opération incendie. Quant à moi et Krokmou, on s'occupe de l'opération annihilation avec l'équipe F. » continue Harold.

« Compris ! »

« Pas de quartier. On n'a plus que quelques heures devant nous. On ne fait aucun prisonnier. »

« OUAIS ! » hurlent ils en levant le poing en l'air, parés pour la suite, avant de décoller avec leur unité de dragons.

Mais, inquiet, Harold intercepte Rustik.

« Rustik attends ! »

Le jeune homme, voyant qu'Harold souhaite lui parler une dernière fois, atterrit à nouveau près de lui.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça Rustik ? Même avec un bras en moins, il est toujours menaçant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je vais lui faire sa fête à Ryker ! Occupes toi de ta mission et on reviendra tout ensemble à la rive du dragon pour sauver Astrid. »

Krokmou grogne de mécontentement. Les deux dresseurs comprennent pourquoi.

« Et Tempête. Oui bien sûr Krokmou, je ne l'ai pas oublié. » dit il avec une sueur sur le front devant la furie mécontente.

« Très bien. Ne te fais pas tuer, sinon je viendrais moi même te chercher dans l'au delà. » sourit Harold

« Me faire tuer ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Haddock. » dit Rustik en ricanant tout en décollant.

« Sois prudent. » murmure Harold, inquiet.

Puis, il regarde tous ses amis et s'apprête lui même à passer à l'action.

« Garbalafre, Lightning, Krokmou. Il est temps. » dit il en décollant suivi des deux dragons et de toute une horde derrière.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Oui encore une fois j'ai coupé une scène sadiquement XD Pourtant là j'ai longuement hésité à le faire pour celui là... mais bon. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours :p Et estimez vous heureux ... Je coupe plus sadiquement dans les prochains chapitres ... au point que vous allez vouloir me tuer ... XD**

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef !**

 **Alors dites moi tout ? C'était comment ce chapitre ? Plutôt cool non ? :D Et vous avez vu ? Il y a nos copains Smidvarg et les terreurs :p No panic ! La raison de leur présence sera expliquée plus tard :p**

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre, on va se concentrer sur chacun de la bande (surtout Varek et Rustik ... et quelqu'un d'autre :p chut.) et les morts vont commencer à tomber comme des mouches ... MOUAHAHAHAHHAHAH :D**

* * *

 **Là je dois à être à un peu plus de la moitié de la guerre d'écrit (70-75% peut être). Il doit rester 4 ou 5 ou ... 6 chapitres peut être sur cette guerre, après celui là. Donc préparez vous. Je vous ai promis beaucoup de morts. Donc ils arrivent et ... en masse XD**

* * *

 **Tiens on va faire une devinette : Je vous laisse deviner qui seront les morts :p Alors qui va mourir ? Indice : tout le monde peut mourir. (ouais comme dans GOT :p) Alors oui ça peut être n'importe qui. Mais la question, qui ? Qui sera mes victimes ? A vous de le deviner :p**

* * *

 **Bref Je vous dis à la prochaine et à bientôt :D**

 **R.S.59.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello everybody !**

 **Alors le chapitre que voici est ... geniaaaaaaaaal ! Je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire que j'ai du le couper en 3 car il faisait presque 20 000 mots XD Je vous laisse découvrir cette première partie x)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Dark FrozenVI: Mon dieu ... Mon dieu ... Mon dieu ... Bon comme tu l'as deviné j'étais morte de rire XDDD Par contre va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que vient faire Pikachu là dedans XD Non sérieux ... Tu bandes déjà ... Tu vas jouir pour les prochains ... Et je vais t'achever ... mouhahahahhahahah pardon. C'était chelou ça. XD Et pour Iron Maiden ... Tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi de trouver des noms alors c'est la première chose qui m'est venu XD

Bref soit pas trop déçu car voici la suite pleins de dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, de saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang et tout et tout ^_^ Bonne lecture !

Orianesamba: t'inquiète pas pour ça je comprends parfaitement étant moi même occupée ;) Ensuite merci ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ^^ Je pense que ça sera pareil même dix fois pire pour la suite :p

Ah j'ai du bol XD Bah tu as le temps. Ca sera à la fin de cette fic XD

PS: ouais je connais mais j'ai 3 saisons de retard au moins XD

Bonne lecture :)

Solenne: Mon dieu mon dieu ! Une nouvelle psychopathe en vue :o Ahah bah justement tu verras ;) Attends tu me trouves sadique là ? Mais ça va être quoi pour la suite XD Bonne lecture :)

CycloneDragons: oh mon dieu je meurs. c'est Hilarant XD T'es une vraie psychopathe pour avoir ri tout du long. Bon je dis rien j'aurai sans doute fait pareil XD Pas mal ton idée. Mais non. :p Bonne lecture ! :)

Sweetylya: Toi tu dois être la pire d'entre nous sérieux XD J'avoue à ton idée j'étais morte de rire XD D'ailleurs j'étais morte de rire à ta review tout court XDDD Allez bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Vous m'avez vraiment tué avec vos réactions ! XD Et dire que le précédent était soft ... ça va être quoi la suite sérieux ... Vous allez vous évanouir. Et moi je vais mourir de rire XDDD**

 **Ensuite, pas mal vos idées. J'adhère. Peut être pour une autre fic XD Mais non. Parmi vous, il y en a un ou une qui s'approche de la vérité, mais ... c'est encore bien loin :p Je dis pas lequel. Je vous laisse mariner dans vos hypothèses :p**

* * *

 **Violence et langage vulgaire, plus présent dans ce chapitre. Mais rien d'insurmontable par rapport au prochain XD Ah ... et ... Vous pas tuer moi à la fin ... XDDD Oui ça craint quand j'annonce ça XD**

* * *

 **Alors, je vous conseille d'écouter 4 musiques si vous en avez envie (dans l'ordre) :**

 *** Muse - Reapers**

 *** Marilyn Manson - mOBSCENE (lyrics)**

 *** Audiomachine - Kill 'Em all (Death mix)**

 *** Fall out boy - Centuries**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'indiquerais en gras les passages :)**

* * *

 **J'embrasse fort les emadurliens et vous aussi mes lecteurs sadiques dramaturges ! Merci pour tous ces views, vos reviews et vos MP :)**

 **Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Combats à mort**_

Alors que les dragonniers ont décollé à nouveau, hauts dans le ciel, suivis de près par les dragons sauvages, les chasseurs les regardent sceptiques, mais surtout plus méfiants et apeurés que jamais, vu les attaques meurtrières, qui massacrent leur clan.

« Ryker ils sont de retour et ils ont l'air en formation chacun de leurs côtés. » remarque un chasseur, attendant les ordres de Ryker.

« Oui. Ils ont l'air d'avoir pris une unité chacun de dragons pour une attaque offensive. Peut être définitive. Mais je ne compte pas les laisser faire. Abattez moi ces dragons ! » hurle-t-il suivi d'une exclamation des chasseurs – qui ont l'air d'avoir été motivé … peut être par des menaces … Allez savoir.

* * *

« Non Ingrid, n'y vas pas ! »

Ingrid ? Ingrid … Ingrid … Et oui Ingrid. Personne ne l'a oublié ? Si ? Non ? Peut être ? Et oui Ingrid. Et non elle n'est pas morte. Et non Dagur n'est pas mort. Et oui Sonne au vent les a protégé tout ce temps. Et oui il est temps qu'ils s'investissent dans cette guerre. Dans ce massacre plutôt. C'est alors que nous retrouvons, la famille Parenvrille, cachée, protégée par le corps de Sonne au vent, derrière des rochers.

« Laisse moi Dagur ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Et pourquoi ça Ingrid ? Ça dégénère ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un véritable bain de sang ! Harold et ses amis, sans oublier tous ces dragons sont en train de faire un véritable massacre ! Bon je l'admets cet Harold me fait flipper … c'est vrai quoi, je ne l'aurai jamais cru qu'il était capable d'une telle chose … qu'il pouvait être aussi ténébreux … J'y réfléchirai maintenant si je m'attaque à Astrid … mais je le trouve cool cet Harold. Il me plaît bien mon frère. Il est tellement plus ... » s'excite Dagur en partant dans un monologue sur ce côté ténébreux d'Harold.

À sa réaction, Ingrid lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, avant de s'éloigner.

« Je m'en vais Dagur. »

Son frère, qui a repris ses esprits après son monologue, lui attrape le bras pour la stopper. Sonne au vent grogne à ce geste, mais Ingrid la stoppe d'un geste de la main.

« Ingrid, restes en dehors de ça ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Vu l'état d'Harold, il va te tuer, à la première occasion ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je suis loin d'être stupide Ingrid. J'ai vu la façon dont il t'a regardé, comme s'il avait envie de t'arracher la tête. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ? »

« Non. Rien du tout. »

« Ok. Fort bien. Tu ne veux rien me dire. Mais il va quand même t'arracher la tête. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Pas Harold ! »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ? Pourtant tu fais partie des chasseurs, et en l'occurrence de ses ennemis, où il les massacre tous ! Alors pourquoi tu serais la seule à échapper à sa vengeance ? Dis le moi ! »

« PARCE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIT PARTIE DES CHASSEURS ! » s'énerve-t-elle

« MOI NON PLUS ! » s'énerve à son tour son frère.

Ingrid se calme en entendant son frère crier cette phrase. Du coup, Dagur continue.

« Je ne dois pas te rappeler pourquoi on a collaboré avec ces enfoirés. Alors ne fais pas ta maligne et reste en dehors de cette bataille, qui nous concerne pas. »

« Je dois le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« PARCE QUE TOUT CA EST MA FAUTE ! »

Dagur la regarde tristement avant de reprendre : « Écoutes, ce qui est arrivé à Astrid est horrible, ignoble, inhumain, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Viggo le coupable. »

« Si ça l'est. »

« Pourquoi ça !? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Dagur. Tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu me crois si stupide ? »

Ingrid le fixe comme réponse.

« Ok sympa sœurette. Mais je vais te prouver que je suis loin d'être débile. »

« Ah oui et comment ? »

« Harold t'en veut. » dit il soudainement d'un air grave et sérieux.

Ingrid regarde son frère surprise et choquée de tant de perspicacité de Dagur.

« Que … Quoi … comment ? »

« J'ai vu son regard. J'ai l'habitude de le voir. » lui répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je vois le tableau d'ici. Harold te considérait toujours comme une amie. Oui j'ai bien dit « considérait » car je doute que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui. Bref, il te considérait comme une amie, et tu bossais avec Viggo. Astrid s'est fait kidnappée, torturée, violée, empoissonnée et elle est revenue aux portes de la mort à Harold, avec un message de Viggo. Toi, qui bosses avec lui, tu n'as rien fait pour éviter cela. Et il t'en veut, car il te considère comme responsable, du sort terrible d'Astrid, que tu aurais pu éviter. »

« Mais je n'étais pas au courant de ce plan ! Si je l'avais été, j'aurai empêché ça ! J'aurai empêché toutes ces monstruosités ! »

« Moi non plus. Mais il te prend quand même pour responsable. Car tu bosses avec Viggo. » répond-t-il en hochant les épaules, nonchalant.

« Oui mais ... »

« Écoutes Ingrid. À l'heure qu'il est, Harold ne peut être raisonné. Il est envahi par la rage, la haine, un désir de vengeance terrible. Il a sombré dans les ténèbres et il le restera tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu sa vengeance et sauver Astrid. D'autant plus qu'il est fou amoureux de cette fille. Ce qui n'arrange pas son cas et sa raison. »

« Comment tu sais que ... »

« J'ai des yeux Ingrid. Ça fait des années que je les affrontes. J'ai vu comment ils interagissaient tous les deux. Bref ce n'est pas là le problème. Le problème, étant qu'Harold va vouloir ta mort aussi bien que celle de Viggo ou de tout autre chasseur, car tu n'as pas aidé la seule femme qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Alors ne te mêles pas de ça. Écoutes moi. »

« C'est Harold. Il ne me fera rien. »

« Ingrid tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Harold va te tuer ! »

« Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu ne connais pas Harold ! »

« Bien plus que toi. »

« Tu ne l'as connu qu'en ennemi. Moi non. Moi j'ai toujours été son amie. »

« Oh vraiment ? La première fois tu l'as trahi pour Alvin, mettant en danger sa chère et tendre Astrid et sa dragonne. La deuxième fois tu as été son amie, certes. Mais après ? Tu voulais me tuer et tu as entraîné Astrid et le reste de la bande dans ta vengeance, les mettant en danger... »

« Tu as faux ! C'est eux qui ont voulu m'aider ! »

« Certes. C'est dans leur gêne. Mais après ? Tu les trahis en bossant avec Viggo, leur pire ennemi. »

« JE NE BOSSES PAS POUR VIGGO ! JE DONNE ... » commence Ingrid avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

« Tu donnes quoi ? »

« Rien du tout. »

Dagur soupire avant de continuer : « Et pour finir tu es de mèches avec Viggo sur son plan. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Où étais tu pendant l'enlèvement d'Astrid ? » demande-t-il soudainement.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je t'ai dit que si j'étais au courant de ce plan, j'aurai délivrer Astrid ! Tu es vraiment un sale connard doublé par une débilité profonde ! » hurle-t-elle en le menaçant de sa hache.

« Ok. Alors comment Viggo a-t-il su pour Harold et Astrid ? » répond Dagur toujours aussi calme n'ayant pas du tout peur des menaces d'Ingrid et faisant abstraction de l'insulte.

« Je … Je … Viggo est un gars intelligent. Il a pu le deviner tout seul. »

« Ah oui et comment ? C'est la première fois que Viggo et Harold se rencontrent. »

« Mais j'en sais rien ! Ryker lui a peut être dit ! »

« En ces quelques mois, il aurait deviné ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi !? Lâche moi avec ça ! Tu l'as bien deviné toi ! Alors pour Ryker c'est un jeu d'enfant ! »

« A la différence, c'est que moi je connais Harold depuis qu'il est gamin. Et je le combats depuis des années. Alors forcément, j'ai fini par remarquer ses attitudes. Sa manière d'agir avec Astrid, ses … Attends une minute ! Tu insinues que je suis plus débile que ce crétin de bourrin de Ryker ?! »

« Oui. » répond-t-elle au tac au tac.

Dagur se frotte l'arête du nez pour garder son sang froid avant de reprendre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je connais bien mieux Harold que toi. Et là, je peux te le jurer que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Et crois moi, je suis un spécialiste pour le faire enrager. »

« Tu ne sais rien. »

« Oh c'est vrai que tu sais mieux. Tu as juste passé la moitié de ta vie à le trahir et mettre en danger la fille qu'il aime. En quoi tu es mieux que moi ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas trahi ! »

« Ah oui vraiment ? Alvin. Viggo. Tu veux d'autres exemples ? »

« La ferme Dagur. »

« Non. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Ingrid. Harold a réussi à t'accorder sa confiance, mais tu l'as perdu, à partir du moment où Astrid est à l'agonie par la faute de Viggo. Et tu ne récupéras jamais sa confiance. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Alors s'il te voit … Je préfère ne pas être à ta place. Restes en dehors de ça ! »

« C'est ça cause toujours. » dit elle en s'éloignant.

« Ingrid ! Écoutes moi bon sang ! »

« Pourquoi ? Hein ? Dis moi pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ! »

« Je fais ça pour te protéger ! »

« Déjà de un, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. De deux, pourquoi tu devras me protéger ? Hein ? Dis le moi ! »

« Je suis ton frère. » répond-t-il comme si c'est l'évidence même.

« Mon frère ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Tu as massacré ma véritable famille ! Tu n'es rien qu'une merde, un moins que rien, un faible ! Et tu n'as pas à dicter mes conduites ! Personne ! Et maintenant, si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, si tu continues à me soûler avec tes conneries de morale, je te jure par les dieux que je lâche Sonne au vent pour qu'elle t'arrache la tête ! Et les dieux savent à quel point j'en ai envie ! Va en enfer Dagur. Et vas y pourrir ! » dit elle furieuse en partant en courant.

Quant à Dagur, il est trop sous le choc pour pouvoir réagir. Il aime Ingrid plus que tout. Et ses paroles … disons que cela l'a vraiment blessé, qu'elle pense cela de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dagur a compris ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé. Peiné, il marche à reculons vers l'ombre du rocher et attend que tout ceci se calme. Il n'a aucune raison de se battre. Il n'a plus personne pour qui il veut se battre. Il est seul. Il l'a toujours été. Et il le sera toujours. Ingrid lui a bien fait comprendre.

* * *

Revenons à la bataille faisant rage entre les dragonniers et les chasseurs. La bande s'est divisée en plusieurs unités, avec chacun, un groupe de dragons spécifiques. Mais à la différence du génocide qui a eu lieu plus tôt, les chasseurs se tiennent prêts à riposter – sous les menaces de Ryker. Chaque dragonnier a reçu une mission particulière, servant à gagner cette guerre – ou extermination. Chaque mission a été précisément choisie par rapport aux talents de chacun, aux plaisirs de chacun, aux spécificités de chacun. Par exemple, Varek est le spécialiste des gronks et des dragons roches en particulier. Mais surtout, il est plus pour la défensive. Rustik est tout feu tout flamme comme Krochefer. Le feu ça le connaît. Et les jumeaux … a-t-on vraiment besoin d'expliquer que eux leurs spécialités sont tout ce qui est explosion, destruction. Non bien sûr que non. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont créés, en moins temps inimaginable, des bombes dignes de leurs noms et de leurs réputations. Donc oui les explosions et la destruction ça leur connaît.

Et les talents de la bande réunis donnent une protection infaillible, un feu dévastateur, des explosions, ce qui fait un mélange de destruction massive, une offensive hors norme et une équipe soudée. Ne jamais sous estimé des humains s'alliant avec des dragons. Ne jamais sous estimé un jeune homme amoureux dont la fille est en danger de mort et où ce jeune homme a comme meilleur ami, une furie nocturne, cet enfant de la foudre et de la mort. Ceci est très dangereux de les sous estimer. Et encore plus de les chercher. Les chasseurs en apprennent à leurs dépens. Oui. Ils apprennent, mais au dépit de leurs vies. Et ne pas chercher un dragonnier avec une armée de gronks, en fait partie.

* * *

Du côté de Varek et l'équipe C.

Varek, Écrabo et les gronks volent à toute vitesse vers les navires. Selon le plan d'Harold, ils se mettent en premier ligne, la peau impénétrable des dragons roches, faisant office de boucliers aux autres dragons.

« Très bien ! Équipe C, équipe Chouchoute ! En avant ! » s'exclame Varek suivi par un hurlement de Bouledogre.

Sous le signal de Bouledogre – devenue l'alpha de l'équipe C, si on ne compte pas Varek – les gronks se mettent en formation bouclier, c'est à dire ils couvrent chaque zone de tir, susceptible de blesser ou tuer. De ce fait, les gronks entoure Bouledogre et Varek comme une bulle de protection.

« Très bien Chouchoute ! Ils obéissent. Alors on passe à la suite. Comme à l'entraînement ! »

La dragonne rugit pour acquiescer avant de lancer des hurlements aux différents gronks. Tout d'un coup, différents groupes de gronks se séparent et se dirigent chacun vers les autres dragons. Seuls quatre gronks – des chefs de meutes – sont restés avec Varek pour superviser les autres gronks. Un groupe de gronks vole autour du secoueur catastrophique, un autre se dirige vers l'équipe de Rustik, un autre vers les jumeaux, et un autre vers Harold.

Une fois que les gronks sont en place, Varek tapote la tête de sa dragonne pour lui donner le signal. De ce fait, Bouledogre pousse un terrible rugissement. Obéissant avec rapidité, les gronks se mettent en formation bouclier pour chaque groupe. Mais vu, qu'il y a assez de gronks pour protéger tous les dragons, ils se mettent sous le ventre des dragons sauvages, protégeant cette partie des flèches des chasseurs. Mais, ils se mettent aussi sur chaque côté des dragons formant une bulle protectrice – comme pour Varek plus tôt. Ainsi, les autres dragons sauvages peuvent attaquer sans soucis, avec deux gronks minimum les protégeant de toute attaque des chasseurs.

Une fois les gronks protecteurs en place, Varek fait un signe à ses amis. Ceux ci sourient et passent à l'attaque. Varek sourit fièrement du résultat. La combinaison des attaques et des protections des différentes espèces marchent parfaitement. Cela ressemble à une danse aérienne. Certes, une danse destructrice et meurtrière, mais cela ressemble toute de même à un bal dansant aérien. Varek en est presque ému.

« A noter dans le livre des dragons lorsqu'on reviendra. »

Mais à sa phrase, une pensée lui vient : et s'il ne revenait pas ?

Il secoue la tête de sa négativité. Il reviendra. Bouledogre reviendra. Les dragons reviendront. Ses amis reviendront. Et Astrid, ainsi que Tempête seront sauvées.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Il secoue à nouveau la tête, se concentrant à nouveau sur la bataille actuelle. Voyant que tout se passe bien pour les gronks protecteurs dans chaque équipe, Varek et Bouledogre se concentrent sur Écrabo et les autres dragons.

« Très bien Écrabo ! Je t'en prie. Déchaînes toi ! Détruis moi tous ces navires sans exception ! »

Montrant sa joie, le dragon colossale rugit en faisant des acrobaties, avant de revenir à sa place. Puis, il se met en position et chute sur un autre navire – tuant toujours des chasseurs par ci par là, avec toujours la même atrocité. Et comme l'avait prédit Varek – ou plutôt Harold – les chasseurs ont repris du poil de la bête et les survivants de l'attaque – beaucoup plus qu'avant – ont essayé de tuer le dragon. Mais c'est sans compter sur des renforts du secoueur catastrophique. En effet, alors qu'Ecrabo se secoue à nouveau pour enlever les tripes des humains sur sa peau, ainsi que des dégâts matériels, les chasseurs s'approchent de lui pour lui couper la tête. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de souffler, ils se font exploser par les jets de lave des gronks, qui protègent Écrabo. Ainsi, ils se font fondre immédiatement, et Écrabo a largement le temps de remonter vers le ciel, avec ses alliés les gronks.

En voyant cela, Ryker grogne encore plus. Il admet que ce plan est ingénieux. Mais lui aussi, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Après qu'Ecrabo soit revenu dans le ciel, Varek et Bouledogre lui ordonne de recommencer, mais cette fois, ils passent aussi à leur tour à l'offensive. Tandis qu'Ecrabo continue ses attaques avec ses nouveaux alliés, Varek et ses gronks attaquent les chasseurs sur les navires, voulant abattre les dragons. Avec plusieurs jets de lave, ils arrivent à causer d'importants dégâts humains, mais aussi matériels. Et comme ils sont en totale synchronisation, c'est comme si Varek, Bouledogre et les quatre gronks sont un seul et même dragon. Un dragon redoutable. Varek a eu l'idée de cette technique d'attaque en observant Smidvarg et les terreurs nocturnes. Plusieurs dragons pour en former qu'un seul gigantesque et redoutable, dans une totale union. Étant un groupe de gronks – accompagné d'un dragonnier – le résultat est encore plus destructeur.

D'habitude, Varek n'est pas le genre de personne à aimer ces méthodes, mais là il s'amuse bien. Et travailler comme ça avec les dragons roches, sur l'offensive et la défensive, est comme un rêve pour lui. Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Mais tant pis. Il retient qu'il faut vraiment qu'il le note dans le livre des dragons. Mais pour l'heure, ils ont une guerre à gagner et des chasseurs à exterminer.

* * *

Du côté de Rustik et l'équipe R.

 **Muse – Reapers**

Rustik et Krochefer, se dirigeant vers les chasseurs et les navires, volent en tête de leur mini armée de cauchemars monstrueux. Iron Maiden vole à leur droite, comme étant leur bras droit.

« Très bien les gars ! L'heure de l'opération incendie a sonné ! Les gronks …. Tenez le rythme ! On va tout péter ! … Par Odin … je commence à ressembler aux jumeaux … ça craint un max ! »

En entendant que l'opération incendie allait commencer les dragons brasiers se mettent en place, c'est à dire deux files indiennes, une derrière Rustik et une derrière Iron Maiden.

« Iron Maiden et moi, on va vous montrer comment faire ! Admirez le travail ! »

C'est alors que sous le commandement de Rustik, Krochefer et Iron Maiden augmentent leur vitesse. Les deux dragons se regardent pour un commun accord, puis ils plongent, le dos dirigé vers le sol, les pattes en l'air. S'approchant des chasseurs, ils volent en tonneau, neutralisant les flèches des chasseurs. Ils se redressent, font demi tour dans les cieux et s'arrêtent pour faire feu. Cette attaque combinée déstabilisent les chasseurs, et ne pouvant rien faire, ils se font embraser et tuer. Une fois cela fait, Krochefer et Iron Maiden reprennent de l'altitude, se séparent pour se diriger chacun sur un côté d'un navire. Puis, tout en continuant leur lancée, ils lancent leur feu brûlant et meurtrier. Ils font demi tour et recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sur le navire, maintenant détruit. Jusqu'à ce que toute vie a cessé d'exister.

Une fois fait, Rustik, fier du travail, repart vers son armée.

« D'accord, vous avez compris ? Brûlez moi tout ça ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien ! Krochefer et Iron Maiden, vont vous guider pour le début. Et les gronks ! N'oubliez pas de les suivre ! »

Pour acquiescer, les dragons brasiers et les dragons roches rugissent d'un commun accord.

« Très bien c'est parti ! Équipe R, équipe Rustik ! Ouais ! Ouais ! En avant ! »

Et comme plus tôt, avec Krochefer et Iron Maiden en tête, l'équipe R – ou Rustik – accélèrent leur vitesse avant de plonger. Étonnement bien dressés en si peu de temps, les gronks arrivent à tenir le rythme, et interceptent toutes les flèches des chasseurs, qui voient leurs attaques inutiles. Puis, les dragons se redressent en tonneau, mais sous les indications de Krochefer et Iron Maiden, ils font feu en même temps, envoyant des tourbillons de flammes dévastatrices. C'est alors, que Krochefer et Iron Maiden se séparent avec leur groupes pour détruire des deux côtés le navire. Une fois le bateau en feu, ils se croisent, perturbant les chasseurs restants, et attaquent à nouveau des deux côtés. Rustik sur sa lancée reprend de l'attitude, et lance un signal à Iron Maiden. Celui ci le voit et prend également de l'attitude avec les autres dragons. Ils se mettent tous au dessus du navire, et Iron Maiden avec son feu aveuglant commence la dernière attaque, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les autres dragons l'imitent. Rustik sourit fièrement du résultat. Ils répètent plusieurs fois, la même attaque sur plusieurs navires et chasseurs.

Au bout d'un moment, il se déconcentre des attaques et cherche une personne. Soudain, il la trouve, se protégeant des attaques des différents dragons – ce qui n'est pas le cas de ses hommes.

« Le voilà. Très bien Krochefer, on a du boulot. »

Son dragon grogne de fureur en le voyant également.

« Iron Maiden je te charge du reste ! Prends toute l'armée, jusqu'à ce que Krochefer revienne ! Continuez à tout brûler. »

L'armorwing rugit dans la direction du dresseur avant d'attirer l'attention de tous les dragons. Puis, sous le commandement de tous les dragons, brasiers comme roches, ils partent tous à la charge.

« On y va Krochefer. »

Le dragon plonge pour se diriger vers la cible de Rustik : Ryker.

Le sous chef des chasseurs évite tant qu'il peut les attaques multiples des dragons, et plus particulièrement celui des dragons brasiers de l'équipe R. Ne pouvant plus se servir d'un arc, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Et pour l'instant, il s'en sort indemne. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas vu par contre, c'est le dragonnier sur son dragon, armés jusqu'au cou, se dirigeant droit vers lui.

Et alors qu'Iron Maiden lance une attaque avec son feu aveuglant près du sous chef, Rustik y voit une occasion en or. Ryker est aveuglé quelques secondes. Rustik redresse Krochefer au ras du sol, maintient sa vitesse, se met debout en équilibre.

Plus que quelques mètres du chasseur.

Plus qu'un mètre.

Soudain, Ryker reprend ses esprits, et sent une présence derrière. Étant un peu sonné, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est alors que Rustik hurle de rage. Son dragon rugit pour l'accompagner avant d'ouvrir grand la gueule pour essayer d'arracher la tête du chasseur. Ryker – légèrement en panique – recule vivement. Mais Rustik saute du dos de son dragon et le frappe au visage de toutes ses forces. Celui ci se retrouve sonné sur le coup. Rustik recule de quelques mètres se préparant. Ryker se relève plus que furieux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, Krochefer – qui a atterrit derrière lui – lui donne un puissant coup de queue qui le propulse droit vers Rustik. Le dresseur en profite, court vers le chasseur et place son bras gauche sous le cou du chasseur pour le faire chuter violemment – et aussi lui couper sa respiration. Mais ce n'est pas tout. En effet, avant que le chasseur reprenne ses esprits, Rustik lui attrape le bras, l'envoie vers Krochefer. Celui ci l'attrape par le bras – celui déboîté – lance le chasseur en l'air, puis décolle, fait une pirouette avant de le frapper avec sa queue – entourée d'une armure en fer de gronk, ne l'oubliant pas – le renvoyant lourdement au sol. La chute a provoqué une petite secousse et la poussière entoure le terrain. Après cela, Krochefer se pose derrière Rustik.

 **Fin musique**

Une fois la poussière évaporée, ils voient Ryker inerte sur le sol. Rustik semble déçu.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Je suis déçu. J'aurai aimé plus de baston. »

Soudain, ils entendent des toussotements. Rustik et Krochefer se concentrent à nouveau sur leur cible. Et en effet, c'est Ryker qui a toussé. Celui ci commence doucement à se relever, un regard de haine, fixant Rustik.

« Ah j'aime mieux ça ! » s'excite Rustik.

« Espèce de sale morveux ! Je vais t'éclater ! »

« C'est ça, cause toujours l'estropié. Avec un bras en moins, ça risque d'être compliqué. » le provoque Rustik.

« Mon seul bras droit va être largement suffisant pour défoncer ta sale gueule de rat ! » ricane le sous chef des chasseurs.

« Blablabla ! Tu arrêtes de jacasser qu'on passe à la baston, crétin ! »

A cette remarque, Ryker sort son épée, fou de rage. Rustik sait maintenant que la véritable bataille va commencer.

« Krochefer, rejoins les autres. Termines le travail. »

Le cauchemar monstrueux semble mécontent de cet ordre. Même lui, il sent la dangerosité du chasseur.

« Ça va aller. On fait comme on a dit. Je m'occupe de lui. Je vais le tuer. Je l'ai promis à Harold. Alors vas y. »

Après hésitation, Krochefer finit par décoller, mais en gardant tout de même un œil sur son dresseur. Ils ont, certes, une relation compliquée, mais Rustik reste son dresseur. Krochefer ne se pardonnera jamais, si jamais Rustik venait à mourir. Mais résigné, il se dirige vers les dragons sauvages, prend le commandement d'un groupe et se défoulent sur les chasseurs et les navires pour calmer son inquiétude.

Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que son dragon est bien loin du chasseur, Rustik sort son épée et regarde Ryker avec sérieux.

« Tu crois que tu as une chance de me tuer ? Tu rêves microbe ! » provoque Ryker en le menaçant de son épée.

« Oh que oui. Toi mort, qu'adviendra-t-il de tes misérables hommes ? »

Ryker grogne de rage. Rustik dit vrai. Si jamais il venait à être tué, ses hommes se feront massacrer, tous jusqu'au dernier. Et l'ère des chasseurs sera belle et bien révolue.

« Sache que je ne mourrais pas ! Pas avant d'arracher le cœur d'Harold Haddock ! »

« Arracher le cœur d'Harold ? Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as déjà fait, en torturant Astrid ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Viggo a tout fait. »

« Et alors ? Tu es pareil. Un connard. C'est pour ça que tu vas mourir. » menace à son tour Rustik avec son épée.

« Si vraiment j'étais responsable du sort de la fille, pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui vient me tuer ? Non, il préfère envoyer ses sous fifres. » se moque Ryker.

« Tu n'es pas digne d'Harold. Tu ne le seras jamais. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là, enfoiré ?! » s'énerve Ryker.

« Comment dire pour ta cervelle de yak …. Harold t'es supérieur. Et toi tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte qu'on écrase. » se moque Rustik. Puis, il reprend en faisant des gestes : « Tu vois ? Toi t'es là » dit il en mettant sa main, au ras du sol, « et Harold est là. » continue-t-il en mettant sa main au dessus de sa tête. « Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas dans la même cour. Tu n'es pas digne de l'affronter. Non. Encore mieux. Tu n'es pas digne de lui parler, misérable insecte. »

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je vais lui envoyer ta tête pour lui montrer qui est digne de qui ? »

« Cours toujours. »

« Et donc il t'a envoyé pour me tuer. Donc tu es aussi misérable que moi. » ricane Ryker.

« Tu ne comprends décidément rien. Harold a autre chose à faire que s'occuper des gars comme toi. »

« Viggo est mis hors combat. »

« Je ne parle pas de Viggo. »

« Alors quoi ?! »

« Annihilation. »

Ryker écarquille les yeux en comprenant.

« La furie, le skrill, et le chef des dragons. Des chefs. Il supervise et termine le travail de son armée. »

« Tu comprends enfin. Harold et Krokmou vont tous vous anéantir. Et il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper d'insectes tels que toi. »

« Enfoiré ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryker. Tu rejoindras vite ton frère …. en enfer. »

« Il n'y a qu'un enfer. C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons. »

« Joliment dit. Tu devrais peut être faire poète avant de mourir. » se moque Rustik.

 **Mar** **i** **l** **y** **n Manson – mOBSCENE**

Commençant à en avoir plus que marre des moqueries de Rustik – en avoir marre de Rustik tout court d'ailleurs – Ryker garde le silence, tout en le regardant avec une haine indéchiffrable. Puis, il tourne son épée dans sa main droite et avance avec menace. Il avance doucement vers son ennemi. Il le juge du regard. Il fait des feintes pour percevoir les réflexes du jeune homme – où celui ci réagit parfaitement. Rustik suit son mouvement des yeux avec toujours ce même sourire de prétentieux.

« Tu vas mourir. Je vais te défoncer. T'éclater. Tu vas le regretter. Tu vas tout regretter. »

« Bon t'arrêtes de jacasser ! Je m'ennuie moi ! »

Ne supportant plus ce comportement prétentieux, Ryker évacue sa rage et hurle en courant vers Rustik, pour lui couper la tête. Rustik sourit victorieux, et barre le coup à la dernière minute. Il regarde Ryker avec arrogance, ce qui fait enrager encore plus le chasseur. Mais avant que le sous chef ne lance une autre attaque, Rustik le pousse avec son pied, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Puis, lui même, part à la charge. Ryker bloque son coup. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Ils échangent plusieurs coups, histoire de se tester. Les épées s'entrechoquent plusieurs fois. Les deux ennemis barrant à chaque fois le coup. Alors que l'épée de Ryker allait l'atteindre, Rustik se baisse et esquive sur le côté. Puis, il repart à la charge. En même temps, les deux guerriers bloquent une attaque et leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres. Alors que Ryker le regarde de plus en plus haineux, Rustik, lui, a toujours ce même sourire d'arrogance. Il cherche Ryker. Et il aime le faire.

Puis ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, se défiant – enfin Rustik plutôt le défiant.

Cette fois, c'est bon. L'heure du combat a sonné.

« Pas mal du tout Ryker ! Pour un estropié.»

« Je vais faire taire ta sale gueule de rat ! »

« Bah approche, connard. » provoque Rustik en l'invitant à s'approcher avec sa main.

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, Ryker hurle de rage et se précipite vers Rustik. Le jeune homme esquive au dernier moment sur le côté, avant d'attaquer à son tour. Ryker bloque l'attaque et essaye de frapper le dragonnier. Celui ci se baisse et donne un coup de pied. Ryker l'a vu venir. Alors il esquive, et attrape la jambe de Rustik. Puis, il lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Surpris, Rustik tombe sur le dos, en lâchant son épée. Mais Ryker ne perd pas son temps, et abat son épée sur le jeune homme. Rapide, Rustik fait une roulade sur le côté. Néanmoins, Ryker le suit en enchaînant les coups d'épée. Rustik arrive à tous les éviter. Mais en ayant marre, il décide de passer à l'offensive. Alors, au lieu de rouler une ixième fois pour éviter une attaque, encore au sol, il fait un croche pied à Ryker, qui perd l'équilibre et tombe. Rustik en profite pour faire une roulade arrière et se redresser sur ses jambes. Mais ayant perdu son épée en cours de route, il est désarmé. Alors il repère son arme et se dirige vers elle. Malheureusement, Ryker lui saisit la jambe et il tombe. Il réagit très vite et donne un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du chasseur, qui se retrouve un peu sonné. Rustik repart chercher son épée, mais Ryker a vite réagit aussi. Et alors que Rustik est accroupi, Ryker s'est relevé et s'apprête à tuer Rustik. Mais trop tard. Au dernier moment, Rustik a attrapé son épée et a barré le coup. Ryker ayant une meilleure position, il gagne du terrain sur Rustik. Mais le jeune homme n'en a pas fini. Il donne un coup de pied sur le tibia du chasseur qui s'écroule de douleur. Alors Rustik en profite et lance un coup d'épée sur Ryker, espérant lui trancher le gorge. Au dernier moment, Ryker recule pour éviter l'attaque, mais son visage est quand même touché. Il touche la plaie et grogne de rage. Rustik sourit et se relève.

 **Fin musique**

 **Audiomachine –** **Kill 'Em All**

Rustik a enfin réussi à toucher Ryker et à le blesser, alors que le chasseur n'a rien réussi du tout. Cela énerve Ryker qui repart à la charge furieux. Le jeune homme légèrement surpris, perd un peu l'équilibre, mais barre quand même le coup. Puis, le sous chef des chasseurs le pousse avec sa force brute, mais rapidement il enchaîne les coups d'épée. Plus rapide, Rustik esquive sur le côté ou barre les coups. Mais lui même, il sent qu'il perd du terrain et qu'il s'essouffle. Il faut qu'il l'affaiblisse. Ryker lance une attaque à l'horizontal. Rustik se penche en arrière, l'esquivant, avant d'attaquer à son tour. Et là une idée lui vient. Mais c'est risqué. Il faut qu'il soit le plus rapide, sinon c'est la mort assurée. Ne réfléchissant plus, il fonce en hurlant de rage sur Ryker – surpris du changement de comportement. Celui ci barre les coups devenus fous furieux, et cela le déstabilise. Jusque là, c'est lui qui a dominé. Alors ce changement le bouleverse. Rustik sourit face à ça. Il n'attend que ça justement. Alors après une esquive de dernière minute, il plante son épée dans la jambe gauche de Ryker. Celui ci hurle à la mort. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Rustik enlève son épée du membre du chasseur, ce qui fait gicler du sang, se répandant sur la jambe de Ryker et sur l'épée de Rustik ainsi que lui même. Après cela, il en profite pour lui donner un coup dans la jambe blessée avec le pommeau de son épée. Ryker s'écroule au sol, sous le coup de la douleur, vaincu. Pour finir, Rustik lui donne un coup de pied au visage, ce qui fait tomber définitivement le chasseur. Le dragonnier reprend son souffle, mais sourit victorieux.

« Tu as perdu. »

« Jamais ! » répond-t-il en essayant de se relever, mais sans succès.

« C'est glorieux au moins. Jusqu'au bout, tu auras résisté et tenu bon. Tu n'as jamais abandonné, malgré ton agonie. Je dois au moins te reconnaître cette volonté. Mais c'est terminé. Adieu Ryker. »

Rustik finit son travail et pointe son épée droit vers le cœur du chasseur, qui est sans défense.

Soudain, avec une telle rapidité que Rustik n'a rien vu venir, dans un dernier effort, Ryker se relève d'un coup et plante son épée dans le ventre du jeune homme. Celui ci surprit et blessé arrête tout mouvement. Il finit par cracher du sang et lâche son épée. Ryker retire avec la même violence l'épée du ventre du dragonnier, répandant son sang partout sur le sol, ainsi que sur les deux vikings. Rustik s'écroule aussitôt en se tenant le ventre, regardant choqué Ryker.

« Tu disais, morveux ? » dit Ryker en essayant de se relever pour dominer le jeune homme au sol et en sang.

 **Fin musique**

 **Fall out boy – Centuries**

Plus loin, hauts dans le ciel, les dragons brasiers, sous le commandement de Krochefer et Iron Maiden, font toujours autant de dégâts. On ne compte même plus le nombre de chasseurs tués et de navires coulés. Krochefer reprend alors confiance sur la plan de son maître et continue ses attaques.

C'est alors que le dragon décide de voir où son dresseur en est avec son ennemi. C'est lorsqu'il le voit, une épée dans le ventre, qu'il s'arrête en plein vol, paniqué. Et lorsqu'il le voit s'écrouler au sol, il comprend. Rustik a perdu et son ennemi est toujours vivant. Krochefer voit le chasseur, essayer de se relever pour achever son humain. Alors le dragon ne réfléchit pas et plonge à toute vitesse, sauver son dresseur et tuer son meurtrier.

« Je te l'avais dit, sale morveux ! Je vais te tuer ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi salopard que mon frère. Je vais te donner une mort rapide. » dit Ryker en ayant réussi à se relever.

Rustik grogne de rage et regarde toujours Ryker avec défi.

« Vas y. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu n'y arriveras pas. Jamais ! »

« Jusqu'au bout tu me provoques. Je dois bien le reconnaître. Tu es vraiment agaçant, mais tu as du cran. Tu as plus de couilles que certains de mes hommes réunis. »

« Rustik ne faiblira jamais devant ses ennemis. »

« Je dois bien te reconnaître ton talent alors. Votre talent à tous. Vous avez du courage. Pas seulement toi. Tous tes amis. Vous avez un sacré courage, bien plus que mes hommes. La fille blonde aussi. J'étais impressionné qu'elle a résisté autant à Viggo. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je m'incline pour ça. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. Tu vas mourir. Et tout ça pour quoi ? L'avidité d'un seul ? »

« Je doute que tu puisses comprendre. Astrid est notre amie. On tue pour sauver nos amis. »

« Tu as raison. C'est une chose que j'ai du mal à saisir. Mais pour autant, je ne suis pas Viggo. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour la fille. Mon frère a dépassé les bornes, j'en conçois. Mais nous sommes ennemis. Et on écrase ses ennemis. »

« Pour une fois, on est d'accord. » enrage Rustik en essayant de se relever, mais c'est peine perdue.

« Si les circonstances auraient été différentes, peut être qu'on aurait pu s'entendre. »

« Rêve ! »

« On se retrouve dans une autre vie, dragonnier. » termine Ryker en levant son épée pour abattre le jeune homme.

Rustik ferme les yeux, attendant le coup fatal.

Soudain, les deux hommes se retrouve entourés de flammes dévastatrices. Ryker se bouche le nez et la bouche pour éviter d'être intoxiqué. Il pense que c'est toujours les dragons qui font leurs attaques. Alors, il lève à nouveau son épée, bras en l'air pour achever sa victime. C'est alors qu'il se voit tirer en arrière, par il ne sait quoi.

Rustik, ayant fermé les yeux, dû à l'attaque finale et au brasier, se reprend, surpris, et voit Ryker tiré en arrière par …. Krochefer. Il écarquille les yeux, choqué. Il n'en revient pas. Qu'est ce que son dragon vient faire là ? Et là il comprend. Depuis tout ce temps, Krochefer a gardé un œil sur lui. Et lorsque le dragon a vu son dresseur mal au point, il est intervenu. Rustik sourit de joie et commence à verser des larmes. Son dragon vient de lui sauver la vie. Et il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Oui. Krochefer, après avoir fait diversion avec son feu, a saisi le bras de Ryker tenant l'épée, et l'a attiré loin de son humain. Jugeant assez loin, il a posé une patte sur le corps du chasseur, sa gueule maintenant toujours son bras. Et fou furieux, il ressert de plus en plus l'emprise sur le membre. Ryker hurle de douleur et essaye de se dégager. Mais c'est en vain. Alors ne voyant plus aucune possibilité, il essaye de se saisir d'un couteau planqué dans son pantalon. Mais avant qu'il n'y parvient, Krochefer secoue son bras avec férocité et essaye de l'arracher, en plantant ses crocs plus profondément dans la chair. Ryker arrête tout mouvement et hurle de douleur. Il n'a fallu qu'à peine une minute pour que Krochefer arrive à ses fins. Soudain, sous un énième cri de douleur à déchirer les cordes vocales, le dragon arrache sauvagement le bras droit du chasseur, l'arrachant de l'épaule. Sous le démembrement pour du moins violent, le sang gicle avec autant de violence et se propage sur le chasseur, mais aussi sur Krochefer. Le sang coule abondamment. Toujours furieux, le dragon – couvert du sang du chasseur – lâche au loin le bras, mais regarde le chasseur agonisé qui tient la plaie et essaye d'arrêter le saignement. Le dragon recule regardant le résultat. Puis, il porte l'attention sur son dresseur, d'un air inquiet. Il voit celui-ci essayant de se redresser, avec peine. Sa fureur repart et il décide d'en finir. Il va déchiqueter cet chasseur.

Alors il repart à la charge et s'attaque directement au cou du chasseur. Il plante ses crocs bien profondément dans la chair. Ryker hurle encore plus de douleur. Mais cette fois, il essaye de réfléchir rapidement. Si le dragon lui arrache la tête, c'est la mort. Alors tandis que Krochefer refait la même schéma pour arracher la tête de l'humain, Ryker reprend là où il en était. Et rapidement, sentant les crocs du reptile de plus en plus profond dans sa chair, il sort son couteau, et le plante dans la chair du dragon. Malheureusement pour Krochefer, inconsciemment, le chasseur a bien visé, car il a planté le couteau, droit dans son œil droit – malgré le casque protégeant Krochefer. Le dragon lâche le cou du chasseur, hurle d'agonie, avant de reculer vivement, souffrant atrocement.

Quant à Rustik, il a vu toute la scène. Il est sous le choc.

« KROCHEFER ! » hurle-t-il de panique.

Le dragon finit par s'écrouler. Voyant cela, le dragonnier entre dans une telle rage, qui en oublie la douleur et sa blessure, lorsqu'il se lève subitement pour tuer le chasseur. Il se met en califourchon sur lui et le frappe au visage. Ryker, étant blessé, démembré et épuisé, ne pose aucune résistance. Mais Rustik continue de se défouler sur le visage du chasseur. Il le frappe encore, encore et encore sur le visage déjà bien en sang de Ryker. Et lorsqu'il fatigue d'une main, il frappe avec la deuxième, mettant toute sa rage dans ses coups de poings.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'ayant plus aucune énergie, il stoppe ses coups. Il voit que Ryker est complètement défiguré et est tombé dans l'inconscience. Est il mort ? Il n'en sait rien et pour l'instant il s'en fiche. Sa douleur revient à vitesse grand V. Mais surtout l'état de son dragon le préoccupe. Alors doucement, à quatre pattes, ayant trop mal, il se dirige vers Krochefer, qui est couché et ne bouge plus. Arrivé près de sa tête, le dragonnier le secoue pour être sûr qu'il vit. Au bout d'un moment de panique, Krochefer finit par ouvrir son œil gauche pour regarder peiné son dresseur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Krochefer ! Tout va bien se passer ! » dit il en dirigeant vers sa sacoche.

Il y sort une trousse de soins et se dirige vers l'œil du dragon, le couteau toujours planté.

« Je suis désolé. Ça va faire mal ! Mais tu es un guerrier, hein ? » panique-t-il.

Krochefer ronronne pour donner son feu vert. Soudain, Rustik retire le couteau de son œil, ce qui fait hurler de douleur le dragon. Pour autant, trop blessé, le reptile n'a plus de forces et s'écroule à nouveau. Mais le dragonnier ne perd pas de temps et pose une serviette pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Puis, il fait un bandage, qui donne un air féroce au dragon.

« Ne t'en fais pas Krochefer ! Harold va trouver une solution ! Tout va aller pour le mieux, d'accord ? »

Le dragon pose sa tête sur les genoux du dresseur et ferme les yeux.

 _Tiens bon Krochefer … je t'interdis de partir sans moi,_ pense-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur le cou du dragon et de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restent, Krochefer pose le corps de son dresseur contre son flanc et l'entoure de ses ailes et de sa queue pour le protéger. Puis, il ramène sa tête sur les genoux de son dresseur et le rejoint dans les ténèbres.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Vous pas tuer. Vous pas tuer. XD Bon je l'admets même moi je trouve ça vraiment connasse de couper à un moment pareil XD Mais bon ...**

 **Alors dans ce chapitre je tiens à dire que j'ai particulièrement pris du plaisir à écrire sur Dagur et sur Rustik ... J'aurai jamais pensé ... XD alors imaginez un peu lorsque j'ai écris sur Harold ... MAMAMAAAA *_* XD**

 **Sinon ça nous fait combien de morts là ? ... Aucune idée XD Et dire que ça va s'empirer ... *soupire* XD**

* * *

 **Dooooonc prochain chapitre on se concentre sur Harold. Oui. Le BG a un chapitre rien que pour lui tellement j'étais inspirée XD donc notre BG ténébreux va tout défoncer et notamment ... on va avoir des combats aériens avec ... Ingrid ! POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Attention règlement de compte ! mouahahhahahahahahahah C'était tellement jouissif à écrire.**

 **Et ... cette fin... MAMAMAAAAA que c'est poétique ^_^ bon j'arrête de vous faire languir plus longtemps :p**

* * *

 **Bref ! Je vous dis à bientôt et à la prochaine !**

 **R.S.59**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjouuuuuuuuur !**

* * *

 **Tout d'abord désolé pour l'attente, mais j'avais pas le temps de publier (et la flemme aussi XD).**

 **Ensuite ... 6000 views et 100 reviews dépassé ! :o :o :o MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII BEAUCOOOOOOOOUP ! :D Alors comme je suis gentille *menace quiconque qui ose dire le contraire* j'ai décidé d'offrir un OS à la personne qui m'a laissé le 100e commentaire, en l'honneur de ma chérie d'amour Nessa ! Donc ma Chouquette d'amour, une fois que tu auras fini de lire entièrement cette fic, donne moi les conditions pour un OS sur ce que tu veux. Je l'écrirais pour Noël. Ça sera ton cadeau :p Qu'est ce que je peux être gentille quand même.**

 **Voilà maintenant que cette annonce est faite, repassons aux choses sérieuses :)**

* * *

 **Bienvenue pour ce magnifique chapitre! Le meilleur pour moi (et non ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a Harold. Non mais oh... Quoique ? ... Noooooooooooon ! Pas seulement ... Y a Krokmou aussi ... XD ). Non franchement il est génial. En tout cas pour moi :p Bon je l'admets, le prochain chapitre est aussi merveilleux, mais celui là ... *_* MAMAMAAAAA**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Krokmou07: et bien la voici la suite :)

Dark FrozenVI: et bien toi on peut dire que c'est facile à te satisfaire (AUCUNE MAUVAISE PENSEE MERCI) Comment tu parles du courage de Rustik :o tu me choques. "cerveau dérangé". Jignore de quoi tu parles, man. Ouais ouais. Un Darky paie toujours ses dettes. J'admets j'ai perdu le pari :p

CathouPhenix: moi sadique ? Noooon même pas vrai. *innocence* Ouais j'avoue quand j'y pense le viol c'était horrible. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là à écrire ça. Bref XD Alors là c'est une bonne question que tu me poses ... Je les avais presque oublié tellement j'étais obsédée par cette guerre sanglante XD Mais bon en comptant celui ci ... hmmm... 5-6 chapitres peut être voire plus. Et toi tu dois être encore l'une des seules à vouloir leur survie XD

Nessa : MA CHOUQUETTEEEEEEEEEEE D'AMOUR ! Tu es ma 100e com. T'es fière de toi je suppose. Allez donne moi tes conditions pour un OS ... Et finit de lire cette fic :p

Krokmou-emma : alors j'ai du décortiquer tes reviews car j'ai pas tout saisi, jusqu'a comprendre que tu me faisais une sorte de réaction live xD En tout cas tu m'as fait bien rire ... et flipper XD

Sahrabelle : Sadique moi ? Nooooooooooooon *regarde l'assemblée qui la regarde blasée* Bon d'accord peut être un peu xD merci pour ta review :)

Cyclonedragons : Salut ma folle dingue du drama qui tue tout le monde :) (sérieux c'est quoi cette manie de tuer tout le monde ? XD) "la douceur et la délicatesse" sache que je ne connais pas ces mots. xD Ceci explique cela je sais. Okok. La voici la suite alors :p et pour les morts tu verras. Quant à Dagur je l'adore ce mec. En plus il va jouer un rôle mais ... Roh non je l'adore XD Merci et a bientôt :)

Sweetylya: Oh merci ma chérie ! trop de compliments j'ai pas l'habitude ... XD Ouais reste avec nous Sweet ça va aller ! Surtout pour ce chapitre avec notre BG. Reste avec moi. Le meilleur reste à venir ! Bonne lecture ma chérie !

* * *

 **Je préviens d'une certaine violence à la fin de ce chapitre. Vous êtes prévenu. ça devient gore XD**

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous conseille des musiques, si vous le désirez. Dans l'ordre :**

 *** Two steps from hell - Protectors of the earth (celle de 10 minutes)**

 *** Bullet for my valentine - Your Betrayal**

 *** Fall out boy - The Phoenix**

 *** Audiomachine - Guardians at the gate**

 *** Skillet - Awake and alive**

 **Dites le moi si vous voulez que je continue de mettre des musiques dans les chapitres x)**

* * *

 **J'embrasse fort mes amours dramaturges emadurliens, et ainsi que vous, lecteurs amoureux du drama. Merci de me suivre, merci pour vos reviews, vos views et vos MPs :)**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une EXCELLENTE lecture. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 :**_ _ **Entre massacre et vengeance**_

Après Varek et Rustik, c'est au tour d'Harold et de son équipe de passer aux choses sérieuses, et de rentrer sur le champ de bataille.

Du côté d'Harold et l'équipe F.

 **Two steps from hell – Protectors of the earth**

Harold et Krokmou avec à leurs côtés Lightning et Garbalafre, suivis des autres dragons sauvages – des vipères – se dirigent à leur tour sur le champ de bataille.

« Garbalafre, tu prends les dragons et vous tuer les plus dangereux des humains. Lightning tu te charges des fuyards. Les gronks, suivaient bien les vipères. Protégez les. Il est temps que l'équipe F passe à l'action. »

Pour acquiescer, tous les dragons rugissent. Puis Garbalafre commande les autres dragons et se dirigent à l'est d'Harold, tandis que Lightning se dirige à l'ouest.

* * *

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, Lightning aperçoit quelques chasseurs qui essayent de s'enfuir. Il accélère sa vitesse, les dépasse et arrête les chasseurs en leur barrant le passage. Pris de panique, les humains essayent de s'enfuir dans l'autre sens, mais le skrill attaque tout de suite en crachant de la foudre. Les malheureux se font vite électrocutés et s'écroulent, morts. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que tout le monde soit mort, Lightning repart sur le champ de bataille, repérer ses prochaines victimes.

* * *

Garbalafre et ses dragons se dirigent vers un groupe de chasseurs. Il pousse un rugissement en direction des dragons et ceux ci se séparent en plusieurs groupes. Garbalafre pousse un hurlement en direction des chasseurs. Ceux ci le repère aussitôt et s'apprête à le descendre. Mais le chef des dragons pousse un autre hurlement, et soudain, toute une armée de vipères arrive en masse de chaque côté. Les chasseurs pris au dépourvu, ne savent plus où se donner la tête, ni qui attaquer. Alors avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, les vipères leur crachent du feu ou les transpercent de leurs épines. Parfois, les gronks ajoutent leur grain de sel avec leur queue-massue et/ou leur jet de lave. Le sang coule à flots. Les humains tombent les uns après les autres comme des insectes. Les corps ne ressemblent plus qu'à un tas de cendres, ne laissant que des os. Les hurlements de morts résonnent sur le champ de bataille. La vie humaine disparaît dans les ténèbres. Les dragons n'ont laissé aucune chance à ce groupe de chasseurs, qui ont tous été exterminés. Satisfaits de leur massacre, Garbalafre et les autres dragons repartent attaquer un autre groupe.

* * *

Quant à Harold et Krokmou, avant de passer à l'action, regardent le travail de groupe de son équipe, après s'être assuré que ses amis et leurs groupes de dragons vont bien.

« Bien joué l'équipe F ! équipe F hein ? … F pour Furie nocturne … C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Rustik se charger des noms. » rigole Harold.

Mais à la pensée de son ami, son inquiétude revient. De ce fait, il regarde dans la direction de Rustik et voit que celui ci combat Ryker avec ardeur. Il souffle de soulagement. Puis, il secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter comme ça ! Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. Et moi aussi. Très bien Krokmou ! On y va ! Il est temps de tester cette nouvelle queue. » termine-t-il par dire en regardant la nouvelle queue de Krokmou, faite dernièrement.

Puis, il fait les derniers réglages et la furie nocturne part à toute vitesse vers le champ de bataille.

* * *

Et alors que le duo voit des chasseurs viser des dragons, la furie nocturne lance des tirs plasmas. Les chasseurs se retrouvent propulsés, et d'autres tués. Harold et Krokmou passent au dessus d'eux à toute vitesse, avant de faire demi tour. Les chasseurs survivants se relèvent, mais Krokmou, plus rapide, fait feu et tue les derniers rescapés. Ils prennent de l'altitude et planent pour voir le résultat. Krokmou ricane de son attaque réussie.

« Pour l'instant, la queue s'annonce prometteuse. On continue Krokmou ! »

La furie nocturne plonge et se dirige vers un autre groupe, qui a vu le massacre sur leurs camarades. Cette fois, plus préparés, ils visent la furie nocturne, qui se dirige droit vers eux.

« La furie nocturne ! »

« Elle est là ! »

« L'unijambiste aussi ! »

« La promotion que je vais avoir lorsque j'aurai la tête de la furie ! »

« Rêve pas enfoiré ! C'est moi qui va l'avoir ! »

Ainsi en s'énervant les uns contres les autres, les chasseurs finissent par tirer plusieurs flèches en direction de Krokmou. N'étant pas du tout inquiets par cette attaque, Harold et Krokmou sourient en totale synchronisation. Les flèches ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres. Harold agrandit son sourire.

* * *

Ingrid et Sonne au vent sont arrivées elles aussi sur le champ de bataille. Et elles cherchent Harold du regard pour s'expliquer avec lui. C'est alors qu'elle voit les flèches se diriger vers Krokmou. Ingrid commence à paniquer.

« HAROLD ! » hurle-t-elle en ordonnant à Sonne au vent d'aller les aider.

* * *

Les flèches se rapprochent dangereusement du maître des dragons et de sa furie nocturne. L'impact est inévitable.

Plus que cinq mètres...

Plus que quatre mètres...

Plus que trois mètres...

Plus que deux mètres...

Plus qu'un mètre...

Soudain, Krokmou tourne sur lui même pour voler en tonneau, esquivant toutes les flèches. Petit à petit, on peut voir Krokmou tourner. Et petit à petit on peut voir chaque flèche, qui lui était destiné, passer dans le vide et n'atteindre jamais leur cible. Une fois les flèches hors de portée, Krokmou se redresse et reprend de la vitesse vers les chasseurs. Ceux ci ont vu l'esquive magistrale du dragon et restent stoïques face à ça. Si Bien, lorsque la furie nocturne fait feu, ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir, et se font tuer sur le coup. Puis, Krokmou fait demi tour, voulant terminer le travail. Les chasseurs survivants essayent de s'enfuir, mais c'est en vain. Personne ne peut échapper à une furie nocturne. Le dragon noir lance des tirs plasmas suffisamment puissants, pour créer d'incroyables explosions et il reprend de l'attitude.

Après la fumée dissipée, Harold peut voir que tous les chasseurs ont été tués. Il caresse son dragon.

« Bien joué mon grand ! C'est toi le meilleur ! »

La furie nocturne ronronne pour affirmer, fier de lui.

En bas, sur le sol, un chasseur, qui a été un peu épargné par l'attaque dévastatrice, maudit la furie nocturne. Puis, il aperçoit une lance à proximité. Alors sur les dernières forces qui lui restent, il saisit la lance, se relève et la lance à toute vitesse vers la furie nocturne qui est dos à lui.

« Très Bien Krokmou ! On …. »

Mais Harold ne finit pas sa phrase, car il sent un danger émanant derrière lui. En effet, il voit la lance se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui et son dragon. Il écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

« Krokmou ! Attention ! »

La furie nocturne voit aussi avec horreur la lance arrivée dans sa direction.

Mais soudain, une explosion. Harold et Krokmou, propulsés, ferment les yeux sous le choc et les rouvrent en se redressant dans les airs pour voir ce qui a causé cela. Harold voit au sol, la lance en miettes, et le chasseur, qui l'a lancé, s'est écroulé, mort. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui a pu se passer. Il était persuadé que la lance allait transpercer son dragon.

 **Stop musique.**

« Et bien on peut dire que c'était moins une. » affirme une voix féminine.

Harold et Krokmou se figent à l'entente de cette voix. Ils se retournent doucement. Et en effet, en face d'eux se trouvent Ingrid et Sonne au vent. Harold et Krokmou retrouvent leur fureur.

« Ingrid. » grogne Harold.

« Harold écoute ... »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais !? » lui coupe-t-il.

« Un simple merci aurait suffit tu sais. »

« Merci ? »

« Si je n'avais pas ordonné à Sonne au vent, de tirer sur la lance, Krokmou serait mort ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

« Harold ... » soupire la brune.

« Je ne vais pas le répéter, Ingrid. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demande-t-il sèchement.

« T'aider. »

« M'aider ? »

« Oui. Il est grand temps que je choisisse un camp. »

« Un camp ? Vraiment ? Maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce que ... »

« Tu veux m'aider ? Soit. Laisse toi faire. »

« Pardon ? »

« Laisse toi faire. Ne résistes pas pendant que Krokmou t'égorgera. »

« Wow wow ! Attends ! Je suis venue t'aider ! » panique Ingrid.

« M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. La seule personne qui avait besoin de ton aide c'était Astrid. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Et tu ne sais même pas dans quel état elle est. C'est elle qui fallait aider. » dit Harold en tremblant de rage.

« Harold je suis désolée … Je t'assure … Je ne le savais pas ... »

« J'en ai que faire de tes excuses. »

« Harold … s'il te plaît... »

« J'espère que Sonne au vent est rapide. » lui coupe-t-il sèchement.

« Euh … pourquoi ?

« Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, lorsque Krokmou l'aura attrapé et pire … t'aura attrapé, toi. »

« Attends attends Harold ! »

« Krokmou. »

 **Bullet for my valentine – Your Betrayal – démarrer à** **1.** **45**

Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire réagir la furie nocturne. Celle ci rétrécit ses pupilles de rage et fonce à toute vitesse pour attraper le razolame. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réussir, Sonne au vent plonge et s'enfuit, devant une furie nocturne enragée. S'ensuit une course poursuite effrénée.

Arrivant près du sol, Sonne au vent se redresse et s'enfuit toujours plus vite, frôlant le sol. Mais Krokmou, étant une furie nocturne, la talonne. Le razolame reprend de l'attitude, et commence à zigzaguer pour échapper au dragon noir, ce qui ne marche pas des masses. Alors la dragonne décide d'accélérer encore et encore. Krokmou lance des tirs plasmas. Sonne au vent les esquive, mais cela lui faire perdre de la vitesse. La furie nocturne accélère encore et encore – et on dirait que sa nouvelle queue est utile pour ça – jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à proximité de la queue du razolame. Il ouvre la gueule pour l'attraper. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la croquer, Sonne au vent fait un virage soudain à gauche. Krokmou croque alors dans le vide, avant de reprendre sa poursuite. Ils zigzaguent à droite à gauche, encore à gauche, puis à droite, Krokmou la suivant toujours de très près.

« Harold je t'en prie ! Arrêtes ! » essaye de raisonner Ingrid.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir échapper à une furie nocturne ! » hurle-t-il ne l'écoutant pas.

Soudain, Sonne au vent plonge, mais Krokmou la suit toujours d'aussi près. Elle se redresse, reprend de l'altitude, zigzague. Mais cela ne sert toujours à rien. Krokmou est trop rapide et à plusieurs reprises, il a failli lui saisir la queue.

Alors, commençant à avoir marre de ce petit jeu, Sonne au vent déploie ses ailes à la verticale, sous un cri de surprise de sa dresseuse. Puis, elle fait demi tour et fonce droit vers Harold et Krokmou, qui l'esquivent de justesse. Grâce à ce petit jeu, Sonne au vent a gagné plusieurs mètres et accélère pour s'enfuir. Krokmou grogne de fureur face à cela, et repart à la chasse.

 **Fin musique**

 **Fall out boy – The Phoenix –** **1.10**

Krokmou accélère encore et encore, mais malheureusement, Sonne au vent a pris de l'avance, ce qui l'enrage.

Soudain, quelque chose rentre dans Sonne au vent, la faisant chuter vers le sol. Harold et Krokmou s'arrêtent, yeux écarquillés, de surprise. Et c'est là qu'ils voient. Garbalafre. En effet, le dragon a vu la furie nocturne poursuivre ce razolame, et il a jugé que cela devait être grave. Donc il a décidé de l'aider à l'attaquer.

Alors Garbalafre a saisi en plein vol la dragonne, et maintenant il la fait tourner dans les airs, avant de la jeter vers le sol. Sonne au vent est un peu assommée par l'attaque mais se reprend. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que le dragon vipère ne l'a pas seulement jeté au sol. Non, il l'a jeté dans les griffes du skrill – qui a aussi vu la course poursuite. De ce fait, en pleine chute du razolame, le Skrill lui fonce dedans, faisant tournoyer Sonne au vent. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le skrill fait demi tour et continue ses attaques en fonçant dans le reptile, avant de lui donner un coup de queue violent sur la tête de la dragonne. Celle ci chute rapidement, assommée.

« SONNE AU VENT ! »

Au son de la voix de sa maîtresse, Sonne au vent reprend ses esprits, déploie ses ailes et se redresse juste avant l'atterrissage brutal. Puis, elle reprend de l'attitude. Mais elle se fait encerclée par Krokmou, Garbalafre et Lightning.

Les dragons se grognent dessus, attendant le signal d'attaquer.

« Harold … Je t'en supplie ... » pleure Ingrid.

« Tuez la. » ordonne Harold sans aucune pitié.

Les trois dragons chargent en même temps, mais Sonne au vent plonge et esquive. Ce qui fait qu'ils se rentrent dedans. Un peu sonnés, ils se secouent la tête avant de reprendre leur course poursuite. Sonne au vent s'est redressée et s'enfuit loin d'ici. Mais Lightning l'arrête en jetant des éclairs dans sa direction. Prise de panique, Sonne au vent esquive comme elle peut, mais cela la ralentit fortement. Garbalafre en profite pour lui cracher du feu. La dragonne a été touchée, mais continue sa route, bien que ralentie. Alors le dragon vipère enchaîne sur une lancée d'épines, mais cette fois sur Ingrid. Sonne au vent esquive au dernier moment. Malheureusement, une des épines a réussi à laisser une égratignure sur le bras d'Ingrid. Celle ci hurle de douleur. Sa dragonne tourne la tête, inquiète. Ce geste la condamne. En effet, ayant fortement ralenti, Krokmou a pu saisir sa queue, et la tire en arrière. Prise au dépourvu, Sonne en vent n'a pas pu réagir, qu'elle s'est faite jetée en arrière, les quatre pattes en l'air. Garbalafre en profite pour foncer droit sur elle, et de donner un puissant double coup de pattes dans le ventre de la dragonne, qui chute à grande vitesse. Cependant, ce n'est pas fini. Pendant sa chute, Lightning la saisit par la queue avant de la jeter en l'air et de l'électrocuter. Sonne au vent et Ingrid n'ont rien pu faire. Elles chutent toutes les deux à moitié conscientes. Harold et Krokmou se placent au dessus d'elles, en planant.

« Pitié ... » murmure la jeune fille.

Mais il ne semble plus avoir de pitié chez le maître des dragons, ni chez sa furie nocturne. C'est ainsi que Krokmou fonce à toute vitesse sur Sonne au vent et avec un coup de tête de la part du dragon noir, elles chutent toutes les deux, à toute vitesse vers le sol. Elles tombent avec fracas et de la poussière se dispersent due à la chute. Les trois dragons se posent en cercle, attendant le résultat.

 **Fin musique**

 **Audiomachine – Guardians at the gate**

Une fois la poussière envolée, Harold voit Sonne au vent, à moitié assommée se redresser. Elle se secoue pour enlever toute la poussière. Puis, la dragonne se penche vers sa dresseuse, qui gémit. Elle s'agrippe à la tête de son razolame, qui l'aide à se relever.

« Ok … La diplomatie est finie … Sonne au vent … Attaque. »

Une fois que sa dresseuse est debout et tient en équilibre, la dragonne prend son envol, et lance des boules de feu dans les directions de ses ennemis. Krokmou, Garbalafre et Lightning esquivent facilement en s'envolant, mais ceci n'était qu'une diversion pour permettre à Sonne au vent et à Ingrid de s'enfuir. Voyant cela, Krokmou et les autres partent à leur poursuite. Mais, le razolame n'attend que ça, car la dragonne fait vite demi tour et attaque les dragons. Ceux ci les esquivent, mais Sonne au vent semble avoir pris pour cible le dragon vipère. Après un nouveau tir, Garbalafre est touché et sonné. La dragonne fonce vers lui, l'attrape par la gorge avec sa queue – l'étranglant au passage – et le tire en arrière. Puis, elle attend que les autres dragons s'approchent et elle jette le vipère sur Lightning, qui ne l'a pas évité à cause de la surprise. Les deux dragons s'entrechoquent et chutent. Krokmou esquive les attaques et poursuit Sonne au vent. Une nouvelle course poursuite reprend. Mais la dragonne fait vite demi tour et tire sur la furie. Le dragon noir répond en conséquence et un écran de fumée se crée. Mais, ce que ni Harold ni Krokmou n'ont prévu, c'est que Sonne en vent continue de foncer sur eux. Krokmou arrive à la frôler de justesse en s'abaissant, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Harold. Ainsi, la dragonne avec sa queue, projette la jeune homme hors de Krokmou. Sous la surprise, Harold hurle, oubliant la douleur du coup de queue dans le ventre. Et à la seconde même où Harold a été éjecté de la selle, Krokmou a cessé de voler et chute, ne pouvant pas voler tout seul. Il hurle aussi à son tour.

Ingrid regarde en arrière avec un sourire, espérant que cela va calmer Harold. Mais on peut rêver je suppose. Surtout lorsqu'elle voit la scène sous ses yeux, qui la surprend. En effet, pendant la chute, Lightning a rattrapé le jeune homme – qui le chevauche maintenant – et Garbalafre a saisi Krokmou entre ses pattes. Les deux dragons alliés se rejoignent. Et d'une totale synchronisation, Harold saute du dos du skrill, tandis que le vipère lâche la furie. En quelques secondes, le maître des dragons redresse son dragon et ils reprennent de la vitesse. Et en une minute, Ingrid et Sonne au vent se retrouve à nouveau encerclées. Ingrid est bouche bée par l'esprit d'équipe qui émane de ses adversaires. Elle ne peut pas les vaincre.

Alors elle soupire et lève les mains, vaincue.

« Je me rends. Tu as gagné Harold. Je ne peux pas te vaincre. Tu as un skrill et ce chef des dragons de ton côté, qui t'ont aidé volontairement. Et en plus de ça, une furie nocturne. Je ne peux pas lutter. Alors je me rends. »

Harold fronce les sourcils, se demandant si c'est un piège. Mais vu qu'elle n'a rien tenté pendant plusieurs minutes, il fait une pression sur la gueule de Krokmou. Le dragon ouvre la gueule pour faire feu.

« Avant de mourir, il faut que tu saches une chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce jour-là, Ryker m'a envoyé en mission, loin de la base. Je te jure. Alors j'ignorais tout du plan de Viggo. Je sais. Tu t'en fiches de mes excuses. Mais même si je n'étais pas présente, je peux te dire ceci : Viggo a un bourreau de dragons. Et c'est sans doute lui, qui a torturé Tempête. Il s'appelle Vlad. C'est un homme assez grand, de la même taille que Ryker. Assez corpulent aussi. Il a une cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Il a aussi toujours un fouet sur lui et des os de dragons. Son favori est un crâne de bébé dragon. Un vipère je crois. Si tu veux te venger, si tu veux aider Krokmou à venger Tempête, c'est lui qu'il faut que tu tues. »

Alors que Krokmou allait tirer, Harold fait une autre pression sur sa gueule pour l'arrêter. Le dragon ravale donc son tir.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Je veux te prouver que je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Quand je t'ai dis que je voulais t'aider, j'étais sincère. Et je pense que c'est la seule façon de t'aider. Je ne suis plus bonne à rien d'autre. »

Harold garde le silence plusieurs minutes, en continuant de la fixer avec méfiance et haine. Il se demande s'il doit la croire ou non. Après tout c'est de Ingrid qu'on parle. La professionnelle du mensonge et de la comédie. Comment lui faire confiance, après sa trahison ?

Ce regard et cette attente fait de plus en plus stresser Ingrid, surtout en sentant la tension émanant de la furie nocturne, qui est prête à l'achever, là, tout de suite.

Soudain, Harold enlève sa main de la gueule de Krokmou. À la place, il dégaine son épée et dirige la pointe de sa lame vers la jeune fille. Ingrid ravale sa salive. Il peut ne pas ordonner à son dragon de l'achever, peut être parce qu'il veut la tuer, lui même. Elle ferme les yeux attendant le coup fatal.

« Dégages de ma vue. » ordonne-t-il froidement tout d'un coup.

Ingrid ouvre les yeux subitement et surprise, bouche bée.

« Dégages. Écartes toi de mon chemin. Et peut être que tu vivras. Je te laisse la vie sauve pour cette information … et pour le sauvetage de Krokmou. Mais juste pour cette fois. Tu n'auras pas une autre chance. Va t-en avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Harold ... »

« DISPARAIS ! »

Sous le ton du jeune homme, Ingrid ne discute pas et emmène loin Sonne au vent des dragons.

Quant aux dragons justement, ils grognent de frustration d'avoir laissé leur proie.

« Krokmou, tu veux te venger ? Alors si elle dit vrai, ce Vlad est ta proie. Si elle a menti, c'est elle ta proie. Ça te va ? » propose le maître des dragons en rengainant son arme.

Le dragon noir rugit pour acquiescer et se dirige vers les chasseurs.

« Garbalafre, Lightning, reprenez votre poste ! On se charge de ça ! Et merci pour votre aide. Je vous dois une fière chandelle ! » hurle-t-il une dernière fois, avant de partir à la recherche de ce Vlad, ce bourreau des dragons.

Les deux dragons rugissent et repartent dans des directions différentes.

* * *

Du côté d'Harold et Krokmou, après plusieurs minutes de recherche sur leur homme – tout en tuant des chasseurs par ci par là, esquivant des flèches par ci par là – ils finissent par trouver un homme, qui ressemble à la description d'Ingrid. Mais vu que cela vient d'elle, et que le jeune homme n'a plus du tout confiance en elle, il vaut mieux s'en assurer avant. Harold dirige Krokmou. Homme corpulent, fouet et os de dragons à la ceinture, cicatrice à l'œil. Cela ressemble bien à leur homme. Krokmou tire de rage dans sa direction. Le chasseur se retrouve propulsé et sonné. Il reprend ses esprits, tandis qu'Harold se pose à quelques mètres. Le jeune homme descend de Krokmou et pose sa main sur la tête du reptile pour le calmer. Voyant qui l'a attaqué, le chasseur agrandit son sourire.

« Mais quelle chance que j'ai ! Le maître des dragons en personne avec sa furie nocturne ! »

« Tu es Vlad ? »

Le chasseur le regarde surpris avant de sourire et de s'incliner.

« En chair et en os. »

Harold sourit. Le jeune homme avance d'un pas, Krokmou le suivant. Mais il se retourne et l'ordonne de rester à sa place, ce qui énerve la furie nocturne. Puis, Harold reprend sa marche doucement. Ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, si bien qu'on ne peut voir son expression.

« Tu es Vlad, le bourreau de dragons de Viggo ? »

« C'est exact. Tu voulais me rencontrer, maître des dragons ? » provoque Vlad en armant son arc.

Harold l'ignore et continue son interrogatoire.

« Tu es celui qui a torturé Tempête ? »

« Tempête ? Qui c'est ça ? »

« Dragonne vipère. Écailles bleues ciels. Dynamique et combative. Le compagnon d'une fille blonde comme le blé et aux yeux bleus brillants comme des saphirs. » continue-t-il de dire en s'avançant doucement, tendu comme jamais.

« Ah ! Oui je m'en souviens ! Ce reptile de pacotille ! Oui c'est moi ! Ça été très drôle ! En particulier, lorsqu'il fallait torturer psychologiquement cette salope de blondasse. » ricane Vlad visant Harold de ses flèches.

Derrière Harold, Krokmou, grognant avec fureur comme jamais, fait du surplace, les 100 pas ou encore tourne en cercle voulant à tout prix tuer cette homme, pour l'insulte des mourantes. Son impatience est plus que visible. Il ne sait pas s'il va tenir encore très longtemps, avant de déchiqueter cet homme. Harold a intérêt à se dépêcher.

« Je vois. Tu ne le nies même pas. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? C'est ta copine, cette putain ? Ah ! Tu es possessif hein ? Cette salope de blondasse est ta possession ! Ton objet ! Et tu es frustré que quelqu'un d'autre que toi l'a baisé comme une chienne. Je comprends. Mais tu sais il faut bien qu'on s'amuse une fois de temps en temps. Tu le comprends sans doute mieux que quiconque, morveux. Et rien de mieux pour ça que de baiser une femme. Après tout, elles sont là pour ça. Nous satisfaire. Et puis franchement, tu as regardé cette blonde ? Qui ne voudrait pas la baiser jusqu'au sang. Je l'aurai bien prise aussi. Et elle aurait connu ce qu'est le véritable plaisir. Mais dommage. Il n'y a que Viggo qui a eu ce privilège. Je suis sûr qu'elle était bien bonne, cette pute. Mais bon tant pis. Je me suis quand même bien amusée avec cette merde de lézard volant. L'entendre hurler de douleur était tellement jouissif, que j'en ai joui. Bon baiser cette chienne de blondinette m'aurait sans doute conduit jusqu'à un orgasme, mais bon … J'en ai quand même joui du spectacle. » glousse le chasseur.

 **Skillet – Awake and alive**

À l'entente de ces mots, Harold serre les poings de rage. Il les serre tellement fort que ses phalanges prennent une couleur blanchâtre. Mais il s'en fiche. Il continue de les serrer. Si bien que ses ongles commencent à le blesser et du sang coule à travers ses poings. Il est tendu comme jamais. Il commence à perdre son sang froid. Il va massacrer cet homme. Il va tous les massacrer. Pour lui aussi, sa patience atteint ses limites.

« J'espère que tu en as profité, unijambiste. Avant de foncer droit vers ta mort, j'espère que tu l'as bien baisé comme un sauvage. Car ça sera ton dernier souvenir avant ta fin. » termine-t-il avant de tirer une première flèche, suivie d'une deuxième et d'une troisième successives.

Les flèches se dirigent à toute allure vers Harold, qui ne les esquive pas. Krokmou panique en voyant cela et rugit de détresse. Mais soudain, Harold penche la tête vers la droite, esquivant la première flèche – alors qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés. Puis, aussi vite, il esquive la deuxième, en penchant la tête de l'autre côté, et enfin la troisième, en allant sur sa droite. Tout ceci avec une extrême vitesse, qu'il est impossible de le percevoir pour l'œil humain. Une fois fait, il rouvre enfin les yeux, mais ceux ci sont devenus sombres, presque noirs, vu la fureur qui s'en dégage. En voyant ce regard, Vlad prend peur, et ravale sa salive – surtout vu la manière dont le jeune homme a esquivé ses flèches.

Soudain, sans laisser du repos au chasseur, Harold dégaine son épée et avec une vitesse ahurissante, il tranche les deux mains de Vlad, fait un demi tour, et plante son épée dans le ventre de sa proie – alors qu'Harold est dos à lui. Vlad n'a rien vu venir. Il ouvre les yeux en grand, choqué et crache du sang. Harold finit par enlever brutalement l'épée de son ventre et regarde sans aucune pitié, sa victime tomber. Le jeune homme est couvert du sang du chasseur, mais il en a que faire. D'ailleurs, il essuie le sang de son épée, sur le corps du bourreau de dragons, avec une expression indifférente.

« Comme si tu pouvais me tuer. » dit Harold d'un air grave et menaçant.

Vlad se retourne vers Harold en demandant pitié. Pour simple réponse, Harold écrase la nouvelle plaie qu'il a causé avec son pied … ou plutôt sa prothèse, histoire de faire deux fois plus mal … Non mille fois plus mal. Vlad hurle de douleur et essaye de dégager la prothèse, mais Harold est trop fort.

« De la pitié ? En avais tu lorsque tu as torturé la dragonne ? En avais tu lorsque tu as torturé psychologiquement sa dresseuse ? En avais tu eu seulement un jour ? Non. Alors pourquoi je t'en donnerais maintenant ? »

« Pitié … Pitié... »

« Désolé. Je ne connais pas la pitié pour des gens de ton espèce, qui s'amusent à torturer des innocents. Et encore moins lorsqu'on blesse la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Et en plus tu crois vraiment que tu vas vivre, après avoir insulté Astrid ? Tsss tsss tsss … Espèce d'imbécile. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? »

« Te tuer ? Moi ? Mais non tu n'y ais pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te tuer. » termine-t-il en enlevant sa prothèse de la plaie – recouverte de sang maintenant – avant d'agripper par la nuque Vlad et de le traîner par terre.

« A … arrêtes ! Que fais tu ? »

« Je vais te raconter une histoire tiens. La dragonne, qui s'appelle Tempête en passant. Tu as intérêt à te souvenir de son nom jusqu'à ta mort. Donc je disais, la dragonne, est la compagne d'un dragon. Mais ce sont deux dragons d'espèces différentes. Mais la nature est bien faite. Car malgré tout, ces dragons sont devenus des compagnons de vie. Et vois tu, la dragonne que tu as torturé, n'est d'autre que la compagne du dragon le plus puissant que le monde n'ait jamais connu : la furie nocturne. Et les dieux savent à quel point ce sont des dragons protecteurs et rancuniers. »

« Attends ! Attends s'il te plaît ! »

Mais Harold ne l'écoute pas et continue.

« Alors tu vois. Tout se paie un jour. Ton bonheur de torturer ces créatures va t'anéantir. Aujourd'hui même. Tu vas connaître la vengeance de l'enfant de la mort et de la foudre. Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je te tues moi même. Mais où est le plaisir ? »

« Pitié ! »

« De la pitié ? Non. Vois ça avec lui. » termine-t-il en désignant Krokmou.

Tandis que le jeune homme dit cette phrase, Vlad regarde en direction du dragon. Et ce qu'il n'a pas vu, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure, qu'Harold l'a traîné par la peau du cou, la furie nocturne s'est avancée tout doucement, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie. Sa gueule ouverte, ses dents sorties, ses muscles tendus et un grognement très, mais alors particulièrement effrayant. Ses yeux ne sont plus doux et affectueux, qu'il a l'habitude de montrer. Non. Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un démon. Des yeux qu'il utilise lorsqu'il a une envie irrésistible de tuer, de massacrer, de prendre des vies sans aucune pitié. Krokmou avance pas après pas, toujours avec cette aura démoniaque.

« Attends ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Viggo ! C'est Viggo qui a tout manigancé ! Absolument tout ! Et c'est lui qui me l'a ordonné ! Pitié ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu retrouveras Viggo en enfer. Tu pourras t'expliquer avec lui. Et dis lui bien qui t'envoie. » termine-t-il en jetant le chasseur aux pattes de Krokmou.

Le dragon démoniaque ne perd pas de temps. Il ouvre la gueule en grand et saute à la gorge du chasseur, où celui ci hurle d'agonie. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Krokmou s'attaque maintenant à chacun de ses membres. Il a pris un bras en bouche, le secoue et lui arrache violemment de son corps – toujours sous les cris de douleur de Vlad. Puis, il s'attaque à son torse et le déchiquette. Une fois celui là ouvert, il s'attaque à ses organes. Il arrache violemment ses intestins et les sort de son corps. Puis, il s'attaque aux autres membres, le démembrant entièrement, tandis que ses griffes s'occupent de continuer à déchiqueter, son torse et ses organes. Pour finir, il lui prend la tête, tire un bon coup, la secoue, et sous un énième hurlement de l'humain, Krokmou arrache la tête du reste du corps, décomposé par ses soins. Puis, le dragon envoie la tête plus loin et continue son massacre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harold a regardé la scène, sans une once de pitié, sans une once d'émotions. Juste avec fermeté et indifférence. Il regarde à quel point son dragon massacre cet humain, mangeant ses organes, déchiquetant ses membres, répandant le sang et les tripes partout sur le sol, pour ne laisser que des os. Puis, il laisse seul Krokmou s'occuper de sa proie et se dirige vers d'autres chasseurs pour continuer son annihilation.

* * *

Tous les hommes qui passent sur son chemin n'ont aucune chance. Harold n'éprouve plus de pitié. C'est terminé. Il veut leur extermination. Et alors qu'il vient de tuer de sang froid, un autre homme par décapitation, il repense à Ingrid. La jeune femme avait dit la vérité. Il l'avait peut être mal jugé. Mais comment savoir la vérité ?

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, car il entend un bruit venant de sa gauche. Il se prépare à l'attaque mais se rend compte que c'est Rustik et Krochefer, qui viennent de s'écrouler. Il voit Ryker en sang, démembré, défiguré et inconscient. Puis, il reporte son attention sur Rustik et voit que celui ci ne bouge plus. Il écarquille les yeux de panique, avant de se précipiter vers lui.

« Rustik ! Rustik ! Et réponds moi du con ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Rustik ! Bordel ! » hurle Harold en le secouant.

Il se redresse, n'en revenant pas. Il ne peut pas … Il prend sa lame, pour en être sûr. Il attend quelques instants et … Un souffle ! C'est minuscule mais, il y en a un ! Il se souvient alors que Gothi leur avait donné des pastilles – qu'elle avait fabriqué – pour ce genre de situation, avant qu'ils partent tous à la guerre. Il se dirige à nouveau vers son dragon, qui par miracle revenait vers lui – et d'ailleurs celui ci a la gueule en sang, mais cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Le jeune homme saisit sa sacoche et prend une boite avec des pastilles à l'intérieur. Il force Rustik à l'avaler. Mais rien ne se passe. Il se demande si les médicaments de Gothi font vraiment effet … ou alors Rustik serait … ?

Mais soudain, le blessé tousse et revient à lui. Harold soupire de soulagement. Rustik ouvre les yeux et regarde la maître des dragons.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« T'es vraiment un crétin fini, Rustik. »

« Oui mais tu t'ennuierais sans moi. » rigole-t-il.

Mais se souvenant qu'il s'est fait transpercé le torse, il hurle de douleur.

« Rustik ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ryker … cet enfoiré m'a transpercé l'estomac …. »

Harold enlève l'armure de Rustik et soulève sa tunique. Il écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

« Rustik ... »

« C'est pas beau ? C'est ça ? »

« Non en effet. Mais pas insurmontable. Laisse moi faire. Tiens prends ça. Tu vas reprendre des forces. »

« Merci Gothi je suppose. »

« Ouais. » sourit Harold.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harold a fini de nettoyer la plaie, recoudre et bander la blessure.

« Voilà ça devrait tenir. Bon boulot Rustik » termine-t-il en se relevant.

Mais Rustik lui saisit le bras. Harold le regarde, confus.

« Krochefer… Occupes toi de lui. »

« Pourquoi ? Il a quoi ? »

« Je pense que Ryker lui a crevé un œil. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame Harold en se dirigeant vers le dragon.

Comme pour Rustik, Harold lui fait avaler des médicaments, lui faisant retrouver des forces. Puis, il examine la plaie après avoir enlevé le bandage fait par Rustik.

« Malheureusement, tu as raison. Il a perdu son œil. Par contre, ça ne va pas le tuer. »

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je vais y travailler en rentrant. Je te le promets Rustik. Bon travail tous les deux. »

« Hé hé ! Tu sais qui on est ?! » se vante Rustik, sous l'approbation de son dragon, qui a maintenant un bandage sur son œil droit.

Harold sourit à cette remarque, typiquement Rustik. Mais il le perd vite. Rustik et Krochefer étaient en train de mourir avant qu'il n'arrive. Et là Harold se rappelle que même eux, peuvent perdre bien plus. Ils peuvent perdre la vie. Et sans doute pas de la manière la plus douce.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Bon ça va j'ai pas trop coupé sadiquement là ... Si ? XD Non le chapitre a été bourré de sadisme dramatique tout du long donc bon ... XD**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Oui je sais. Où sont passés les Harold et Krokmou tout gentil, tout mignon ? Aucune idée. Voyez ça avec mon agent.**

* * *

 **Breeeeeeeef ! Prochain chapitre, on se concentre sur les jumeaux et Smidvarg. Et là aussi je me suis bien amusée XD Ah oui et ... On va voir du côté des chasseurs aussi. Bah oui les pauvres se font massacrer depuis ... euh ... je ne sais pas combien de chapitres XD On peut quand même voir où ils en sont ... XD Alors par contre prudence. le prochain sera aussi gore que celui là ... voire pire XD**

* * *

 **Sinon je vous dis à bientôt pour toujours plus de drama et à la prochaine ;)**

 **Au fait le rythme de publication risque d'être très irrégulier, car les exams approchent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pas de pause cette fois. Mais juste, je n'ai plus de rythme de publication. Prenez votre mal en patience :) Voilà à bientôt mes lecteurs adorés x)**

 **R.S.59**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello hello !**

 **Comment vous allez ? Prêts pour ce chapitre ? Impatients peut être ? Je comprends. Il est merveilleux. Oui je sais, je l'ai déjà dit pour le précédent chapitre. Mais finalement celui là est encore plus merveilleux. Et le prochain sera sans doute encore plus merveilleux. Allez savoir xD**

 **MAIS ...**

 **Oui, il y a un "mais".**

 **MAIS ... Vous allez sans doute me tuer ... Me ramener des enfers et me tuer à nouveau. Et je l'aurai sans doute mérité. Oui je sais ça fait peur ce que je dis. Mais Bon ... Je vais me barricader une fois ce chapitre posté.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Dark FrozenVI: JE M'EN DOUTAIS ! XD Quand j'ai vu ta réaction, je le savais que t'allais réagir comme ça pour celui là ! MDR Toi et les tiens vous êtes tellement exigent ... :p WTF ! COMMENT T'INSULTES HAROLD ! Pour la peine, Ingrid va souffrir encore plus. Ou je vais faire du Vagrid vu que tu aimes tellemeeeeeeeeeeent ce couple XD Ahahah Je me suis pas attardée pour ce bourreau des dragons. Mais qui sait. Des flash back sont toujours possibles :p Mon dieu ... Ouais j'avoue un live et ta tête aurait été divin XD Mais pour celui là un live est primordial XDDD

Bonne lecture cousin !

Solenne : Hello hello :) T'inquiète t'inquite je comprends ;) Ouais c'était fait exprès. Dagur est pas si méchant que ça. J'insinue rien du tout :p On le sait dans ... euh ... 2 ou 3 chapitres :p

Bien bien merci :) oh si par contre beaucoup mais c'est la vie xD

ola non. Ce n'est pas du tout le Harold de la série et des films. Quoique pour les films on sait pas trop XD Non. C'est mon Harold dark. :)

Ahahah exactement. tu verras ! Dans ce chapitre même !

Bonne lecture ;)

Nessa: HEEEEEEEY MA CHOUQUETTE D'AMOUR ! Je suis morte de rire à chaque fois MDR Et encore. Là tu n'es arrivé qu'au soft. MDR

Krokmou07: merci merci :) les voici ! :D alors là bonne question ... aucune idée. Pour être large on va dire une trentaine. ^^

Bonne lecture !

DeadlyFury: MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIE ! ET BAH IL ETAIT TEMPS TOI ! T'ATTENDAIS QUOI ? LE DELUGE ? XD ahahahahahah tu m'as tué ! Justement je me demandais si quelqu'un allait faire la remarque ... BRAVOOOOOOO ! t'es la seule ! Oui je suis provocatrice. J'aime aller loin mdr J'avais tellement envie d'écrire aussi ... bah ... ce truc là XD C'est marrant. t'as tellement la réaction contraire à ton ex mari le diable noir XD Euuuuuh ... Je sais pas si j'ai envie de me faire violer, de saigner, d'être égorger, d'éventrer et de mourir. Je prie pour que tu sois plus clémente XDDD

Ah bah j'ai prévenu que le HArold et le Krokmou sont partis on ne sait ou. Oublie les. Là c'est leurs côtés obscurs XDDDDD Ouais bah l'enfoiré ne lit pas la mienne donc la question ne se pose pas :p

Oui ma chérie on sait. Ingrid la pute XDDD

T'inquiète t'inquiète ! J'AI HATE DE VOIR TES REACTIONS ! mdr

Bonne lecture ma chérie !

Kilibilie : Merci beaucoup ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Sweetylya: nooooooooon ! J'aime les reviews longues ! :p ahahah ta réaction est toujours aussi kiffante ! Tu veux du sang, des morts, du drama ? T'as frappé à la bonne porte. CA VA SAIGNER !

Bonne lecture ma chérie !

Hiccstridinfiti: bientot bientot. Je me concentre plus sur celle là pour l'instant.

cathou phenix: Ahahah tout à fait ! tu as tout compris ! yeeeah ! Une résistante ! C'est bien. Mais tu sais moi aussi ce sont mes persos préférés. mais j'aime quand ils souffrent XD limite ceux que j'aime le plus en bavent plus que les autres ... XD

* * *

 **Dans ce chapitre, cette fois pas de musiques. Oui ça fait drôle XD par contre la violence est toujours présente et le gore aussi. Le drama et le sadisme toujours. ça va de soit.**

 **Et vous avez aimé le Harold dark ? Tant mieux. Il est toujours là dans les prochains :)**

* * *

 **Comme certains me l'ont demandé, je leur réponds. Au sujet de "Maltraitance" en fait, j'ai juste la flemme de m'en occuper ces derniers temps et je suis plus motivée pour celle là. Voilà. XD Mais la prochaine fois ça sera "Maltraitance." Pas de soucis ;)**

* * *

 **Je vous embrasse très fort Emadurly ainsi que vous, amis du drama !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture ! Moi je vais me planquer. XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : L'horreur et le désespoir s'installent sur le champ de bataille**_

La guerre fait toujours rage sur l'île ... enfin on peut plutôt parler d'un massacre. Les dragonniers et les dragons ne laissent aucun répit aux chasseurs. L'horreur et le désespoir remplissent leurs cœurs ... Cœurs bientôt arrachés par des dragons, assoiffés de sang. Ne pas chercher un dragon. Ça éviterait une mort particulièrement douloureuse. Surtout lorsque les dragons sont dirigés par des humains qui sont aussi assoiffés que les reptiles. C'est très dangereux. Et plus particulièrement pour des experts en la matière.

* * *

Du côté des jumeaux et l'équipe E.

Kranedur et Kognedur sont sans doute ceux qui s'amusent le plus dans cette bataille. Bah oui. Ils adorent faire exploser des trucs. Mais la plupart du temps, on les réprimande pour ça et/ou ils se retrouvent avec deux fois plus de corvées. Et des corvées bien plus pénibles que les habituels. Alors, le moment où ils peuvent créer des explosions sans qu'on les punisse … Disons que c'est le paradis sur terre pour eux. D'autant plus, que leur ami Smidvarg s'ajoute à la fête. Ils ne veulent pas se vanter, mais c'est quand même eux, qui l'ont nommé et dressé. Même le maître des dragons a approuvé ! Ils en sont fiers. Et leçon numéro 1, digne des jumeaux : tu es le meilleur si tu crées le plus d'explosions. Un petit bonus, si tu rajoutes les dégâts proportionnés aux explosions. Autrement dit, ils s'amusent comme des fous, vu que non seulement, le champ de bataille est bourré d'explosions, mais en plus, Smidvarg et les terreurs nocturnes rajoutent leur grain de sel, en causant plus de dégâts.

« Très bien Smidvarg ! Opération destruction c'est parti ! » s'excite Kranedur.

« Équipe E en avant ! » rajoute sa sœur.

« Ça veut dire quoi déjà? »

« Explosion, crétin. »

« Ah oui. Logique. Équipe Explosion en avant ! »

Les dragons qui les suivent, c'est à dire des hideux ainsi que Smidvarg et sa horde rugissent d'un commun accord, prêts à passer à l'action.

« C'est quoi le plan ? » demande sa sœur.

« ON DÉFONCE TOUT ! »

Aussitôt dit, les jumeaux se dirigent vers le champ de bataille. Leur dragon lâche son gaz sur les chasseurs qui sont aveuglés, et avec une pirouette acrobatie magistrale, Pet enflamme le gaz. Complètement désorientés, les chasseurs essayent de fuir le gaz, mais avec l'explosion, soit ils sont brûlés, soit propulsés dans les airs, soit … explosés, réduisant leurs corps en miettes. Les jumeaux rigolent à cette scène. Puis, ils reprennent de l'altitude.

« Très bien vous avez compris ? Allez c'est parti ! Explosez tout ! » hurle Kranedur d'encouragement avant de repartir à la charge, mais cette fois les hideux avec les gronks-boucliers les suivant.

On peut voir un groupe d'hideux foncer droit sur les chasseurs. Ceux ci se préparent et tirent leurs flèches en racine de dragons. Mais ce qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué, c'est la défense des ennemis. En effet, à peine qu'ils ont tiré, que des gronks se positionnement en dessous des dragons ou sur les côtés. Toutes les flèches ont été intercepté par les dragons roches, et vu que cela n'a aucun effet sur eux, les flèches deviennent inutiles. Les chasseurs regardent cette scène bouche bée, si bien que lorsque les hideux lâchent leur gaz, ils se font empoissonnés tout de suite. D'ailleurs, ceux qui se sont fait empoissonnés, lâchent leurs armes, s'écroulent à genoux, tiennent leur gorge, comme si celle ci est en feu, ont des soubresauts, avant de tomber la tête la première, morts. Les plus résistants ont comme des spasmes violents avant de lâcher leur dernier souffle de vie. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Car des chasseurs plus intelligents ont évité le gaz. C'est là que sert la deuxième division de l'équipe E. Alors à peine, qu'ils se sont bouchés le nez et la bouche, ils se font tués par l'explosion, où ils n'ont pas pu échapper à celle là. Autrement dit, les chasseurs ont le choix entre mourir empoissonnés ou mourir explosés. L'une comme l'autre, la méthode n'est pas la plus clémente en matière de mort. Les jumeaux sont peut être indisciplinés, mais en matière de guerre, ils s'y connaissent, et notamment au niveau stratégique-explosions-dégâts.

Plus loin, certains dragons ont remarqué des chasseurs, essayant de se cacher dans les navires. Alors, ils s'y dirigent, et avec leur gaz, ils les font sortir. Une fois ceux ci dehors, les dragons les ont tendu un piège. Les humains se retrouvent encerclés par des hideux et des gronks, et désarmés. Et d'un seul coup, tous en même temps, les dragons se jettent sur eux, et commencent à les déchiqueter. Parfois deux têtes d'hideux se disputent la moitié d'un humain – où le résultat de la dispute amène à un déchiquetage particulièrement douloureux.

Une fois tous les humains séparés en mille morceaux, leurs organes mangés parfois, les dragons repartent à la chasse.

« Ils s'amusent bien hein ? » constate Kognedur.

« Il faut bien. Et j'ai une idée ! Et si on essayait la nouvelle attaque de Smidvarg sur les chasseurs ! Ça pourrait être drôle ! »

« Ouais t'as trop raison Frangin ! »

C'est alors, tandis que Smidvarg et sa horde continuent d'effrayer tout en tuant les chasseurs, Kranedur siffle et tout de suite l'alpha des terreurs nocturnes amène les siens vers les jumeaux.

« Très bien Smidvarg ! L'attaque « Diviser pour mieux tuer » peut commencer ! »

« On ne dit pas « diviser pour mieux régner » plutôt ? »

« On s'en fout ! Là c'est pour mieux tuer » s'exclame Kranedur.

Puis, les jumeaux se dirigent avec les terreurs nocturnes vers un groupe de chasseurs. Arrivés à proximité du sol, ils vont un signe à Smidvarg et celui ci donne un ordre à sa horde. Tout d'un coup, tous les terreurs nocturnes se dispersent aux 4 coins du ciel, cachés dans les nuages, causés par le skrill.

Le dragon des jumeaux finit par se poser et Smidvarg se pose sur l'épaule de Kranedur. Les chasseurs les ont remarqué, et bien qu'au début méfiants, ils prennent vite un air arrogant et les menacent. Curieusement, les jumeaux jouent le jeu, et lèvent les bras pour se rendre, suivi de Smidvarg, qui fait le beau.

Et alors que les chasseurs s'apprêtent à les tuer, les jumeaux hurlent : « POULEEEEEEET ! »

Leurs ennemis les regardent confus, se demandant s'il ne manque pas une case dans le cerveau de ces deux là. Et ce moment d'inattention, vient de leur causer leur perte. Car, en effet, à partir du moment, où les jumeaux ont hurlé « poulet », des centaines de terreurs nocturnes se dirigent vers eux et les attaquent. En premier lieu, ils leur piquent leurs armes, les laissant sans défense – une attaque apprise en prenant exemple sur les souffles fumimortels. Une fois fait, ils s'attaquent aux humains directement. Et vu que ceux ci hurlent de douleur – et sans arme – on dirait que le plan des jumeaux marche. En effet, les terreurs nocturnes mordent, griffent, arrachent des morceaux de peau, des oreilles, des yeux, des nez, égorgent vifs, … etc. Tout ceci, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une once de vie chez les chasseurs. Une fois ceci fait, les mini dragons reviennent vers les dresseurs, attendant la suite. Ceux ci sourient, fiers de ces dragons. Ils se regardent et d'un commun accord, Kranedur annonce :

« Allez y ! Régalez vous ! On dit que les organes sont bons pour la santé. Bon appétit ! »

Il ne faut pas le dire deux fois, car les terreurs nocturnes repartent sur les cadavres et commencent à déchiqueter les pauvres malheureux. Smidvarg décolle et se dirige vers les cadavres pour se délecter de ce festin aussi.

En voyant cela, Kranedur verse une larme. Sa sœur le voit essuyer cette larme et se moque de lui.

« Je rêve ! Tu pleures ?! »

« Mais c'est trop beau ! Nos enfants ont tellement grandi ! C'est émouvant ! »

« C'est bien vrai. » pleure-t-elle à son tour.

Et tandis que les terreurs nocturnes augmentent le massacre sur les humains, les hideux et gronks unissent leurs forces et tuent le plus de monde possible, Prout et Pet, eux lèvent leurs têtes, subitement, en grognant. Voyant un changement d'attitude chez leur dragon, les jumeaux se questionnent.

« Prout ? Pet ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Soudain, ils entendent une explosion près d'eux. Le dragon des jumeaux décolle pour éviter cela et après la poussière dissipée, ils peuvent enfin voir ce qui se passe. Au sol, Sonne au vent et Ingrid, encerclées par Harold, Krokmou, Garbalafre et Lightning.

« Ingrid ? Mais qu'elle fait là celle là ! » s'exclame Kognedur, énervée.

« Regarde Harold et Krokmou. Ils ont l'air furieux. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu ce qu'Harold nous a raconté avant qu'on parte à la guerre. Si ce n'est pas lui, qu'il le fait, je l'aurai étranglé sur place. »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est son combat. Laissons lui ce privilège. »

Sa sœur hoche la tête pour acquiescer, tandis qu'ils voient Sonne au vent redécoller haut dans la ciel et commencer un combat acharné, entre les 3 dragons, mais plus particulièrement entre Harold et Krokmou.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller l'aider ? » demande Kognedur.

« Non. C'est son combat. Et puis c'est Harold. Il gérera très bien tout seul. Et Krokmou c'est lui le plus fort. Ils géreront. »

« Oui tu as raison. Occupons nous de notre mission. »

« Ouais. »

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de repartir à l'attaque, ils entendent un hurlement qui appelle « Ingrid ». Ils se retournent et voient Varek se diriger vers Harold. Les jumeaux se regardent et dirigent leur dragon pour stopper Varek. Ils le dépassent en dessous, prennent de l'avance et barrent le chemin du jeune homme et de sa dragonne. Bouledogre, surprise, pile net. Varek ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! »

« C'est plutôt à nous de te dire ça. Où allais-tu comme ça, Varek ? » demande Kognedur.

« Je … Ingrid ... »

« Tu te souviens ce qu'a dit Harold ? Ce qu'a fait Ingrid ? »

« Oui … Mais … Je ne peux pas le croire. Je veux comprendre. »

« Et ? Tu allais arrêter Harold et Krokmou ? Tu veux qu'ils te tuent ou quoi ? »

« Non mais … Oui peut être … enfin je sais pas ... »

« L'amour rend aveugle mais à ce point ... » affirme Kranedur, blasé.

« Quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! C'est pas ça ! » dit Varek tout rouge.

« On s'en fou, si c'est ça ou pas ! Ne te mêles pas de ça Varek ! Tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que s'occuper d'une traîtresse ! »

« Ingrid n'est pas une traître ! »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non … Mais ... »

« Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est une traître et l'ennemi d'Harold. Et vu son état, je doute que tu veux être son ennemi aussi. »

« Non ... »

« Reprends toi Varek. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien et que c'était ton amie ... Ou plus. Mais les choses ont changé. Focalise toi sur ta mission et laisse Harold gérer ça. » intervient Kranedur après l'échange entre sa sœur et le jeune homme.

« Oui ... » finit par dire Varek, peiné, en repartant sur le champ de bataille.

Une fois Varek hors de portée du combat aérien, les jumeaux soupirent.

« Et bien, il était moins une. »

« Je te jure il faut tout faire ici. »

« Ouais. Allez frangine ! À l'attaque ! »

Puis, ils se dirigent à nouveau vers leur équipe pour terminer leur travail, confié par Harold.

On peut donc voir à quel point les dragonniers sont organisés, protégés, féroces et impitoyables.

* * *

Du côté des chasseurs, par contre, c'est le chaos complet. On ne compte même plus le nombre de victimes, de la part des dragons et des dragonniers. Des victimes empoissonnés, explosés, décapiter, déchiqueter, manger. Il y a eu tellement de façons dont ils ont été tués, que pour ça aussi, c'est impossible à compter. Mais il leur reste un espoir : Ryker. Malheureusement celui ci a fini par être mis hors combat – peut être mort. L'extermination est proche.

* * *

Au loin, on voit un homme allongé. Cet homme est le responsable de ce carnage.

 _Où suis je ? Je suis mort ? Quoi déjà ? Non c'est impossible. Non. Je sens une douleur atroce. C'est que je vis. Alors ouvre les yeux, connard._

Petit à petit, on voit les sourcils se froncer de cet homme. Puis, tout doucement ses paupières s'ouvrent … enfin une paupière.

 _Qu'est ce que … Pourquoi mon œil gauche ne veut pas s'ouvrir ?_ , pense-t-il.

Puis, cet homme se touche le visage pour comprendre l'handicap de son œil. Il sent une peau brûlée, et notamment au niveau du membre oculaire. Il lui manque aussi une partie de sa chevelure et de sa barbe, ce qui lui donne un look … effrayant et pitoyable.

 _Enfoiré d'Harold ! Tu m'as brûlé le visage, espèce de salopard ! Mais bon … Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie_ , pense-t-il.

Après cette pensée, l'homme se relève doucement, se tenant l'œil. Voyant que cela ne sert à rien d'essayer d'ouvrir la paupière, il regarde son environnement. Et ce qu'il voit le choc sur place.

 _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ! Il se passe quoi là ?! C'est un véritable carnage ! Ou est ce que je suis en enfer ? Je suis peut être bien mort après tout._

Puis, il voit des dragons attaquer des navires et des hommes. Et pas seulement les dragons des dragonniers, mais toute une armée, plus nombreuse qu'il n'en a jamais vu. Et là il comprend.

 _Je vois. Je ne suis pas encore en enfer, mais bien dans le monde des vivants. Espèce de sale enfoiré de fils de pute. Tu me le paierais, sale morveux. Mais je dois reconnaître, tu m'as surpris. Bien joué Haddock. C'est une véritable armée que tu t'es concocté là. Pas étonnant que mes hommes se font massacrer comme des insectes. Il est temps que Viggo Grimborn reprenne les choses en main. Ryker aurait pu s'en charger sérieusement … Mais où est mon idiot de frère ?_

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il le voit enfin, à terre, inconscient. Il se dirige donc vers lui.

« Ryker ! Réveille toi crétin ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Je ne peux pas te confier les chasseurs sans que ce ne soit le bordel ! Réveille toi ! » dit Viggo en lui donnant des coups de pieds.

Mais malgré tout, cela ne marche pas. Viggo soupire avant de sortir sa lame et de vérifier un souffle. Après plusieurs minutes, il voit que son frère respire toujours, faiblement, mais il respire.

« Donc t'es en vie. Alors réveilles toi, espèce de crétin fini ! » s'exclame-t-il en appuyant sur la plaie à sa jambe.

Tout d'un coup, Ryker ouvre les yeux brusquement et hurle de douleur. Puis, il voit que c'est son frère qui le torture. Il passe par plusieurs émotions : la joie, le soulagement et l'envie de le tuer.

« Viggo espèce de sale fumier ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

« Je pense que tu y arrives très bien tout seul. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est ce maudit gamin. Il a toute armée de reptiles à ses ordres. »

« Sans blague. Et ? »

« Il a commencé à nous massacrer avec le secoueur catastrophique, puis tout s'est enchaîné très vite... »

« Et tu n'as pas su gérer, crétin. » lui coupe son frère, ce qui fait enrager Ryker. « Et ? Pourquoi tu te retrouves dans un état si lamentable ? »

« T'as regardé ta gueule ! »

« Il ne me manque pas un bras, moi, du con. »

Ryker grogne avant de répondre : « Un des amis de Haddock. Son dragon m'a arraché le bras, alors que j'achevais son dresseur. »

« J'espère qu'il est mort au moins. »

« S'il n'est pas dans les parages, c'est que non, connard. »

« Pitoyable. »

« La ferme. Il peut très bien mourir de ses blessures. Et j'ai crevé l'œil de son dragon. »

« C'est mieux que rien je suppose. Bon je présume que tu vas crever, si on ne te soigne pas rapidement. T'as déjà dû vider la moitié de ton sang. »

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser crever ? Tu as une once de gentillesse tout d'un coup ? » se moque Ryker.

« Pas cette fois mon frère. Je l'admets, j'ai sous estimé l'unijambiste. Je vais peut être avoir besoin de ton aide. »

« C'est nouveau ça. »

« Juste cette fois. Tuons ces gamins et cassons nous de cette île. »

« Ça me va. Mais on réglera nos comptes plus tard. »

« Ça va de soit. Allez tiens toi tranquille, mauviette. »

Ryker grogne à cette insulte, mais laisse son frère le soigner. Viggo nettoie les plaies, recoud celle de la jambe, essaye d'arranger les dégâts du déchiquetage et remet en place son bras déboîté - ce qui fait hurler à la mort son frère, mais il n'en a que faire. Il en rit même. Par contre, au niveau du visage, il ne peut rien faire. Il n'y a plus qu'attendre que ça passe, même si cela veut dire une vue diminuée de moitié pour Ryker.

Ils forment un beau duo maintenant. Les frères défigurés. Une belle équipe d'estropiés.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, avec plusieurs bandages improvisés, Viggo se relève.

« Voilà ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on en a fini ici. Par contre ton bras gauche est devenu inutile, même si je l'ai remis en place. Tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité, Ryker. Pour l'instant. Je te trouverais bien une occupation dans cette bataille. Mais pour le moment, restes la. J'ai à faire. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Anéantir des vies. »

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de sa marche de découverte, il rencontre des cadavres à moitié décomposés, des membres déchiquetés par ci par là, mais surtout le sang et les tripes dispersés partout sur la plage et la terre de l'île. Ce spectacle d'horreur est en plus accompagné d'une odeur nauséabonde, qui donnerait envie de vomir au plus robuste des hommes. Et par dessus le marché, il doit faire attention où il met les pieds au milieu de toutes ces tripes et ce sang. Même pire que ça ! Il doit lever les pieds bien haut pour éviter de tomber dans ce dépotoir de cadavres.

C'est alors que sur sa route, Viggo repère un groupe de terreurs nocturnes déchiquetant d'autres cadavres.

« Des terreurs nocturnes ? En plein jour ? … »

Puis le chef des chasseurs a un flash comme s'il comprenait. Il regarde le ciel et voit celui ci très sombre, puis des éclairs.

« Un Skrill ? … Mais oui un Skrill ! Le dragon a assombri le ciel, permettant aux terreurs nocturnes d'intervenir dans leur élément ! Bien joué Harold. Je suis impressionné. Tu es décidément un bon adversaire. Le meilleur. Continuons notre petit jeu. »

Aussitôt dit, Viggo ramasse une lance à proximité, vise les terreurs nocturnes et tire à toute vitesse. Mais le chasseur visait un dragon en particulier, connaissant cette race.

Alors que Smidvarg et les terreurs nocturnes finissent leur petit massacre sur un groupe de chasseurs, l'alpha miniature lève la tête pour ordonner à sa troupe de repartir à l'attaque.

Tout d'un coup, une lance arrive à toute vitesse vers eux, mais les terreurs nocturnes n'ont pas l'air de réagir, jusqu'à ce que celle ci transperce … Smidvarg. Les terreurs nocturnes décollent paniqués, alors que le pauvre Smidvarg – bien que la blessure mortelle et le sang giclant – s'agite sur place, tel une proie piégé. Les terreurs nocturnes, affolés et désorganisés, volent dans tous les sens.

Viggo sourit à ce spectacle. Pile poil le dragon qu'il voulait. Il s'avance doucement vers sa proie. Les terreurs nocturnes, paniqués le laissent passer. Arrivé près de Smidvarg, Viggo s'accroupit.

« Pauvre petite chose. Si tu étais resté tranquillement dans ta grotte, tu aurais pu vivre des années encore. À ton avis ? À quelle proportion, Harold va culpabiliser de ta mort ? Sans doute, aussi grande que celle de sa catin. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances bientôt. »

Le chef des chasseurs enlève la lance brusquement avant de saisir par les petits ailes, le dragon agonisant. Puis, il se relève, tenant Smidvarg par les ailes et lève la tête vers les dragonniers, avant d'agrandir son sourire.

« HAROLD HADDOCK ! OU EST TU !? HAROLD ! » hurle-t-il.

* * *

Le maître des dragons entend une voix qu'il connaît. Mais il n'arrive pas à se souvenir où il l'a entendu. Alors il cherche l'origine de cette voix. Peu de temps après, il la trouve enfin. Il se fige sur place d'horreur.

« Vi … Viggo ? »

Les autres dragonniers ont aussi entendu la voix du chasseur. Rustik. Varek. Kranedur et Kognedur. Ingrid. Mais aussi Dagur. Tous se retournent en totale synchronisation et se figent de terreur. Les dragons sauvages s'arrêtent aussitôt dans leurs attaques, ne comprenant pas le choc d'horreur des dragonniers, avant d'apercevoir Viggo, debout et torturant l'un des leurs.

Puis, Kranedur voit que leur ennemi tient Smidvarg par ses petits ailes et que celui ci est couvert de sang. Il écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

« SMIDVARG ! »

Harold l'a aussi vu et craint le pire.

« Oh très bien ! J'ai ton attention Harold. Ainsi que ceux de tes amis. Fort bien. Dis donc, je dors quelques instants et je me retrouve en enfer. Méchant Harold. Mais bon, je vois que tu veux jouer à ce jeu là. Si c'est ça, tu connais les risques du jeu. Il ne peut y avoir de gagnant. Juste un tas de cadavre. Et … je ne vois pas de cadavres de dragons. C'est triste, je vais arranger ça. Que le jeu commence. » dit il sadiquement en sortant son épée et menaçant son otage.

« NON PAS CA VIGGO ! » hurle de désespoir Harold, suivis par ceux de ses amis.

« Oh pardon ? Qu'est ce que j'entends ? Tu me supplies ? Que c'est jouissif. Mais le jeu est le jeu. Et tu viens d'en changer les règles. Maintenant, c'est la vie ou la mort. » termine-t-il en enfonçant son épée dans le cou du pauvre Smidvarg, qui gigote d'agonie.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! »

Viggo regarde une dernière fois, satisfait, Harold, et d'un coup d'épée sec, il coupe la tête du dragon. Celle ci tombe et roule par terre. Le chasseur – la tête en sang dû à la décapitation – ricane et jette le reste du corps par terre.

Quant à Harold et ses amis, ils sont figés d'horreur sur place, de même que tous les dragons. Tandis que les chasseurs survivants reprennent espoir en voyant leur chef bien aimé de retour.

« Chef ! »

« Patron ! »

« Maître Viggo ! »

Viggo tourne la tête avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, vers ses hommes.

« Vous. J'ai une mission pour vous. Il est temps d'inverser l'extermination. Tuez les tous. »

Revivifiés, les chasseurs hurlent en chœur, comme si le retour de Viggo Grimborn leur donnaient de l'énergie.

« Smid … Smidvarg …. Il … Il … RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SALOPARD ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! » hurle Kranedur, suivi de sa sœur, qui se dirigent vers l'assassin de leur ami.

En effet, les jumeaux sont les premiers à avoir réagi après le meurtre horrible du petit dragon. Mais à l'assaut des jumeaux, Harold reprend ses esprits.

« KRANE ! KOGNE ! NOOOON ! » hurle-t-il en les pourchassant, tandis que les autres restent pétrifiés.

Viggo agrandit son sourire en voyant l'assaut. Puis, il se retourne vers ses hommes.

« Tuez les terreurs nocturnes. Les dragonniers et les dragons vont vouloir les protéger. Leur défense va donc être démantelée. À ce moment, tuez tous les dragons. Qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. Je m'occupe des dragonniers et de leurs montures. »

« Oui chef ! »

Les chasseurs, plus rapides que d'habitude – sans doute dû à leur espoir – s'arment et tirent sur les terreurs nocturnes. Ceux ci toujours paniqués, tombent comme des mouches, et se font achever par les chasseurs. En voyant cela, Harold et ses amis paniquent. Un. Deux. Cinq. Dix. Vingt. Ils ne comptent plus le nombre de petits dragons qui se font décapités ou éventrés. Ceux ci tombent les uns après les autres.

« NOOOOOON ! PROTÉGEZ LES ! Les GRONKS ALLEZ Y ! DRAGONNIERS A L'ATTAQUE ! » hurle Harold, désemparé.

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, les dragons repartent à la charge. Les gronks rompent leurs formations pour aider les autres dragons. Quant aux jumeaux, ils se dirigent de plus en plus vers Viggo, fous furieux. Le chef des chasseurs sourit, avant de sortir un objet de sa poche. Puis, avec toutes ses forces, il la lance vers les jumeaux, qui n'ont pas esquivé, n'estimant pas que c'est nécessaire. Grossière erreur. À leur contact, l'objet explose, propulsant en arrière Prout et Pet. Puis, ils tombent au sol avec brutalité.

« KRANE ! KOGNE! » hurle Harold désespéré.

Doucement, les jumeaux se relèvent de leur chute et constate que leur dragon est inconscient.

« Hé Prout ! Pet ! Réveillez vous ! »

Le dragon – ayant perdu ses protections à la tête et aux pattes – reprend petit à petit ses esprits et se relève.

« Qu'avons nous là ? Deux minables dragonniers et leur idiote de monture ? Qui va mourir en premier ? » s'amuse Viggo en s'approchant d'eux dangereusement.

Les jumeaux se mettent en position, mais eux, ainsi que leur dragon ont été blessés par l'attaque. Ça s'annonce mal.

Et alors que Viggo part à la charge, il se fait pousser par une personne sur le côté, mais loin des jumeaux. La personne fait une pirouette dans les airs, avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Son dragon se pose derrière aussitôt.

Viggo se secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il voit la personne qui l'a attaqué, il sourit.

« Ingrid. Tu te joins à la fête ? »

Et oui. La personne qui vient de sauver les jumeaux, qui a sauté de son dragon, n'est d'autre qu'Ingrid. Comme quoi elle n'écoute jamais quand on l'a met en garde.

Ingrid ne l'écoute pas et regarde du coin de l'œil les jumeaux.

« Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ? »

« Ingrid ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demande Kognedur.

« Personne ne sait dire merci dans cette bande ou quoi ?! » s'énerve la jeune fille en sortant sa hache, prête contre Viggo.

Les jumeaux se regardent ne comprenant pas sa réaction et hochent les épaules, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ennemi, très énervés.

* * *

En voyant cela, Harold et Krokmou se stoppent dans leur vol, surpris. Il l'avait pourtant menacé, plus d'une fois. Mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais là il ne va pas se plaindre, elle vient de sauver la vie des jumeaux.

* * *

« Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu allais retourner ta veste, Ingrid » reprend Viggo en se relevant.

« Laisse les tranquille. »

« Et pourquoi ? Ils ont épargné mes hommes peut être ? »

« Tu as torturé, violé et empoissonné Astrid ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! »

« Que tu trahisses. »

Ingrid le regarde avec incompréhension. Alors Viggo continue.

« Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, admire le travail. Et vois ce qu'est un véritable massacre. »

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, Ingrid regarde autour d'elle et se fige de terreur, sous le regard satisfait de Viggo. Les uns après les autres, les dragons se font descendre. Toutes les races. Tous les dragons. Les vipères, les cauchemars, les hideux et encore pire les terreurs nocturnes. Seuls Garbalafre, Lightning, Iron Maiden et Écrabo ont l'air d'échapper au massacre pour l'instant. Mais pour combien de temps ? Les chasseurs les abattent tous. Sans exception. Cette fois, ils sont plus précis et plus efficaces que plus tôt. Et une fois au sol, et sous l'emprise de la racine de dragons, les reptiles sont sans défense. Les chasseurs en profitent pour leur couper la tête, les ailes ou autres membres. Les gronks, immunisés contre cela, essayent d'aider leurs aillés, mais ils se font piégés et tués par décapitation pour la plupart du temps. Les dragons tombent les uns après les autres. Ils sont devenus trop désorganisés, comme les dragonniers, complètement dépassés par la situation. Le sol regorge maintenant de leur sang, de leurs cadavres, de leurs tripes. La domination s'est inversée. Les dragons sont en train de se faire exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

Ingrid voit ça avec horreur et inconsciemment, elle lâche son arme, anéantie. Les jumeaux ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. De même que les autres dragonniers, Harold compris. Il sent la culpabilité monter en lui. L'île est en train de regorger de cadavres d'humains et de dragons. Et là il comprend à quel point il a dérapé. Le seul coupable depuis le début a été Viggo. Et lui il a massacré des vies pour satisfaire son désir de vengeance. Malheureusement, Viggo vivant, sa vengeance est loin d'être assouvie. Il fronce les sourcils de colère et se dirige droit vers son ennemi avec Krokmou, aussi fou furieux que son humain.

Viggo voit les dragonniers devenue inertes à cause du choc de la guerre et de ces dizaines et dizaines et dizaines de dragons qui meurent dans d'atroces souffrances. Il s'approche d'Ingrid alors pour lui trancher la gorge. La jeune fille le voit faire, mais elle n'a plus la force de lutter. Alors elle ferme les yeux attendant le coup fatal. Et alors que Viggo approche son épée de la tête de la jeune fille, celle ci se voit tirer par le haut, esquivant l'attaque. Le chef des chasseurs voit l'esquive surpris, avant de remarquer que le razolame a attrapé sa dresseuse pour la mettre à l'abri.

Viggo sourit face à ça.

« Tu as de la chance, Ingrid. » dit il avant de se retourner vers les jumeaux pour voir que leur dragon les a aussi saisi pour s'enfuir – les dragonniers étant trop sous le choc pour réagir.

« VIGGO ! »

Le chef des chasseurs tourne la tête vers l'interlocuteur de cette voix. Il sourit en voyant Harold arrivé avec Krokmou en plongeon. Il commence à courir, saute sur un rocher, et s'arme avec son épée, la tenant vers le haut pour abattre la furie nocturne. En même temps, Harold s'est mis en équilibre, épée dégainée, prêt à abattre son ennemi. Krokmou quant à lui, ouvre la gueule en grand, dents sorties, prêt à arracher la tête de l'humain.

Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Ils se rapprochent.

Ils hurlent de rage.

Tous les trois.

On peut voir la gueule de Krokmou grande ouverte prête à saisir sa proie.

Plus que trois mètres…

Plus que deux mètres…

Plus qu'un mètre…

…

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 ***L'auteur s'est caché pour x raisons, en commençant par cette fin horrible.***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAS ! Attendez la fin de cette fic ... XD**

 **Bon l'avantage de ce calvaire c'est le retour de Viggo. Non sérieux ... il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ... XD Elle est où sa vengeance sinon, à Harold ? :p**

* * *

 **Du coup, dans les prochains chapitres, on va avoir beaucoup de bastons et de combats à mort. ça va être jouissif ^_^**

 **Mais pour commencer, dans le chapitre 16, un chapitre centré exclusivement aux combats entre Harold et Viggo. *_***

* * *

 **Bref, si je suis encore en vie, ce que vous ne m'avez pas tué ... alors à la prochaine et à bientoooooooooooooot :D**

 **R.S.59**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut salut !**

 **Comment allez vous depuis le temps ?**

 **Oui je suis définitivement de retour. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié cette histoire. Honte à moi. Mais vous savez ce que c'est. Plusieurs projets en même temps, la motivation et tout et tout. Ok d'accord ce n'est pas une excuse mais quand même. D'accord plusieurs mois de retard, j'ai compris. Désolééééééééééée ! J'essayerais de faire mieux. Je promets rien. Avec la nouvelle saison qui approche peut être que j'y arriverais. OUAIS ENFIN ELLE ARRIVE CETTE FUCKING DE SAISON ! ON ATTEND LE HICCSTRID ! J'AI TROP HATEEEE PUTAIN ! BIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ! Vous aussi vous avez hâte ? :D. Dites moi tout !**

* * *

 **Bref passons.**

 **Ce chapitre est GENIAL FUCKING SA RACE ! Désolé. Non sérieux je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire. Alors préparez vous à lire des combats de titans. OH OUI ! Harold est dnjndokffdjfnjkndsjafolfnjefndlksfekdfnokeld *_* Maintenant que j'y pense à chaque fois que j'écris sur lui, le chapitre est long. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas XD Au fait,** **les filles j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous dans ce chapitre. Bavez bien. Moi j'ai fantasmé en l'écrivant. No gêne.**

 **Et pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent GOT et qui ont vu la saison 6 épisode 9, imaginez Harold en Jon Snow. Ça le rend encore plus badass (évite de jouir DeadlyFury :p). Et comme d'hab, imaginez Viggo en Ramsey Bolton. Mais surtout l'affrontement entre les deux. (ouais si vous n'avez pas encore compris je me suis bien inspirée de leurs confrontations XD)**

* * *

 **Bon je vais aller très vite sur les réponses aux reviews, le chapitre étant déjà long (et faut dire que j'ai la flemme de vous répondre des pavés XD)**

Ritsu: Déjà bienvenue parmi nous ! :) (une autre psychopathe ? :p) Ahah merci pour tes compliments! :) Et ne t'inquiète pas même si je peux disparaitre plusieurs mois je n'abandonnerais jamais mes fictions. Alors voilà désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture :)

Skyjedi14: CYCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ou plutôt SKY ! Ouais Sky c'est plus classe quand même. comment ça va depuis le temps ? Bien bien ? Comment j'ai explosé de rire en lisant ta review ! Toujours aussi expressive ma grande ! J'aime ! XD Allez bonne lecture :)

Super moi même : J'ai bien ri pour ton pseudo xD Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :)

Kilibilie : Je confirme je n'avais pas le droit mais je l'ai fait quand même :p Bonne lecture :)

Krokmou07: Oups. Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue. Pardoooooooooon ! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture.

Ellisettes: Ahah merci beaucoup. Astrid ... Qui ? Non je rigole XD Alors euuuuuh Au chapitre 18 mais ... Non rien XD Bonne lecture !

DeadlyFury: MA CHEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Matez moi la review de la mort XD J'EN VEUX D'AUTRES ! Bon je te réponds pas avec autant de mots mais sache que je t'aime et que ton voeu est exaucé. Lequel ? TU VERRAS MA QUEEN DU DRAMA ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Krokmou Emma : COUCOU MA PETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE :p D'accord je note *Emma veut qu'ingrid crève* C'est vrai. Quelle rage en toi petite emadurlienne. Quelle vulgarité. Bah comme dhab. BONNE LECTURE !

Sweetylya: COUCOU MA CHERIE DU DRAMA ! COMMENT TU VAAAAAAAS ? ESPECE DE GROSSE DINGUE DES MORTS ET DU DRAMA ! Et d'où je coupe comme ça ? Bah je suis RanxShin59 la reine des connasses qui aime couper sadiquement. bref BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Alors dans ce chapitre plusieurs musiques (et ouais c'est reparti pour l'ambiance musicale)**

 *** Fall out boy - The Phoenix**

 *** Sum 41 - Over my head (lyrics)**

 *** Sum 41 - Still wainting (lyrics)**

 ***** **Game of thrones season 6 OST 15 – Bastard**

 *** Audiomachine – Blitzkreig**

 **Et ouais ça en fait des musiques. Que voulez vous ? C'est des bastons :p**

* * *

 **Sinon avant que quelqu'un d'autre me demande, je pense que cette fic aura environ 30 chapitres (environ hein). Peut être plus. peut être moins. je sais pas exactement. Mais les 3 prochains, celui là compris, sont les derniers chapitres de la guerre et seront les plus sombres et les meilleurs (pour moi XD Il me tardait de les écrire *_*)**

* * *

 **Bref. Pas de questions ? Bien. Et si vous en avez posez les XD**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos views et de me suivre toujours autant (bien que je peux disparaitre plusieurs mois XD) ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **(Et au passage je vous remercie pour vos views et reviews pour mon OS Je te sauterai, bande de coquins x) )**

 **Je vous embrasse fort ainsi que mes deux amours psychopathes perverses de toujours *kiss***

* * *

 **Sur ce, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre de badassitude (oui ce mot existe.)**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture ! x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Des combats de chefs**_

A un mètre de l'impact entre Krokmou et Viggo, Harold saute de son dragon, épée à la main et se jette sur le chef des chasseurs. Le choc a été tellement violent, qu'ils retombent très vite, même bien plus vite que Krokmou. Harold a essayé de lui arracher le cœur avec cette attaque, mais Viggo a bloqué l'épée. Et maintenant, ils sont là à tomber, épée contre épée, se regardant méchamment, tout en essayant de désarmer l'autre.

Mais à un moment donné, il faut atterrir et la chute est brutale. Alors dans un gros fracas, créant un écran de fumée, les deux chefs s'écroulent brusquement. Sous la violence du choc, ils se sont séparés et ont fait plusieurs roulades avant de rester immobile. Krokmou, lui, a atterri plus en douceur, tel un félin à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais il regarde la scène, inquiet pour son humain, une patte en l'air, prêt à agir.

Les deux hommes restent toujours immobiles, sans doute assommés par la chute. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, on entend un toussotement. Tout le monde retient sa respiration se demandant qui ça peut bien être. Lequel des deux ? Harold ? Viggo ? Le maître des dragons ? Le chef sanguinaire des chasseurs ?

Et là un corps grand et musclé avec une barbe commence à se relever doucement. Tout le monde comprend que c'est Viggo. Les chasseurs expriment leur joie en criant alors que les dragonniers et les dragons paniquent. Quant à Krokmou, il grogne de fureur.

Viggo s'assoit, ayant du mal à tenir debout. Il a mal partout. Il faut dire que la chute a vraiment été violente. Puis, il regarde dans la direction d'Harold et grince les dents, mécontent.

 **Fall Out boy – The Phoenix**

Viggo se relève donc alors qu'Harold est toujours au sol, immobile. Viggo est enragé. Il a vraiment mal partout dû à l'attaque d'Harold, mais surtout à cause de la chute violente. Il marmonne des malédictions sur l'unijambiste. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un comme ça le résiste. Mais surtout le met tellement en difficulté. Oui. Le chef des chasseurs enrage. Alors, voyant que son ennemi ne bouge toujours pas, il s'approche lentement de sa proie, en traînant son arme au sol. L'épée grince d'un bruit déchirant, annonçant la mort. Arrivé devant Harold, il s'arrête.

– Maudit gamin.

Il lève son épée – avec difficulté ayant particulièrement mal aux bras – et s'apprête à abattre Harold, toujours immobile.

– Adieu.

Puis, il rabaisse très vite son arme pour venir couper la tête de son ennemi et ainsi lui rassurer la victoire et l'annihilation des dragons.

La mort est proche. La défaite est proche. L'épée est proche.

Soudain, avec l'épée à un mètre du cou du jeune homme, Krokmou, poussant un rugissement terrifiant, gueule ouverte, dents sorties, regard de tueur, saute sur Viggo, l'empêchant de tuer son dresseur. Le chasseur l'ayant senti à la dernière seconde, regarde dans sa direction, et rapide, change la direction de son épée pour stopper la furie nocturne. Mais trop tard. Krokmou est plus rapide. Il a réussi à esquiver l'arme en racine de dragons de Viggo – qui s'éloigne des deux ennemis – et en lui sautant dessus, ils ont fait plusieurs roulades, avant de se séparer sous le coup de la chute. Rapidement, la furie nocturne se remet sur ses 4 pattes en grognant de fureur. Viggo reprend vite ses esprits aussi, comprenant qu'il est mort en cas contraire. Ayant perdu son arme en cours de route, il la cherche et se lève précipitamment pour l'attraper, alors qu'elle est près d'Harold. Comprenant, Krokmou saute sur lui – et aussi pour l'éloigner de son meilleur ami. Et avant que le chasseur n'ait pu attraper l'arme, le dragon noir saisit une des jambes de l'humain, et lance le corps entier pour éloigner le chasseur. Viggo atterrit violemment et gémit de douleur, mais se relève toute de même. Sauf que Krokmou arrive a toute vitesse vers lui et sans que Viggo ne puisse réagir, la furie nocturne lui donne un puissant coup de queue dans la mâchoire. Puis, il saisit à nouveau une jambe et envoie plus loin le chasseur, qui cette fois ne se relève pas tout de suite. Quant à Krokmou, il s'est placé entre Viggo et Harold, en rugissant de rage, pupilles rétrécies, gueule ouverte, comme prête à déchiqueter sa proie. Viggo se met à 4 pattes, pour reprendre ses esprits tout doucement dû à la violence du choc. Il crache du sang, s'essuie la bouche et regarde le dragon, furieux. Puis, il se relève et fixe avec défi la furie. Krokmou grogne encore plus en conséquence.

– Et bah vas y. Viens approche. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arracher les écailles, une par une.

Krokmou rugit, furieux et le toise toujours du regard tel un prédateur.

– Je vais te torturer de la même façon que j'ai torturé cette dragonne. J'espère bien qu'elle va crever comme une sous race. C'est là qu'est sa place, après tout.

Cette fois c'était la phrase de trop. N'en pouvant plus, Krokmou fonce à toute vitesse sur le chasseur. Il bondit, mais Viggo fait une roulade sur le côté et court chercher son arme. Krokmou, après avoir vite fait demi tour pour le poursuivre, après qu'il l'a loupé, fonce droit sur lui. Sentant le danger, Viggo se retourne vivement et voit la furie lui sauter dessus. Cette fois, il n'a pas le temps de réagir, et prend la première chose qu'il trouve pour bloquer la mâchoire du dragon qui veut saisir sa gorge – c'est à dire un bout de lance cassée. Il bloque ce bout sous la gorge de Krokmou, alors que celui ci l'écrase de tout son long, sa patte et ses griffes sur sa propre gorge. La furie essaye de l'atteindre, mais le morceau de lance l'en empêche. Viggo essaye de vite chercher une solution, mais avoir un dragon de plusieurs centaines de kilos sur soi, en étant blessé en plus, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour trouver des plans géniaux.

Mais ne jamais sous estimer le chef des chasseurs.

Voyant qu'une extrémité du morceau de lance est assez pointue, avec toutes les forces qu'il dispose, il pousse d'un coup sec la tête du dragon – en s'aidant de ses pieds, qui repousse le corps massif du reptile – et avec une agilité et rapidité dont il sait faire preuve, il plante le morceau de lance dans sa patte droite – celle qui la maintient au sol. Krokmou hurle de douleur et recule vivement en le lâchant. Viggo en profite et saisit son arme à sa droite et donne un coup d'épée rapide sur la tête de la furie. L'ayant vu faire, le dragon recule sa tête, mais pas assez, car l'arme du chasseur le blesse quand même et laisse une entaille à horizontal sur son museau – malgré le casque. Krokmou recule d'un bond, et avec sa patte gauche – l'autre ayant toujours la lance enfoncée – il frotte la blessure et y voit du sang. Il grogne, furieux, en regardant son ennemi. Il s'apprête à attaquer de nouveau, mais il n'arrive plus à bouger. Sa patte droite le lâche, suivi de sa patte gauche et des autres. Puis, il s'écroule, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Viggo sourit victorieux en voyant ça. Il se relève doucement, s'essuie le sang qui se trouve sur son visage et s'approche dangereusement de la furie nocturne avec un sourire sadique.

 **Fin musique**

– Et oui furie nocturne. Ma lame est en racine de dragons. Une seule égratignure et le dragon est immobilisé. Même toi. Et dans les secondes qui viennent en plus. C'est vraiment merveilleux tout ça.

Krokmou grogne et essaye de se relever, mais sans succès. Il est complètement immobilisé. Cette blessure, bien que ce soit une simple égratignure, vient de le clouer au sol. Vu sa dangerosité et sa rapidité, c'est assez ironique et humiliant pour le dragon.

– Ne résiste pas. Ta fin est proche. Après je m'occuperais de ton dresseur. Et je tuerais tous les dragons. Mais toi. Je vendrais ta peau à prix cher. Et je sais exactement à qui. Estime toi heureux de ne jamais le rencontrer. Je te réserve un meilleur sort.

 **Sum 41 – Over my head (lyrics)**

Puis, comme plus tôt avec Harold, Viggo lève son épée et la rabaisse extrêmement rapide pour tuer la furie nocturne. La dernière furie nocturne. La fin d'une espèce. Mais Krokmou ne faiblit pas. Jamais. S'il doit mourir, il regardera son assassin dans les yeux, avec toujours autant de haine. C'est une furie nocturne. Le plus puissant de tous les dragons.

Viggo n'est plus qu'à un mètre. Krokmou le regarde toujours avec fureur, pupilles rétrécies, dents sorties et un grognement effrayant.

Soudain, quelque chose bloque l'épée du chasseur dans sa course, surprenant le dragon noir et le chasseur lui même. Ce quelque chose est en métal, vu le bruit que cela a fait lors de l'impact. Mais pas n'importe quelle chose en métal. On dirait … Une prothèse ? Viggo regarde surpris cet obstacle avant de comprendre.

Harold.

En effet, avant que l'épée du chef des chasseurs ne tue son dragon, l'héritier de Berk s'est précipité vers eux, et n'ayant aucune arme sur lui – l'ayant sûrement perdu en cours de route – il a bloqué l'épée de Viggo avec la première chose qu'il a pensé et qui soit assez résistante. Se souvenant de certains cours de combat et vu son agilité, Harold n'a pas réfléchi longtemps et a levé sa jambe – ou plutôt sa prothèse – et a ainsi arrêté la course de la mort sur son dragon. Et cela a parfaitement marché, car Viggo n'arrive plus à bouger d'un centimètre son arme, Harold ayant un parfait appui et une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

Le chef des chasseurs n'a pas vraiment apprécié cette intervention et regarde le maître des dragons, mécontent. Harold lui rend son regard mais de façon beaucoup plus meurtrière.

– Harold, grogne Viggo.

Le jeune homme ne répond pas. À la place, il donne un puissant coup de prothèse dans l'épée qui se soulève, sous le regard surpris du chasseur, pose ses deux mains au sol, lève ses deux jambes et tourne sur ses mains avec agilité. Par conséquence, ses jambes frappent dans l'air et dans un premier coup de pied – et vu que c'est bien calculé, c'est la prothèse – il tape dans la main de Viggo qui sous le coup de la douleur et du choc, envoie son épée au loin. Mais ce n'est pas tout, avec rapidité, Harold continue de tourner et avec un autre coup de pied, frappe une première fois Viggo au visage, qui perd un peu l'équilibre. Puis, après ce coup, il se redresse sur ses pieds, mais saute et donne un coup de poing au visage avec rage. Viggo tombe et à peine que le jeune homme revient au sol, il donne un coup de prothèse dans sa mâchoire – faisant voler plusieurs dents – qui l'envoie au sol à quelques mètres. Et l'héritier de Berk atterrit accroupi, attendant de voir, si ça a marché.

 **Fin musique**

Ne voyant aucune réaction de son ennemi – pour l'instant – Harold se retourne vers son dragon et constate les dégâts. Pour commencer, il enlève le morceau de lance de sa patte, qui fait grogner de douleur Krokmou. Puis, il regarde l'égratignure sur son museau. Il fait une grimace. Malgré le casque de protection de son dragon, Viggo a quand même réussi à l'atteindre. Il enrage. Néanmoins, il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu perdre un œil comme Krochefer. Il déchire un morceau de sa tunique et essuie le sang. En même temps, trop heureux de le revoir en vie, Krokmou lui lèche le visage, ce qui fait rire Harold. Mais le dragon est vite épuisé, à cause de cette maudite blessure à la racine de dragons. Le jeune dresseur repose donc sa tête au sol et lui caresse derrière les oreilles.

– Merci mon grand. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Maintenant laisse moi faire, je m'occupe du reste.

La furie nocturne grogne comme pour lui répondre et voit son dresseur se relever et faire face à nouveau vers son ennemi, qui commence à reprendre ses esprits.

Toujours à 4 pattes en tentant de se relever, Viggo le regarde méchamment. Mais vraiment méchamment cette fois. Il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un d'aussi meurtrier. Personne ne le résiste. Personne ! Et encore moins un dresseur de dragons unijambiste. Il se jure qu'il va éventrer le maître des dragons et le vider de son sang doucement, très doucement. Et il montrera ainsi qui est le plus fort.

Alors en s'essuyant – encore – le sang sur son visage et en crachant ses dents cassées – dont une de devant et une canine – il se relève. Cette fois il ne cherche même pas son arme. Il n'en a pas besoin. Ou plutôt il n'en a pas envie. Il veut mettre son poing sur le visage de son ennemi. Sur la jolie petite gueule d'Harold Haddock. Et il avance vers sa proie.

Harold aussi se prépare. Il le toise furieux. Lui non plus ne cherche pas une arme. Lui aussi veut lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule. Il veut le battre jusqu'au sang. Le tuer à mains nues. En est il capable ? Il l'ignore. Mais il a une rage à évacuer. Et il ne se sentirait pas mieux tant qu'il ne l'aura pas frappé avec ses poings. Harold n'a jamais été violent. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, il se découvre chaque jour un peu plus. Il découvre qu'il est assez doué pour le combat en fait. Bien sûr Astrid reste la meilleure, mais c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont entraînés ensemble. Et puis c'est le meilleur chevaucheur de dragon. Ses entraînements de dragon l'ont quelque peu musclés et il est devenu plus fort. Sa petite taille, par rapport à un viking typique, lui apporte l'agilité et la rapidité dont il a besoin contre les plus grosses brutes. Et puis, il s'avère qu'il a plus de force qu'il ne le croyait. Que tout le monde ne le croyait. La mâchoire de Rustik s'en souvient encore. C'est sans doute dans ses gênes, vu la force de son père.

Et à l'heure actuelle, sa force se retrouve décuplée à cause de la rage qu'il ressent envers Viggo. Il n'a jamais été aussi enragé. Il s'est jurait de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Et ça c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne les tortures qu'Astrid a subi. Sa rage n'a plus de limite. Sa surprenante force non plus.

Alors peut être qu'il peut y arriver. Peut être pas. Pour l'instant, il s'en moque. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est de tuer Viggo. Qu'importe ce qui se passe. Il ne mourra pas avant de l'avoir tué. Sauf s'il l'emmène avec lui dans la mort. Mais il s'assura qu'il pourrisse bien en enfer et qu'il soit torturé pour l'éternité.

Mais pour l'heure, il voit Viggo s'approcher petit à petit. Harold pense qu'il est temps d'essayer sa nouvelle armure. Il commence à enlever des bouts de sa tenue, sous le regard sceptique de son ennemi. De toute façon, à cause de la chute de toute à l'heure, celle ci est légèrement abîmée. Il enlève les protections à ses bras, ne laissant que ses avants bras protégés. On peut y ainsi découvrir qu'il ne porte rien en dessous, ce qui est assez étonnant, lui qui porte une tunique à manche longue d'habitude. Il enlève aussi ses protections épaulières et de son torse – donc aussi de son dos. Et avec un mouvement d'épaules, ses protections tombent derrière lui. Ainsi, il ne lui reste que des protections à ses avants bras et ses mains – histoire de faire plus mal pour frapper – son torse est aussi protégé d'une fine armure de couleur noire, lui donnant un côté sombre. À part à l'avant, ses bras sont complètement dénudés, sans tissu de vêtements. On peut donc comprendre, qu'en dessous de sa fine armure du torse, il porte une tunique sans manches. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment habituel dans son cas. Mais surtout que le jeune homme n'est pas si svelte et faible que ça, lorsqu'on voit ses muscles assez développés, mais sans en faire trop. C'est à se demander pourquoi il les cache tout le temps. Et enfin, il enlève la bandoulière de l'étui de son épée et la jette au dessus de la pile de ses protections détachés.

Une fois qu'il s'est débarrassé de tout le surplus, il avance à son tour vers Viggo. Celui ci le regarde bizarrement. Il remarque que sa tenue est vraiment différente de celle qu'il porte d'habitude. Elle semble plus légère. En effet, c'est Rustik qui l'a fabriqué. Il savait qu'Harold avait besoin d'une nouvelle armure, car il savait qu'il allait affronter Viggo au corps au corps. Du moins, il en déduisait. C'est pourquoi il a fabriqué une nouvelle armure plus fine, pour qu'Harold soit très libre de ses mouvements. Comme s'il n'avait qu'un seul vêtement. Rustik a conçu cette armure pour qu'Harold puisse encaisser les coups lors d'un combat rapproché, mais surtout pour limiter les dégâts sur Harold. Et le résultat en vaut la chandelle. Non seulement, elle est encore mieux de ce qu'il avait prévu, mais en plus cela va parfaitement bien au jeune homme. Il est classe et ténébreux. Et il a l'air encore plus fort physiquement et mentalement avec cette tenue. On peut dire que c'est du bon boulot.

* * *

D'ailleurs, lors du premier affrontement, lorsqu'Harold a cassé les dents du chef des chasseurs, les combats autour d'eux ont commencé à cesser. Il faut dire que la plupart des dragons et des chasseurs ont été tués dans d'affreuses conditions. Il ne reste que quelques chasseurs, plus Ryker – qui ne s'est pas encore remontré – les amis d'Harold et leurs dragons, Garbalafre, Lightning, Écrabo, Iron Maiden et quelques dragons survivants et blessés. C'est pour ça lorsque Viggo et Harold se sont affrontés du regard, ils ont cessé les combats et se sont rapprochés d'un affrontement plus intéressant. Après tout, cet affrontement va déterminer l'issu de la guerre. Alors au fur et à mesure, avec d'un côté les dragonniers et les dragons et de l'autre, les chasseurs, ont formé un cercle, déterminant un ring de combat. Et ils regardent. Ils regardent ce combat de chefs.

* * *

C'est aussi à ce moment qu'arrive Ingrid. Elle est très inquiète par les événements, mais comme les autres, elle garde le silence. Bien qu'elle a été particulièrement méchante avec son frère, elle admet qu'il a raison. Si à l'heure actuelle, elle intervient ou encore pire elle l'interrompt, il va la tuer. Et ça va être difficile de s'expliquer avec lui, elle morte. Surtout qu'elle pense qu'elle a compris ce qui s'est passé et elle juge qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui le dise à Harold que Viggo. Alors comme les autres, elle se met dans le cercle entre les dragonniers et les chasseurs – démontrant sa véritable nature.

* * *

En parallèle, on peut voir Dagur sortir enfin de l'ombre. Jusque là, il ne voyait pas grand intérêt de s'intéresser aux combats opposant les dragonniers et les chasseurs – surtout que c'était la mort assurée. Mais maintenant c'est une toute autre histoire. Maintenant, Harold, celui qui considère comme son frère depuis des années, va se battre. Non se battre est trop faible. Il va vouloir tuer. Et Dagur ne manquera ça pour rien au monde. Surtout face à Viggo. Il a hâte de voir Harold lui en foutre une. Tout de même armé de son épée, d'un arc et de plusieurs flèches – au cas où il décide de passer à l'action – Dagur se place du côté des dragonniers, démontrant clairement son camp dans la guerre.

* * *

 **Sum 41 – Still Waiting (lyrics)**

Arrivés à 3 mètres l'un de l'autre, Harold et Viggo s'arrêtent. Ils se toisent méchamment du regard. Il n'y a plus un bruit. Humains comme dragons se taisent, faisant un silence de mort. Même le vent semble s'être arrêté. Tout est très calme. Autour d'eux, des cadavres de chasseurs et de dragons répandent une odeur de mort, de sang, de tripes. Une odeur nauséabonde. Mais personne ne s'en préoccupe. La seule préoccupation est ce combat. Ils attendent tous que les deux ennemis s'affrontent. Que le combat commence.

Et soudain, après un dernier froncement de sourcils, en même temps, les deux chefs se lancent dans le combat. C'est Viggo qui commence l'offensive. Il envoie un crochet droit. Harold barre le coup avec son bras gauche et enchaîne par un direct dans l'estomac. Viggo barre le coup et enchaîne. Harold n'esquive pas et se fait toucher à l'épaule qui lui laisse un marque. Mais comme ça, après avoir lancé sa jambe, il frappe Viggo au visage, qui recule. Harold enchaîne et le frappe avec un direct au visage. Viggo attrape son bras et lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui fait plier Harold et le chasseur enchaîne avec un uppercut, qui fait à son tour reculer Harold. L'héritier de Berk essuie le sang sur sa bouche en se redressant. Puis, il regarde à nouveau meurtrier son ennemi, prêt à reprendre. Viggo, quant à lui, n'essuie même plus le sang. Mais à la place, il sourit sadiquement. Et il se remet en position. Harold fonce alors vers lui. Et ils enchaînent les attaques. Direct, uppercut, crochet, coups de pieds retournés. Ils bloquent ou non. Les poings et les pieds sont alternés. Ils mettent toute leur force dans leurs attaques, Harold plus que Viggo, étant plus enragé. Soudain, après un coup de pied esquivé en se baissant, Viggo en traître, lui fait un croche pied sur son unique jambe au sol. Harold tombe. Viggo écrase avec son pied son ventre. Mais agile et rapide, Harold lève ses jambes en l'air pour l'éviter et sans les mains se redresse sur ses pieds, démontrant ses abdos. Profitant de la surprise, il donne un coup de pied à l'estomac du chasseur, qui le fait reculer, mais celui ci enchaîne un coup de pied. Harold l'imite et ils se frappent tous les deux au ventre. Sous la violence, ils reculent de plusieurs mètres, allongés. Harold se tient le ventre, car le coup a été très douloureux cette fois, qu'il en crache du sang. Il regarde l'état de son armure du torse et voit que celle ci est presque cassée. Les coups entre les deux chefs sont particulièrement violents. Ça doit être plus ce que peut supporter une armure de ce genre. Néanmoins, Harold n'en souffre pas trop, preuve qu'elle fait son effet. Il se relève donc, se tenant le ventre, du sang dégoulinant de son visage, de sa bouche, son nez, sa tête. Au moins, il garde toutes ses dents, lui. Il a déjà plusieurs hématomes sur ses bras et épaules, mais il s'en contrefiche. Viggo n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Sa tête est toujours couverte de sang et lui aussi a plusieurs ecchymoses. Le jeune dragonnier remarque aussi que l'armure de torse de son pire ennemi est aussi endommagée. Oui, en effet, Viggo n'est pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Harold grimace de douleur, avant de reprendre un air sombre et sérieux et de se remettre en position. Ils s'affrontent à nouveau du regard. Et cette fois, c'est Viggo qui charge. Harold se prépare. Il esquive sur le côté un coup direct, et avec une roue, donne un coup de pied. Viggo esquive. Et ils enchaînent plusieurs coups de poings et blocages. Soudain, Harold tourne sur lui même et donne un coup de prothèse au genou du chasseur, le déboîtant, ce qui lui fait hurler de douleur. Puis, il l'achève avec un coup de poing d'une telle puissance, démontrant sa rage. Viggo tombe. Harold s'apprête à enchaîner, mais le chef des chasseurs, au dernier instant, lui donne un coup de pied à l'estomac, ce qui fait reculer Harold en se tenant le ventre, qui le regarde toujours en serrant les dents, regard noir.

 **Fin musique**

Harold pose un genou au sol, essoufflé et souffrant. Il voit que son armure a vraiment pris de sales coups et se fissure. Ne servant plus rien de la garder – autre que le blesser d'avantage – il l'enlève en grimaçant vu les coups qu'il s'est pris. Mais sans elle, il serait hors combat depuis longtemps, en miettes. Voire mort. Il se retrouve donc avec un seul vêtement noir sans manche, plein de sueur. Ayant une désagréable sensation et surtout le collant à la peau, il l'enlève aussi pour garder ses libres mouvements. Ainsi, malgré ses abdos marqués, il peut voir de méchants ecchymoses qui commencent à se former. Il grimace, mais considère que ce n'est trop grave. Il se relève donc doucement en surveillant les gestes de son ennemi. Celui ci a profité de ce petit moment de répit, pour ramper loin du futur chef de Berk. Puis, difficilement, il se remet debout. Viggo n'est pas beau à voir. Déjà, il a le visage à demi brûlé. Et son visage est couvert de sang et le reste de son corps d'hématomes. Et maintenant le genou déboîté, Tout ça par le seul fait d'Harold. L'armure du chasseur est aussi très abîmée. Déjà il a perdu ses épaulières lors de la première explosion et le piège du dragonnier. Puis, son plastron est bien abîmé. Jugeant aussi que cela ne sert à rien de garder son armure – et Viggo Grimborn se débarrasse de ce qui ne lui sert à rien – il l'enlève, se trouvant lui aussi torse nu, révélant au dessus de ses muscles, de nombreux hématomes et blessures, faites par Harold lui même. Il ne lui reste donc plus que des protections à ses avants bras comme son ennemi. Il inspecte les dégâts et il s'avère qu'il est plus amoché, qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il grogne en regardant à nouveau le futur chef de Berk tout en serrant les dents, mais décide de ne rien laisser paraître. Alors il finit par sourire sadiquement.

– Je suis impressionné Harold. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne laisses paraître. C'est bien la première fois que je prends autant de coups et que mon ennemi se relève encore. J'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir cassé ta jolie petite armure.

– T'as besoin d'une pause Viggo ? À ton âge, ça se comprend.

– Je vais te faire ravaler ta salive. On ne joue plus.

– Pourtant c'est toi qui veut jouer. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, rage Harold.

– Certes. Mais là, avec un adversaire tel que toi, qui a déjà décimé la moitié de mes hommes, je vais devoir passer à tout autre niveau, lui répond-t-il en se retournant vers ses hommes.

Harold lève un sourcil sceptique, se demandant quel plan tordu, il a encore en tête. Il voit qu'un chasseur lui tend un arc et des flèches. Il fronce les sourcils. Le chef des chasseurs met le sac de flèches autour de lui et prend une épée des mains de … Ryker. Harold écarquille les yeux en le voyant.

– Ryker !?

Ses amis l'ont aussi vu, surtout Rustik et Krochefer, qu'ils n'en reviennent pas, qu'ils soient encore en vie.

– Sale fils de pute ! T'es vivant ?

– Toi aussi sale chien ! Ainsi que ton maudit reptile de pacotille !

– Répètes un peu pour voir ! Enrage Rustik suivi d'un rugissement terrifiant de son dragon.

Tous les deux s'approchent avec menace, mais Harold les arrête en tendant le bras sur le côté pour les bloquer. Résignés, les deux amis reviennent à leur place. Le futur chef de Berk regarde toujours méchamment les frères Grimborn.

– Un bras en moins. Un bras déboîté. Une vue réduite par les coups. Une blessure à la jambe. Tu ne sers plus à rien Ryker. Pourquoi Viggo te laisse en vie ?

Le chasseur grogne mais ne dit rien, Harold ayant raison. Il se pose les mêmes questions. Son frère lui a dit qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. Mais à part lui donner une épée à son frère – comme maintenant – qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si d'autres chasseurs ne pouvaient pas faire cette tâche. Alors qu'est ce que Viggo a en tête ?

– Tu es bien méchant Harold, intervient Viggo, Ryker est mon frère. Comme si je pouvais le laisser mourir.

Ryker grogne sur son frère, sachant que celui ci ment.

– Ne me fais pas rire. Famille ou pas, s'il te gêne, s'il ne t'ai plus d'aucune utilité, tu le tues ou le laisses mourir pour son cas.

– J'ai mes raisons.

Harold fronce les sourcils perplexe.

– Bon. Si nous commençons ? Tu as pu montrer ton agilité et ta rapidité. Mais maintenant ? Avec ce que tu as mangé, crois tu pouvoir tout esquiver ?

– Tu joues au lâche maintenant ?

– Je te l'ai dit. On arrête de jouer.

Puis, d'un coup, Viggo encoche sa première flèche. Harold écarquille les yeux et esquive en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Accroupi, il voit Viggo en tirer une deuxième, il esquive en reculant. Le chef des chasseurs continue sa lancée de flèches, Harold esquivant. Mais une flèche finit par avoir raison de lui et le touche à la jambe gauche. Il grimace de douleur, mais constate que ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas vu, c'est que du coup, étant sa poche qui a été transpercé, le sac d'antidotes, mais aussi le pendentif que lui a passé Astrid, sont tombés par terre. Esquivant d'autres flèches, il n'y a pas fait attention et se recule de l'endroit où ils sont tombés.

Voyant qu'il commence à fatiguer et à être de plus en plus touché – même si c'est des égratignures – Harold décide de changer de tactique. Alors après avoir esquivé une autre flèche, il se précipite vers son dragon – toujours allongé et immobile par la racine de dragons – saisit son bouclier à toute vitesse et bloque une flèche. Mais maintenant, il est près de la furie nocturne et elle est très vulnérable – même s'il voit qu'apparemment, Krokmou peut se protéger avec ses ailes. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas le mettre en danger, il s'éloigne. Sauf que c'est de Viggo qu'on parle. Il a trouvé une occasion en or pour agir en traître. Alors maintenant il vise Krokmou sans défense – même s'il a toujours son armure, une flèche peut toujours l'atteindre mortellement. Harold le protège autant qu'il peut avec son bouclier, mais lui comme son dragon, vont finir par se faire tuer.

– Varek ! Mettez Krokmou à l'abri !

Le jeune dragonnier avec sa dragonne et d'autres gronks encerclent le dragon immobilisé et le protègent des flèches, le temps de le déplacer dans un endroit plus sûr.

Une fois qu'il s'est assuré, qu'ils sont tous à l'abri, Harold se concentre à nouveau sur son ennemi. Il ramasse les flèches et les insère dans son bouclier dans une entrée secrète. Viggo et les chasseurs le regardent, surpris.

– Fini de jouer, murmure-t-il avant de s'adresser à son ennemi plus fort, Alors Viggo ! C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? J'ai cru que tu avais fini de jouer ! Tu fais pitié. Ou tu fatigues ? C'est peut être l'heure de ton ragoût ? C'est vrai tu n'es plus si jeune !

Viggo grogne en serrant les dents, tout en le regardant méchamment. Il arme son arc et hurle à ses hommes.

– Chasseurs ! En position ! Tuez moi ce garnement !

– Dragonniers ! Ne bougez pas d'un poil ! Hurle aussi Harold en voyant ses amis essayer d'intervenir, paniqués.

– Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?, panique Varek.

– Il doit avoir un plan derrière la tête. Tenez vous prêt quand même !

 **Game of thrones season 6 OST 15 – Bastard**

Krokmou, lui, n'aime pas le plan de son dresseur. Quelque soit le plan. Il grogne d'inquiétude. Et bien qu'il peut commencer à bouger, notamment ses ailes et sa queue, il est toujours cloué au sol. Il espère que bientôt il pourra à nouveau bouger totalement.

Et sous le commandement de Viggo, tous les chasseurs restants – sauf les grands blessés – tire une flèche en même temps sur le dragonnier. Harold sourit, place son bouclier au dessus de sa tête et s'accroupit. Et par on ne sait quel miracle, pas une seule flèche ne l'a touché. Tout le monde est stupéfié – et ses amis croient qu'il est suicidaire. C'est comme s'il est protégé par les Dieux eux mêmes. Après Harold soulève son bouclier, ramasse les flèches et appuie sur un bouton. De ce fait, avec une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide que par le passé, le bouclier se transforme en arbalète. Ne l'ayant jamais utilisé devant les chasseurs, ceux ci sont cloués sur place de stupeur. Et avec un autre bouton, Harold fait apparaître une gâchette en dessous. Et il tire. Toutes les flèches qu'il a ramassé, et a enfoui dans son bouclier, toutes les flèches des chasseurs sont renvoyées vers ceux ci. Les uns après les autres, ils tombent, abattus par une flèche et l'arme d'Harold. Même Viggo est surpris de cette arme, qui ne fait plus rien, à part voir ses hommes se faire descendre par son ennemi. Et lorsqu'il réagit enfin, Harold le vise et tire sur son arc, le faisant tomber à plusieurs mètres. Apeurés par le jeune homme, les chasseurs reculent d'un pas. Ryker veut les punir, mais Viggo l'en empêche avec son bras. Il regarde toujours Harold stupéfié.

– Je rêve ou … son bouclier … il l'a amélioré, non ?, n'en revient pas Rustik, suivi d'un hochement de tête de Varek pour acquiescer.

– IL EST TROP COOL !, s'exclament les jumeaux en se regardant.

À court de flèches, Harold change la forme de son arme, pour le remettre en mode bouclier et fixe Viggo, provocateur. Le chef des chasseurs le fixe aussi. Ils s'observent pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant un nouveau blanc sur l'île, déjà meurtrie par la guerre.

 **Fin musique**

Puis soudain, Viggo éclate de rire, devant l'air d'incompréhension de tout le monde, Ryker compris.

– Alors là … Mais alors là … Mon dieu je t'ai sous estimé Harold. Mais genre vraiment sous estimé. Un gars comme toi devrait me rejoindre.

– Plutôt mourir.

– Ça peut s'arranger.

– Tu as décidé d'arrêter de jouer les lâches ? Félicitations.

– Je vais te montrer comment on tue chez nous.

– Approche.

 **Audiomachine – Blitzkreig**

Et soudain, le chef des chasseurs s'élance, sort son épée et attaque Harold. Surpris, le jeune homme a tout juste le temps de se protéger avec son bouclier. Le choc entre l'épée et le bouclier est brutal. Viggo enchaîne les coups d'épée, ne laissant que peu d'alternatives pour Harold d'attaquer – surtout qu'il n'a plus son épée. Viggo force son ennemi à reculer. Harold est vraiment en mauvaise posture cette fois.

Lassé de ce petit jeu, après un autre coup d'épée, Viggo donne un autre coup, mais cette fois à la main du dragonnier – le blessant au passage – faisant voler le bouclier loin d'Harold. Démuni, le jeune homme recule de plusieurs mètres, mais Viggo le suit de très près. Le dragonnier esquive l'épée comme il peut, à droite, à gauche, en reculant, en se baissant. Il enchaîne les différentes esquives, mais sans protection et sans arme – et plus d'armures – il est vulnérable.

– Il est en mauvaise posture … HAROLD !, hurle Rustik en lui lançant une épée.

Le jeune homme ayant entendu, se retourne une demi seconde pour voir l'épée arrivée vers lui. Et à nouveau, se retourne vers Viggo pour voir juste à temps son épée arriver droit vers lui. N'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver cette fois, il bloque l'épée avec son avant bras droit – où il y a encore une protection. Ceci bloque l'épée, mais la douleur est là. Néanmoins, il n'y fait pas attention. Puis, Harold donne un coup de pied à Viggo pour le faire reculer. Il fait demi tour et attrape l'épée, lancée par Rustik. Puis à nouveau, il fait demi tour, juste pour avoir le temps de bloquer à nouveau l'épée de son ennemi, mais cette fois, épée contre épée. Surpris et mécontent, Viggo perd du terrain, et Harold le pousse. Le dragonnier en profite pour retirer entièrement la protection de son avant bras droit, qui est fissurée. Il se secoue la main en grimaçant pour atténuer la douleur. Une ecchymose est déjà apparente par l'attaque. Mais il y fait abstraction. Il finit par se remettre en position de combat. Viggo, mécontent d'avoir perdu son avantage, attaque. Harold barre le coup et enchaîne. Et il s'avère, qu'il est aussi doué à l'épée. Il barre et enchaîne avec une telle facilité que cela déconcerte le chasseur. Des attaques verticales, horizontales, diagonales. Des blocages. Les deux chefs attaquent avec ferveur, sans vraiment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouve un avantage. Mais aucun n'abandonne la partie, bien qu'ils commencent à s'essouffler tous les deux.

 **Fin musique**

Mais quelque chose va changer la donne.

En effet, plus loin, regardant le combat, un chasseur est intrigué par quelque chose au sol. Il s'en approche et trouve la fameuse pochette d'antidotes et le pendentif de dent de dragon d'Astrid. Le chasseur – bien qu'un peu bête – comprend que c'est le maître des dragons qui l'a fait tombé dans les combats. Ayant une idée, qui peut lui faire gagner les bonnes grâces de son chef, il sourit sadiquement.

– Maître des dragons ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à toi !, ricane-t-il sans vraiment se rendre compte des risques qu'il prend en faisant ça.

Alors que les deux chefs ont à nouveau bloqué leurs épées l'une contre l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant presque, en se regardant avec haine, ils tournent la tête vers la source de cette voix, assez désagréable pour les deux. Mais c'est plus Harold qui réagit en voyant ce que tient le chasseur. Il écarquille les yeux de frayeur, regarde discrètement sa poche et voit que celle ci est en effet déchiré. Il regarde à nouveau le chasseur en panique. Mais la panique laisse très vite place à la colère. Alors en donnant un coup de prothèse sur le genou déboîté de Viggo, qui hurle d'agonie, il s'éloigne de celui ci et se dirige droit vers le chasseur. Celui ci sourit, arme son arc. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu encoché, Harold lance son épée, ce qui désarme le chasseur. Il regarde son arme partir plus loin, si bien qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir le futur chef de Berk s'élancer sur lui. Et encore moins le coup de poing d'une rare violence – surtout pour Harold – en pleine tête du chasseur, le faisant tomber assez brutalement sur le sol et certainement en l'assommant. Ou pire. Respirant bruyamment par la colère et l'adrénaline et aussi par la fatigue, Harold se relève doucement en le regardant méchamment, lui, ainsi que les autres chasseurs s'ils tentent quoique ce soit. Ceux ci reculent d'un pas, apeurés. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Même ses amis semblent apeurés et stressés par ce geste – bien qu'ils pensent tous que ce chasseur l'a mérité.

Une fois qu'il s'est un peu calmé, il s'approche pour ramasser son épée, mais surtout ce qu'il a perdu. Il met la sacoche dans une autre poche et s'apprête à y mettre le pendentif aussi. Mais il s'arrête en chemin. Son expression se radoucit. Son regard devient plus triste, nostalgique, mélancolique. Il touche délicatement la dent de Tempête, souvenir précieux de la fille qu'il aime. Il repense à elle tout d'un coup. Il voit ses beaux yeux bleus, qui lui donne envie de s'y perdre. Il voit ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, qu'il aimerait caresser. Il voit son visage lorsqu'elle est heureuse ou stressée - à cause de ses bêtises - mais surtout son visage concentré ou lorsqu'elle lance un défi. Il sourit à ce souvenir, aimant la voir comme ça. Il voit ses lèvres qu'il a envie d'embrasser encore et encore comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se souvient de la sensation de leur baiser, qui l'a transporté dans les nuages, dans un autre monde, dans un autre univers. Et il se souvient de leur dernier baiser, mélangeant amour, détresse, tendresse et survie. Leur dernier baiser avant ... avant tout ça. Il reperd le sourire. Son visage exprime la souffrance, la douleur de son cœur. Dans un sens, elle lui manque énormément. Il aimerait la revoir là tout de suite. Il aimerait n'être jamais parti pour rester auprès d'elle à jamais. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait la sauver avant. Mais il donnerait jusqu'à son âme pour être auprès d'elle comme si tout allait bien. Il l'aime. Oh oui il l'aime comme un fou. Il se promet que quand cette histoire sera terminée, il va tout arranger. Absolument tout. De A à Z. Et ils recommenceront à zéro. C'est une promesse.

Il ferme sa main avec le pendentif à l'intérieur tout en fermant fortement les yeux, à deux doigts de pleurer. Son cœur saigne. Son cœur en miettes saigne beaucoup. C'est plus ce qu'il ne peut supporter. Il n'en peut plus. C'est trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop dur et douloureux. Mais il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé. Et il reviendra la sauver. Que les Dieux le torturent pour l'éternité s'il ne tient pas cette promesse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il reste comme ça. Les yeux fermés, des larmes s'échappant. Le visage exprimant sa grande douleur. Sa détresse serrant le pendentif de la fille qu'il aime, comme bouée de sauvetage de son existence, près de son cœur meurtri.

S'il pouvait rester comme ça, il en remercierait le ciel. Mais les choses sont loin d'être simples.

En effet, entre temps cela a permis à Viggo de reprendre ses esprits et d'observer la scène. Et soudain, une idée lui vient. Il sourit diaboliquement et repense à une chose. Il a toujours un présent à donner au maître des dragons.

– Ça me fait penser tiens ! J'ai un présent pour toi Harold.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et le toise méchamment, car déjà il n'a pas aimé d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment de souvenirs de la jeune fille mourante. Mais surtout ... Il hait cet homme. Oh que oui il le hait. Il le hait comme personne n'a jamais haï quelqu'un. Toutefois, il se concentre à nouveau sur la guerre contre son ennemi.

Ne voulant plus le perdre, il accroche le pendentif de sa bien aimée à son cou et regarde à nouveau son pire ennemi. Et il attend qu'il continue. Voyant qu'il ne dit rien en attendant la suite, Viggo fouille une de ses poches et en sort quelque chose avant de le jeter devant Harold. Celui ci regarde l'objet sceptique quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ayant compris. C'est le bandeau d'Astrid. Enfin c'était. Celui ci est couvert de sang, preuve de la souffrance de la jeune fille. Harold baisse ses deux bras le long de son corps, regardant ce bandeau tâché de sang d'une expression vide, brisée. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus de force tout d'un coup. Viggo sourit à cette réaction. C'est exactement celle qu'il attendait. Alors tout en s'approchant doucement, il continue sa torture psychologique.

– Après tout, j'ai promis à ta putain, qu'une fois que je te verrais, je t'offrirais son bandeau. Que ce serait un dernier cadeau de votre présence dans ce bas monde.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Harold ferme les yeux et Viggo s'approche dangereusement. Arrivé près du dragonnier – où celui ci n'a toujours pas bougé – le chef des chasseurs ricane. Il a fallu un peu de temps, mais il a finalement réussi à briser entièrement Harold Haddock.

Tout espoir vient d'être anéanti par un simple accessoire plein de sang, appartenant à la fille qu'il aime.

La victoire appartient aux chasseurs.

– Adieu Harold Haddock. Tu fus un adversaire digne de ce nom.

Viggo lève son épée à la diagonale, prêt à frapper. Les dragonniers, les dragons, Krokmou – qui arrive à bouger maintenant - tous hurlent pour réveiller le jeune dragonnier. Mais rien à faire. Il est comme en transe, abattu, sans aucune force. Plus une seule. Sans plus aucun espoir.

Erreur. Grosse erreur.

C'est tout à fait l'inverse. Il est plus enragé que jamais. Sa rage, déjà bien élevé, vient d'augmenter par deux ou trois ou plus. Alors avant même que Viggo n'a le temps d'attaquer, il ouvre les yeux d'une manière si meurtrière que cela fait même trembler le Grand Viggo Grimborn, qui surpris, n'arrive plus bouger. Alors, avec une rage sans égale, en hurlant de toutes ses forces pour l'évacuer, Harold attaque et coupe la main de Viggo qui maintient l'épée. Tous sont surpris et choqués par cette attaque soudaine. Viggo compris. D'ailleurs celui ci hurle à la mort en se tenant le poignet, tout en reculant automatiquement. Du sang se répand. Son sang. Il se répand partout, giclant, par terre, sur lui, mais aussi sur Harold qui le regarde tel un tueur sans pitié. Ne faisant même pas attention au sang qui vient de gicler sur lui, et hors de lui, il se jette sur son pire ennemi et bourreau de son amour. Bien que mortellement blessé, Viggo arrive par un heureux hasard à éviter l'épée, mais Harold n'en a que faire. Il abandonne son arme, plaque le chef des chasseurs au sol et commence son massacre. Il le frappe au visage encore, encore et encore. Défigurant encore plus le visage du chasseur, il déchaîne toute sa rage, toute sa souffrance, toute sa peine. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Plusieurs coups de poings de la main droite et lorsqu'il fatigue, il passe à la main gauche. Il ne sent plus ses limites. Il ne sent plus la fatigue. Il ne sent plus rien à part un désir d'évacuer toute sa rage. Un désir d'accomplir sa vengeance. De la venger, elle. Alors, il frappe encore et encore. Ses mains et même le reste de son corps sont couverts de sang. Il ignore si c'est celui de son ennemi ou le sien. Sans doute les deux. Et après ? Quelle importance ? Il va le tuer. Il se le jure. Il a besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer toute sa rage accumulée depuis des jours. Et surtout depuis ses trois derniers jours. Il continue. Encore et encore. Il pense à Viggo donnant des coups violents à Astrid, il frappe plus fort. Il pense à Viggo la fouettant, il frappe plus fort. Il pense à Viggo la torturant, il frappe plus fort. Il pense aux blessures d'Astrid, il frappe plus fort. Mais surtout et le pire, lorsqu'il pense aux deux viols qu'elle a subi, il y met toute sa rage en hurlant. Plus il frappe fort, plus il hurle, plus il éclate sa rage. Il ne sent même plus la douleur sur ses phalanges. La douleur n'est que psychologique. Il souffre de l'état d'Astrid. Il souffre de culpabilité. Il souffre. Il souffre atrocement. Il a le cœur en miettes. Sa peine est indéchiffrable. Il repense à l'état d'Astrid. Sa souffrance augmente. Mais elle se traduit par la rage. Puis, il pense à nouveau à Astrid. Il pense à son amour pour elle. Il pense à sa stupidité d'avoir été aussi long à lui avouer. Il pense à sa stupidité de son entêtement, qui est responsable de tout ça. Il pense à sa culpabilité. Mais sa culpabilité se transforme en souffrance, puis en rage. Son amour pour la viking se transforme aussi en rage. Sa rage se transforme en désir de vengeance. Sa vengeance se transforme en volonté de tuer le monstre qui l'a torturé jusqu'à la mort. Et plus il pense à elle, plus il souffre, plus il enrage. Et plus, il frappe fort. C'est terminé. Harold Haddock ne peut être calmé. Il est mort psychologiquement.

Viggo, quant à lui, n'a plus riposté. Qui pourrait le faire face à tant de rage d'un jeune homme amoureux ? Alors il encaisse. Il essaie de rester conscient, mais les coups d'Harold sont vraiment violents. Même lui il l'affirme. Mais il se réjouit d'une chose. Il a créé un monstre. Et sa putain sera morte. Alors il s'en fiche. Justement, cela l'amuse. Ou alors le fait de se prendre tellement de coups ne lui donne plus les idées claires. Allez savoir. C'est de Viggo Grimborn qu'on parle.

Harold continue son massacre sans relâche, sans fatigue. Il ne s'arrête pas. Il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas.

– Harold arrête ça !

Et alors qu'il allait mettre un autre coup, il s'arrête dans son élan. Il se retourne vers le son de cette voix féminine, le regard à demi enragé à demi brisé. Ingrid – qui est plus près des dragonniers qu'au début – le regarde horrifiée. Harold la fixe sans vraiment comprendre.

– Arrêtes ça je t'en supplie !

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe, il voit qu'elle est vraiment terrifiée. Pourquoi ? À cause de lui ? Impossible … Puis, il regarde tous ses amis et eux aussi sont horrifiés par la scène. Les chasseurs n'en parlons même pas. Certains d'entre eux ont déjà fui la queue entre les jambes. Ils ne sont pas de taille face à la fureur du maître des dragons. Surtout lorsque celui ci a mis à terre leur chef et qu'il le massacre. Il regarde tour à tour ses amis et il y voit de la peur. Seul Krokmou et les autres dragons semblent le regarder comme d'habitude. Ont ils plus l'habitude de la barbarie humaine ?

Commençant à comprendre, il abaisse son poing en se calmant. Sa rage est en train de le transformer en véritable monstre. Un monstre pire que son ennemi lui même. Il ne veut pas. Le peut il ? Est ce la solution pour venger Astrid et Tempête ? Son instinct l'affirme. Sa raison ? Il n'en a plus. Alors allez savoir quel type de vengeance adopté.

Voyant qu'il commence à se calmer et à se relâcher, Viggo, encore conscient malgré la violence des coups, sourit. Il saisit une pierre avec sa main gauche encore valide, à proximité de lui, et d'un coup vif, surprenant tout le monde – encore – il frappe avec violence la tête du pauvre Harold, qui s'écroule sur le côté. Viggo ne perd pas de temps et inverse les rôles. Malgré le visage tout défiguré, le sang coulant abondamment, il se venge. Il commence alors à frapper Harold avec sa seule main valide, qui essaye de se protéger comme il peut, mais c'est peu efficace. À son tour, il se prend des coups assez violents, brouillant son esprit pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Et bien que Viggo ne le frappe qu'avec une main, il est assez efficace.

Après quelques minutes, Viggo fatigue vraiment, mais veut en finir. Et comme le dragonnier ne semble pas vouloir perdre connaissance, il change de tactique. Alors après un dernier coup, précipitamment, il sort un couteau et le place sous la gorge de son ennemi.

– Il est temps d'en finir Harold.

Celui ci le regarde en serrant les dents avec toujours ce même regard noir, ne flanchant pas. Voyant la scène et paniquant à mort, Krokmou se précipite pour l'aider, ainsi que les autres. Seule Ingrid semble tétanisée par la scène et ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Viggo s'apprête à égorger Harold. Tous les deux se regardent, furieux.

La fin du combat est arrivée.

Soudain, une flèche fonce droit vers eux. Viggo arrête tout mouvement, choqué. Harold écarquille les yeux, surpris. Ils baissent tous les deux la tête pour y trouver … Une flèche dans le ventre du chasseur. Harold ne comprend pas. Qui a pu faire ça ? Ses amis ne sont pas de ce côté et trop loin. Ingrid n'a pas bougé. Un traître parmi les chasseurs ? Impossible. Ils ont trop peur.

Décidant de prendre profit de la situation, il donne un coup de poing, faisant dégager Viggo, qui s'écroule au sol et avec une roulade en arrière, il s'éloigne de lui. Il recule jusqu'à ce que Krokmou le rejoigne – ou plutôt le saute dessus en le léchant.

– Aie aie aie Krokmou arrête tu me fais mal !, rigole-t-il malgré la situation.

La furie nocturne laisse tranquille son humain, mais il a au moins léché le sang qu'il y a sur sa tête, vérifiant les différentes blessures de son visage. Il a quelques hématomes, un œil au beurre noir qui se forme à l'œil droit et une sacré plaie au dessus du même œil, due à la pierre. Du sang coule encore de cette plaie. Harold ne s'intéresse plus à l'inspection de son dragon sur ses blessures et regarde Viggo.

Celui ci se relève malgré la flèche et se retourne furieux en serrant les dents vers le responsable. Et il le trouve facilement, vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui est encore en position de tir d'archer.

Cette personne ?

Dagur Parenvrille.

Harold ayant aussi vu que c'est lui qui avait tiré, écarquille les yeux, bouche bée, n'en revenant pas. Les dragonniers ne sont pas en meilleur état. Dagur toise Viggo méchamment et rabaisse son arc doucement.

– Dagur …, gronde-t-il, SALE TRAÎTRE !

– Je n'ai jamais été l'un des vôtres. Et tu es allé trop loin.

– Trop loin ?

– Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait à Astrid.

– Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

– C'est mon affaire.

De rage, Viggo arrive finalement à enlever la flèche en mettant sa main gauche dans le dos et en tirant d'un coup sec. Bien sûr ceci accompagné d'un hurlement mélangeant l'agonie et la rage. Puis, il s'écroule à 4 pattes pour reprendre son souffle.

– Pourquoi Dagur ?, demande Harold

– Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Harold. Je suis désolé pour Astrid et sa dragonne. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser ce fils de pute te tuer. Tu dois encore la sauver. Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Malgré lui, Harold sourit sincèrement – le premier depuis une éternité – sa colère descendant doucement.

– Dagur … Merci.

Le garçon Parenvrille hoche la tête simplement. Après tout, il vient de sauver la vie à Harold, alors qu'il le combat depuis 3 ans. Mais les choses ont changé. Il est temps d'arrêter de jouer aux combats. Cette guerre lui fait comprendre ça. C'est malheureux et il s'en veut terriblement. Mais maintenant il choisit son camp. Et ce n'est certainement pas celui de Viggo et de ses sbires.

Rustik et les autres n'en reviennent pas de ce que vient de faire Dagur. Non seulement il a sauvé Harold, il a trahi les chasseurs, mais surtout il a mortellement blessé leur ennemi. Mais cela ne semble pas suffisant. À croire qu'il est increvable celui là ! Enfin si on regarde bien, cela semble pareil pour Harold.

En parlant de celui ci, justement, il reporte son attention sur son pire ennemi, à nouveau un regard noir.

– C'est terminé Viggo. Tu as perdu. Tes hommes sont soit morts soit se sont enfuis. Tu n'es plus rien.

Le chef des chasseurs ne dit rien quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui rend perplexe tout le monde. Toujours en ricanant, il se relève, se tenant sa blessure, et regarde Harold d'un air moqueur, qu'il n'apprécie pas trop et fronce les sourcils.

– C'est toi qui a perdu Harold. Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai attaqué Astrid, sachant pertinemment qui elle est pour toi ? Que je l'ai torturé, violé et empoissonné, car je savais que ça allait te détruire.

Harold fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il s'est posé ces questions, mais sans vraiment avoir trouvé ne serait qu'une seule explication.

Viggo ricane encore plus en voyant le regard perplexe et pensif de son pire ennemi.

– Oui. C'est à se demander comment est ce possible …, ricane le chef des chasseurs.

Harold serre les poings et fronce encore plus les sourcils. Bien que la situation n'est pas adéquate, il a très envie de savoir. Il est intrigué par cette énigme. Tout d'un coup, cela l'obsède. Il veut savoir ! Même s'il doit encore souffrir psychologiquement par son pire ennemi. Il veut connaître la vérité. Qu'importe ce que cela lui coûte.

En soutien à son dresseur, et montrant qu'il est là pour lui, Krokmou, à sa droite, grogne en conséquence envers leur pire ennemi.

Jugeant l'avoir suffisamment fait patienté et surtout d'avoir gardé le suspense, il se retourne vers une personne, un sourire machiavélique.

– N'est ce pas … Ingrid.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Olala RanxShin59 va se faire frapper pour couper toujours comme ça ses chapitres. Elle le méritera en plus. Là vous pouvez je vous l'autorise XD**

 **Alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé de Jon ... euh Harold badass. :p Oui je sais il est très différent de la série mais je l'aime bien comme ça. *_* ET PUIS IL EST TORSE NU MAINTENANT WESH ! Alors contente les filles ?**

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : ... Ahahah non je dis rien.**

 **Avant que quelqu'un me le demande, pas de morts non plus dans le prochain, mais le suivant ça va en pleuvoir. Oui les psychopathes je vous vois venir avec votre obsession pour les morts.**

* * *

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée, nuit, tout ce que vous voulez et je vous dis à bientôt.**

 **R.S.59**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Et oui je suis vivante. Et non cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Et oui je m'en excuse. ça fait quoi ? 6 mois ? XD DESOLEEEE**

 **Bon sinon j'espère que vous allez bien, que vos exams quel qui soit ce sont bien passés et que vous allez profiter de vos vacances x)**

* * *

 **Place au chapitre ! Je sais plus trop ce qui se passe alors je vous laisse découvrir XDAh oui par contre faut savoir que j'ai du couper cette partie en 4/5 chapitres. L'inspiration quand tu nous tiens. La flemme aussi quand tu nous tiens XD  
**

 **Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé Astrid ne va pas apparaitre avant le chapitre 20 voire 21.**

* * *

 **Je ne réponds pas aux reviews car je vous avouerais que j'ai la flemme XD Mais sachez que je vous remercie pour les reviews, les views, follows et VOTRE PATIENCE XD**

* * *

 **Des musiques ? Y a t il des musiques ? OUI**

 **-** **Audiomachine –** **Requiem of the night**

\- **Phoenix Music – Guardians of the earth**

* * *

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! x)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 :_ _Révélations et conséquences_**

– N'est ce pas … Ingrid ?

Tout le monde se retourne, vikings comme dragons, en totale synchronisation, vers la jeune fille, qui se trouve un peu à l'écart derrière les dragonniers et les dragons. Celle ci justement ouvre les yeux en grand, choquée et apeurée par la suite des événements. Elle essaye de parler mais c'est comme si elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Aucun son n'arrive à sortir de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire c'est de bouger doucement la tête de gauche à droite, pour exprimer son incompréhension en gardant une expression choquée.

Viggo agrandit son sourire à sa réaction. S'il faut détruire tous ses ennemis, autant commencer par les traîtres Parenvrille. Il sent qu'il va s'amuser par la suite. Bien s'amuser. Même s'il est gravement blessé à cause d'Harold, il veut continuer à jouer jusqu'au bout, détruisant un par un ses ennemis. Détruisant leurs liens, leurs cœurs, leurs esprits, leurs âmes. Et cela commence maintenant avec la traître numéro un.

Harold, lui, sceptique, fronce les sourcils en la regardant. Il est vrai qu'il était en colère contre elle. Fou de rage serait même plus exact. Mais, il l'était car Ingrid n'a rien fait pour sauver Astrid. Là, c'est une autre accusation qu'il est question. Viggo mentionne le fait que c'est Ingrid elle même qui a vendu Astrid à son pire ennemi. C'est impossible. Ingrid ne ferait pas ça. N'est ce pas ? Il ne sait plus vraiment. De gros doutes commencent à l'envahir. Tant pis pour le combat actuel. Il veut en avoir le cœur net. Alors, il regarde à nouveau Viggo avec haine.

– Que veux tu dire par là Viggo ?

Toujours amusé, le chef des chasseurs mortellement blessé, regarde son ennemi, avec son sourire de sadique psychopathe, ce qui contrarie Harold, qui n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Alors, c'est en s'amusant que Viggo lui répond.

– Ce que je veux dire par là ? Pour une fois, il n'y a pas de phrases subtiles, mon cher Harold. Mes propos sont on ne peut plus clairs. J'affirme juste … une chose. Amusant non pour quelqu'un qui a joué à l'agent double pour votre compte ? Ou peut être qu'elle était un agent triple pour moi ? Va savoir Harold.

– Qu'est ce que t'insinues, bon sang ?!

– Ah Harold, Harold … Je vois que tu es lent à la détente. C'est triste à voir.

Comme simple réponse, le jeune homme grogne d'énervement, sa patience à bout, ce qui augmente la jouissance de son ennemi.

– Comme tu es lent, je vais te donner des indices. Il me fallait quelques renseignements sur les dragonniers, en particulier toi, leur chef. Et surtout des renseignements sur les liens qui vous unissent. J'ai demandé à mon frère, mais ce n'était pas assez précis. Il vous connaissait si peu. Par contre, je connaissais quelqu'un qui vous a assez fréquenté. Oh … C'était une mine de renseignements. C'est assez marrant, vu comme ça. La façon dont les traîtres vendent les gens. Ma foi … C'est aussi assez triste en y repensant. Si faible… Toujours est il qu'après les renseignements reçus, il était temps de passer à l'action. Et toi comme moi savons qui a fait les frais. N'est ce pas Ingrid ? À ton avis ? Comment va Astrid ?

Plus personne ne prononce un seul mot, ni même ne fait un seul geste. Surtout Ingrid. Harold, les dragonniers, les dragons, tous écarquillent les yeux de surprise, de choc. Et encore une fois en totale synchronisation, ils se tournent vers elle. Dagur compris.

Voyant que tout le monde la regarde avec choc et horreur, la jeune fille comprend qu'elle est dans une situation critique. Viggo vient de la piéger. Mais elle se considère comme assez intelligente pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

– Euh … je …

Sauf qu'elle n'arrive pas à former une simple phrase. C'est mal parti.

Dagur comprenant, surtout en voyant sa tête, n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Désemparé, il fait tomber son arme, en regardant sa sœur avec choc et horreur.

– Oh non … Ingrid qu'est ce que tu as fait ?, murmure-t-il, mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

– Je … Non …

La bande aussi n'en revient pas. Automatiquement, ils baissent leurs armes. Une des leurs les a trahi. C'est pire que tout. La douleur n'est que plus forte. Et en plus, ça se répercute sur Astrid et sa dragonne, qui sont en train de mourir.

– Ingrid … Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai …, supplie Varek, aux bords des larmes.

La jeune fille, appelée par le ton suppliant du jeune homme, le regarde avec peine.

– Varek .. Je .. Écoute …

Mais c'est trop dur. Elle fuit son regard suppliant, plein de larmes.

C'est le geste, la réaction qui confirment cette accusation. Rustik et les jumeaux reprennent leurs armes, avec un regard de haine, sourcils froncés, très en colère.

– Espèce de salope ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça !?, hurle Kognedur.

– Non ! Les amis … C'est …

– Les amis ?! Comment oses tu après ce que tu as fait !?, s'énerve Rustik

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

– Ah ouais ?! Tu as vendu Astrid et Tempête à Viggo ! Comment as-tu osé les vendre comme ça !? Comment as-tu osé vendre l'une de mes meilleurs amis à notre pire ennemi comme une simple marchandise !? SALE TRAÎTRE ! Tu n'es qu'une … ESPÈCE DE SALE PUTE ! TU VAS LE PAYER !, crie Kranedur comme sur le point de l'égorger vif.

– Mais non enfin … C'est Viggo. Ne le croyez pas voyons. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherche. Nous diviser …. , dit elle avec un sourire nerveux, montrant son malaise.

Pendant que la bande et Ingrid – se défendant – sont en train d'échanger avec férocité sur cette accusation, Harold, lui, n'a toujours rien dit, mais regarde la scène attentivement. Et lui aussi a remarqué le changement de comportement radical de la jeune fille et son malaise. Alors, comprenant, furieux, il fronce les sourcils, serre les poings, son regard devient sombre et la haine prend le dessus. Et au fur et à mesure, les dragons se mettent à grogner férocement sur la Parenvrille, comme pour suivre le Maître des dragons. Krokmou se retourne complètement vers la jeune fille, montrant les crocs et grognant avec haine. Les dragons s'approchent dangereusement de la traître, rendant nerveuse Sonne au vent, qui n'aime pas la tournure des événements.

– Ingrid.

Tout le monde se tait et se retourne vers la voix grave, qui est celle d'Harold. Ingrid recule d'un pas et déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard noir d'Harold à son égard. Elle a peur. Vraiment peur cette fois. Avec cette révélation, Harold va la massacrer. Même si elle cherche à s'expliquer.

– Ingrid. Je ne vais pas le demander deux fois.

L'héritier de Berk fait une pause dans ses paroles, laissant un blanc silencieux et tendu, ce qui stresse d'autant plus Ingrid. Pendant ce silence, il l'observe attentivement et la voit en train d'angoisser sans doute par rapport à sa future réaction de cette accusation – confirmant ses soupçons. Alors après une minute de silence pesante, il reprend sa question envers la Parenvrille, d'un air grave et autoritaire faisant frisonner de peur n'importe qui sur le champ de bataille.

– Est ce vrai ? As-tu vendu Astrid à Viggo ?, articule-t-il bien sur chaque mot, chaque syllabe.

– Non … Enfin … je … Non … euh …

Mais le regard meurtrier d'Harold la paralyse et elle n'ose plus prononcer le moindre son. Elle recule de peur. Harold fronce encore plus les sourcils, alors que les dragons grognent de plus en plus. Elle essaye de chercher un moyen de se sortir de là, mais le regard d'Harold l'en empêche.

L'ambiance a totalement changé. La pression est à son maximum. Ingrid ne fait même plus attention à son environnement. Elle est juste focalisée sur Harold, qui la terrifie vraiment. Elle n'entend plus rien, ne sent plus rien, ne voit plus rien. C'est comme s'ils n'y avaient maintenant que les deux dragonniers, dorénavant devenus ennemis par le cruel destin des choses. C'est comme s'ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux sur le champ de bataille. Leur bataille. Après cette révélation, c'est terminé. Leur lien est anéanti à jamais et un combat sans merci s'apprête à commencer.

Harold la regarde toujours avec une haine indéchiffrable – qui lance d'habitude à Viggo, alors pour dire qu'il est vraiment terrifiant – tandis qu'Ingrid essaye toujours de se sortir de cette situation. Sauf que sous la pression et la culpabilité grandissante, elle finit par craquer. Et en conséquence de ça, elle baisse la tête et fuit son regard.

Et voilà sa réponse. Il n'y pas besoin de mots, de phrases, d'excuses. Tout le monde l'a compris. Ils sont tous prêts à la massacrer pour ça. Harold en premier.

Exceptés peut être Dagur et Varek.

Le frère Parenvrille, lui, n'en revenant pas, détourne le regard ne voulant pas voir ce qui va suivre. Mais surtout ne voulant pas voir la traître et le monstre qu'est sa sœur. Oui car même Dagur considère que pour vendre son amie au pire des psychopathes, c'est qu'elle est forcément un monstre. Surtout lorsqu'il a entendu les tortures qu'a subi la viking. Des tortures ignobles, inhumaines. À quoi sa sœur pensait-elle à faisant ça ? Viggo allait forcément faire du mal à Astrid. Même lui le sait. Mais là, ça va au-delà de tout ce qu'il peut imaginer niveau souffrances et tortures. Non mais franchement, à quoi joue-t-elle ? C'est carrément horrible cette trahison, vu les conséquences plus que dramatiques que cela a entraîné. Astrid s'est faite violer ! C'est sûrement le pire de tout. Mais qu'est ce qu'a fait sa sœur ? Qu'est ce qui lui ait passé par la tête ? C'est impensable et irréel. Il en ait vraiment choqué. Surtout qu'il connaît bien les dragonniers, alors imaginer cette monstruosité, cette trahison lui donne envie de vomir. Il n'imagine donc même pas l'état d'Harold et de ses amis. Il a été leur ennemi pendant 3 longues années – même s'il a passé une partie de ces années en prison à cause d'eux. Mais malgré tout, malgré sa rancune envers Harold et les dragonniers, malgré tout ça, même lui n'a jamais rien fait d'aussi horrible, d'aussi monstrueux. Ni même ne l'a jamais pensé. Sa sœur n'a peut être pas torturé elle même Astrid, mais c'est tout comme. Car vendre Astrid à Viggo comme une simple marchandise est sans doute la chose la plus ignoble et immorale qui existe dans ce bas monde, que même lui n'aurait jamais pu faire. Même en pensée.

Donc la trahison de sa sœur le choque, car elle est censée être meilleure que lui dans tous les domaines, d'être dans le bon côté, chez les gentils. Et d'après lui, sa présence chez les chasseurs n'a pas changé ce côté là d'Ingrid. Elle est et elle restera une dragonnière et une bonne viking contrairement à lui. Donc sa trahison l'indigne vraiment. Et commence à le répugner.

Alors c'est en serrant les poings, qu'il la regarde finalement avec une colère – accompagnée d'une peine – non dissimulée. Il attend de voir maintenant ce que compte faire Harold. Ça risque d'être un véritable carnage. Et même lui ne pourra pas l'arrêter.

 **Audiomachine –** **Requiem of the night**

Varek, quant à lui, a laissé tomber son arme, un regard à vous déchirer le cœur. Le sien de cœur est totalement brisé, en mille morceaux, anéanti. Et le responsable n'est d'autre que la fille qu'il aime. Ce qui rend la douleur encore plus forte, intense et insupportable. Il n'en revient tout simplement pas qu'une fille comme Ingrid a pu faire une chose pareille. Mais l'avertissement d'Harold à son sujet, l'histoire de Viggo, les blessures d'Astrid, les coïncidences trop flagrantes et l'aveu d'Ingrid – même si elle ne l'a pas dit avec des mots. Tout ceci semble irréel, mais pourtant c'est la réalité. Ingrid, la fille qu'il aime, les a trahi et a condamné à mort l'une de ses meilleurs amis fidèles. Et même son amour pour elle ne pourra changer ce sentiment de trahison. Cette fois c'est trop dur. Varek ne peut pas vivre avec ce sentiment horrible qui oppresse son cœur. C'est impossible. Ceci est impardonnable, même pour lui. Il regarde la scène qui va suivre, mais sa vue se brouille. En sentant de l'humidité sur ses joues, il comprend que c'est parce qu'il est en train de pleurer. Pas très viril pour un viking. Mais là ses émotions sont à bout – comme pour tout le monde ici. Et cette trahison venant de la Parenvrille est trop douloureuse. Il ne peut le supporter. Il s'écroule sur ses genoux, en posant son avant bras sur ses yeux pour enlever les larmes. Il les essuie énergiquement et essaye de se ressaisir, ce qui est aussi dur.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer. La guerre continue et elle prend une autre tournent dramatique pour les dragonniers. Il ne peut pas craquer. Pas tant que Viggo n'est pas mort et Astrid sauvée. Sans oublier Tempête. C'est un viking et un dragonnier. Harold compte sur lui. Harold n'a pas encore craqué. Varek connaît son meilleur ami, et il sait que malgré les apparences le Maître des dragons n'a pas encore craqué de la guerre. Il est resté fort. Pour Astrid. Pour sa vengeance. Sa vengeance l'aide à tenir. Il doit alors trouver aussi un moyen de ne pas craquer, de tenir. Il ne doit pas craquer. Comme Harold. Il ne doit pas le décevoir. Il mourra pour lui s'il le fallait. C'est son devoir en tant que dragonnier et meilleur ami. Et c'est son chef. Il ne doit pas faiblir. Pas encore.

Alors avec ses pensées, il se relève, reprend son arme et essuie toutes ses larmes. Son regard a changé. Il ressent toujours autant de peine et son cœur est toujours déchiré, mais il y a aussi autre chose, comme une détermination mélangée à une rancune. Et elle est contre Ingrid.

Ce qui rend leur histoire à jamais impossible. Leur amour à jamais brisé.

Alors finalement comme tout le monde, il regarde les prochains gestes d'Harold. Même s'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir le cœur et le courage de voir la vengeance d'Harold sur la fille de son cœur – à jamais détruit. Mais c'est son devoir en tant que tel de soutenir son chef, même si cela inclut d'assister à la disparition de son amour à jamais.

 **Fin musique**

Hélas les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples. Encore moins pour un jeune viking amoureux. Mais les circonstances sont trop graves cette fois. Il ne peut pardonner un tel acte de trahison. Et il doit sacrifier ce lien, ce sentiment, car les choses seront désormais changées à jamais. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Et tout cela inclut, lui, mais aussi toute la bande. Ce qui rend la trahison encore plus dramatique pour eux tous.

C'est la fin d'un amour.

Mais il lui reste une chance de sauver un autre amour. Et c'est en regardant Harold et sa détermination, que Varek pense toute de suite à Astrid. Harold plus Astrid. Astrid plus Harold. Ils ont toujours fonctionné ensemble et cela depuis des années. Varek savait qu'au fond de lui c'était plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Et cela rend d'autant plus triste la situation, car il a fallu qu'Astrid soit mourante pour qu'Harold veuille bien l'admettre.

Mais Varek se fait la promesse. Une fois cette guerre finie, il sauvera leur amour. Il le doit. Il sent qu'il doit le faire. C'est même une chose primordiale, car cela lui donne un objectif à tenir désormais. Un objectif qui va l'aider à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il l'a trouvé. C'est cela qu'il doit faire. Il sourit et regarde son meilleur ami, avec cette promesse en tête. Mais il le perd vite ressentant la tension palpable entre les deux dragonniers. Il soupire un grand coup et regarde à nouveau Ingrid, puis Harold avec détermination et colère. Mais sa colère n'est sans doute rien comparé à celle d'Harold.

 **Phoenix Music – Guardians of the earth**

Celui ci justement montre toujours une haine sans égale à la Parenvrille. Et à peine qu'elle fuit son regard d'un air coupable, il fronce encore plus les sourcils et très rapidement, ne perdant pas de temps, il ne dit qu'un seul mot.

– Krokmou.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le furie nocturne comprenne. Il fonce à toute vitesse vers sa proie, alors que plus personne n'ose bouger un seul muscle.

Ingrid relève la tête en panique. Voyant le danger, Sonne au vent court à son tour, pour stopper le dragon furieux et protéger sa dresseuse. Mais c'est sans compter sur les dragons de la bande. Alors que la razolame fonce vers Krokmou, Krochefer l'attrape par la queue et la stoppe directe. La dragonne, ayant perdu son élan, tombe. Elle se relève rapidement alors que le cauchemar monstrueux, se jette sur elle. Elle lui donne un coup de patte, qui fait reculer le dragon rouge. Puis, elle repart à la charge, mais Bouledogre se jette sur elle, et l'écrase. Sonne au vent essaye de se dégager en donnant des coups de queue. Prout et Pet interviennent et lui saisissent la queue, tout en posant son poids sur la dragonne. La razolame se débat donc avec les trois dragons.

Pendant ce petit combat de dragons, Krokmou saute au dessus d'eux et continue sa route vers la dresseuse Parenvrille. Ayant vu toute la scène, et voyant surtout le furie nocturne s'approcher dangereusement, Ingrid sort sa hache et recule en courant.

– Harold je t'en supplie arrête !, hurle-t-elle en essayant de le raisonner.

Mais c'est sans espoir. Il n'y a plus que le désespoir et la haine qui hantent le cœur du dragonnier. Il n'y a plus que la vengeance qui compte désormais. Et l'héritier de Berk a bien l'intention d'accomplir sa vengeance. Gare à ceux qui sont devenus sa cible. La vengeance d'un Haddock est terrible. Et la preuve se déroule maintenant.

Tandis qu'Ingrid cherche à fuir le dragon noir, des dragons sauvages lui barrent la route en grognant. Prise de panique, Ingrid se retourne au dernier moment pour voir Krokmou lui sauter dessus. Elle a juste le temps de mettre le manche de sa hache contre le cou du dragon pour éviter toute morsure. Le furie nocturne la plaque sur le sol, une patte près de sa gorge et grogne avec bestialité. Ingrid essaye de se dégager, mais c'est en vain. D'autant plus que le regard de démon du dragon la terrifie plus que jamais.

– Harold ! S'il te plaît !

Mais ne voyant aucun changement dans son regard à part de la haine, elle change de tactique.

– Dagur ! Aide moi ! Mon frère !

Celui ci lève les yeux vers elle, cependant elle n'y voit que de la colère et du reproche. Ne comprenant pas au début, elle finit par écarquiller les yeux, se souvenant d'un détail. Elle lui a dit plus tôt qu'il n'était rien et maintenant, elle lui demande de l'aide. Comment ose-t-elle ? Même elle, elle se le demande. Harold a peut être raison. La bande a peut être raison. Elle doit être une salope sans nom. Elle ferme les yeux, la culpabilité commençant à la ronger. À quoi bon lutter ? Elle mérite même pas de vivre. Elle mérite que le furie nocturne la tue, là tout de suite, sur le champ. Telle est sa place. Tel est son destin. Telle est la conséquence de sa trahison. Tel est son châtiment.

Comprenant cela, elle arrête de se débattre et pose ses mains sur le sol, immobile, attendant la sentence du dragon. Krokmou en profite, se débarrasse de la hache en la saisissant dans la gueule pour la jeter au loin. Puis, il rouvre la mâchoire, crocs près de sa gorge et s'apprête à la tuer.

Et lorsqu'il était sur le point de l'achever, il se fait bousculer par quelque chose et fait plusieurs roulades, avant de se redresser tel un félin, tout en grognant contre celui qui a osé faire ça. Une dragonne rugit contre lui. Une razolame. Et oui, par une force inexpliquée, Sonne au vent a réussi à s'extraire des autres dragons et plus rapide qu'eux, elle s'est jetée sur le furie nocturne, l'éloignant le plus possible de sa dresseuse. Puis, elle s'est mis devant elle tout en rugissant avec fureur contre le dragon noir.

Krokmou s'est redressé et la toise méchamment du regard en faisant les cent pas comme prêt à abattre sa proie. Sonne au vent lui rend son regard meurtrier et le surveille dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer, Ingrid respire bruyamment, commençant à pleurer. Elle se redresse pour se retrouver à 4 pattes et supplie sa dragonne, en larmes.

– Sonne au vent … Non … S'il te plaît … Arrête … Je n'en vaux pas la peine …

Mais la dragonne ne l'écoute déjà plus. Elle est plus têtue que sa dresseuse. Et le premier qui la touche aura affaire à elle. Ingrid le sait. Alors tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est regarder la scène impuissante. Elle a déjà stoppé une bagarre entre les deux dragons. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus le stopper désormais. C'était inéluctable. Ou le destin.

Que le combat de dragons commence.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà pour celui là ! J'espère que ça va vous aider à patienter ... Ou pas XD**

 **Next Chapter : Combat Krokmou contre Sonne au vent !**

 **A ... à un de ces jours XD**

 **R.S.59**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjooouuur!**

 **Oui je sais ça fait un bail mais comme d'hab non ? XD Mais vous savez ... la flemme, la motivation, les cours, le travail, tout ça tout ça**

* * *

 **Bon je vais être brève ! Car vous avez sans doute plus envie de lire le chapitre que mon blabla.**

 **So ce chapitre ... Vous pouvez me tuer à la fin de la lecture je vous l'autorise cette fois. Je le mérite XD Par contre je vous préviens c'est du grand drama !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

NotTheRealAthna : pas facile à écrire ton pseudo xD Bref désolé pour l'attente ! Si tu aimes la violence, celui ci devrait te plaire alors x) au sujet de la survie d'Astrid et du Hiccstrid ... Réponse dans quelques chapitres. Je ne dirais rien :p Je te souhaite une bonne lecture x)

Cathou phenix: Mdrrrr je vois que niveau psychopathe et bourreau y a des experts dans le coin XD Au sujet de la sentence d'Ingrid, patience. L'affrontement ne sera pas tout de suite. Mais le chapitre est quand même violent alors méfiance XD Bonne lecture ! x)

Kilibilie : Désolé pour l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Pour Ingrid ... Tu verras la suite plus tard :p Bonne lecture x)

Jus : Thanks you thanks you ^^

Faeyrr : MA FOLLE DINGUEEEEEE ! Ca fait longtemps ! J'espère que tu vas bien !  
Alors je sais plus si je t'avais répondu sur ça déjà mais non tu as tout faux. J'adore Ingrid, mais faut bien un méchant autre que Viggo :p Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça tu verras. Ta théorie est intéressante. Verdict dans plusieurs chapitres :p  
Si t'as aimé Sonne au vent, attends de voir ce chapitre :p  
Et c'est bon j'ai répondu là t'as vu ? :p  
T'inquiète pas pour ça j'écrirais toujours du drama :p  
Allez ziou la folle et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ah oui j'ai failli oublier les musiques de ce chapitre (oui oui j'ai oublié qu'il y en avait XD). Donc on a :**

 *** The Dark Empire Rise - GRV Music [Prelude to Calamity]**

 *** Two Steps From Hell – Strenght of a thousand men**

 *** Two Steps From Hell – Dragon Rider (long version)**

* * *

 **Encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos reviews et views malgré que je poste rarement !**

* * *

 **PS: vu que les saisons sortent plus vite que cette fic ( NO COMMENT XD), je tiens à rappeler, sait on jamais, que cette fic se passe pendant la saison de la première apparition des frères Grimborn et avant l'apparition de Viggo. Donc Dagur n'a pas rejoint les dragonniers, pas de triplattack (oui moi aussi je suis triste je l'adore), et il n'y a pas tout ce qui s'est passé depuis 3 saisons. Et ça comprend aussi Ryker qui n'a pas trahi son frère. Ca se passe vraiment lors de la saison 2 (d'après la notation de Netflix) et pas après. Et avant la rencontre avec Viggo dans la série. Donc oui, il y a peut être depuis de nouveaux éléments à prendre en compte, mais ils ne le seront pas forcément. Je tenais à le rappeler. Voilà pour cette information :)**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 : Un**_ _ **sanglant**_ _ **combat de dragons**_

Les révélations de Viggo par rapport à Ingrid – qui sont très douloureuses pour les dragonniers – vont annoncer une conséquence particulièrement violente et dramatique, lorsque sous leurs yeux un combat sanglant entre deux puissants dragons s'apprête à commencer.

Alors qu'en parallèle à tout ça, Viggo et les chasseurs regardent la scène qui se prépare, avec plusieurs émotions mélangés. Bien entendu, seul le chef des chasseurs sourit de victoire et de satisfaction, alors que les autres expriment de la peur – excepté Ryker peut être, qui est plutôt sceptique par rapport au plan de son frère. Puis, Viggo recule vers l'aîné Grimborn.

– T'es sûr de toi Viggo ?

– Oh oui. Si Harold pouvait tuer les traîtres à ma place, c'est mieux quand même, non ?

– Étonnant de ta part.

– Je sais. Allez soigne moi et vous autres n'intervenez pas ! Je veux voir ça, ricane Viggo.

Obéissant docilement, les chasseurs baissent leurs armes, et regardent la scène avec toute de même une pointe d'inquiétude et d'angoisse. Qu'est ce que leur chef a dans la tête ? C'est ce que tout le monde se demande. Peut être à gagner du temps, pour se soigner ? Ou voir ses ennemis s'entre-tuer ? Ou autre chose ? Allez savoir ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Viggo Grimborn.

* * *

Les deux dragons se toisent toujours méchamment du regard. Ils se hurlent dessus. Krokmou fait des bonds pour essayer de passer, mais Sonne au vent le suit de très près. Le furie nocturne va à gauche, à droite, cherchant une faille – ou déstabilisant son adversaire. Mais commençant à perdre patience, il finit par s'arrêter en face de la dragonne. Il plante ses griffes dans le sol, et le frotte avec sa patte droite. Il penche l'avant de son corps, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ses pupilles sont rétrécies, ses crocs sont montrés et un grognement féroce se fait entendre sur le champ de bataille, devenu silencieux, attendant ce combat.

Tout le monde, vikings, dragons, chasseurs regardent la scène. Certains avec une appréhension, d'autres avec une satisfaction, d'autres encore avec une colère non dissimulée et d'autres avec une indifférence et une impatience, voulant passer à la suite.

L'affrontement est imminent.

Harold, quant à lui, regarde la scène toujours avec une fureur sans égale. Il voit le regard suppliant de son ancienne amie, mais n'en a que faire. Il n'éprouve plus que de la haine à son égard. Et c'est pire que pour Viggo. La douleur est plus forte. Viggo, lui, est son ennemi juré, le tortionnaire et le violeur de la fille qu'il aime. Mais Ingrid, elle, c'est censé être une personne à qui il avait confiance, son amie. Et elle l'a trahi. Elle a trahi Astrid, la fille qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer depuis toutes ces années. Et c'est pire que tout. Et tout ça pour quoi au juste ? Pour le compte de Viggo ? Ou pire … ? Non la trahison est vraiment trop douloureuse et intense.

 **The Dark Empire Rise - GRV Music [Prelude to Calamity]**

Et le pire du pire c'est que cette guerre, ces morts, les tortures d'Astrid, tout ceci est de la faute d'Ingrid. Sa trahison a été le déclenchement de tout cela. Et ça, plus la souffrance de ses amis, de son dragon, des autres dragons mais surtout celles d'Astrid et de Tempête sont impardonnables. Même pour lui. Sa haine et sa vengeance n'en sont que plus décuplées. Sauf que cette fois, elles sont tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un qui les a trahi et a brisé son cœur, encore plus que la torture psychologique que lui a infligé Viggo, depuis le début.

Il ferme les yeux en réfléchissant. Il ne peut pas lui pardonner une telle trahison. Surtout que c'est en train de tuer Astrid. Et en plus de ça, si jamais la jolie blonde survit à cette épreuve, et finissait par apprendre cette horrible vérité, elle en sera détruite. Il connaît les sentiments de la viking pour Ingrid. Elles étaient amies. Voire meilleures amies. Alors cet acte impardonnable … Cette trahison ... Astrid sera anéantie si elle l'apprenait - si bien sûr, elle survit à ses blessures. Il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais.

Il rouvre les yeux, un expression déterminée sans faille sur son visage, avec une décision. Une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de prendre un jour venant de lui. Mais sa patience, son pacifisme ont ses limites. Et elles sont dépassées depuis trop longtemps. Alors cette trahison est la goutte de trop. Harold Haddock le pacifique est mort.

– Krokmou. Tue la.

Personne ne sait s'il s'adresse pour Ingrid ou sa dragonne. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Sonne au vent protégera Ingrid coûte que coûte. Et quiconque se mettra sur le chemin d'un furie nocturne fou de rage et vengeur, sera aussi tué. Telle est la loi de la nature des dragons aussi dure soit elle. Alors quelle importance ?

Donc au feu vert de son dresseur, Krokmou bondit et fonce. La razolame l'imite et fonce sur lui pour le stopper. Elle bondit sur lui. Krokmou, plus rapide, fait un bond sur sa droite et continue sa lancée. Et c'est là que tout le monde comprend que la véritable cible du dragon c'est Ingrid. Celle ci écarquille les yeux de frayeur. Mais Sonne au vent n'a pas donné son dernier mot. Alors à peine, que le dragon noir fait un bond en direction de sa dresseuse, la razolame fait un bond aussi et avec un battement d'ailes, elle percute le furie nocturne. Elle l'agrippe avec ses griffes et sa gueule sur son cou. Sous le coup du choc, ils basculent violemment sur le côté en faisant plusieurs roulades. Krokmou essaye de lui saisir également la gorge, mais il est mal placé. Alors ils continuent de rouler sur le côté. Ils finissent par se stopper, Krokmou, sur ses pattes, Sonne au vent au dessus de lui, toujours sa gueule sur son cou. Le furie nocturne se débat violemment, en se relevant. Alors la dragonne lui donne des coups de pattes, le griffe partout sur son corps. Le dragon noir finit par se libérer de la prise de la dragonne et part à la charge. Sonne au vent saute et ils refont plusieurs roulades. Elle le griffe au museau, sur les joues, à ses pattes – enlevant les protections – et sa gueule le maintient, mais cette fois, au niveau de sa tête – où il y a encore le casque. Elle le griffe encore et essaye de le neutraliser.

Pour la faire dégager, Krokmou secoue la tête, et la griffe à son tour. Et avec un puissant coup de patte et d'aile combinés, le furie nocturne finit par la pousser loin de lui. Mais au passage, elle lui arrache le casque de force, lui blessant la tête. Voyant qu'elle s'est faite repousser, avec juste le casque dans sa gueule, furieuse, elle jette la protection loin d'elle, et grogne sur le dragon férocement.

Krokmou, quant à lui, regarde l'étendue des dégâts. Il voit que toutes ses protections ont été arrachées sous la bagarre – c'est à dire sur ses pattes et ses ailes sauf son plastron – des griffures sur ses pattes et une entaille sur sa joue gauche. Avec sa patte gauche, il touche la plaie et en voyant le sang, il regarde la dragonne avec une haine indéchiffrable tout en grognant. Il ignore donc ses plaies et prend lui aussi une décision. Si c'est ça que la dragonne cherche, alors soit. Il va la tuer. Et après, il arrachera la tête de l'humaine. Il n'a pas fait ça depuis la paix avec les humains, mais il n'en a que faire. Il se vengera de tout ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Et ceux qui s'interposeront, mourront de ses crocs.

Il avance sur la gauche, en continuant de toiser méchamment la dragonne, où celle ci le suit bien attentivement du regard, avec autant de haine que le mâle. Le furie nocturne arrête sa marche pour aller dans l'autre sens, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Il le fait deux, trois fois, jusqu'à estimer que c'est le moment.

Alors, il s'arrête pour être face à la dragonne. Celle ci se met en position, griffes plantées dans le sol, crocs montrés, l'avant du corps fléchi, avec un grognement féroce, prête à bondir.

Krokmou frotte le sol avec sa patte, et fléchit son corps, tel un félin. Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux.

Ils ne bougent plus, attendant le bon moment.

Le silence domine le champ de bataille. Plus personne n'ose bouger, respirer. La tension est à son maximum. Ce n'est pas seulement un combat de dragons. C'est un véritable combat de démons. Et ça en ait angoissant. Très angoissant. Tant pour les humains – dragonniers et chasseurs compris – que pour les dragons – de la bande ou sauvages.

Soudain, ils bondissent en même temps et se rentrent dedans avec brutalité, avec seulement les deux pattes arrières sur le sol. Ils se donnent des coups de griffes, essayent de se mordre. Sonne au vent, légèrement plus grande, gagne du terrain et le pousse. Krokmou se retrouve sur le dos, la dragonne sur elle, mais très vite, il lui donne un coup de patte et fait reculer la razolame. Il bondit vite sur ses pattes et lui saute dessus. Elle réagit aussi vite et l'évite. Ils se redressent à nouveau sur leurs pattes arrières, pour se donner des coups de pattes ou essayer d'attraper l'autre par la gorge.

Brusquement, ils bondissent en même temps l'un sur l'autre pour saisir la gorge en premier. Mais sur le choc, ils se percutent et retombent sur leurs pattes. C'est alors que Sonne au vent prend son envol. Mais même sans voler, Krokmou est plus rapide. Alors en la surprenant, il bondit sur elle, l'agrippe par la gorge, et l'enroule avec sa queue pour l'empêcher de voler. Ils retombent au sol brutalement – même s'ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre du sol. Ne voulant abandonner, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se débattent tels des démons enragés – ce qui sont sans doute devenus – et font plusieurs roulades en voulant dominer l'un et l'autre, leurs cous tendus et tordus pour attraper avec leurs gueules et crocs la gorge de leur ennemi. Ils font des roulades dans tous les sens, obligeant les spectateurs à reculer pour ne pas être pris dedans. À droite, à gauche, en avant, en arrière. Ils continuent de rouler, leurs griffes plantées dans les écailles du dragon ennemi, leurs gueules mordant la moindre parcelle de peau écailleuse.

Ils continuent ainsi, plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'essoufflent. Mais aucun des deux ne veut abandonner. Sauf qu'à partir d'un moment, Sonne au vent perd du terrain, se fatiguant, alors que Krokmou, toujours autant enragé, n'a pas l'air de connaître la fatigue. Alors ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le furie nocturne gagne du terrain, et finit par réussir à saisir la gorge du razolame. Aussitôt fait, il se redresse, du mieux qu'il peut, sur ses pattes, et traîne par le cou la dragonne, qui essaye de se débattre. Elle lui donne des coups de queue, des épines se plantent dans sa peau écailleuse, mais Krokmou n'en a que faire. Il ignore la douleur. La douleur n'est que son cœur. Et elle est incurable. Avec ça, sa rage prend le dessus sur sa douleur. Ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de la dragonne, qui en continuant à se débattre, hurle de douleur.

Puis, avec une force monstrueuse pour un dragon de cette taille – ne jamais sous estimer un furie nocturne, surtout lorsqu'il est enragé – le dragon noir tourne sur lui même, toujours le cou du razolame dans sa gueule, et lance au loin la dragonne qui s'écroule avec violence. Après ça, le dragon noir hurle avec férocité.

Sonne au vent, sonnée par l'attaque et blessée, peine à se relever. Mais le danger du furie nocturne sur sa maîtresse est encore bien trop présent, alors elle n'abandonne pas. Pas encore. Elle doit le neutraliser, même si ça inclut de perdre la vie. Elle doit passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle a un atout que le dragon noir n'a pas. Elle peut voler sans cavalier. Et elle doit utiliser ça à son avantage. Avec ce plan en tête, elle finit donc par se redresser et hurle aussi.

Le combat continue.

Krokmou rugit férocement. Sonne au vent répond à son rugissement. Ils se toisent avec haine. Ils frottent le sol avec leurs griffes prêts à un nouvel assaut. Ils se rugissent l'un sur l'autre, se grognent dessus, rugissent en simultané.

Un nouvel affrontement encore plus sanglant s'apprête à commencer entre ces deux dragons. L'un veut se venger cruellement, alors que l'autre veut protéger sa maîtresse au péril de sa vie. Mais aucun des deux ne veut perdre. Ce qui rend ce combat de dragons particulièrement barbare et bestial.

Du côté des humains, ils ont reculé du combat ne voulant pas être pris dedans, tout en formant un cercle comme un ring de combat. Les dragons sont à l'avant pour protéger les dragonniers.

Les chasseurs, eux, sont complètement apeurés. Jamais ils n'ont vu une telle férocité, malgré leurs activités malsaines et cruelles. Et faut dire un furie nocturne – déjà en temps normal peut être effrayant – qui est dans une phase de vengeance meurtrière, peut carrément devenir monstrueusement terrifiant, et l'instinct de survie peut pousser à s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin du démon. Après tout, il reste la progéniture de la mort et de la foudre. Et personne ne veut l'affronter, surtout dans son état actuel des choses. Seul leur chef psychopathe semble ravi de la scène qui s'offre sous ses yeux. Ce qui doit en dire long sur l'état d'esprit de cet homme, assez fou et sadiquement psychopathe. Même Ryker a des sueurs froides en voyant le combat et la fureur du dragon noir. Mais non, seul Viggo semble apprécier le spectacle, tout en souriant avec sadisme. Ce que Ryker n'apprécie pas et il a une envie d'effacer ce sourire de son visage. Mais vu que c'est son frère, il ne tente rien. Pour l'instant du moins. Alors il reporte son attention sur l'affrontement sanglant.

Quant aux dragonniers, ils apprécient encore moins la scène sous leurs yeux. Il y a un mélange d'inquiétude, de fureur – envers Ingrid et non Sonne au vent – d'appréhension et de peur. Mais dans un sens, ils espèrent que Krokmou puisse vite mettre hors combat Sonne au vent - sans pour autant vouloir sa mort - pour s'occuper d'Ingrid – ou plutôt qu'Harold s'occupe d'elle. Personne ne serait assez fou pour s'interposer entre Harold et sa vengeance. Ça serait trop violent. Ne jamais sous estimer un unijambiste svelte. Il cache bien des facultés – parfois effrayantes – que certains auraient préféré ne pas découvrir au risque de perdre des dents, des membres ou la vie.

Et puis, ils veulent qu'Ingrid paie pour sa trahison. Et ça serait une telle satisfaction qu'elle perde fasse à Harold. Une douce vengeance pour ce qu'a subi Astrid. Et même si ce n'est pas eux qu'ils la font, ça sera toute de même une douce vengeance. Après tout, la trahison fait mal, car cela vient d'elle. Une dragonnière, une amie, une alliée a osé les trahir pour le compte de leur pire ennemi. Ça fait vraiment mal. D'autant plus qu'elle a été le sujet de dispute d'Harold et d'Astrid avant … tout ça. Astrid qui l'a défendu avec ardeur. Astrid qui est à l'agonie à cause d'elle, qui est restée dans ses valeurs, convictions en protégeant sa dite amie. Tout ça pour ça. C'est ce qui rend la trahison encore plus difficile et douloureuse. Pas tant pour les dragonniers, mais pour leur amie torturée et mourante. Et pour ça, rien n'est excusable, rien n'est pardonnable. Elle n'est pas pardonnable et mérite une sentence adaptée à sa trahison. Tel est l'état d'esprit des dragonniers – peut être un peu moins pour Varek, qui ressent toujours quelque chose pour la traître, malgré tout. L'amour quand tu nous tiens.

Si les dragonniers sont dans cet état d'esprit, Harold, lui, c'est 10 fois pire. Il est vrai, qu'il n'aime pas ce combat entre dragons, mais à l'heure actuelle des choses, il ne ressent plus rien. Il n'a plus d'émotions. Il a juste envie de faire payer Ingrid pour ce qu'elle a fait à la fille qu'il aime. Et après, il tuera Viggo. Mais d'abord, sa vengeance est reportée sur Ingrid. Il ne digère pas sa trahison. Surtout que cela a été le déclenchement de tout, des tortures affreuses d'Astrid, de son agonie, de la guerre, des morts, de l'horreur. Jamais il ne pourra lui pardonner ça. Jamais. Alors oui il n'aime pas cet affrontement entre les deux dragons, mais il sait qu'il doit y passer par là, car Sonne au vent protégera sa dresseuse jusqu'à la mort. Et pour pouvoir s'approcher d'Ingrid, il faut passer par cet obstacle. Alors même s'il n'aime pas ça, il faut la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et seul son dragon peut le faire. Il le sait. Krokmou l'étonne toujours plus chaque jour. Et même lui, son propre dresseur et meilleur ami ne peut plus l'arrêter désormais. Krokmou reste un dragon et un furie nocturne. Et lorsqu'il est dans cet état, mieux vaut s'écarter de son chemin que de l'affronter. Alors il sait aussi que c'est qu'une question de temps, avant que Krokmou gagne ce combat. Ainsi, il aura le champ libre pour accomplir sa vengeance contre la traître Parenvrille.

Harold ferme les yeux en pensant à cela. Il soupire avant de les rouvrir, toujours avec une expression dure, sans émotion et une haine méconnaissable chez le fils de Stoik. Peut être qu'il a découvert un trait de caractère de son père chez lui : la vengeance et un côté impitoyable. Ce qui rend la chose encore plus effrayante. Le Maître des dragons avec les caractéristiques de vengeur de Stoik la Brute. Il y a de quoi faire frissonner de peur n'importe qui de censé sur ce champ de bataille.

Surtout une certaine viking qui est la cible principale dorénavant de cet humain vengeur. Celle ci justement, toujours au sol à quatre pattes, regarde le combat, en larmes, et supplie toujours du regard Harold – même si elle sait au fond d'elle que c'est en vain. Elle essaye de l'implorer avec des mots, sauf que dorénavant, paralysée par la peur, plus aucun son ne semble s'échapper de sa bouche. Frustrée, mais surtout effrayée, elle ferme les yeux et ses larmes s'accentuent. Elle serre les poings au sol et se maudit de tous les noms. Car, même elle, elle le sait que tout ceci est de sa faute. Si Viggo s'en ait pris à Astrid, c'est de sa faute. Si Astrid s'est faite torturée, violée, empoissonnée et meurt de seconde en seconde, c'est de sa faute. Si la guerre a lieu, c'est de sa faute. Si tous ces morts ont été causés, c'est de sa faute. Si les dragonniers la détestent, c'est de sa faute. Si elle a perdu l'affection de son frère, c'est de sa faute. Si elle a perdu son seul et unique amour, c'est de sa faute. Mais surtout, si Harold veut la tuer, la massacrer, la torturer pour ce qu'elle a fait, c'est de sa faute. Et ça sera bien mérité. Même elle, elle se le dit.

Elle rouvre les yeux – même si sa vue est brouillée par les larmes – et voit toujours sa dragonne se battre – ou prête à se battre – jusqu'à la mort avec férocité. Si elle ne peut pas implorer Harold, elle peut essayer de le faire pour sa dragonne. Arrêter ce combat, et s'enfuir loin d'ici. Très loin. Après tout, elles l'ont déjà fait, alors une fois de plus ou de moins, cela n'a plus d'importance.

Elle regarde Harold et une pensée lui vient en tête. Il est vrai que la seule solution qui lui reste pour survivre, est la fuite. Mais Harold la retrouvera. Il va la traquer, surtout si Astrid meurt. Et qu'importe où elle fuit, il va la traquer pour la tuer. Qu'importe ses choix maintenant, sa vie va devenir misérable et un enfer. Et elle ne peut imposer cela à Sonne au vent. Pas après tout ce qu'elle fait actuellement pour elle. Elle doit fuir, mais sans sa dragonne. Celle ci mérite une vie meilleure. Si jamais elle survit à ce combat sanglant et à la rage du furie nocturne bien sûr. Mais si elle survit, la razolame mérite une vie loin d'elle, loin des ténèbres, de la souffrance, de la douleur, de la trahison. Une vie beaucoup plus belle. Et Ingrid ne pourra lui offrir cette vie. Alors, elle doit partir loin d'ici, fuir. Mais seule.

Alors avec cette décision en tête, elle regarde si personne ne l'observe, et avec furtivité – comme elle sait si bien le faire – elle se lève pour s'éloigner du champ de bataille et partir loin d'ici.

Mais, hélas pour elle, c'est sans compter sur Garbalafre et Lightning, qui la surveillent de très près et se sont positionnés derrière elle pour éviter toute fuite. La dragonnière les regarde, apeurée, mais essaye de les amadouer pour la laisser passer. Ce fut un bien beau échec, car en réponse, les deux dragons la grognent dessus avec férocité, prêts à dévorer la main de l'humaine qui s'approche d'eux. Un seul humain a le droit de les toucher. Et actuellement, il est devenu l'ennemi de cette humaine femelle. Intelligents, ils ont vite compris que celle ci était responsable de tout cela, et ils ne peuvent la laisser s'échapper. Pas tant que l'humain accomplisse sa vengeance comme il leur a promis avant la guerre. Et les deux dragons vont l'aider autant que possible, et ça inclut d'empêcher la dragonnière de s'échapper.

Alors avec dangerosité et férocité, ils s'approchent de la viking en grognant, ce qui fait reculer Ingrid de peur, qui se retrouve dans la même position que plus tôt.

Voyant son échec, elle se résigne à subir son destin et le courroux proche de son ancien ami, Harold. Elle le sait proche, car elle sent que ce combat va bientôt se finir. Sonne au vent est rapide et forte, mais Krokmou l'est encore plus. Et sa fureur le rend encore plus dangereux. Alors que Sonne au vent semble s'essouffler, le dragon noir, lui, ne ressent rien, ce qui annonce depuis le début, une défaite inéluctable de sa dragonne.

Alors en serrant les poings, des larmes s'intensifiant par tant de faiblesse de sa part – et par sa trahison impardonnable – elle reporte son attention sur l'affrontement. Sans doute le dernier affrontement entre les deux dragons ennemis avant sa propre sentence et sa propre mort.

 **Two Steps From Hell – Strenght of a thousand men**

Tout d'un coup, on entend de nouveaux rugissements terrifiants émanant des deux dragons en furie, ce qui refroidissent et paralysent tous les humains présents sur le champ de bataille. Même les plus excités d'entre eux. C'est le signal que le combat jusqu'à la mort reprend.

Brutalement, à une vitesse ahurissante et presque imperceptible à l'œil humain, les deux puissants reptiles se jettent l'un sur l'autre avec violence, leurs têtes entrant en collision avec une bestialité sans égale. Avec autant de rapidité, ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, font un bond d'un mètre à leur droite respective, et repartent aussitôt à la charge avec brutalité, tête contre tête, avec toujours ce regard de haine, presque démoniaque. Ils se jettent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, mais cette fois, gueules ouvertes, en essayant de saisir la gorge de l'autre. Ayant échoué tous les deux, ils repartent de nouveau à la charge. Alors que Sonne au vent réussit à s'abaisser pour saisir la gorge du dragon noir, celui ci, rapide et ayant anticipé son attaque, s'écarte au dernier moment, et lui attrape sa corne sur son museau, au dessus de ses narines. Prise au piège, elle se débat, mais Krokmou recule et la fait traîner avant de la faire rouler et la jeter plus loin. Elle se redresse vite sur ses pattes, alors que le furie nocturne se jette sur elle. Les deux dragons se mettent sur leurs pattes arrières et essaye à nouveau de mordre l'un et l'autre. Krokmou est sur le point de l'attraper, mais la dragonne écarte sa tête pour saisir le cou du dragon. Celui ci dévie l'avant de son corps, mais pas assez rapidement, car Sonne au vent arrive quand même a attrapé l'oreille gauche du dragon. Un fois dans sa gueule, elle le mord de toutes ses forces, faisant hurler le dragon noir. Il se débat, tandis que la dragonne essaye de lui arracher avec violence. Voyant qu'elle peut vite y arriver et avant que ce ne soit irréparable, Krokmou utilise sa cervelle aussi vivement que ses mouvements, et alors qu'il souffre atrocement, il rouvre les yeux et la fixe tel un démon. Lui demandant un effort et une souffrance supplémentaire, il se tourne vers elle, et avec sa patte droite, lui saisit la gorge, sous la gueule – comme un humain pourrait faire pour étrangler son ennemi. Sa patte étant plus grosse que la gorge de la dragonne, il arrive sans problème à la serrer comme pour l'étrangler. Surprise par cette riposte, la dragonne lâche l'oreille du furie. Profitant de l'occasion, avec toutes ses forces sur ses pattes arrières, Krokmou la pousse sur le sol, et elle se retrouve sur le dos, le furie sur elle, alors qu'il a toujours sa patte enfoncée sur sa gorge. Ne perdant pas de temps, et ne voulant pas perdre, elle le pousse avec ses pattes pour le faire dégager. Résultat, Krokmou fait un vol plané au dessus de sa tête, retombe sur le dos, mais rapidement se redresse en grognant. Sonne au vent suit le mouvement et se redresse également sur ses pattes en grognant.

Profitant de ce petit moment de répit de quelques secondes, Krokmou, avec sa patte gauche, touche son oreille, tout en posant ses yeux dessus. Il gémit de douleur. C'était moins une. Un peu plus et la dragonne lui arrachait l'oreille. Il pose sa patte au sol et regarde à nouveau la dragonne avec férocité, alors que celle ci, avec sa patte se touche la gorge, ayant encore des douleurs aiguës de la riposte du dragon.

Mais à nouveau les deux dragons se fixent méchamment du regard, prêts à repartir à la charge.

 **Two Steps From Hell – Dragon Rider (long version)**

Et d'une totale synchronisation, ils se jettent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Sauf que cette fois ci, la razolame change de tactique, à la surprise de tous – Krokmou compris. Et au lieu d'entrer en collision avec le dragon noir, elle prend son envol à plusieurs mètres au dessus du furie nocturne, qui la regarde surpris et désemparé. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, elle fait feu. Krokmou se fait toucher, mais encaisse en secouant la tête. Alors Sonne au vent continue ses attaques de feu. Le dragon noir fait des bonds pour les éviter, ce qui arrive facilement, vu sa rapidité. Donc la dragonne grise commence à se mouvoir rapidement dans le ciel, perturbant le furie. Et avec sa rapidité aérienne, elle tire des boules de feu. Krokmou arrive à les éviter et essaye même de riposter avec un tir plasma, mais sans réussir à la toucher cette fois. C'est alors que Sonne au vent lance des épines. Krokmou les évite mais pas toutes. Il gémit de douleur, ce qui donne l'opportunité à la razolame d'en lancer d'autres. Encore une fois, il fait des bonds pour les éviter, mais pas toutes. Voyant qu'elle relance encore l'attaque, le furie nocturne lance des tirs plasmas sur les épines et essaye d'atteindre avec un de ses tirs la dragonne. Voyant qu'il riposte encore trop, elle attaque avec des boules de feu. Voulant le déstabiliser, elle se mouve rapidement dans le ciel – que même Krokmou a du mal à la suivre des yeux, surtout avec ses nouvelles blessures – et enchaîne les boules de feu et les épines. Le dragon noir les esquive comme il peut, mais les épines enfoncées dans ses écailles, notamment dans ses pattes, l'empêchent d'aller aussi vite que d'habitude. Si bien à un moment, il se fait submerger par les boules de feu. Voyant qu'il s'affaiblit, Sonne au vent se stoppe dans le ciel, et lance une multitude de boules de feu, à la puissance et vitesse de plusieurs dragons – ce qui surprend tout le monde, vikings comme dragons, dragonniers comme chasseurs, Harold comme Viggo. À force de ces attaques rapides et simultanées, Krokmou ne bouge plus, ferme les yeux sous la douleur et encaisse. Un écran de fumée, dû à la poussière, commence à apparaître autour de lui. C'est alors que Sonne au vent considère qu'il est temps d'en finir. Elle plonge vers le dragon, prête à une attaque finale et décisive. Mais Krokmou ne la voit pas. À vrai dire, il essaye pour l'instant de se remettre de cette attaque violente et même pour lui, elle est douloureuse et dévastatrice.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les dragonniers et dragons commencent à paniquer pour lui. Krochefer, Prout, Pet et Bouledogre s'agitent sur place voulant aider, tout en poussant des hurlements d'avertissement. Les dragons s'agitent aussi, mais restent en retrait, sachant que le combat touche à sa fin. Et ils craignent de l'issu de ce duel à mort.

Les dragonniers écarquillent les yeux d'effroi face à ce spectacle d'horreur. À ce rythme, Sonne au vent va finir par tuer Krokmou. Et vu qu'il ne peut pas voler, cela semble une tricherie et une injustice. Ils veulent intervenir, mais ne savent pas comment. Et de plus ça serait trop dangereux. Ils espèrent un miracle pour arrêter ce carnage. Même Harold et Ingrid – qui malgré la rancœur du jeune homme envers elle – n'en peuvent plus de voir ça. Seulement l'un comme l'autre, trop tétanisés par ce spectacle affreux ont comme perdu la parole, car aucun son ne franchit leurs lèvres. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Il n'y a pas peut être rien à faire. Le sort des deux dragons sont entre les mains des Dieux. Et cela s'annonce mal pour un certain dragon.

Sonne au vent finit par s'approcher du sol, alors que Krokmou reprenant ses esprits, se secoue la tête. Mais encore une fois surprenant tout le monde, au lieu de l'attaquer, elle lui saisit les ailes – lui faisant souffrir par la même occasion – avant de remonter vers le ciel aussi rapidement. Krokmou, particulièrement surpris par ce geste, essaye de se débattre, en lui donnant des coups de queue, mais sans succès. C'est alors que Sonne au vent fait des cercles à toute vitesse avant de jeter violemment Krokmou vers le sol, qui sans sa capacité de voler, ne peut se redresser et tombe avec fracas, son dos percutant brutalement le sol. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur, en fermant les yeux, sous les yeux d'horreur d'Harold et des autres dragonniers, ainsi que des dragons. Mais Sonne au vent n'en a pas fini, car elle se dirige à nouveau vers lui, à pleine vitesse. Le dragon noir n'a juste le temps d'entrouvrir un œil en gémissant, que la dragonne lui saisit la gorge, non pas avec ses pattes, mais sa queue, qui l'étrange fermement. Tous les deux, ils remontent vite vers le ciel, Krokmou essayant de dégager la queue sur sa gorge avec ses pattes, commençant à avoir du mal à respirer. Et avec une force monumentale, la dragonne lance et lâche Krokmou avec sa queue pour le propulser vers le sol, qui descend à une vitesse ahurissante. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, Sonne au vent se place au dessus de lui, ouvre sa gueule et prépare sa plus grosse attaque de feu.

Voyant cela, Harold et les autres paniquent. Ingrid comprise.

– KROKMOUUUUU !

– SONNE AU VENT ! NOOOOON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! ARRÊTE !

Mais c'est trop tard. Il n'y a plus d'humanité, de compassion, d'indulgence chez la dragonne. Elle est devenue ce qu'on peut redouter le plus d'un dragon : un tueur de sang froid, impitoyable, démoniaque, le sang et la mort étant son seul désir.

La guerre, les combats peuvent faire des ravages catastrophiques chez tous les créatures de la Terre, aussi dévastatrices physiquement que psychologiquement. Et les dragonniers, dragons, chasseurs en ont la preuve sous les yeux. En face d'eux, il n'y a plus qu'un démon dragon prêt à tout détruire sur son passage, en commençant par son ennemi, le furie nocturne.

Alors, avec toutes les forces qui lui restent, Sonne au vent fait feu sur Krokmou qui chute toujours. La boule de feu le percute de plein fouet, créant une explosion, avant d'en avoir une deuxième tout aussi violente, indiquant que le dragon noir est tombé avec brutalité sur le sol. Tout le monde s'est protégé les yeux et la tête vu la projection et la secousse violente de cette dernière attaque. Une fois que celle ci s'est calmée, ils regardent tous à nouveau en direction des deux dragons avec effroi et panique.

La razolame, elle, atterrit avec agilité à quelques mètres de la fumée créée par la chute et l'explosion, tout en soufflant bruyamment, dû à son essoufflement du combat.

Peu de temps après, la fumée se dissipe et on peut apercevoir le corps du furie nocturne, inerte. Il est couché sur le côté droit, ses ailes sont déployés sur le sol, sa gueule légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux sont clos.

Ils attendent quelques minutes, espérant voir une réaction de la part du dragon, mais rien ne se passe. Le furie nocturne ne bouge plus du tout. Pas un seul muscle. Ils ne savent même pas s'il vit encore.

Et en voyant Sonne au vent soupirer et se détendre, ils comprennent que c'est fini. Le combat est terminé. La razolame est sortie victorieuse, à la surprise générale de tous. Tout le monde est choqué par ce revirement inattendu. Personne ne s'y attendait. Tout le monde avait parié sur la victoire du dragon noir. Mais, sous leurs yeux, Sonne au vent leur a prouvé le contraire et a gagné le combat sanglant et meurtrier de dragons.

Et cela a entraîné la disparition d'un pilier au sein du groupe soudé de dragonniers et de leurs dragons. Un pilier qui a permis leur union et leur force et de créer ces liens qui existent entre eux aujourd'hui. Mais à l'heure du jour, ce groupe uni se dissout au fur et à mesure que la guerre continue. Et ce n'est sans doute que le commencement.

Mais ici, c'est plus que ça. C'est plus qu'une histoire de dissolution de leur union. Non c'est beaucoup plus dramatique. Tout cela a entraîné la perte d'un être cher.

Alors, les uns après les autres, les dragonniers tombent à genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes, pour la perte d'un nouveau compagnon cher à leurs cœurs. La perte d'un ami cher. La perte d'un membre de la famille. La perte de Krokmou.

Leurs dragons les accompagnent dans leur peine. Et tristes et paniqués, ils s'agitent en hurlant de douleur, n'en revenant pas de cette fin.

Krokmou, le dernier furie nocturne est tombé.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Alors oui je fais preuve de cruauté sans limite, mais à vrai dire la suite sera pire XD Mais je comprendrais si vous me haïssez au point de vouloir me tuer XD Encore une fois je le dis: je le mérite.**

* * *

 **Sinon la prochaine fic à être publiée sera soit "Un Chef protège les siens", soit "Maltraitance". (vous pouvez choisir laquelle vous voulez en premier).**  
 **Mais je préviens que ça sera dans longtemps vu le travail que j'ai à faire et qui m'occupe beaucoup (en plus d'autres fics et mon roman que j'écris en même temps + pleins d'autres choses)**

* * *

 **Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
